Gato Vs Lobo - La lucha por Soi Fong
by EPIICA
Summary: Yoruichi encontrara una rival y tendra que luchar por recuperar el amor de Soi. ¿Lo lograra? Veamos que hace la gata totalmente celosa xD
1. Chapter 1

_Gato Vs. Lobo - La lucha por Soi Fong_

Bueno para empezar les dejo esta historia Yuri sobre Soi Fong y Yoruichi la historia no la escribí yo la saque de por ahí y la reforme un poquito ya que había partes que no encajaban para mi gusto así que espero que les guste como quedo, empecemos!... Blech ni los personajes mencionados me partenecen son del genio de Tite Kubo xD

Era un día cálido y relajante en el Seireitei, la mayoría de los escuadrones estaban disfrutando de la sensación de relajación aparentemente raro. Pero fue una historia diferente para el escuadrón de la segunda división. En el momento en que estaban en plena formación, la capitana Soi Fong que era temida y respetada por todos sus hombres estaba observando como un halcón de acero, con sus ojos azules tirando a grises, estoicos; sobre un edificio que daba a los campos de entrenamiento. Sorprendentemente, todos estaban bien.

Aunque ella no decía mucho, Soi Fong siempre estuvo orgullosa de su equipo, nunca dudó de ellos cuando se les daba una orden. Ella nunca podría pedir mejores subordinados. De repente sus pensamientos de paz fueron interrumpidos por el sonido repugnante de galletas, masticadas por un cerdo de sobrepeso.

**Una vez más**pensó Soi Fong cuando de repente sintió que su ira corría a través de ella.  
**Siempre podría pedir un nuevo teniente**dio la vuelta y vio a su gordo teniente comiendo, con su uniforme shinigami lleno de migas.

**- ****¿Por qué no estás trabajando en los documentos que te deje Omaeda?-** Soi Fong gruñó mientras su puño le dolía al darle un puñetazo en su cara grasosa, aunque tuvo un poco de miedo al darle el puñetazo, su mano podría dejarse atrapar por su gordo rostro y no salir nunca. Se estremeció un poco ante la idea.  
**  
****- Quería ver a las tropas con usted capitana **-dijo Omaeda antes de llevarse más galletas a su boca. Algo en el fondo de su mente le recordó la programación de hoy.

**- Bueno, lamentablemente tengo algo de papeleo sin terminar en la oficina, y luego tengo que ejecutar algunos recados antes de hacer mi propia formación.**** -**Dijo Soi Fong con su voz acerada de costumbre, justo antes de que se fuera con un Shunpo Soi Fong ordenó a Omaeda que siguieran entrenando otras dos horas antes de darles un descanso. Suspirando, Omaeda continuó observando el entrenamiento mientras sacaba un plato de carne de res teriyaki sobre una cama de arroz.

-  
Cuando entró en su oficina, Soi Fong comenzó a quejarse de su teniente y la idea de aceptarlo en su escuadrón como castigo. La cosa es que Soi Fong no sabía lo que hacía mal. O tal vez fue cosa del karma hacerla pagar por algo que hizo en el pasado y que ella no recordaba haber hecho. Pero se estaba quedando sin paciencia, y Soi Fong todos los días rogaba que Omaeda desaparezca antes de que ella decidiera suicidarse. Pero parecía que el destino quería que su teniente se quedara a su lado por mucho tiempo.

Dentro de una media hora Soi Fong estaba sumida en un trance de trabajo. Si la tierra fuera a temblar de repente y se dividía la Sociedad de Almas; Soi Fong probablemente sería la última en darse cuenta. Esta es la razón por la que ella no se percató de que un pequeño gato negro estaba sentado en su escritorio, sus ojos dorados se centraron en la forma de trabajo de la abeja. Se la había estado estudiando desde que llegó, que eran alrededor de unos veinte minutos. Pero cada vez se aburría mas viendo a la capitana sumida en su trabajo, decidió hacer algo para llamar la atención de la mejor manera que sabía hacerlo.

Entonces, de repente, una densa neblina lleno la habitación, el gato desapareció y en su lugar había una mujer alta de piel bronceada, cuyas curvas dejaba a todos mirando impresionados por su belleza. Su pelo era una exótica orquídea de color púrpura que se detuvo en una cola de caballo alta y sus ojos seguían siendo tan dorados como el sol. Pero lamentablemente su cobertura sólo era una neblina que rápidamente desaparecía.

**- Hola abejita! **- exclamó la mujer con una sonrisa amplia, Soi Fong levantó la vista y se ruborizó profundamente.

**- Y-Yoruichi-sama, por favor, ve a buscar algo de ropa! **- dijo Soi Fong cuando la neblina desapareció por completo dejando a la vista una Yoruichi totalmente desnuda, a lo que ella solo sonrió divertida.  
**- Oh, vamos, abejita****,**** tu sabes que ninguna de tus ropas me queda y por favor no uses sufijos -**luego se deslizó de la mesa y estiró los brazos. Esto hizo sonrojar a Soi Fong tres tonos más oscuros, pero al final suspiró, ella sabía que su ex maestra actuaba de esta manera, y se podría pensar que no era normal. Pero la cosa es que estaba acostumbrada a ello, pero en ese momento la pobre capitana no estaba preparada para eso.

**- ****Bueno, yo te compré algo de ropa para que tengas que ponerte, está en el armario, en mi habitación -**dijo una tímida Soi Fong señalando la puerta que conduce a su habitación.

**- Eres muy aburrida Soi Fong **-dijo Yoruichi Suspirando y cambiado de nuevo a su forma de gato, caminó a la habitación de Soi Fong. Una vez que llego, cambio de nuevo a su forma humana y se detuvo frente al armario. Este era de un tamaño bastante decente pero muy amplio en su interior. Dentro había muchos uniformes de capitán y de las fuerzas especiales. Pero al final del armario había algo de ropa que parecía tan ajena al resto de los artículos, así que Yoruichi sacó la ropa y los puso sobre la gran cama de su abejita. El equipo parecía similar a su atuendo habitual, pero obviamente era diferente. Había una camiseta sin mangas en color blanco, y un par de jeans ajustados negros, junto con la ropa interior obvias.

Unos cinco minutos más tarde, Yoruichi estaba de vuelta en la entrada de la oficina de Soi Fong. Cuando abrió la puerta se dio cuenta de que Soi Fong estaba escuchando una mariposa infernal darle un mensaje silencioso. Yoruichi se quedó mirando la cara estoica de su antigua aprendiz, pero después de un momento se pasó de un estoico a sorpresa. Luego, la mariposa se fue volando.

**- Nee, Soi cuál era el mensaje? **-Yoruichi le preguntó ganando rápidamente la atención de Soi Fong. Su sorpresa se desvaneció rápidamente al responder.  
**- El comandante me estaba informando de un asunto importante que necesita que me ocupe, esta noche- **dijo Soi Fong con una cara seria.

**- ¿Realmente es tan importante? - **Yoruichi le preguntó con curiosidad.  
**- Durante los últimos meses algo ha estado aullando por las noches en las cercanías y estos desaparecen al llegar el día, pero cada vez que comienzan los aullidos, se libera un fuerte reiatsu. Así que el comandante me pidió que investigara la causa. Aunque para ser honesta,.. El aullido me ha ayudado a dormir un poco mejor. **-Soi Fong se encogió de hombros. Yoruichi suspiró.

**- ¿Es un hueco? **-le preguntó. Pero Soi Fong negó con la cabeza.  
**- No, si hubiera sido un hueco, entonces hubiese atacado, o por lo menos hubiera hecho algo distinto de lo que ha estado haciendo, -**explico. Yoruichi comenzó a pensar en lo que podría haber sido posiblemente. Entonces Soi Fong habló de nuevo.

**- Bueno, antes de que haga este tipo de caza, tengo que ejecutar algunos recados, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo Yoruichi-sama?, **preguntó Soi Fong. Yoruichi sonrió divertida.  
**- Por supuesto abejita, y mientras estamos fuera, **-pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando su estómago gruñó. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente.  
**- ¿Crees que podríamos parar para comer algo?, estoy un poco hambrienta, -**entonces su estómago gruñó de nuevo, con ganas de ser alimentado. Soi Fong ahogó una risa, aclaro su garganta y respondió.  
**- Por supuesto, quiero informar a mi teniente, que voy a salir por un rato, entonces podemos ir**, -dijo antes de salir con un Shunpo, dejando Yoruichi en sus propios pensamientos.

**- Bueno, yo espero que pueda conseguir abrirla de nuevo a mí en esta ocasión**pensaba Yoruichi mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y entró en el patio. Estaba rodeada de diversas plantas y flores que ella podía reconocer y recordar. También había un árbol de arce japonés inclinado sobre un pequeño estanque. Era un lugar hermoso en su opinión. Habían pasado unos meses desde que había regresado para ayudar a Ichigo, a salvar a Rukia de una muerte irrazonable.

Pero desde el reencuentro con su querida abeja, Soi Fong estaba tratando de mantener su distancia con ella, aunque Yoruichi estaba tratando de salvar lo que queda de su antigua relación. Ella había amado en secreto a Soi Fong a pesar de estar lejos durante un siglo, y quería tratar de averiguar si Soi Fong aun la quería o incluso si le gustaba como mujer. Pero hasta ahora todos sus intentos habían fracasado. Así que tal vez estas diligencias y la misión podrían ayudar. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en otra idea, oyó un ruido, un leve gruñido. Pero antes de que pudiera precisar la dirección del ruido, Soi Fong había regresado.

**- Estas lista?**- pregunto Soi Fong, Y Yoruichi asintió rápidamente olvidando el gruñido al instante. Luego las dos partieron a una tienda en búsqueda de alimentos.

**- Oi soi fong, esto es lo que está buscando ¿no?- **dijo Yoruichi mientras sacaba un fruto de aspecto extraño. Soi Fong se apartó de lo que estaba mirando y vio lo que su antigua maestra tenía en su mano y suspiró.

**-No Yoruichi-sama eso un melocotón, y estoy buscando nectarinas, **-dijo Soi Fong volviendo al estante donde había otras frutas. Yoruichi suspiró con frustración.  
**  
****- ¿cuál es la diferencia?, es lo mismo para mí,- **Soi Fong largo una risita en voz baja, se dio la vuelta acercándose a Yoruichi y tomo el melocotón que aún tenía en su mano y una nectarina de un estante cercano.

**- Bueno, un melocotón-**Soi Fong dijo levantando su mano derecha con la fruta.  
**- Son mucho más grande, más dulces, y están cubiertas de una pelusa. **Yoruichi asintió con la cabeza, mirando a las dos frutas diferentes.  
**- ****Y la nectarina es más pequeña, tiene un sabor dulce, muy jugosa con un toque crujiente, es lisa y brillante.-**dijo Soi Fong para concluir su breve lección sobre la diferencia de la fruta, antes de tomar unas cuantas nectarinas, y colocarlos en una cesta junto con otras cosas que habían recogido antes, y se fue. Mientras que Yoruichi siguió quejándose de cómo melocotones y nectarinas todavía tenían el mismo aspecto.

Después de salir del mercado, Soi Fong y Yoruichi volvieron usando el shunpo al Seireitei dejando los comestibles en el escuadrón y volviendo a salir para esta vez ir a ver a un herrero, ella tenía que a llevar algunas kunai. Normalmente ella las afila pero había estado ocupada, lo que era normal para ella. Así que, ya que tenía una misión, ¿por qué no afilar algunas ahora? Cuando ambas llegaron a la tienda del herrero, fueron recibidos por una niña de unos quince o dieciséis años de edad.

Ella no era una chica alta como Yoruichi, pero sacaba un par de centímetros de altura a Soi Fong, estaba probablemente en el medio. Sus ojos eran verdes claros y su piel semi oscura. Tenía una forma ágil y el tono muscular perfecto. Y su pelo era extremadamente oscuro que le llegaba a los hombros, se podría pensar que era negro, pero el sol hizo que pareciera marrón, estaba usando la ropa de trabajo que normalmente utiliza un hombre. Al verlas, la chica sonrió ampliamente.

**- Ah capitana Soi Fong, siempre es un placer verla, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? **-preguntó levantando una caja terriblemente grande llena de una variedad de herramientas y metales. Yoruichi abrió los ojos en estado de shock, nunca había visto a una chica como esa. Pero Soi Fong ni se inmutó; sacó al menos cincuenta kunai diferentes de las mangas de su traje y los puso sobre el mostrador, delante de ella.

**- Necesito estas afiladas- **dijo Soi Fong bruscamente. Y la niña asintió con la cabeza.

**- Vaya, no estamos pidiendo por favor.-**dijo la joven con sarcasmo. Mientras Yoruichi veía sorprendida. Por lo general, si alguien le habla a Soi Fong de esa forma, entonces estaría en la cuarta división durante al menos una semana. Así que ¿por qué Soi Fong no respondió ante eso, o al menos hizo alguna amenaza?

**- Bueno Kora, esta noche tengo una misión, y necesito mis armas en buen estado. Así que pensé en venir a ver al herrero Negro en la ciudad.-**dijo Soi Fong en un tono juguetón. Y Kora resopló.

**- Ahora estamos tratando de ser simpáticas, bien, bien, las voy a tener listas en media hora-**Kora sonrió tomando las armas peligrosas, entre los dedos y la boca, llevándolos a la parte trasera del taller.

**- ¿Cuánto te debo hoy?- **preguntó Soi Fong cundo Kora volvió a la parte delantera. Kora la miro con una amplia sonrisa, y agitó las manos.

**- Nah, está invita la casa hoy.**** -**dijo Kora mientras se volvía para comenzar su trabajo, dejando a Soi Fong confundida. Pero antes de que ella este completamente fuera de la vista Kora miró por encima del hombro y dijo:  
**- La próxima vez que tú y tu novia estén en la zona llámenme y podemos pasar el rato-**guiñándole un ojo a Yoruichi y entró en el taller. Soi Fong gruñó y gritó:  
**- Ella no es mi novia! -**la abeja estaba furiosa, mientras Yoruichi dejaba escapar unas carcajadas muy divertidas en señal de estar disfrutando el comentario de la chica, ahora definitivamente le agradaba Kora. De repente, su estómago gruñó más fuerte que las veces anteriores.

**- Soi, tengo hambre!**** -**se quejó Yoruichi. Y Soi Fong volteo para decir algo, pero su estómago gruñó también. Yoruichi rió en voz alta, pero la abeja sólo sonrió tímidamente.  
**  
****- ¿De qué estás riendo Yoruichi-sama? para!**** -**preguntó ella y se sonrojo.  
**- Bueno, yo sé poco de esta gran tienda, pero dicen que tiene una comida fantástica y como es martes, creo que tienen un enorme pez especial en el menú.**** - **Yoruichi sonrió al pensar en los peces. Y su emoción comenzó a mostrarse al instante.

**- Eso suena increíble, vamos!**** -**dijo Yoruichi comenzando a caminar alrededor de Soi Fong como gato pidiendo comida. Pero la abeja negó con la cabeza.  
**- ****Lo siento, pero yo no tengo tanta hambre- **dijo Soi Fong, Yoruichi quedo con la boca abierta en shock deteniéndose frente a ella.

**- Pero escuché gruñir tu estómago hace un segundo, ¿cómo puedes no tener hambre?**** -**Yoruichi le preguntó en sorpresa y desconcierto. Soi Fong sonrió maliciosamente.  
**- ****Nunca lo voy a decir.-**entonces se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la hambrienta gata, cuyo estómago estaba a punto de comerse así mismo. Entonces cayó en la cuenta, Soi Fong aún tenía una nectarina en uno de los compartimientos de su haori. Así que rápidamente se abalanzó sobre ella, y la derribo.

**- Si no me das de comer voy a tener que obligarte a hacerlo ****-**dijo ella divertida acariciando a Soi Fong con la excusa de tomar la nectarina, mientras esta se sonrojaba al sentir las manos atrevidas de su ex maestra, quedando inmóvil al tenerla sobre ella. Cuando encontró la fruta la llevo a la boca de la abeja obligándola a morder.  
**- ****Ya no más! **-entonces ella trató de levantarse, pero la gata no la dejaba moverse.  
**- ****Voy a detenerme una vez que me das de comer. -**dijo. Tratar de ir contra Yoruichi no funcionaba y nunca iba a funcionar, y rodar en el suelo tratando de huir no era una opción, así que suspiró.

**- Está bien, pero sal de encima de mí, estas dejando todo mi Haori sucio- **zumbido en la victoria, Yoruichi se sentó sobre el abdomen de una capitana muy sonrojada viéndola con una sonrisa juguetona.  
**- Pero primero tenemos que retirar mis Kunai -**dijo Soi Fong con Yoruichi aun encima de ella intentando ponerse de pie, pero como la gata no se movía, en uno de sus intentos por zafarse la abeja rozo con una de sus manos la entrepierna de Yoruichi. Al darse cuenta del contacto la abeja se sonrojo y rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en busca de Kora. La gata gruñó con frustración, e imito a la capitana, pero oyó otro gruñido venir de alguna parte. Se detuvo. No era su estómago, porque sonaba amenazante. Una vez más trató de determinar la ubicación de los gruñidos, pero Soi Fong la llamó y le dijo que se diera prisa. Mirando a su alrededor, rápidamente alcanzó a Soi Fong y volvieron a buscar a Kora.

**- Aquí tiene capitana, todas sus Kunai, afiladas y listo para la batalla.**-dijo Kora con orgullo mientras le entregaba las armas. Soi Fong las coloco en varios lugares ocultos en su uniforme. Cuando terminó la capitana le dio las gracias y se despidió.

**- ¿Ahora podemos ir a comer? -**Yoruichi pidió suplicante, y Soi Fong, asintió.  
**- ****Supongo que has esperado suficientemente por hoy, vamos a comer -**Yoruichi escuchó a los ángeles cantar y apresuro el paso. Cuando llegaron a la tienda, Yoruichi pidió el pescado especial y Soi Fong ordenó una cama de arroz y verduras al vapor. Yoruichi devoró su comida, lo que atrajo la mitad de la mirada de los clientes, pero Soi Fong simplemente los ignoró. Estaba acostumbrada a que la gente vieran de esa forma a la persona que antes consideraban una diosa. Ella comía tranquilamente su comida, contemplado a la gata.

**- Tal vez todavía tienes sentimientos por ella**** -**dijo Suzumebachi desde su interior. Pero Soi Fong negó con la cabeza.  
**- No, estoy bastante segura de que todos mis sentimientos hacia ella se desvanecieron, aunque Yoruichi ha estado tratando de cerrar nuestra brecha, pero ya no tengo interés en que eso pase**** -**gruñó Soi Fong. Y Suzumebachi suspiró, comprendiendo, su dolor. Así que dejo la conversación en eso.

Después del almuerzo, las dos mujeres regresaron al Seireitei y se prepararon para la noche. Soi Fong decidió entrenar una rato. Yoruichi conocía Soi Fong probablemente podría entrenar hasta la mitad del día siguiente, pero ella tenía que conservar sus fuerzas para la batalla. Al terminar Soi Fong entró en su habitación a tomar un largo baño relajante antes de la batalla. Mientras Yoruichi decide ir a jugar un poco. Se dirigió a la cuarta división donde se encontraba la "madre" de los escuadrones. Estaba sentada frente a su oficina viendo la puesta de sol, con una pequeña taza de té. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como de costumbre, y el ambiente era tranquilo y sereno, al igual que la propia capitana. Yoruichi abrió la boca para hablar. Pero la capitana habló primero.

**- Hola Yoruichi, es encantador verte de nuevo -**y Yoruichi se inclinó respectivamente a cambio.

**- Hola Unohana, te ves bien,**-entonces ella se acercó y se sentó junto a ella. Por un rato, hablaron de cosas que no eran importantes. En general su visita a Unohana era agradable y satisfactoria. Y después de unas gracias y un abrazo rápido, dado por Yoruichi, salió de la cuarta división y se fue a ver a su capitán favorito. En la sexta división, y por el aspecto que tenía cuando Yoruichi entró en el despacho del capitán, no exactamente se podría pensar en ella como en su persona favorita.

**- Hey Byakuya-boy cómo estás****?**** -**Yoruichi preguntó con una gran sonrisa. La cara de Byakuya no vaciló en su habitual mirada estoica. Solo suspiró y dejo su pluma. Había estado muy ocupado, pero sabía que si no le prestaba atención a la mujer gato, nunca se iría.  
**- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Shihouin Yoruichi?, estoy muy ocupado y me estás molestando,**-dijo en una voz calmada todavía irritada. La sonrisa de Yoruichi se hizo aún más amplia.

**- Aw, siempre con una agradable atención, yo sólo estoy aquí hasta que Soi termine con su baño y se vista para la misión de esta noche****. -**dijo Yoruichi estirándose y apoyándose contra la pared. Byakuya solo la miro, tomó su pluma y continuó haciendo su papeleo, como Yoruichi empezó a hablar de nada en absoluto. Durante unos diez minutos, Byakuya considero en enviar a la capitana del segundo escuadrón una mariposa infernal y decirle que valla a recoger a su gato. Pero no fue necesario, Soi Fong libero su riatsu para avisar a Yoruichi que estaba lista para partir. Así que se alejó con el shunpo de nuevo al segundo escuadrón. Byakuya dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

**- Hey Soi Fong, lista para salir? **-preguntó mientras entraba en la oficina de Soi. Allí vio a la abeja vestida con su uniforme habitual y su típica expresión estoica.

**- Vamos! **-entonces ambas partieron en la noche. De repente escucharon el aullido extraño que venía desde el centro del bosque a las afueras del Seireitei. Así que con cuidado se dirigieron a la zona. Una vez que se detuvieron, puesto que se trataba de una luna llena, todo era más fácil de ver. Se habían detenido en un claro, había árboles espesos que les rodeaban. Pero un árbol que se inclinaba sobre un río pequeño se destacó. Y la luz de la luna daba al río un suave resplandor. En todo el aspecto era hermoso, y a Soi Fong le dio una extraña sensación de paz. Pero Yoruichi estaba tensa, ella sabía que algo estaba por ahí acechando y esperando el momento adecuado para atacar.

**- Tengo una idea! **-dijo Yoruichi. Y Soi Fong miró reconociendo que continuara. Yoruichi pensó por un momento antes de continuar.  
**- ****Bueno ¿qué tal si vamos a ese árbol de allí y empezamos a aullar y ver si sale lo que sea que merodee por la zona. Y así cuando lo hace, lo atrapamos?**-Yoruichi propuesto con orgullo. Soi Fong parpadeó pensativamente, podría funcionar, o podría salir horriblemente mal. Pero como ambas eran altamente calificadas, Soi Fong decidió tomar el óptimo y se escondieron en el árbol, ocultando su reiatsu también. Después de que se aseguró que estaban bien ocultas, Yoruichi respiró hondo y dejó escapar el aullido más lamentable que Soi Fong había oído nunca. Era áspera y sonaba como un animal moribundo, después de que terminó ella tosió y jadeo. Soi Fong casi se cayó del árbol, de tanto reír. Yoruichi se sonrojó sin que Soi se diera cuenta mientras decía:  
**  
****- Cállate!, no creo que se pueda hacer mejor**. -Después de unos minutos, Soi Fong se calmó y se acercó a su antigua maestra y le dijo:  
**- ****En realidad creo que puedo, muévete y deja que un maestro te muestre cómo se hace. **-dijo Soi Fong, después de despejar la garganta y tomar un poco de aire, Soi Fong dejó escapar un aullido silencioso. Pero después de un segundo, creció hasta convertirse en un sonido hermoso. Yoruichi abrió los ojos como platos, nunca supo Soi Fong podía hacer eso. Fue increíble. Soi Fong continuó con su aullido unos minutos.

**Wow, ella sonaba como uno de esos animales, um, ¿cuáles son los llamados ... Uh **-entonces ella se perdió en sus pensamientos. Durante casi diez minutos esperaron. Soi Fong estaba a punto de intentar aullar de nuevo, pero de repente un muy peligroso y fuerte reiatsu se presentó, junto con un aullido. Extrañamente, a Soi Fong le pareció familiar, pero no podía ubicarlo. Soi Fong aulló de nuevo, al igual que el extraño ser, pero esta vez pareció mucho más cerca. Yoruichi se preparó, y Soi Fong sacó a Suzumebachi. Después de cinco minutos, el aullido sonó una vez más, y el reiatsu era lo suficientemente pesado como para hacer caer a Soi Fong de rodillas. Y Yoruichi rápidamente salió corriendo del árbol y la ayudó a subir. De repente, un gran borrón negro brilló en medio de ellas y se abrió camino hasta el otro lado del claro. Pero dejó un corte fino en la mejilla de Yoruichi.

**- Vaya que es rápido****-**dijo Yoruichi limpiándose la sangre del rostro. Esperaron poder ver al extraño ser nuevamente, listas para atacar. Al principio parecía que el enemigo había huido. Pero gracias a Dios que no era el caso. El volvió a aullar y se abalanzó sobre Yoruichi de nuevo, pero esta vez le dejó una marca de mordedura. Y durante casi una hora la cifra continuó golpeando a Yoruichi y desaparecía en la seguridad del bosque antes de golpear de nuevo.

**- Muéstrate y lucha cobarde! **-gritó Soi Fong. Yoruichi estaba cubierta de arañazos, y una marca de mordedura o dos, pero nada más. Cuando no hubo respuesta la primera vez, Soi Fong volvió a gritar.

**- ¿Cobarde, yo? jajá que cosas dices **-se burló de Soi Fong.

Pero la única respuesta fue una risa estridente, que sobresaltó a ambas. Entonces la mancha blanca se fue con ellos de nuevo, pero esta vez se detuvo frente a ellas, y Soi Fong se quedó sin aliento y sus ojos se agrandaron. El ser que tenía delante era un lobo grande y negro. Era del tamaño de un caballo cuarto de milla, en sus patas tenia garras masivas a juego. El cuerpo estaba tan oscuro como el cielo al igual que su peluda cola larga. Y sus ojos eran de un tono azul más oscuro y estaban posados sobre Soi Fong con una mirada de diversión.

**- Oh, no te acuerdas de mí, miel de abeja, has lastimado mis sentimientos. -**dijo con una vos profunda un poco femenina. Y como si fuera posible, los ojos de Soi Fong se abrieron aún más, y ella dio un paso hacia el lobo. Yoruichi le puso una mano en el hombro, pero Soi Fong suavemente se zafo. Ella sabía que sólo una persona, la había llamado su miel de abeja, pero se fue después de estar noventa y ocho años con Soi Fong, aunque había prometido volver en cuanto pudiera.

**- Akara, ¿es qué? **-Soi Fong preguntó mientras empezaba a temblar cuando ella dio un paso más cerca. Akara sonrió y dijo:  
**- Estoy de vuelta...**  
Y Soi Fong dejó escapar una risa leve y le dijo:  
**- Bienvenida!**


	2. Chapter 2

Después de lo que pareció una hora Akara finalmente dejó escapar un grito de alegría y se abalanzó sobre la capitana sorprendida. Normalmente Soi Fong se hubiera movido, pero sus pensamientos seguían registrando la situación actual, por lo que fue derribada al suelo. La cola del lobo se movió rápidamente, mientras le daba a Soi Fong el mejor abrazo que podía dar.  
**  
**- Oh! miel de abeja, Te extrañé mucho! -exclamó Akara. Soi Fong se sonrojó y le dio unas palmaditas a su amiga en la cabeza.  
**  
**- Te extrañé demasiado Akara!, pero por favor eres muy pesada cuando estás en esa forma y estoy perdiendo oxígeno.-dijo Soi Fong. Akara sonrió tímidamente mostrando todos sus dientes y colmillos. Rápidamente se levantó y ofreció una pata enorme para ayudar a Soi a ponerse en pie. Pero Soi Fong se levantó por su cuenta y palmeó el polvo y la hierba fuera de ella. Todo el tiempo Yoruichi estuvo observando la escena, con una mueca de desprecio oculto.

-¿Desde cuándo Soi Fong tenía amistad con un lobo?pensaba Yoruichi para sí con asombro. Ella odiaba a los perros o cualquier cosa que se parecía a uno o se relaciona con ellos. Pero su mueca se desvaneció a una confusión.  
- ¿Porque nunca antes me la había mencionado?- Yoruichi continuo, un poco molesta porque Soi Fong le oculto algo así. Otra cosa que le molestaba era que este perrito la estaba llamando con un apodo que se acerca peligrosamente a su propio apodo. Pero lo que realmente le molestaba era que el nombre Akara le sonaba horriblemente familiar. Pero el asunto no era importante en ese momento, así que ella empujó sus pensamientos a la parte posterior de su mente. Luego se aclaró la garganta lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer notar su presencia.  
**  
**- ¿Así que supongo que era ella quien hacia todo ese ruido?-Yoruichi le preguntó. Soi Fong miró esperando la respuesta. Akara asintió con la cabeza antes de contestar.  
- Sí, fui yo, no quería volver a casa sin avisar, así que traté de hacer conocer mi presencia de... Manera educada.-dijo Akara con una sonrisa de lobo, Soi Fong movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

- Sí, bien debido a su aullido, durante el mes pasado ninguno de los capitanes u otros miembros de los escuadrones han conseguido el sueño de una noche decente, aparte de mí y que están perdiendo su enfoque cuando trabajan.-Soi Fong regañó.

- Bueno, ya que hemos logrado nuestra misión, deberíamos dirigimos a casa hace frío y estoy cansada. -Yoruichi dijo de repente. Soi Fong asintió con la cabeza antes de dejar escapar un bostezo no deseado. Yoruichi tenía un punto, los dos habían tenido un largo día de preparativos y otros eventos, así que ir a casa por la noche sonaba muy bien, en opinión de Soi Fong.  
**  
**- Estoy de acuerdo, vamos a volver al Seireitei y voy a informar lo que hemos descubierto, tendrás que venir con nosotras Akara, estoy segura de que el Comandante Yamato va a querer verte. -dijo Soi Fong preparándose para volver a la Velocidad del rayo, Yoruichi caminaba junto a Soi Fong e hizo lo mismo. Esto dio a Akara una idea.  
**  
**- Tengo una idea, ¿qué tal si hacemos una carrera a casa? -dijo Akara con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos de color azul oscuro. Soi Fong notó el destello en los ojos de Yoruichi también, y suspiró. Sabía lo competitiva que era la mujer gato, cuando se trata de cualquier tipo de carrera o juego. Soi Fong suspiró, sabía que a Akara le gustaba correr también, y si ella decía que no, Akara la molestaría hasta convencerla.

- Me gustan las carreras! -Yoruichi dijo emocionada.

- En sus marcas! -dijo Akara que estaba prácticamente apoyada en las puntas de sus patas y sus garras. Yoruichi estaba simplemente de pie, pero se podía ver su entusiasmo cada vez mayor. Soi Fong también estaba de pie, pero ella sólo quería ir a casa, acababa de recordar que tenía un importante documento que se había olvidado de enviar a la quinta brigada.

- Prepárate!-dijo Akara cambiando su peso hacia atrás como si estuviera a punto de saltar. Yoruichi no hizo ningún movimiento al igual que Soi Fong.

- Ahora!-grito Akara, y en un segundo lo único que quedaba era su y unas cuantas hojas ondeando al viento repentino. En lo profundo de la selva Yoruichi tenía la ventaja inmediata, pero Soi Fong estaba a más que diez metros detrás de ella. Se habían llevado a la copas de los árboles con la esperanza de obtener algún tipo de ventaja. Y por un buen rato, parecía ser así. Yoruichi fue apenas tocando las ramas de los árboles casi invisibles, más que nada parecía volar. Soi Fong había admirado a su antiguo maestra por ese tipo de habilidad en un momento en el tiempo, pero ahora le parecía algo normal. Ella estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, pero para mantenerla enfocada, Soi Fong decidió contar todas las ramas de los árboles que había tocado cada vez que corría con ella. Hasta ahora había tocado sólo tres ramas. Su récord del pasado era de cinco toques. Esto fue bueno porque casi habían llegado a la pared exterior del Seireitei. Tomando una respiración profunda, Soi Fong comenzó a acelerar aún más lentamente empezando a ponerse al día con Yoruichi.

Cuando el lobo llamado Akara dijo ir, Yoruichi había despegado. Por un momento vieron a Akara correr, pero luego desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Esto sorprendió Yoruichi, se había dado cuenta de que el perro era rápido, pero por si fuera posible, Yoruichi había empezado a pensar que el lobo fue más rápido que ella.

- Sí que va a ser el día. -Yoruichi pensó en voz alta mientras tomaba una respiración profunda rápida. No queriendo ser derrotada, Yoruichi trato de acelerar el paso. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que no estaba tocando las ramas. Para Yoruichi se sentía como volar. Tomando una rápida mirada hacia atrás Yoruichi vio Soi Fong unos diez metros detrás de ella, y sus pies estaban casi tocando las ramas también. Yoruichi estaba feliz de que Soi Fong pudiera ser casi tan rápida como ella. Para ella significaba que sus enseñanzas pasadas tuvieron un efecto en la joven capitana.

- Mujer, si no te conociera mejor diría que estas empezando a ponerte al día. -Yoruichi dijo echando un vistazo rápido de nuevo, sino que se acercaban a la pared exterior del Seireitei. Pero por alguna razón Akara no estaba por ningún lado. Hasta que estuvieron a unos pocos metros de la meta, un destello de negro alcanzó a la diosa de la shunpo y a Soi Fong.

- Hola chicas, ¿Me extrañaron? - preguntó Akara. Sorpresa era lo único que Akara vio en el rostro de Yoruichi. Casi nadie era tan rápido como ellas, y este perro misterioso las había alcanzado fácilmente. Soi Fong simplemente puso los ojos en broma, ella siempre había sabido que Akara era rápida. Así que no fue una sorpresa. De vuelta en sus días de cadete, Akara y ella siempre corrían cuando la oportunidad se presentaba.

- Me preguntaba cuándo aparecerías, estaba empezando a preocuparme de que te hayas vuelto lenta en nuestros tiempos separada. -Soi Fong bromeó, ya que su ritmo ya rápido de repente se aceleró. Soi Fong fue ganando rápidamente y Yoruichi también aceleró su velocidad. Las tres mujeres prácticamente desaparecieron y ya por fin llegaron a la pared, el ganador fue un lazo real entre Akara y Yoruichi. Todos estaban empezando a sudar y Akara jadeaba ligeramente.

- Eso fue muy divertido! -Yoruichi jadeó un poco, Soi Fong aceptó en silencio. Después de un minuto recuperaron el aliento, las tres mujeres entraron en el Seireitei y se dirigieron de nuevo a la división de Soi Fong. Una vez que llegaron y entraron en la oficina de Soi Fong, se volvió a Yoruichi y dijo:

- Creo que sería mejor que informe al comandante ahora, mientras estamos fuera, Yoruichi favor pórtate bien. -dijo Soi Fong encima de su hombro mientras ella y Akara se alejaban. Yoruichi resopló mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Soi Fong y entró en su cuarto de baño para tomar un baño.  
**  
**- ¿desde cuándo no me comporto?-dijo Yoruichi sintiéndose insultada. A medida que el agua se llenó, Yoruichi no podía dejar de sentir que ella conocía a ese perro. Pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más difícil se le hacía entender. Suspirando Yoruichi arrojo su ropa un poco sudorosa y se sentó en el agua relajante.

Mientras tanto Soi Fong y Akara acababan de llegar a la oficina del comandante. Soi Fong se enderezó hacia fuera y arregló su cabello un poco desordenado. Odiaba cuando se ponía así, pero viene con el trabajo, así que Soi Fong no se quejaba tanto.

- Soi te ves muy bien. -dijo Akara amablemente.  
- Bueno, ya sabes cómo soy cuando me informe a un oficial de rango superior. -dijo Soi Fong, y Akara asintió.

- Mucho, así que es lo que quieres que sea en mi transformación, o la forma humana cuando vamos dentro.-Akara pidió que estira sus patas delanteras antes de sacudir su cuerpo peludo. Soi Fong se rió un poco.

- Creo que preferiría la versión humana de que Akara, francamente, hueles a perro en tu forma de lobo. -dijo Soi Fong pellizcando su nariz ligeramente y moviendo su pequeña mano hacia atrás y hacia delante en frente de su cara. Akara sonrió antes de explotar en una gran nube negra. Después de un momento de agitar la nube de la medianoche despejando el lugar, el lobo se había transformado en una chica que parecía ser de la misma edad que Soi Fong. Solo que, Akara era de unos cuatro centímetros más alta que Soi Fong. Ella también estaba bien alineada. Sus atractivos eran normales y el color de su piel era de un color marrón claro, debido a la poca exposición a la luz solar. Tenía el pelo negro azabache con reflejos azules brillantes que caen y apenas rozaban los hombros anchos pero femeninos.

Pero a diferencia de Yoruichi cuando cambia de nuevo a su forma humana, Akara llevaba ropa. Llevaba el uniforme de shinigami, pero las únicas diferencias son que las piernas del pantalón estaban rasgadas a la mitad del muslo, pero sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas medias azules altas hasta la rodilla. Y las mangas estaban cortadas por dos pulgadas. Y en sus manos guantes sin dedos negro que tenía una extraña insignia de la pata de un lobo que sostiene un brote de la orquídea. Aparte de que el uniforme era el mismo. Pero en general, sus ojos seguían siendo un hermoso color azul medianoche, y estaban buscando los de Soi Fong.

- Wow realmente has cambiado Akara!-Soi Fong dijo mirando a su amiga. Akara extendió los brazos y sonrió.

- Así y tú también, cuando me fui tu cabello era mucho más corto y no tenía esos anillos, pero se ven muy bien en ti. -dijo Akara. Soi Fong se sonrojó ligeramente.

- Gracias, pero vamos a guardar la charla informal para más tarde, ahora tengo que reportar mis hallazgos. -dijo Soi Fong con voz seria repentina. Soi Fong disparó su reiatsu para hacer conocer su presencia, y Yamato la reconoció dejándola entrar. Soi Fong entró seguida de Akara. Dentro Yamato se sentó en su escritorio, los ojos cerrados, como de costumbre, pero sabía que estaba allí.

- Capitana Soi Fong, ¿quién es esta extraña y cómo resulto su misión? -preguntó Yamato. Soi Fong se aclaró la garganta.

- Comandante, he descubierto que el aullido había venido de una vieja amiga mía. -Soi Fong dijo señalando a Akara. Yamato se quedó mirando a la chica por un momento.

- Identifíquese hija, ¿por qué estabas haciendo tal ruido y por qué estabas lanzando tan poderoso reiatsu? -Yamato preguntó con calma, pero en serio. Akara se acercó para presentarse delante del comandante e hizo una reverencia.

- Comandante Yamato señor, mi nombre es Akara Kurokiba. -Akara marcha y antes de que pudiera continuar con el Comandante habló.

- Usted es un miembro de la familia Kurokiba, es un honor conocer a otro miembro de las cuatro familias nobles. -Akara sonrió.

- Gracias Comandante significa mucho viniendo de usted y me gustaría disculparme por mi comportamiento en el mes pasado, pero era la única manera que sabía cómo obtener toda su atención y la esperanza de que usted envíe las fuerzas especiales, pero yo no quiero entrometerme en su sede. -Akara se disculpó y se inclinó de nuevamente.

- Sabía que en los escuadrones del Gotei 13 había grandes luchadores, pero estoy segura de que se enorgullecen de la capitana de la segunda división, que es lo mejor de lo mejor.-Akara jactó y Soi Fong se ruborizó a pesar de su comportamiento serio.  
**  
**- Srta. Kurokiba, siempre se le permitirá venir al Seireitei, al igual que otros miembros de las cuatro familias de la nobleza, y sí soy consciente de las habilidades impecables de la capitana Soi Fong, y estoy orgulloso de tenerla en la Corte.-dijo Yamato. Akara sonrió y luego frunció el ceño.  
- ¿Eso incluye a shihouin Yoruichi?, cuando Soi Fong fue a buscarme, ella estaba allí también.–Soi Fong suspiró, no se sorprendió de que Akara estuviese enojada con Yoruichi.

- Me temo que sí, ella nos ayudó en nuestra época de gran confusión y el engaño, por lo que tiene acceso libre a nuestra casa.-dijo Yamato. Akara gruñó por un momento, pero suspiró.  
**  
**- Bueno, está bien, supongo, también es cada vez más tarde, si está bien para usted señor me gustaría salir con la capitana. -dijo Akara. Soi Fong se sobresaltó ante la repentina petición, pero Yamato resopló de acuerdo.  
- Sí, se pueden retirar Srta. Kurokiba, y bien hecho en su misión capitana. -Soi Fong hizo una rápida reverencia y las dos mujeres salieron de la oficina del comandante.

Por ahora, la luna estaba alta en el cielo y las estrellas brillaban intensamente. Akara suspiró tranquilamente.  
- Qué hermosa noche, me recuerda a tiempos mejores. -dijo Akara y Soi Fong asintió con la cabeza. Y antes de hablar, dejó escapar un bostezo mal oculto. Ella estaba muy cansada y la carrera de vuelta al Seireitei había requerido mucho más energía de lo pensó.

- Caray Soi Fong te ves cansada, ¿quieres que te lleve?, te ves como si estuvieras a punto de desmayarte. -dijo Akara, pero antes que Soi Fong tenga un momento para protestar, Akara había cambiado de nuevo a su forma de lobo, con un auge en silencio y ella se había arrodillado para que Soi Fong pudiera subir a su lomo.

- Akara, tu no tienes que hacer eso. -dijo Soi Fong. Akara solo sonrió.  
- Soi Fong, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, ahora por favor súbete en antes de caer. -insistió Akara. Soi Fong suspiró en tono irritado cansada antes de subir en el perro enorme. Akara envolvió a Soi con su cola para evitar que tenga frio y comenzó su corto viaje de nuevo a la segunda división. Caminaron en silencio por un tiempo, pero luego Akara rompió el silencio.

- ¿Así que tú eres la capitana del Segundo Escuadrón y fuerzas Especiales? Estoy orgullosa de ti Soi Fong, y siento haber faltado a tu examen y la ceremonia. -dijo Akara en un tono triste. Soi Fong suspiró.  
- Está bien, Akara, comprendo que te hayas tenido que ir. –dijo Soi, Akara se quejó.

- Bueno, yo no tenía otra opción, si fuera por mí me hubiera quedado aquí con contigo. –dijo la joven, Soi Fong rio con cansancio.  
- Yo también quería que te quedaras, pero no podía contradecir a tu familia.-**  
**  
- Bueno, eso puede ser cierto, pero tu opinión siempre fue importante para mí. – decía Akara. Soi Fong sonrió con la declaración. - ¿Así que quieres hacer mañana miel de abeja? -preguntó Akara. Pero no hubo respuesta.  
-¿Soi?-Akara volvió a preguntar cuando levantó la cola y volvió la cabeza para mirar a Soi Fong. Sonrió al ver a su querida amiga. Ella estaba profundamente dormida. Sus pequeñas manos tenían un tacto suave en la piel negra de Akara y su cabeza fue enterrada en su espalda, con la boca ligeramente abierta para respirar suavemente.  
**  
**- Siempre te veías adorable dormida.-decía Akara a la mujer dormida. La cubrió nuevamente con su cola y aminoró el ritmo un poco para poder disfrutar del aire de la noche y repasar todo lo que Soi Fong había logrado en su ausencia.

Todo el tiempo Yoruichi estuvo buscando con la mirada a su abejita a través de una de las ventanas en la sala. Era una hermosa noche, y era totalmente relajante. Pero la única cosa que mantiene molestando a la mujer era esa chica Akara. ¿Quién era y por qué le parecía tan familiar? Su frustración fue evidente al tratar de buscar en su mente algún tipo de respuesta o sugerencia, pero todo era una neblina borrosa. Hasta que un flash rápido pasó por su mente, una escena rápida de Yoruichi cuando era niña, ella estaba con sus padres en una reunión aburrida para las cuatro familias nobles. No recordaba nada de eso, a excepción de que se aburría y tenía el deseo de escapar por cualquier medio posible. También recordó que su madre le dijo que podía ir a jugar en el patio si quería. Yoruichi rió cuando recordó a sí misma corriendo de la habitación tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas bronceadas la podrían llevar. Una vez en el patio Yoruichi notó una pequeña niña de cabello corto y negro que juega con un pequeño perro marrón. Y como la misteriosa chica se dio la vuelta, el flash se terminó y Yoruichi gruñó con frustración.  
**  
**- ¿Por qué no puedo recordar quién es ella?Yoruichi se preguntó. Y antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar en una respuesta razonable, se abrió la puerta y entró Akara. Yoruichi se dio cuenta de que Soi Fong no estaba con el lobo y ella levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

- ¿Dónde está Soi Fong?–pregunto, el lobo ni se molestó en responder a la pregunta de la ex princesa, en lugar de eso se fue a la habitación de Soi Fong. Queriendo una respuesta Yoruichi sigue a Akara al cuarto. La gata se sorprendió al ver a Soi Fong dormir profundamente aferrada a la piel del lobo cuando Akara movió la cola. Ella parecía estar en paz, y Yoruichi la encontró absolutamente adorable. Suavemente, Akara apartó las sábanas y dejo a Soi Fong sobre la cama. Después de tirar las mantas hasta los hombros de Soi, Akara miró a Yoruichi y se dirigió a la sala de estar.

- No puedo creer que ella se olvidó de mí, no pude una Shihouin olvidarse de algo importante. -Akara pensó groseramente, al darse cuenta de Yoruichi darla una última mirada a Soi Fong y decida salir. Akara se sentó en cuclillas y se rascó la oreja antes de que Yoruichi se acercara a ella. Pero antes que la gata abra la boca para hablar, entro una mariposa infernal, pero no era la mariposa negra tradicional, era verde y blanca. Es evidente que no pertenecen a la Sociedad de Almas. Pero, Yoruichi tenía una corazonada sobre a quién pertenecía, por los colores. Así que cuando aterrizó en su dedo y empezó a darle el mensaje que ella puso una mirada divertida. Fue uno de los nuevos inventos de Kisuke. Y éste parecía ser un éxito. A medida que continuaba el mensaje, Yoruichi escucho. Pero como el mensaje terminó, suspiró y frunció el ceño. De pronto la mariposa explotó con un fuerte estallido y se desintegró en cenizas en el suelo de madera.

Entonces Akara habló, - ¿Qué dice el mensaje?-Yoruichi miró al lobo mientras se rascaba la espalda de ella en una forma frustrada.

- Tengo que volver al mundo de los vivos.-respondió con evidente fastidio. Esto no sorprendió a Akara por alguna razón. Había oído hablar que la "gran" Shihouin Yoruichi había sido exiliada por ayudar al traidor de Kisuke Urahara a escapar. E incluso después de que Aizen había revelado a sí mismo como el traidor, Yoruichi todavía iba y venía a su antojo. Y esto molestó Akara. Pero ella decidió dejar su enojo para otro momento.

- ¿Cuándo te tienes que ir?-preguntó Akara.  
- Ahora, en realidad, pero volveré cuando pueda, dile a Soi que le dije adiós.-entonces la mujer bronceada desapareció dejando una suave brisa detrás de ella. El reiatsu de Yoruichi se había desvanecido y Akara gruñó.

- No me gusta esa mujer, que no se da cuenta de lo mucho que le está haciendo daño a Soi. -pensó Akara, pero antes de continuar con su pensamiento, oyó gemidos procedentes de la habitación de Soi Fong. Rápidamente corrió a la habitación y vio que Soi se agitaba en su cama.  
**  
**- ¿Por qué me dejas?–decía Soi Fong lloriqueando en la oscuridad, Akara trotó hasta la cama de la mujer inquieta y le dirigió una mirada de dolor. La pobre debe haber tenido una pesadilla sobre su juventud después de que ella se fue. El repentino olor a sal flotaba pasado sobre el sensible olfato de Akara. Soi Fong estaba llorando, por lo que le dio un golpe suavemente con el hocico sobre las mejillas de la abejita y barrió las lágrimas.

- Oh miel de abeja, no me gusta cuando lloras, sobre todo por esa mujer, Shihouin. -susurró Akara. Cambio de nuevo a su forma original, se quitó los zapatos y se metió en la cama junto a Soi Fong. Tomo a la chica angustiada y la envolvió con sus brazos para protegerla. Después de un tiempo los gemidos cesaron, como Akara estaba casi dormida. Tomando un último vistazo a Soi Fong, sonrió y adormilada susurró:

- No te preocupes miel de abeja, yo estoy aquí ahora, para que no tengas que sufrir más. -luego se inclinó hasta el rostro de Soi Fong y le dio un beso en la mejilla justo antes de dormirse.

En el mundo de los vivos Yoruichi estaba mirando a su amigo que estaba sujetando un abanico delante, ocultando su rostro. Pero no funcionó.

- ¿Qué era tan importante que me hiciste salir sin poder despedirme de mi abejita Kisuke? -Yoruichi gruñó. El hombre bajo el abanico y miró a su mejor amiga. Sabía que ella estaba enojada con él, pero tenía que hablar con la gata sobre algo.

- Entiendo tu malestar, pero tenía que hablar contigo.-dijo Kisuke con su habitual actitud despreocupada.  
- Bueno, habla!-Yoruichi fulminó.  
- Palabra en la calle es que una hija de la familia Kurokiba ha regresado de un gran evento.-dijo Kisuke sin vacilación para iniciar la conversación. Yoruichi hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre Kurokiba. Odiaba a todos con ese nombre. Al crecer se le dijo que los Kurokiba habían sido sus enemigos, ya que de las cuatro familias nobles. Ellos rivalizaban en todo.

- Sí, ¿qué pasa con eso? -Yoruichi se burló. Kisuke le sonrió.  
- Volvió a la Sociedad de Almas, un tiempo atrás, ¿así que me preguntaba si sabías algo?-Yoruichi negó con la cabeza.  
- Soi Fong solo me dijo que un extraño aullido comenzó hace un mes, y cuando fuimos a investigar su procedencia nos encontramos con la chica Kurokiba.  
- En realidad, eso lo dice todo, hay una deidad detrás de la familia Kurokiba, es el espíritu de un lobo, un hijo de cada generación es capaz de transformarse en ese lobo que se ajuste a sus características. -Kisuke reflexionó en voz alta. Extrañamente, Akara cruzó por la mente de Yoruichi.  
- Crees que es Akara, ¿Verdad? -Yoruichi le preguntó como la realización amaneció lentamente en ella.  
- Si, es la que más se apega a las características del espíritu en mi opinión. -dijo Kisuke. Por último la realización golpeó más duro que una tonelada de ladrillos.

- La conocí. -dijo mientras sus ojos se abrieron. A continuación, un torrente de recuerdos se precipitó a través de la mente de Yoruichi. Recordó que ella y Akara siempre tuvieron batallas de todo tipo cada vez que sus familias se reunían. Por supuesto, la mayoría de sus batallas eran físicas, y al final, siempre estaban con sangre. A veces una de ellas no podía salir de su habitación por una semana más o menos. Luego otra realización la golpeó. Akara había tocado a Soi Fong. Akara tocó su pequeña abeja.

- Uh, ¿estás bien Yoruichi? -Kisuke preguntó el reiatsu de Yoruichi de repente se disparó causando que un jarrón se rompa en alguna parte de la casa.  
- Sea lo que sea, estoy seguro de que tú puedes resolverlo sin romper mi propiedad. -dijo Kisuke, con la voz un poco quebrada. Yoruichi miró a Kisuke y respiró hondo antes de calmar su reiatsu.

- Tienes razón lo siento, es sólo que no me gusta que esa mujer bestia este cerca de Soi Fong. -Yoruichi se quejó. Kisuke parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Era lo que pensaba que era? Para probar su teoría, se decidió a preguntarle algunas preguntas.

- En serio, ¿cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Kisuke. Yoruichi comenzó a explicar la misión en la que acompaño a Soi Fong. Pero cuando fueron a investigar, resultó que era Akara y que ella había regresado.

- Pero por alguna razón cuando Akara saltó a Soi Fong y la abrazó, sentí una extraña punzada en el pecho. No fue el dolor, pero era un poco irritante. Quiero decir, cuando volví, ella no me abrazo. -Yoruichi masculló irritada. Sí, acababa de demostrar que su teoría era correcta, sólo había una cosa más que decir.

- ¿Yoruichi? -preguntó Kisuke. Yoruichi le miró como un signo de reconocimiento.  
- Si, ¿qué?-respondió ella.  
- Dime una cosa, ¿necesitas una servilleta?-preguntó. Esto lo recompensó con una mirada desconcertada de su amiga.  
- Uh... No, no, ¿Por qué necesitaría una servilleta y qué tiene eso que ver con esta situación? -Yoruichi le preguntó.  
- Es que esa abejita te hace producir baba en exceso. -dijo Kisuke antes de ser golpeado por una Yoruichi muy avergonzada.  
- ¿Qué diablos fue eso?, oh dios mío Kisuke, es lo peor que te he oído decir. -entonces ella se fue a su habitación. Y hasta que llego al cuarto ella gritó que nunca repitiera eso en su vida. Kisuke se frotó la mejilla.  
- Bueno, yo pensé que era una buena idea, pero es la verdad, ella esta celosa, y tengo la sensación de que esto podría ponerse feo. Supongo que tendré que discutir el asunto en serio más tarde. -Kisuke dijo levantándose para arreglar su mejilla ahora hinchada.

A la tarde siguiente, Yoruichi se despertó sintiéndose bien hasta que los recuerdos del día anterior y la noche volvieron. Yoruichi gruñó con el pensamiento de Soi Fong y Akara pasando el día juntas, y eso le molestaba en extremo. Pasó la mitad del día en su forma de gato caminando por la ciudad de Karakura.

- Mujer perro estúpida!, perra estúpida ¿Qué hace de nuevo cerca de mi pequeña abeja? -Yoruichi murmuró en su profunda voz masculina. Ella seguía murmurando y no se dio cuenta de que entró en un callejón y allí había un gran perro callejero. Era de raza mixta, pero se veía feroz y hambriento.

- ¿Qué estás mirando feo? -Yoruichi murmuro al perro. Pero este le mostro los colmillos gruñendo. Suspirando saltó a un bote de basura cerca y para evitar al perro. A pesar de que podría haberlo dañado fácilmente, no estaba de humor para una pelea. Así que cuando la oportunidad se dispuso que se alejó por detrás de una fila de botes de basura.

- Ha perros son tan estúpidos! -Yoruichi ronroneó triunfante mientras se presumía por la calle. Pero después de unos cinco minutos, ella se aburrió y decidió ir a visitar a Ichigo. Adivinar por el tiempo el joven aún se encontraba en clases. Y como no sabía en qué aula se encontraba, decidió esperarlo. Así que se dirigió en la dirección de la escuela y lo esperó en la pared que rodeaba el lugar.

Después de dos horas, la campana final había sonado y los estudiantes salían derramado las puertas. Por supuesto encontrar a Ichigo no era la cosa más difícil del mundo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es encontrar a un niño caprichoso con el pelo de color naranja. Y después de un largo minuto Yoruichi lo encontró caminando con Chad y Orihime. Rápida y silenciosamente Yoruichi saltó de la pared y se abalanzó sobre el shinigami sustituto.

- Hola Ichigo! -Yoruichi ronroneó. Ichigo gritó en estado de shock.  
- Yoruichi me asustaste. -Orihime sonrió como siempre lo hacía.  
- Hola Yoruichi-san es bueno verte de nuevo. -saludo Ichigo y Chad asintió en silencio.  
- Hola a todos, en realidad estaba esperando hablar contigo Ichigo, pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que debería hablar con Orihime.-Yoruichi dijo meciendo perezosamente su cola y saltó sobre el hombro de Orihime.

- Bien entonces, nos vemos luego, chicos, tengo que ir a ayudar a mi padre en la clínica hoy. -Ichigo dijo girando en la dirección de su casa. Orihime se despidió al igual que Chad, y caminaron juntos hasta que Orihime llegó a su calle, entonces, una vez más se despidió de Chad y se dirigió a casa.

- Así que Yoruichi, ¿de quieres hablar? –pregunto sin apartar los ojos de su camino.  
- Bueno Orihime en realidad tengo un problema y esperaba que pudieras ayudarme. -Yoruichi le dijo muy avergonzada. La chica sonrió.  
- Por supuesto, tu nos ayudaste cuando tuvimos un problema, así que me encantaría ayudar en todo lo que puedo. -Orihime sonrió mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su apartamento.  
- Gracias Orihime, realmente eres es una buena persona. -Yoruichi dijo al entrar por la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

- Hey Soi Fong. –Akara llamo cundo vio a Soi Fong caminando por el pasillo de madera a quién sabe dónde. Soi Fong se volvió y vio Akara correr hacia ella. La chica llevaba un uniforme de las Fuerzas Especiales de la abeja, aunque era un poco estrecho en ella, Akara no se quejó.

- Akara, ¿cómo estás hoy? -preguntó la abeja cortésmente pero con firmeza. Akara suspiró, sabía cómo era la chica y comprendió su razón de ser tan fría.  
- Ah miel de abeja, no seas tan seria, tendrás arrugas prematuras si se mantiene evidente ese ceño fruncido. -Akara bromeó. Esta afirmación le valió un golpe en las costillas y una miraba divertida de Soi Fong.  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Akara?, yo estaba en camino a una reunión importante. –dijo Soi continuando su paseo.

- Yo quería pasar algún tiempo contigo es todo. –respondió con un puchero fingido. La chica sabía que Akara quería compensar su tiempo separadas, pero no sabía si debía llevar a su salvaje amiga a esta reunión en particular. Después de un momento de considerarlo Soi Fong suspiró.  
-Me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a la reunión? Soi Fong preguntó temiendo que ya sabía la respuesta.

- Por supuesto! -respondió y Soi Fong le sonrió con emoción. Pero poco después de su llegada a la reunión, Soi Fong frunció el ceño. Akara actualmente estaba diciendo a todos en la reunión de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami sobre un evento bochornoso de ella en un tiempo pasado. Todo el mundo se reía, pero Soi Fong se sonrojaba con su ceño todavía en su lugar.

- Y se asustó tanto que cayó de espaldas en el estanque. -Akara soltó una carcajada. Matsumoto la imito.

- HAHAHA oh dios, no puedo respirar. -entonces Matsumoto cayó al suelo. Ella fue imitada poco después por Kiyone y Yachiru. Incluso Nemu mostró una señal de regocijo. Soi Fong estaba esperando que fuera a terminar pronto, pero estaba muy equivocada. Akara continuó.

- Y cuando salió, tenía un pez Koi dejándose caer por la pierna del pantalón, pobre chica se agitaba tratando de sacarlo de allí. -Akara jadeó mientras trataba de respirar. Soi Fong se sonrojó al recordar cómo se sintió violada, pero por suerte Akara lo sacó de sus pantalones cuando el pez se había calmado lo suficiente como para ser manipulado.  
- Muy bien todo el mundo, basta de historias, tenemos que ir al grano. -dijo Nanao ajustando sus gafas en serio. Al cabo de unos minutos todos se habían calmado y ocupado sus asientos designados. Akara se acomodó junto a Soi Fong.

- Bien, bien, ya que estamos cortos con nuestro presupuesto, tengo un proyecto que nos podría ayudar. -dijo Nanao.  
- ¿En qué piensas, lentes? -Yachiru preguntó emocionada, a pesar del hecho de que era la presidenta. Nanao es quien suele mantenerse al día con todo.

- Bueno, he oído a un oficial en el tercer equipo que vio a los escolares frente a su escuela vendiendo diferentes tipos de dulces y pasteles, creo que él lo llamó una venta de pasteles. -dijo Nanao. Esto hizo sonreír Yachiru ampliamente.  
- Ooohh!, dulces que suena delicioso! –gritaron todas, pero Soi Fong y Nemu asintieron con la cabeza.

- El problema es que si decidimos hacer este proyecto necesitaríamos una gran cantidad de material, y no tenemos muchos de esos aquí, así que tendría que enviar tal vez dos personas al mundo de los vivos para que consigan todo, ¿algún voluntario? -Preguntó Nanao. Los ojos de Akara brillaron con la idea.

- Hey Soi Fong ¿por qué no ir a buscar las cosas? -Akara preguntó codazos con suavidad. Soi Fong miró, ella aún estaba molesta por toda la historia que conto Akara, por lo que ella no le respondió.  
- Hey Soi Fong y voy a ir a por él- -Soi Fong miró a su amiga con indignación, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de expresar palabra porque Nanao asintió rápidamente y dijo:

- Muy bien, todos a favor de la capitana Soi Fong y Akara para conseguir nuestros suministros? -y todos corearon un ¡Sí!

- Está decidido, Soi Fong, usted y su amiga Akara irán al mundo de los humanos para obtener todo lo que necesitamos. Usted recibirá una lista al final de la reunión de todas las cosas que hay que conseguir y tendrá que ir en cuanto pueda obtener permiso. -y tan pronto como lo que se dijo, continuó la reunión. Pero todo lo que Soi Fong podía hacer era sentarse con una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

- Woo, que ha pasado? -Soi Fong murmuró. Akara sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas a su amiga en la cabeza.  
- Que vamos de compras más tarde. - dijo Akara. Y para el resto de la reunión a todos hablaron acerca de su día, y cualquier tema al azar que fue lanzado. Una vez que la reunión se llevó a cabo les entregaron la lista de las cosas necesarias y se dispusieron a volver a la segunda división.

- Wow, todo el mundo es muy agradable, y esa mujer Matsumoto parece que ella sabe cómo divertirse. -Akara sonrió. Soi Fong resopló irritada como respuesta.  
- Aw, todavía estas enojada conmigo, vamos Soi Fong esa historia era divertida, y todo el mundo estaba gozando. -Akara dijo alegremente.

- En mi costa, y tu dijiste que no le dirias a nadie sobre eso así que ahora estoy enojada contigo. -Soi Fong se sonrojó fingiendo estar molesta. Akara puso mala cara.  
- Oh, por favor, no te enfades, no era mi intención molestarte, por favor, perdóname! -dijo Akara poniendo carita de perrito abandonado más lindo que podía hacer. Soi Fong miró y rápidamente volteo y se cubrió la cara.

- Aw, Odio cuando haces eso, guárdate eso. -murmuro evitando la mirada de Akara. Pero Akara fácilmente le quito las manos de la cara, y le lanzó otra mirada de cachorro, Soi Fong rápidamente zafó sus manos y se alejó para dirigirse a la segunda división, Soi Fong se había derrumbado y perdonado a Akara. En la oficina del capitán Omaeda estaba comiendo su marca favorita de galletas de arroz mientras estaba trabajando en algunos papeles, aunque no hizo mucho. La capitana se dio cuenta de esto y ella gritó.

- Tu, vaca gorda, se suponía que debías tener eso terminado. -Omaeda estremeció y esperó aquel dolor que su capitana siempre le proporcionaba. Pero nunca llegó.  
- Soi Fong, ¿no sabes que gritando no va a hacer su trabajo? -Akara reprendió en broma. Soi Fong miro.

- Él tenía que tener eso hecho, pero mira, nada se ha logrado, y no tolero este tipo de acciones en mi equipo, la pena es el precio a pagar. -y Akara negó con la cabeza.  
- Soi Fong, escúchame, tienes que ir a buscar el permiso del Comandante Yamamoto para ir al mundo de los vivos, yo me encargo de esto. -dijo Akara empujándola hacia la puerta. Una vez que ella se había ido Omaeda saltó de la mesa y corrió hacia Akara.

- Gracias, yo estaba seguro de que iba a golpearme. -Omaeda dijo haciendo una reverencia en señal de gratitud.  
- Pobrecito, odio cuando los inocentes son molestados. -Akara pensó dulcemente.  
-Bueno, ella no es tan mala, pero si Soi Fong te dijo que hagas el papeleo creo que deberías haberlo hecho cuanto antes. -Akara regañó amablemente. Entonces oyó a Omaeda burlándose groseramente.

- Bueno, tal vez si la capitana no fuera tan mando... -pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase estaba en el suelo con una pata enorme y negra en su garganta. Un par de ojos azules oscuro lo contemplaban con ira, lo cual lo hizo temblar.- Si valoras tu vida, te sugiero que no termines la frase, no tolero que hablen mal Soi Fong, especialmente cuando ando cerca -Akara gruñó enseñando los colmillos para dar énfasis.

- Los castigos de Soi Fong pueden ser malo, pero lo que puedo hacerte es mucho más cruel que cualquier cosa que hayas experimentado hasta ahora. Ahora le sugiero que haga el papeleo antes que pierda la paciencia -El lobo volvio a gruñir mientras Omaeda seguia bajo su pata totalmente paralizado de miedo . Se fue rápidamente a su escritorio y comenzó a firmar papeles como un loco. Y cada vez que se desaceleró, Akara gruñía amenazadoramente. Y para el momento en que la capitana regresó Akara se encontraba en su forma humana otra vez y Omaeda temblaba en su escritorio con todo su trabajo hecho.

- Waa! te extrañe miel de abeja! -Akara exclamó. Soi Fong asintió brevemente.

- Wow, Omaeda, terminó su trabajo, supongo que no eres tan inutil de vez en cuando -Exclamo secamente.- G-gracias Capitana, se la ve bien hoy -dijo temeroso, y corrió tan rápido como pudo al captar un vistazo de la Kurokiba, que era cualquier cosa menos agradable.

- Entonces, ¿qué te dijo el Comandante? -pregunto la chica bestia.

- Tenemos permiso para ir al mundo de los vivos, la puerta se abre en una hora, así que tenemos por lo menos media hora para prepararnos -respondio la abeja como si fuera a una misión.

- Fantástico!, realmente quería ir a ver a Byakuya, oescuche que se hizo capitán del sexto escuadron. ¿puedes indicarme donde su división? es que queria saludarlo.

- Muy bien, vamos -respondio saliendo, y Akara resopló.- No seas tan simpatica - se burlo sacasticamente la chica detras de ella. Sus palabras le valieron un golpe. - Ay! que estaba bromeando! -Akara gritó mientras se abrían camino a la sexta división.

Al mismo tiempo, Yoruichi estaba hablando con Orihime.

- Así que esa es la historia, ¿qué crees que debo hacer? -Preguntó Yoruichi, a lo que Orihime puso su mejor cara pensativa. Por un momento todo estaba en silencio y Yoruichi estaba impaciente esperando la respuesta. De pronto habló Orihime. - ¿Has probado en decirle a la capitana Soi Fong sobre tus sentimientos por ella? - Yoruichi negó con la cabeza.

- No, pero yo he estado tratando de salvar lo que queda de nuestra relacion, pero me sigue alejando, no sé qué hacer -el gato suspiró con tristeza. Orihime vio la tristeza y tomó ese momento para pensar de nuevo. Ella realmente quería ayudar a Yoruichi, pero nunca había estado en la situación que el gato estaba pasando en ese momento.

- Bueno, me temo que no puedo ayudarte Yoruichi-san, nunca he tenido este tipo de problema antes -Orihime dijo con tristeza. Yoruichi suspiró abatida, tenía la sensación de que Orihime no sería capaz de ayudar.

- Bueno, gracias por tus esfuerzos Orihime, tal vez alguien me puede ayudar.

- ¿Por qué no vas y hablas con Kuukaku-san. Apuesto a que podría ayudar. - menciono Orihime.

- Dudo que me sea de ayuda, pero ¿por qué no? -Yoruichi reflexiono en voz alta antes de decir adiós y salir.

En su camino de regreso a la tienda de Urahara, decidió tomar un desvío a través del parque. Y mientras caminaba algo le llamo la atencion. Había una chica sentada sola en uno de los bancos, noto que llevaba un uniforme de la escuela de Ichigo, pero ella nunca la habia visto. Tenía el pelo negro corto y ojos de color marrón claro. Para ser honesto, tenía una mirada triste. Así que quería animarla, Yoruichi se acercó a la joven y maulló tan amablemente como pudo. La muchacha miró hacia abajo y vio un gato negro. La chica le dio una pequeña sonrisa y le acarició la oreja.

- Hola gatito, ¿has venido a hacerme compañía? -Yoruichi ronroneó en respuesta, y la chica rió.

- Bueno, gracias gatito, pero estaba tomando un descanso, mi perro se soltó y lo estaba buscando -dijo la niña mirando a su alrededor por un momento. Entonces, de repente un breve aullido se escuchó desde una distancia corta. La niña se levantó y gritó:

- Maka, ven aquí nena! -gritó y corrió por un momento.

- Maka -la niña exclamó mientras su perro saltó sobre ella mientras meneaba la cola y ladraba alegremente.

- Maka, estaba tan preocupada, ¿sabes cómo me pongo cuando huyes? -la niña regañó. Esas palabras resonaron en Yoruichi y no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de dolor. Y antes de que ella se disponga a irse, Maka la vio y gruñó.

- Oh, diblos! otro perro feo. -penso antes de salir corriendo, fingiendo estar asustada. Antes que se diera cuenta estaba frente de la tienda de urahara. Fuera Tessai estaba barriendo los escombros.

- Ah, Yoruichi, es bueno ver que regreses sana y salva, hice el almuerzo y le guarde un poco en nevera - comento Tessai cuando vio a Yoruichi caminar hasta la puerta.

- Gracias Tessai, pero voy a comer más tarde, ¿esta Kisuke?, necesito que abra una puerta senkaimon -dijo Yoruichi.

- Creo que él está en el teléfono en este momento -respondio barriendo un pequeño montón de escombros. Yoruichi asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión y entró en la pequeña tienda. Vio a Kisuke en la cocina hablando con alguien. Parecía una animada conversación en la opinión de Yoruichi ya que él se reía bastante alto.

- Sí, eso es muy cierto ... me han dicho eso pero no es así, las cosas se ponen locas a veces, así que no tengo tiempo para hacerlo -Kisuke le dijo a la persona. Entonces miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio Yoruichi mirándolo con una mirada de asombro. Saludó al gato y articuló saludarla.

- Oh, debes irte tan pronto, no he hablado contigo en mucho tiempo -Kisuke se quejó en broma. Luego asintió y habló. Entiendo, bien ... bien ... cuidate -dijo Kisuke antes de terminar la llamada.

- Eso parecía una llamada agradable, ¿quien era? -preguntó saltando sobre el mostrador.

- Oh, era un viejo amigo mío en realidad, buen chico -Kisuke suspiró gratamente.

- Bueno, yo esperaba que puedas abrir el portal para mí, tengo que ir a visitar a alguien- dijo Yoruichi.

- Oh, iras a ver a tu Pequeña Abejita -comento riéndose del apodo.

- Sabes que si Soi te escucha llamarla asi, estarías adolorido por lo menos durante un mes. Pero no, yo no iba a verla. Tengo que hablar con Kuukaku, pero creo que lo haré después.- respondio el gato y Kisuke sonrió.

- No es un problema, voy a tener todo en marcha y funcionando en una media hora, por lo que puedes ir a relajarte un poco -dijo Kisuke antes de ir al sótano para abrir la puerta.

- Gracias -Yoruichi se fue a su habitación. Era una habitación modesta en general. Las paredes eran de un tono claro de color blanco con un reloj y un par de fotos de paisajes cuelgando de él. El armario no era enorme, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para guardar varias cosas. Al lado del armario había una mesa junto a la cama con un reloj despertador, una pequeña radio y una foto de ella y Soi Fong. Estaban de pie frente a uno de los grandes árboles de Sakura en su bosque. Soi Fong se sonrojaba profundamente mientras, Yoruichi que solía tener el pelo corto tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Soi con su sonrisa salvaje. La cama era una cama occidentalizada, los americanos la llamaban cama de matrimonio. Pero era cómoda y eso es todo lo que le importaba a Yoruichi. Aparte de eso, el suelo estaba cubierto de ropa y unos cartones de leche. Para otra persona sería etiquetado como un chiquero, pero para Yoruichi era el paraiso.

- Bien, ahora ¿qué debo hacer para pasar el tiempo? -se pregunto mientras se levantaba en medio de su cuarto desordenado. Pensó por un momento, pero nada vino a la mente, por lo que sólo estaba en la cama y decidió tomar una siesta corta.

Mientras Akara y Soi Fong estaban en la Sexta División.

- Así que Byakuya eres un capitan, siempre supe que harías algo grande- sonrió Akara. Y Byakuya dio una pequeña sonrisa de diversión.

- Bueno Srta. Kurokiba tuve un poco de inspiración proveniente de usted-dijo dirigiendo su sonrisa rara hacia ella. Soi Fong a través de toda la conversación se sorprendió. Normalmente Byakuya era estoico a muchos de los Shinigamis en la Sociedad de Almas, pero ahora parecía. . . . Casi completamente relajado.

- Vaya, vaya, es suficiente con dar las gracias a sus habilidades, yo sólo ayude a darles un poco de forma -dijo Akara modestamente.

- Tal vez, pero le doy las gracias, no obstante- dijo antes de volverse hacia Soi Fong.

- Capitana, si no recuerdo mal usted y Akara tienen una misión para su asociación ridícula, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?- la joven capitana asintió rápidamente.

- Bueno, ha sido una agradable media hora, pero creo que es hora de que cumplan su "misión" -dijo Byakuya.

- Eso es correcto, Akara, es hora de partir -dijo mientras salía de la oficina. Justo antes de salir Akara, Byakuya habló.

- Creo que su atracción por la capitana Soi Fong es bastante obvia -Akara se congeló de sorpresa, pero rápidamente respondio. - Voy a tratarla como ella merece ser tratada -y luego salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás. Y en su manera de ponerse al día con su miel de abeja pensó,"Yo no creía que fuera tan obvio".

En su camino a la puerta Akara y Soi Fong charlaron ociosamente acerca de las cosas más aleatorias. Y cuando llegaron al lugar donde se suponía que la puerta se abra, dos mariposas infernales esperaban.

- Wow, no he visto esa puerta durante mucho tiempo, bueno, ¿te importaría si cruzo en mi forma de lobo?, haria que el viaje sea un poco más cómodo para mí -dijo Akara. Y Soi Fong asintió.

- Si te hace más cómodo, entonces adelante- Luego, con un auge en silencio Akara había cambiado en su forma masiva de lobo. Luego, después de un momento, la puerta se abrió y las dos se apresuraron a cruzar.

- Así Soi Fong, donde estamos recibiendo nuestras Gigais? -Akara preguntó casi galopando por las puertas que se cierran rápidamente.

- Vas a ver un momento- dijo Soi Fong rápidamente para reservar su suministro de aire. Y una vez que estaban fuera, que habían aparecido frente a la tienda de Urahara. Akara miró a su alrededor.

- Soi Fong no entiendo, ¿dónde estamos? - pregunto claramente confundida.

- Estamos en la tienda de Urahara Kisuke -se burló, ella siempre odió venir a este lugar, pero el hombre sabía cómo hacer un buen Gigai resistente.

- ¿Por qué, a pesar de... -Akara preguntó mientras se erizó ligeramente. Soi le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza para calmarla.

- Tenemos que conseguir Gigais para que podamos comprar todo lo que necesitamos antes de que regresemos- afirmó la chica. Akara bufó y pateó el suelo en la agitación, no quería estar en la residencia del hombre que fue culpado por desgracia y causó que Soi Fong perdiera lo que solía ser más importante para ella. Pero si fuera necesario para su día juntas, entonces que así sea.

- Muy bien, vamos de prisa aunque no me gusta estar aquí -dijo Akara y Soi Fong asintió con la cabeza. Al acercarse a la puerta Tessai les salió al encuentro.

- Um ... capitana Soi Fong, ¿eres consciente del animal a tu lado? - señalando al lobo.

- Sí, esta es mi mejor amiga Akara Kurokiba- respondio y Tessai inmediatamente se inclinó.

- Mis disculpas Srta. Kurokiba Yo no sabía que iba a venir hoy, por favor, entren -Dijo señalando a las dos para entrar. Una vez allí Akara cambió de nuevo a su forma normal y extendió los brazos.

- Bueno, eso fue divertido, así que ¿dónde está el dueño de la tienda? -dijo Akara evitando el nombre de Kisuke. Tessai señaló hacia el sótano.

- Actualmente se encuentra en el sótano, pero va a ser momentáneamente estoy seguro- respondio el hombre entrando en la cocina. Después de un momento de espera, Kisuke apareció y saludó a ambas con un vigor amistoso.

- Ah, pequeña Soi, es un placer verte por aqui, ¿qué te trae a mi humilde tienda? -luego miró a Akara y sonrió para sus adentros pensando."Bueno, bueno, Akara esta aquí también, oh! Yoruichi se va aponer de mal humor"

- Tu no me llames asi, Aaag!, Necesitamos un par de Gigais para nuestra misión- dijo Soi Fong secamente en realidad no quería explicar sus razones por su presencia aquí.

- ¿Eso es todo? Bueno entonces, déjame conseguirte un par de Gigais y podras seguir tu camino feliz - y se fue a buscar a los Gigais.

De vuelta en la Sociedad de Almas, Yoruichi estaba en su forma de gato llendo a ver a Kuukaku. Ella había pasado por la gran ciudad que rodeaba el Seireitei afortunadamente ilesa. Y ahora estaba caminando por un sendero precioso en el campo. Pero no lo estaba disfrutando mucho porque antes que se dirigiera a buscar a Kuukaku, se había detenido por el segundo cuartel para asegurarse de que Soi estaba allí, así que cuando regrese podría sorprenderla. Pero ella no estaba allí, pero se enteró de que su pequeña abeja estaba en una misión en el mundo de los vivos con Akara. La piel de Yoruichi se erizó ante la idea de su abejita junto a ese feo y apestoso lobo.

- Son amigos, se les permite estar juntos- dijo Yoruichi a sí misma con una pizca de veneno. Después de unos diez minutos de hablar con ella y caminar, finalmente llegó a su destino. Lo que era una sorprendentemente pequeña casa, con un cañón gigante detrás y un par de brazos flexionados a ambos lados de la casa que llevaba una pancarta. Yoruichi suspiró contenta de que su viaje había terminado, y justo cuando ella se acercó a la puerta hubo una fuerte explosión. El gato volvio a suspirar.

- No de nuevo -a continuación, entró en la casa, a diferencia de la parte exterior era sorprendentemente grande en el interior. - Kuukaku, ¿estás en casa? -Yoruichi le gritó que ya sabía la respuesta. Pero su única respuesta fueron unas maldiciones y un sonido chocando ruidosamente.

Pero a los pocos minutos de espera y riendo Yoruichi vio a una mujer aparecer frente a ella con una mirada de irritación, pero cuando vio al al gato le sonrio.

- Bueno, bueno, mira lo que trajo el gato -dijo frotando la ceniza de su cara. Yoruichi rió una vez más.

- Hola Kuukaku, es bueno verte aún jugando con explosivos- respondio balanceando su cola con diversión. Kuukaku sonrió salvajemente.

- Mi vida sería aburrida sin él, ¿así que es lo que te trae por aqui? - pregunto la mujer ajustando su falda parcialmente quemada.

- Bueno Kuukaku, realmente tengo un problema y esperaba que pudieras ayudarme - mdecia mientras su cola se decaia un poco. Kuukaku levantó una ceja y suspiró.

- Esta bien, pero tengo que sacar el humo del sótano primero - dijo girando y regresando a donde había venido, con Yoruichi caminando detrás de ella.

Y mientras Soi Fong y Akara estaban actualmente en una de las tiendas de comestibles de Karakura. Akara actualmente estaba empujando un carrito por el pasillo de tamaño decente con Soi Fong revisando la sorprendentemente larga lista de suministros.

- Así que lo primero- dijo Akara viendo las paredes llenas de diversos artículos.

- Bueno, lo primero es la harina, pero tenemos casi veinte sacos de él- Soi suspiró. Akara asintió con la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, estaban actualmente en el pasillo de productos en conserva.

- Uh, Soi Fong creo que estamos en el pasillo equivocado -Soi Fong echo un vistazo al pasillo y dijo:

- Vamos a tratar con otro pasillo- entonces los dos fueron al siguiente pasillo. Pero por desgracia, el siguiente pasillo pasó a ser el pasillo de cuidado de mascotas, Soi Fong sonrió y miró juguetonamente Akara.

- Sé lo que estás pensando y no -entonces caminaron hacia el siguiente pasillo. Por suerte este pasillo era el que necesitaban. Así que tomaron veinte sacos de harina y rascó su lista. Los siguientes elementos de la lista eran treinta galones de leche, mil cosas de mantequilla y siete conjuntos de tazas de medir. Y una vez que tubieron todo eso, Akara tubo que ir a buscar tomar otro carro.

- Hmm, los próximos artículos son, cincuenta bolsas de chips de chocolate, algunas cosas de la harina de avena, lo que sea que es, y ... pero antes de que Soi pudo terminar sus reflexiones interior, una voz hablo.

- Hola preciosa, ¿que hace una bella dama como tú sola en un lugar como este? -Soi se giro y vio a un hombre de aspecto pícaro, estaba cubierto de cicatrices poco curadas, y llevaba una extraña versión de ropa de rapero. Y en la actualidad estaba mirando Soi Fong, pero ella simplemente no le hizo caso y continuó esperando a la chica lobo. Esto no le agrado al hombre, así que tomo el hombro de Soi y le dio la vuelta.

- ¡Eh, tú, yo estaba hablando contigo -esto le valió una patada en la cabeza. Una vez que ella estaba libre, Soi Fong se acercó a él y le dio una patada más para demostrar que no estaba interesada, y luego volvió al lugar donde había estado esperando a Akara. Una vez que ella había regresado, continuaron sus compras.

Yoruichi se encontraba actualmente con su amiga Kuukaku.

- No es divertido Kuukaku -Yoruichi siseó mientras terminaba su historia. Pero Kuukaku rió aún más fuerte.

- Wow, por lo que me estás diciendo tu competencia es una alta chica peluda con aliento a perro, estas condenada- Kuukaku terminó riendo. La cola de Yoruichi se crispó interrogante.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que estoy condenada?, ella me ama. Sé que lo hace- a lo que Kuukaku respondio.

- Antes de empezar a ser incomprensiva y basura, voy a decir algunas cosas- Yoruichi asintió con la cabeza.

- Está bien, adelante- entonces Kuukaku se aclaró la garganta.

- Tu eres un gato -Yoruichi simplemente la miró con asombro, ella sabía lo que era. Pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar, Kuukaku continuó.

- Ahora por lo general en la naturaleza, los gatos se encuentran a un compañero, pero nunca se quedan con el - Yoruichi se estremeció internamente. Pero Kuukaku continuó.

- Y los lobos, cuando se encuentran con un compañero, se aparean con una sola pareja durante toda su vida, por lo que en general los lobos son mejores que todos los gatos juntos- declaró Kuukaku.

- Esto no me ayuda en absoluto, de hecho, me hace sentir peor -hablo el gato con la oreja aplastada en su cráneo felino.

- Bueno, se va a poner peor, pero yo casi he terminado- dijo Kuukaku sin compasión.

- Dejaste a tu Pequeña Abeja para ir a ayudar a ese loco rubio, por lo que quedó desecha por sus propios sentimientos hacia a ti, que déjenme decirte, eran demaciados- Yoruichi levantó una ceja.

- ¿Cómo supiste acerca de sus sentimientos hacia mí? -Kuukaku suspiró.

- Pasó dos noches después de que te fuiste, dejame decirte que no fue una noche muy agradable.

(Flash Back de hace 100 años)

La lluvia golpeaba actualmente en la tierra y el viento era bastante fuerte. Los árboles se doblaban al viento implacable, pero la casa Shiba era segura. En el interior, un poco más joven, Kuukaku estaba leyendo un libro sobre cómo hacer un gran castillo de fuegos artificiales. Ella se encontraba actualmente en un punto interesante, pero fue interrumpida por su hermano menor, Ganju.

- Um Kuukaku, hay una chica tendida en la puerta, creo que está muerta o algo- Kuukaku miró a su hermano con total indignación y conmoción.

- Y simplemente la dejaste allí! Idiota ve por ella y traela aqui - Ganju echó a correr y fue a agarrar a la chica. Kuukaku corrió a tomar unas toallas grandes y una bata para que se cambiara en cuando se despierte, es decir, si se despertaba.

Una vez Ganju regresó Kuukaku vio una pequeña adolescente con el pelo corto y negro un poco aulado, que apenas le llegaba a los hombros, su tez estaba cerca de azul al igual que los labios de la chica. Llevaba un uniforme negro, pero estaba completamente empapada y goteando en el suelo. Actualmente Estaba temblando sin parar. En un instante Kuukaku reconoció a la niña, que era Soi Fong. Afortunadamente ella estaba viva, pero estaba desarrollando una hipotermia y rápido, por lo que probablemente no estaría con vida mucho tiempo.

- Mierda, es Soi Fong, rápido ponla en mi cama- Kuukaku grito y Ganju la puso en la cama de su hermana. Una vez hecho esto, se lo echó encima y rápidamente arrancó el uniforme empapado de la joven. Después de que ella se lo secó, le puso la bata.

Los ojos de Yoruichi se abrieron con indignacion.

- Tu le quitaste la ropa! -pero Kuukaku fulminó.

- Hey, si yo no hubiera hecho eso ella no iba a estar para ignorar tus gestos románticos. Estaría seis pies bajo tierra y tu estaras llorando como un bebé preguntandote por que sucedió, deseando poder cambiar lo que pasó -Yoruichi hizo una mueca obviamente herida por las palabras duras de Kuukaku.

- Ahora cállate y déjame continuar!, no sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir a una persona cuando habla, caramba!- entonces Kuukaku continuó su historia

Afortunadamente la cama de Kuukaku era climatizada, así que lo encendió y esperó. Por medio de la noche, Kuukaku observó a Soi Fong. Afortunadamente, al cuarto para las doce, Soi fue dejado de temblar y su tez había regresado. Sintiendo que la joven estaba fuera de peligro, ella tranquilamente salió de la habitación. Estaba exhausta, irritable y preocupado. Ella no sabía que el joven ninja también lo estaba, pero sabía lo que le había ocurrido recientemente.

- No puedo creer las estupideces que haces, Yoruichi- Kuukaku se quejó caminando a la cocina, a buscar algo de comida. Ella tomo una manzana, ya que no tenia mucho hambre y regresó a la habitación. Pero cuando abrió la puerta, Soi Fong estaba actualmente en el piso, estaba despierta y tratando de levantarse.

- Hey espera, ¿qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama, no tienes la fuerza para caminar en este momento? -Kuukaku gritó corriendo y recogiendo a la abejita y para llevarla a la cama. Soi Fong levantó la vista y miró débilmente a la mujer Shiba antes de desmayarse.

- Después de eso Soi Fong se despertó al día siguiente y sólo empezó a llorar, ella gritó, gritó y gritó hasta que sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre más allá- Kuukaku suspiró con tristeza. Yoruichi cambió de nuevo en su forma humana y empezo a llorar en silencio mientras escuchaba la historia. Kuukaku palmeó la mujer sobre sus temblorosos hombros desnudos.

- Yo ... no tenía ... ni idea- Yoruichi murmuró.

- Oh, confía en mí que ni siquiera era la punta del iceberg- Kuukaku estremeció, como los recuerdos más desagradables la inundaron.

- Pero después de una semana de gritos, dolor infligido a sí misma, y la profunda depresión , me asegure de que fisicamente estubiera mejor y se marcho. Pero regresó y me dio las gracias, y, sorprendentemente, se veía mejor, sus ojos cambiaron... sin embargo- Dijo Kuukaku.

- ¿Qué más pasó? - pregunto Yoruichi mientras sus ojos lentamente comenzaron a secarse.

- Bueno, no sé realmente, pero apuesto a que esa chica lobo sabe, por la forma en que la describe y la relación que tiene con Soi Fong, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas? -Kuukaku preguntó rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza. Yoruichi se burló, no le gustaba Akara y su pasado sólo alimentó más su odio, pero la chica era una clave del pasado.

- Bueno, ella y mi pequeña Soi están en alguna misión en este momento, y no sé cuando volveran - Yoruichi se quejó.

- Ya sabes, esa misión en realidad podría ser una fecha en el encubrimiento- Kuukaku bromeó añadiendo intencionadamente más leña al fuego. Yoruichi fulminó con la mirada a su amiga, pero sabía que estaba bromeando y suspiró.

- Jajaja muy gracioso, ¿de todos modos tienes un poco de sake?, Necesito un trago- dijo Yoruichi tratando de disfrutar de la nueva información. Kuukaku sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando aquí?, por supuesto que no, vamos que tengo un dulce escondite en mi habitación- entonces las dos se fueron a beber.

Y en esto, Akara y Soi Fong estaban en la fila para pagar, habían llenado tres carros y medio con los artículos que necesitaban. Y después de haber pagado todo, se quedaron con más de un centenar de bolsas.

- Soi Fong no podemos transportar todo esto nosotras solas- dijo Akara. Soi miró los comestibles y pensó por un momento.

- Bueno, yo recuerdo haber visto una especie de camión de tienda, al lado de esa rata traidora, tal vez podríamos utilizarlo. Soi Fong pensó con disgusto, no quería su ayuda, pero no podía pensar en otra manera de llevar todo.

- Voy para ver si podemos pedir prestado- dijo la joven antes de salir de su Gigai y usando el Shunpo fue a la tienda. Akara llamó la Gigai y vio como el alma mod se hizo cargo.

- Oh caramba, la capitana nos dejo- se quejaba el alma mod con una vozmuy dulce. Akara le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y le dijo:

- Sí, yo sé cómo se siente, pero estara de vuelta, y espero que podamos conseguir el camión del que estaba hablando -dijo Akara. A medida que esperaban, Akara y el Gigai comenzaron a tener una animada conversación acerca de sus comidas favoritas. En el momento en que Soi Fong había vuelto, Kisuke conducía la camioneta locamente hasta que golpeó los frenos justo en frente de ellos.

- Hey estás tratando de matarnos!- exclamo Akara como Kisuke se bajó del asiento del conductor.

- No, en absoluto Srta. Kurokiba, ahora me enteré de que tenía un pequeño problema, y gracias a su encantadora amiga He venido a ofrecer mis servicios- dijo Kisuke alegremente. Después de un giro de ojos de Soi Fong, cargaron el camión. Le tomó dos viajes, y alguien tenía que quedarse a ver las bolsas restantes hasta Kisuke trajo la parte posterior del camión. Una vez que las bolsas estaban en la tienda, Soi Fong sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Nanao. Cuando la teniente respondió, Soi Fong le dijo que habían comprado todos los ingredientes, pero como era mucho, la capitana preguntó a Nanao si podria enviar algunos shinigami para ayudar a llevar las cosas.

- Muy bien, capitana, ¿cuántos necesita? -preguntó Nanao.

- Envia unos dieciocho. -Soi Fong dijo con su voz de "capitana".

- Entendido, voy a tenerlos listos para cuando se abra la puerta, que debe ser en una hora. -dijo Nanao profesionalmente.

- Gracias teniente- entonces Soi Fong guardo su teléfono. Akara le sonrió, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Entonces, ¿qué te gustaría hacer durante una hora, nuestra ayuda no estará aquí hasta que se abra la puerta? -Soi Fong dijo estirando su hombro. Akara tarareaba cuando pensó por un momento. Pero su mente se quedó en blanco, hasta que un enorme bostezo escapó.

- Tal vez una siesta sería bueno- Akara dijo al escaparce otro bostezo. Al ser contagiosa, Soi Fong bostezó tambien. Así que tal vez una siesta no era tan mala idea.

- Hey sombrero, ¿podrías despertarnos cuando se abra la puerta? -pregunto Akara antes de cambiar a lobo, que casi ocupo una tercera parte de la habitación. Desde quién sabe dónde Kisuke afirmo. Akara se acercó a un rincón acogedor y se establecio allí. Soi Fong sin embargo fue al sofá. Y después de unos diez minutos, las dos se quedaron dormidas. De vez en cuando Kisuke les echaba un vistazo. La cuarta vez que fue a espiarlas, Kisuke vio a Soi Fong acurrucarse al lado de Akara. Tenía los brazos colgando al cuello del lobo. Y casi al instante la cola de Akara se deslizó cubriendo a la joven capitana parcialmente.

- Aw, esto es un espectáculo adorable -dijo Kisuke antes de salir por un momento. Cuando regresó, tenía una cámara desechable. Tomó un par de fotos y se fue, preguntándose qué diría Yoruichi, cuando él le dija que su gran rival se acurruco ecariñosamente con Soi Fong en su casa. Casi se echó a reír ante la idea.

Después de una hora, como dijo Nanao, la puerta se abrió. Y como había prometido, Kisuke las despertó. Una vez que los shinigamis habían recibido su parte de las bolsas cruzaron la puerta. Soi Fong y Akara fueron los últimos en irse. Y una vez de vuelta en el Seireitei, llevaron al grupo a la segunda división. Allí, Soi Fong ordeno a todos guardar las cosas con suavidad, ya que había una gran cantidad de huevos. Akara dio las gracias a todos por su ayuda, y salieron de la habitación.

- Bueno, eso fue divertido, pero me tengo que ir- dijo Akara de la nada. Soi Fong miró con una mezcla clara de la sorpresa, el miedo y en constante aumento de tristeza. Y Akara capturado tan rápidamente.

- Hey, relajate, voy a volver, tengo que ir a casa y anunciarme con mi familia es todo. -dijo Akara tratando de calmar a Soi.

- Lo siento, es sólo que estoy tratando de acostumbrarme a tenerte de vuelta, te he echado mucho de menos, por favor, no me dejes. -Soi Fong dijo abrazando Akara de repente. Akara suspiró y acarició suavemente el pelo corto de la chica.

- Te lo dije antes de irme, que cuando volviera nunca te dejaría de nuevo ¿no? -Akara preguntó sonriendo. Soi asintió inclinando la cabeza.

- Bueno, aquí estoy, pero tengo que irme. Será el resto del día, pero voy a estar de vuelta antes que vallas a dormir. -dijo Akara y otra vez Soi Fong asintió.

- Por cierto, ¿todavía tienes mi Zanpakuto?, sé que lo dejé contigo- Akara pregunto.

- Sí, la he mantenido a salvo por mucho tiempo- Soi Fong dijo antes de ir a su habitación, se dirigió junto a su cama y sacó una de las tablas del suelo. En el interior, habia una espada larga y delgada, casi tan larga como el brazo de Akara, la empuñadura era de color azul y negro, al igual que la piel del lobo.

- Ah todavía esta en forma, sabía que podía confiar en que la cuidarias bien -Akara sonrió cuando tomó la espada y desenvainó.

- Hola Tsuki no Okami, lo siento tuve que salir, espero que puedas perdonarme.

- Bueno, no fue tan malo, tu novia allí se encargó de mí, pero yo te extrañé. - dijo Okami en la cabeza de Akara.

- Yo sólo podía esperarte, pero fue bueno cuidar de Okami, me hizo sentir acompañada -Soi Fong sonrió, ella de vez en cuando podía hablar con Okami, pero su voz siempre se desvanecia.

- Bueno, Okami me dijo que la has cuidado bien, y no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente Soi, lamentablemente ahora tengo que irme. -Akara suspiró cuando ella puso su Zanpakutō en su cadera derecha y sujeta de forma segura. Antes de su partida, Akara dio a Soi un abrazo y con el shunpo se alejo.

Soi Fong suspiró, y se fue a su escritorio, ella tenía una nueva pila de papeles por completar pero no eran tantos como normalmente. Cuando se sentó, ella inmediatamente tomó su pluma favorita y se puso a trabajar, esperando en silencio el regreso de su amiga.

Fin del capitulo! si les interesa la historia me avisan asi puedo seguir subiendo los otros capitulos, en cuanto tenga tiempo xD


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo xD

CAPITULO 4 -

Akara actualmente estaba caminando por los pasillos de la mansión Kurokiba. En pocos minutos iba a ser recibida por su familia. Ella entonces pregunto cómo estaban, y cosas por el estilo. Luego de una breve conversación, seguio a caminando hacia su destino. Ella era la más joven de los tres hijos del clan Kurokiba. Su hermano mayor, Kai era un alma caritativa que le agradaba a casi todo el mundo, a excepción de los Shihouins obviamente. Tenia el pelo castaño, muy parecido a su padre, él también tenía una buena estructura muscular y bastante altura. Y debido a esto hizo un caza ideal, lo que agradó mucho a su padre.

Su segundo hermano mayor, Airo Akara no era tan alto como Kai o muscular, pero él era muy inteligente. Así que era un gran estratega, y de nuevo su padre estaba orgulloso de él por eso. Ahora tradicionalmente en la familia, el hijo mayor del clan Kurokiba heredaría la deida del espíritu de la familia para usarlo con sabiduría. Pero cuando Kai no heredó el espíritu, su padre se perturbo en silencio, pero trato de no preocuparce demasiado por ello. Y cuando Airo nació y no tenía el espíritu, comenzó a entrar en pánico.

Y, finalmente, cuando Akara había llegado, su madre, Akari estaba más que satisfecha, tenía una hija. Y ella había heredado el espíritu, esto lleno de orgullo a su madre. Pero su padre, que estaba más que indignado. Fuera de todos sus hijos, su hija había tomado el lugar de su hermano. Akara siempre había tratado de apaciguar en una buena parte a su padre, pero él la alejaba debido a su herencia. Afortunadamente, su madre y Airo siempre estaban allí para defenderla.

Finalmente llegando al estudio de su padre, Akara dio un suspiro tembloroso y llamó a las afueras de las enormes puertas.

- Padre, ¿puedo entrar? -Akara esperó un momento, y en lugar de escuchar la voz ronca de su padre, oyó una voz más femenina.

- Akara querida por favor, entrar -el corazón de Akara revoloteó en el entusiasmo, ella reconoció la voz y se afana corriendo adentro, su madre estaba de pie en el otro lado con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa adornando su cara.

- Mama- Akara chilló mientras abrazaba a su madre. Akara era exactamente igual que su madre, salvo que su madre era un poco más alta que ella.

- Mi querida hija, te he echado mucho de menos, ¿cómo te fue en tu misión? -su madre le preguntó mientras dejaba que su hija se vaya. Akara sonrió y sacó un pergamino.

- Bueno, la negociación fue un poco difícil. La única manera de conseguir una reunión con el líder que bajan de familia noble fue a hacer unos recados, formar unos pequeños ejércitos y luchar en dos grandes batallas- Akara encogió de hombros. Su madre se estremeció ante la idea de Akara en el fragor de la batalla, pero sabía que podría planificar y luchar muy bien. Pero la idea de perderla había atormentado sus pensamientos desde que se fue hace tantos años.

- Pero al final, acordaron ayudarnos cuando las cuestiones políticas están fuera de nuestro control y que también acordaron venir tren ayuda con las guardias y el ejército de Kai también" Akara sonrió victoriosamente. Su madre había llevado el pergamino y lo leyó de nuevo.

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Akara -su madre sonrió.- Madre, ¿dónde está mi padre?, quería verlo tambien -preguntó Akara. Y se dio cuenta de la expresión facial satisfecha de su madre vaciló ligeramente.

- Akara, cariño tu padre fue a una conferencia al otro lado de la Sociedad de Almas -dijo su madre. Akara suspiró abatida.

- Entiendo -entonces las cosas se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Akari pensó por un momento en cómo animar a su hija, a continuación, un pensamiento cruzó su mente y sonrió con un dejo de picardía.

- Así Akara, ¿cómo está Soifon? -Akara tensó como un rubor floreció por su piel marrón muy clara.

- Ella esta muy bien, ¿sabías que es el Capitana de la 2da divicion, y Comandante de las Fuerzas Especiales ahora? -Akara preguntó emocionada. Su madre sonrió.

-Sí, lo se en realidad, ella vino y me dijo unos días después de su ceremonia- entonces su sonrisa vaciló.

- Ella se veía tan diferente después de que Yoruichi se fue- Akari suspiró y Akara gruñó con el nombre.

- Recuerdo, ella se fue con ese hombre Urahara y algunos capitanes y tenientes que se estaban extrañamente convirtiendo en huecos. Ella siempre quiso ser libre de su familia, pero no creo que el exilio era una buena manera de hacerlo, sobre todo desde entonces que dejó a Soi Fong detrás para limpiar su desorden -gruñó Akara.

- No vayas a enojarte por aquí, no quiero todos los objetos rotos -dijo Akari y Akara respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente.

- Ok, estoy tranquila -dijo Akara. Era una mentira parcial, no quería hacer frente a la furia de su madre si rompia algo.

- ¿Vamos a ver a tus hermanos? Airo ha esperado dar a su pequeña hermana un abrazo -se rió Akari. Akara estremeció ligeramente ante la idea de conseguir uno de los abrazos de trituración de huesos de Airo. Así que las dos Kurokiba de salieron de la habitación y se fueron buscar a los demás.

Mientras tanto, Soi Fong estaba terminando su trabajo de papeleo para la tarde. Había leído y aprobado unas cincuenta nuevas misiones pora su escuadron. Algunos eran pequeñas, como el manejo de algunos robos, la búsqueda de las personas desaparecidas y el manejo de los huecos de clase baja. Mientras que otras misiones requiere sus combatientes más experimentados para los eventos más importantes. Tales como escoltar nobles, entregar documentos importantes, y lucha con huecos de clase superior. Soi Fong se reclinó en su silla y estiró los brazos. Ella se había estado sentada durante al menos tres horas seguidas y ahora se estaba poniendo inquieta.

- Bueno, supongo que puedo entrenar por un tiempo -dijo mientras ella se levantó y salio de su oficina. Ella se alejo con el shunpo a los campos de entrenamiento y comenzó con patadas y otras tecnicas basicas.

- Izquierda, derecha, patada, puño, patada -murmuró para sí mientras luchaba. Continuó su pequeña rutina durante aproximadamente una hora y media hasta que una mariposa infernal revoloteo hacia ella. Al darse cuenta del pequeño insecto revoloteando hacia ella, se detuvo justo en el medio de un alto retroceso rápido. Puso su dedo y la mariposa aterrizó. Se detuvo cerca de su cara y le dio su mensaje. Una vez que se hizo y se fue volando.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?, a lo mejor necesitan los suministros que compramos -murmuró Soi mientras borraba el más pequeño indicio de transpiración de su rostro. Luego se dirigió a la Octava División con un Shunpo rápido. Y a los pocos momentos Soi Fong estaba frente a la puerta delantera de dicha divicion. De pie delante de la puerta se encontraba Nanao Ise. Se ajustó las gafas con rapidez antes de hablar.

- Hola Capitana, espero no alejarte de algo importante -Soi negó con la cabeza.

- No, en absoluto teniente me estaba tomando un poco de tiempo para hacer algo de entrenamiento personal -respondio la joven capitana en su tono estoico. Nanao asintió con la cabeza.

- Lo entiendo, me preguntaba donde había puesto los suministros para nuestra venta de pasteles, se planificó realizar el evento este fin de semana, y ya que es el miércoles sólo tenemos dos días para hornear todo -respondio controlando su libro.

- Bueno, yo tenía todo en mi división, pero si lo necesitas puedo pedir a algunos de mis subordinados que te entreguen todo, ¿dónde los quiere? -Soi Fong preguntó con su habitual tono serio.

- Bueno, la cuarta división tiene laa cocina más grande en el Seireitei, así que me tomé la libertad de pedirle a la Capitana Unohana prestada la cocina, y estaba más que dispuesto a prestar a nuestra asociación" Nanao explicó ajustando sus gafas de nuevo.

- Muy bien, tan pronto como regrese voy a conseguir algunos de mis subordinados para llevarte todo lo que hay - dijo antes de volverse a su división. Cuando Soi estaba en camino se dio cuenta de que el sol estaba empezando a entrar dando paso a la noche.

- Bueno, el día está comenzando a terminar, Akara debería estar de vuelta pronto -murmuró para sí mientras aterrizó en silencio frente a la puerta de su oficina. Una vez dentro, encontró Omaeda sentado en su escritorio comiendo galletas y sorprendentemente haciendo unos papeles.

- ¿Omaeda? -Soi Fong dijo en alusión de no creer, y de inmediato se estremeció. - Por favor, no me lastime Capitana solo estaba trabajando -dijo apresuradamente.

- Eso es un hecho poco habitual, pero necesito que envíe veinte de las tropas para entregar algunos suministros para la cuarta división -dijo antes de sentarse a trabajar en una nueva entrega de documentación.

- S-sí Capitana -respondio temeroso antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. Después de unos minutos, Soi Fong estaba sumido en su trance de trabajo. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de otra mariposa infiernal se poso en su pluma, Soi Fong acomodo su dedo índice hacia fuera y la mariposa aterrizó elegante en el dígito.

A medida que la mariposa estaba dando su mensaje, Akara estaba caminando de vuelta al Seireitei.

- Ese fue un buen regreso, es bueno ver que todos estan bien- Akara sonrió mientras hablaba con ella. Pero la realidad es que estaba hablando con su Zanpakutō.

- De hecho, todos parecían echarte de menos, sobre todo a tu madre- Tsuki no Okami dijo antes de materializarse a su lado. Era un lobo blanco con un toque de azul mezclado en su piel. Tenia una mancha de color azul claro que iba desde la parte superior de su cabeza todo el camino hasta el centro de la espalda. La mancha azul se dividia y llegaba a las dos piernas y su cola. También había marcas rojas en su boca que rodeaba sus ojos color púrpura claro.

- Sí, es una pena que mi padre no este aquí, tenía muchas ganas de decirle lo que hice -Akara suspiro con decepción. Tsuki no Okami dio un codazo a su mano cariñosamente.

- No se preocupe Akara, estoy seguro de que puedes decirle cuando vuelva -Tsuki no Okami le aseguró, Akara dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y sonrió.

- Si y quizás esta vez no va a insultar a mis esfuerzos -Tsuki no Okami asintio ante el comentario de la chica.

- Los noventa y ocho años trabajaste muy duro, todavía estoy dolorida por toda tu luchan -Tsuki no Okami se rió.

- Sí- y luego caminaron en silencio, hasta que se sintieron familiarizados con un reiatsu en la distancia, y la nariz de Akara arrugó en claramente.

- Oh! la alegría al mundo, es Yoruichi -escupio Akara.

- Y se siente como si estuviera en nuestro camino -Tsuki no Okami dijo con un tono neutral. Y en un momento la mujer mencionada apareció frente a ellos.

- Bueno, bueno, parece que he encontrado un perro callejero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -Yoruichi le preguntó con un tono bastante desagradable.

- Creo que debería preguntarte eso, pero ya que preguntas primero voy a decir, me dirigía de vuelta al Seireitei, le dije a Soi Fong que estaría de vuelta antes de que anocheciera -dijo Akara.

- Por lo tanto, la verdadera pregunta es ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -Tsuki no Okami le preguntó en un tono mucho más amable que su dueña.

- Bueno, para ser honesta me dirigía allí, iba a visitar a Soi Fong, pero cuando sentí tu reiatsu, me acordé de que quería hablar contigo -dijo Yoruichi con su sonrisa despreocupada, pero estaba allí sólo para ocultar su malestar y la irritación creciente hacia su rival. Akara miró Tsuki no Okami y él asintió con la cabeza antes de desmaterializarse.

- ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? -Akara preguntó tratando de calmar su creciente irritación. La sonrisa de Yoruichi desapareció.

- Lo que le pasó a Soi Fong después de mi partida. -Akara frunció el ceño, sabía que la pregunta llegaria, pero no se la esperaba en ese momento. - ¿Por qué quieres saber? -Akara preguntó levantando una ceja en ligera sospecha. Yoruichi suspiró.

- Bueno, tuve una conversación con mi amiga Kuukaku, y ella me dijo algo que le pasó a Soi Fong unos días después de que me fuera, pero luego me di cuenta, ya que estaban allí cuando me fui, que tal vez tu podrías ponerme al tanto de los detalles. -dijo Yoruichi. No quería hacer esto, y mucho menos hablar con ella, pero la chica era la clave para el pasado de Soi Fong y ella quería y necesitaba saber lo que sucedió después de irse, es decir, quería recuperar la confianza de su querida abeja, pero más importante aún, la ama demasiado.

- Sólo quiero saber lo que le hice- Yoruichi dijo con voz triste baja. Akara rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, no le gustaba la shihouin, pero no iba a ser cruel, sobre todo porque quería saber lo que pasó.

- Muy bien, te lo diré, pero está empezando a oscurecer, y le prometí a Soi Fong que estaria de vuelta, así que te lo dire cuando este dormida -mientras caminaba más allá del gato.

- ¿Por qué hasta cuando este dormida? -pregunto la gata, Akara no dejó de caminar cuando respondió:

- A Soi Fong no le gusta oír hablar de ella, pensé que deberias esperar -entonces el lobo shunpeo a distancia. Cuando ella se fue Yoruichi suspiró y gruñó:

- Definitivamente no me agrada, pero al menos voy a saber lo que pasó- después de murmurar esto, Yoruichi volvio al Seireitei, se dirigia a ver a su capitan favorito.

Cuando Akara había regresado a la Segunda División, Soi Fong estaba terminando sus papeles para el día.

- Hey miel de abeja, ¿tuviste un buen día? -preguntó Akara, sonrió cuando Soi Fong corrió hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Sí, lo hice, conseguí terminar mi papeleo, los suministros para hornear fueron enviados a la Cuarta División, y me da la sensación de que la única razón por la que Unohana nos dejaron usar la cocina es para robarse unos cuantos pasteles para ella y su teniente. - mientras hablaba rieron extrañamente.

- Entonces a ti, ¿cómo te fue? -preguntó, ella se había preocupado en silencio durante el día. Sabía de Akara y la relación tensa con su padre.

- Él no estaba allí cuando llegué a casa, mamá me dijo que estaba en una conferencia al otro lado de la Sociedad de Almas, pero todo el mundo estaba contento que estaba de vuelta- Soi Fong la miraba con una pequeña punzada de pena antes de abrazarla de nuevo.

- Bueno, él debe estar de vuelta, tarde o temprano, así que puedes ir a verlo de nuevo cuando vuelva- decia con la esperanza de que haría que la chica lobo se sienta mejor.

- Eso es verdad, supongo, así que ¿qué vas a hacer ahora, ya que tu trabajo está hecho? -preguntó cuando Soi la solto. Soi Fong pensó por un momento.

- Bueno, no es totalmente oscuro afuera por el momento, ¡te parece una pelea? -Soi Fong preguntó con una sonrisa competitiva.

- No he tenido una pelea decente en un tiempo, ¿por qué no? -dijo Akara devolviendole la sonrisa.

- Pero espero que estes preparada para una paliza -Akara bromeó mientras ella y Soi Fong se dirigian a la puerta.

- Ja, no te hagas ilusiones, mis habilidades de combate han mejorado enormemente desde que te fuiste- Soi Fong dijo saliendo por la puerta con un paso seguro. Akara rió.

- Te creo, pero no he estado sentada en mi trasero todo el tiempo que me fui- respondió mientras cerraba la puerta y siguió Soi hacia los campos de entrenamiento.

Al mismo tiempo, Yoruichi se encuentra actualmente de vuelta en la Sexta División a la espera de un capitán reticente, Yoruichi se había dado cuenta de algunos documentos todavía en su escritorio, y que él lo supiera, Byakuya no dejaría su cargo con trabajo por hacer. Ella estaba sentada en su escritorio con sus pies apoyados sobre la mesa actualmente cantando una canción que había escuchado hace unos días en la ciudad de Karakura. No sabía el título pero era pegadizo.

_Estoy aquí porque sé que junto a ti  
Tengo el corazón blindado  
Eres mi seguridad, nada puede lastimarme  
Ni partirme en pedazos  
Te llevo en mi eres una bendición  
Como premio has llegado  
Me curaste con tu amor, soy inmune al dolor  
Con sobredosis de tus labios  
Abrázame que contigo estoy mejor  
Que digan lo que quieran pero no,  
No me importa lo que venga  
Si contigo no habrá guerra que no pueda  
Enfrentar como una fiera  
Porque no, a tu lado no me pesa y es que  
Tú me das la fuerza de luchar hasta morir_

_Yo te quiero para mi..._

- ¿Qué demonios estás cantando, y por qué estás sentada en mi escritorio? -Byakuya le preguntó en su tono frío habitual. Yoruichi sonrió ampliamente y se levantó para abrazar al capitán rígido.

- Ah, Byakuya-boy, Te extrañé! -exclamó mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él. Byakuya suspiró.

- Lamento decir shihouin, pero la sensación no es devuelta, ahora ¿qué te trae por aqui? -se preguntó mientras se sentaba y se sacudió a su escritorio antes de tomar su pluma para terminar el trabajo que había dejado atrás cuando se fue a 13er División, resultó que su hermana Rukia se había enfermado, por lo que fue a comprobar si se encontraba mejor. Pero cuando regresó se encontró con un gato molesto sentado en su silla y cantando una canción extraña.

- Aw, tan malo como siempre, yo sólo quería visitarte por un poco- Yoruichi sonrió. Le encantaba jugar con él, era una de sus cosas favoritas para hacer, aparte de dormir y pasar tiempo con Soi Fong, pero Soi Fong fue sin duda era mas importante en su lista.

- Bueno, espero que te hayas dado cuenta de que el día se está acercando a su fin, y me estoy preparando para salir- dijo a trabajar en unos documentos de la transferencia de algunos de los nuevos reclutas en su equipo que había recibido hoy.

- No me gusta el papeleo, es tan aburrido- Yoruichi se burló mientras se sentaba en la parte superior de la mesa del capitán, muy a su disgusto.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere la señorita shihouin?- Byakuya le preguntó sin levantar la vista de sus papeles. Yoruichi se quedó en silencio por un momento. Ella había querido hablar con él acerca de Soi Fong, pero no sabía si debía o no. Y cuando ella no respondió Byakuya volvió a hablar.

- ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que deseas hablar sobre la capitana de la Segunda División?- Yoruichi quedo rígida por un momento.

- ¿Cómo demonios sabías que... - Yoruichi preguntó felizmente para ocultar su absoluta sorpresa.

- Tuve la sensación, tus sentimientos por ella han sido bastante obvios por el tiempo que te conozco, pero me temo que es bastante lamentable para ti. -Byakuya dijo poniendo uno de los documentos terminados en el montón por hacer. Yoruichi arqueó una ceja.

- Desgraciado!, ¿qué quiere decir? -preguntó ella, y Byakuya soltó una risita.

- Bueno, Akara tiene sentimientos por ella, así que si no lo sabías... Los ojos de Yoruichi se encendieron de ira, ella sabía que el terrible lobo queria aprovecharse de su pequeña abejita.

- Y parece que la capitana podría sentirse atraída a ella también- Yoruichi estaba rígido, sentia como su corazon latia veloz, con miedo.

- N-no, eso no puede ser -Yoruichi le dijo con incertidumbre y Byakuya se encogió de hombros.

- Tal vez, pero es sólo una sensación que tengo- dijo Byakuya. Pero cuando levantó la vista, la mujer gato se había ido.

- Tú, mujer tonta- fue todo lo que dijo antes de terminar su último trabajo.

De vuelta en la Segunda División, Akara y Soi Fong se encontraban en el calor de su pelea. Akara lanzaba golpes rápidos hacia el pecho de la mujer más pequeña, al estómago y otras áreas vitales de la parte frontal de la capitana mientras esquivaba patadas altas y bajas, antes de barrer la pierna de la abeja. Soi Fong había bloqueado la mayor parte de los golpes, pero fue disparada en la pierna de Akara, pero rápidamente tomó represalias haciendo una voltereta frontal y empujando el estómago de la chica lobo. Esto causó a Akara perder parte de su aliento, pero ella fue tras la capitana. Soi Fong se quedó en el aire por un momento antes de Akara arrebata hasta ella, y golpeó a Soi en el hombro.

- Ha, finalmente consigui un golpe en ti, tenías razón miel de abeja, has mejorado, por supuesto, nunca dudé de tus habilidades, para empezar - Akara elogió. Soi Fong se sonrojó ligeramente. Akara iba a tratar de lanzar un golpe falso ante un golpe real, pero ella ruborizo a Soi Fong y pensó:- Ella es tan linda cuando se sonroja - Soi Fong tomo la distraccion de Akara como una oportunidad, así que puso todas sus fuerzas en una patada circular que había aterrizado con éxito en el centro del estómago de Akara. El impacto la hizo volar entre los árboles. Después de un momento de escuchar las gruesas ramas del árbol romperse y golpear el suelo, Akara cayó y aterrizó sobre su trasero.

- Ow -Akara dijo frotando su estómago. A continuación, antes de que ella decidA levantarse, una rama delgada cayó sobre su cabeza. Soi Fong, empezó a enloquecer.

- Oh!, Akara ¿estás bien, te lastime? Lo siento mucho! -Akara rió ignorando el dolor mientras se reía.

- Hey, estoy bien, fue una gran patada, tengo que trabajar en mis peleas, ja, ja, - Soi Fong suspiró y le ofreció su mano pequeña a Akara, ella lo tomó con gratitud. Pero una vez que se puso de pie, inclinandose y gruñó antes de caer hacia abajo.

- Bueno, tal vez me duele más de lo que pensaba -Akara dijo con una sonrisa sin aliento, ella no quería preocupar a la joven capitana. Pero, por desgracia lo hizo.

- Yo sabía que te di una patada muy fuerte!, Hay, yo, lo siento mucho Akara! -Soi Fong dijo mientras empezaba a sentir pánico.

- Soi Fong, estoy bien, no me estoy muriendo, cálmate miel de abeja, o vas tener un ataque de pánico o algo así, ahora respira profundo y calmarte- Akara dio instrucciones con calma. Soi Fong tomo aire antes de liberarlo lentamente.

- Bueno, ahora vamos a ver si no puedo llegar a la división, esa que cura a los heridos, ¿es la cuarta no?- Akara preguntó mientras trataba de levantarse. Soi Fong ofreció su hombro como apoyo de algún tipo.

- Así es, yo sólo espero que la Capitana Unohana sigua ahí -respondio la abeja y poco a poco se abrieron paso a la Cuarta División. Una vez que llegaron fueron recibidos por la siempre leal teniente de Unohana, Isane Kotetsu.

- ¡Dios mío!, ¿qué pasó? -preguntó con su voz amable. Y Akara sonrió.

- No hay nada tan malo, Soi Fong y yo estábamos peleando y ella dio una muy buena patada en mi estómago. Me duele, pero no creo que sea demasiado malo. Isane miró a Soi Fong, quien en ese momento estaba mirando el suelo de vergüenza.

- Bueno, no tiene sentido que sigamos aquí en la oscuridad, entren y voy a hacer un breve chequeo antes que venga la capitana Unohana -Isane dijo de pie a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Se dio cuenta de las muecas de dolor de Akara mientras caminaba.

- Mmm capitana Soi Fong, puede ser imprudente a veces -Isane dijo mientras ponía los ojos en ligera diversión mientras cerraba la puerta.

Mientras tanto, en la misma división, Yoruichi estaba conversando con la figura materna que era amada y temida en los escuadrones del Gotri 13.

- ¿Qué debo hacer Unohana?, me refiero a que si elije a Akara, entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerla, pero yo la quiero mucho, no se que voy a hacer sin ella -Yoruichi sollozó. Había encontrado Unohana en su oficina tomando un té, pero cuando la capitana vio a Yoruichi al borde de las lágrimas, sonrió suavemente y dejó su taza para ir dar a la mujer angustiada un abrazo. Y desde entonces, Yoruichi ha estado llorando en el regazo de la mujer. Esto fue hace una hora.

- Ahora mismo, estoy segura de que todavía te ama Yoruichi -Unohana dijo acariciando amablemente el cabello de orquídea de la mujer, de una manera maternal para tratar de conseguir que se calmara. Yoruichi negó con la cabeza.

- No, ella no lo hace, ¿cómo podría ella después de lo que le hice? -Unohana limpio una lágrima que corria libre sobre la piel de la mujer, cuando ella miró hacia arriba.

- El amor es una emoción muy fuerte, incluso los actos más horrendos no pueden borrarlo -Unohana dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Yoruichi escuchara. Ella vio como un nuevo brote de lágrimas recorrian su cara.

- Pero sé que sin lugar a dudas, la capitana Soi Fong todavía alberga ese sentimiento en su interior, que acaba enterrado dentro de sí misma, así que creo que todo lo que tienes que hacer sacarlos a la superficie de nuevo -dijo Unohana.

- ¿Qué pasa con Akara?, se que le gusta a mi pequeña abejita y no lo soporto -pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Unohana la interrumpió.

- Esa es la única diferencia, que le gusta, pero tu tienes su amor, así que ¿qué más se puede pedir? -pero antes de que pudiera responder Isane había deslizado la puerta.

- No quiero entrometerme capitana, pero la capitana Soi Fong y su amiga están en la enfermería, la capitana no se ve perjudicada, pero su amiga si -y cuando terminó deslizó la puerta cerrandola y se dirigió de nuevo a la pareja en la enfermería.

- Bueno señorita shihouin, tengo que ir a ver a Akara. Pero por supuesto, eres libre de quedarte hasta que termine, entonces podemos reanudar nuestra conversación si quieres -Unohana dijo cuando Yoruichi se movió permitiendo a la capitana levantarse para salir y una vez que ella lo hizo, Yoruichi se sentó. Pero antes que Unohana se fuera, ella le limpió una lágrima y la besó en la frente.

- Ahora, se comporta y estaré de vuelta pronto mi niña -y luego dejó al gato sola con sus pensamientos.

- Bueno, ¿y ahora qué ha pasado aquí? -Unohana preguntó mientras entraba en la enfermería. Akara explicó la increíble patada de Soi Fong en el estómago, y Soi Fong se disculpó por ello.

- Bueno, entonces voy a tener que echar un vistazo a continuación, ¿le importaría quitarse la parte superior de su ropa, para mí? -preguntó Unohana. Akara la miró con una expresión de asombro, y luego dijo:

- Um, vas a tener que llevarme a cenar primero -Soi Fong miró con un "No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso" e Isane miro a la capitana con una mirada un poco temerosa. Pero Unohana todo lo que hizo fue sonreír y decir.

- Srta. Akara, tengo que mirar a su lesión -el ambiente parecía ser bastante incómodo y peligroso.

- Ahora, por favor, elimine la parte superior de su ropa para que pueda examinar su herida- entonces el aire parecía hacerse más grueso. Akara asintió y se despojo de su uniforme de shinigami. Cuando el estómago se reveló, había una mancha de color morado oscuro en el lugar exacto donde Soi Fong había golpeado.

- Wow, no pensé que me dejarias un hematoma asi, buen trabajo miel de abeja -Akara sonrió, pero Soi hizo una mueca de dolor. Unohana levantó la mano y apareció una luz verde, ella puso su mano suavemente en el estómago de Akara y lo movió un poco.

- Bueno, parece que tiene algunas costillas rotas y un moretón importante que va a doler, posiblemente, una semana, así que no recomiendo luchar por un tiempo, pero nada más que eso. -Unohana dijo antes, la curación de las costillas de Akara y algunos de la contusión. Y una vez que terminó, tenía los documentos de licenciamiento de Akara que asigno a Soi Fong y se fueron.

- Yo siento que pasó -Soi Fong se disculpó cuando entraron al cuartel de la abeja. Akara agitó las manos.

- Te dije que está bien, así que deja de preocuparte por eso -le decia mientras caminaba hacia el sofá de Soi Fong y se acomodó sobre su espalda. Ambos habían tenido un largo día, y aunque la pelea fue divertida y todo, estaban cansadas. Después de que se aseguró de que Akara estubiera cómoda se dirigió a su habitación y se cambió para meterse en la cama. Ella se estaba preparando para acomodarse cuando sintió un reiatsu extraño a unos metros fuera de su ventana. Así que salió a mirar, con Suzumebachi en la mano, pero no encontró nada. Recorrió la zona varias veces antes de entrar y acostarse.

De vuelta en la Cuarta División Yoruichi estaba hablando con Unohana de nuevo, y esta vez Isane se había unido a ellas. Ella sintió la necesidad de ayudar y ser la mujer amable que era.

Fuera de la Cuarta División, la luna estaba llena y emitiendo un hermoso brillo suave en toda la Sociedad de Almas. Pero de pie por encima del Seireitei en la parte superior de la torre más alta, una figura femenina un tanto alta, montó guardia, su pálida piel se mezcla con la luz de la luna. Ella esbozó una sonrisa amenazadora. Después de un momento a otra figura femenina, pero un poco más alta y con un poco más de color en su piel, se unió a ella.

- Supongo que la encontraste. -la figura femenina habló con dulce ronroneo. La segunda figura asintió antes riendo como una adolescente atolondrada.

- Sí, parece que finalmente encontramos la debilidad del lobo, el mastro estará encantado- entonces los dos abandonaron el lugar dejando nada más que un eco de la risa malvada.

Gracias por tus comentarios gaby-crazy, me alegro que te guste la historia :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicos, ¿ les está pareciendo interesante la historia?. Gracias Gaby-crazy por tu buena onda y con respecto a las partes donde llora Yoruichi está bueno que lo haga ya que en las historias que eh leído queda como muy insensible.

Yoruichi: a quien le decís insensible *mirada amenazante mientras come croquetas para gatos*  
EPIICA: A vos y deja de comerle la comida a mi gato -.-  
Yoruichi: oblígame!

EPIICA: te voy a castigar por eso… *varios minutos después*

Soi Fong: ¿dónde es Yoruichi-sama?  
EPIICA: La tuve que desaparecer por un tiempo  
Soi Fong: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
EPIICA: porque vino a amenazarme diciéndome que cambie la historia y de paso se comió toda la comida para gatos, robo la leche de mi heladera y se peleó con mi gato -.-

Soi Fong: * suspira * Yoruichi-sama

CAPITULO 5

Durante la madrugada, Soi Fong se había levantado temprano y entrenado como de costumbre, pero tenía una reunión de capitanes más tarde esa mañana, así que regresó a su habitación, se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió y se dirigió a la reunión. Pero ella había comprobado a Akara antes de irse, sin embargo, ella seguía durmiendo, pero la contusión que le dio la noche anterior hizo un poco difícil para Akara respirar. Al menos eso es lo que le parecía a Soi Fong.

Cuando llegó a la sala de reuniones, había sido una de los primeros en llegar, aparte de la Capitana Unohana, Ukitake, Kuchiki, Hitsuguya y el Comandante Yamamoto. Ella los saludó formalmente y tomó su lugar en el orden habitual. Dentro de unos diez minutos, el resto de los Capitanes entraron, algunos venían de dos en dos, aunque no todos eran capitanes, los tenientes de los escuadrones de tres, cinco y nueve habían tomado la posición temporal.

- Bienvenidos al encuentro de capitanes -dijo Yamamoto en su voz imponente, todos asintieron.

- Me gustaría informarles que tenemos un nuevo aliado entre nosotros, los que no han escuchado o conocido, su nombre es Akara Kurokiba -algunos de los Capitanes murmuraron entre ellos mismos y con los demás, pero Unohana, Soi Fong y Byakuya ni se inmutaron.

- Creo que será una gran ventaja para nuestros escuadrones en la guerra inminente contra Aizen y sus colegas, ¿está de acuerdo Capitana Soi Fong? –todos la miraron. Ella tenía su fachada estoica, salió de la fila y tomó la palabra.

- Estoy de acuerdo Comandante, sus habilidades de combate serían esencial para nosotros- luego dio un paso atrás y se quedó mirando la pared en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Yamamoto asintió con la cabeza y se aclaró.

- Ahora que se ha aprobado la materia, informen si han visto, sentido o notado algo diferente de lo habitual –de inmediato Soi Fong recordó el incidente de la noche anterior.

- Capitana Soi Fong, ¿tiene usted algo que reportar? -Yamamoto preguntó mirando a Soi Fong. Una vez más, ella salió y habló en voz alta, para que todos pudieran oír.

- Ayer por la noche me preparaba para irme a la cama, en ese momento sentí un reiatsu extraño que vino de fuera, cuando fui a investigar había desaparecido -se quedó dónde estaba, ya que ella pensó que Yamamoto quería hablar sobre el evento. Pero sorprendentemente Unohana había hablado primero.

- También sentí este extraño suceso, pero al igual que lo que dijo la capitana, desapareció casi tan rápido como llegó -Yamamoto zumbaba en sus pensamientos, estaba pensando en una solución a este misterioso suceso, pero ya que no había mucho que trabajo, una solución le vino a la mente.

- Muy bien, ya que no sabemos mucho acerca de esto, les aconsejo a todos ustedes y sus escuadrones mantenerse atentos en caso de que suceda otra vez. Y si lo hace, se debe informar de inmediato -una vez que se ha dicho esto, la reunión termino.

De vuelta en las habitaciones privadas de Soi Fong Akara estaba acostada y mirando al techo. Ella había estado en una profunda reflexión sobre ella y Soi Fong, y extrañamente tenía algunas ideas acerca de Yoruichi también.

- Akara, pareces preocupada -Tsuki no Okami dijo mientras se materializó junto Akara. La chica lo miró con una mirada de inactividad antes de responder.

- En realidad no, pero te acuerdas cuando Yoruichi me pidió que le contara lo que pasó cuando se fue. -Tsuki no Okami asintió con la cabeza,

- Por supuesto, pero también recuerdo porque te distrajiste durante su sesión de entrenamiento con la capitana Soi Fon -él sonrió mientras Akara comenzó a ruborizarse ligeramente.

- Sí, pero yo no sé si ella querrá escuchar lo que tengo que decir, me refiero a cuando conocí a Soi, era una ruina absoluta -se estremeció con el recuerdo.

- Recuerdo que también… -dijo, aplastado sus orejas contra el cráneo.

- Bueno, creo que te ves terrible -la mujer mencionada anteriormente habló. Akara se incorporó, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yoruichi. Se dio cuenta de la paliza que le dio Soi Fong y ahogó una risa a la vez que imaginaba a su abejita pateando a la mierda de Akara.

- Wow, sí que mi pequeña abejita es muy buena pateando traseros - Yoruichi se enorgullecía de conocer el hecho de que había ayudado a que su ex guardaespaldas sea más fuerte. Akara burló.

- Oh, por favor, de todos modos, ¿quieres saber lo que pasó o estás aquí sólo arruinar mi tiempo de silencio? -Yoruichi se encogió de hombros.

- Ambos suenan bastante bien, pero creo que el pasado de Soi Fong es más importante que mis placeres en la vida-

- Bueno, puedo ver que ya no me necesitas, voy a conversar contigo más tarde Akara- entonces Tsuki no Okami se desmaterializa dejando solas a los dos niñas nobles.

- Bueno, mejor voy a tomar asiento, esto va a tomar un tiempo –decía Akara mientras Yoruichi se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina de Soi Fong delante de ella, la chica gruñó de dolor cuando tomaba asiento para enfrentarse a Yoruichi. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cómoda, suspiró.

- La historia que voy a contar es muy triste, así que prepárate -Yoruichi asintió con la cabeza, tenía miedo de lo que fuera, pero el tono de Akara la asustaba aún más.

(Flash Back)

Se había extendido como un reguero de pólvora el escándalo de la gran Shihouin Yoruichi, por ayudar en el escape de Kisuke Urahara, que había sido exiliado por dañar y experimentar con los capitanes y tenientes del Seireitei. Todo el mundo estaba tomando la noticia de manera diferente. Pero ninguno lo había tomado tan duro como Soi Fong, la guardia personal y protegida de Yoruichi. La joven corría desesperada hacia los bosques de cerezos en flor, donde Yoruichi le había hecho una promesa hueca. Pero aun estando en un caos de emociones, ella tenía una pequeña esperanza de que todo era una mentira, una broma cruel y dolorosa, que todo el mundo estaba al tanto de que la joven guardaespaldas se preocupe. Pero cuando llegó, se encontró con una presencia cruel de la nada, los pétalos de los cerezos caían descuidadamente al suelo.

- E-ella realmente se ha ido- Soi Fong gimió mientras se hundía hasta las rodillas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a verter en sus manos mientras lloraba en silencio, pero pronto sus gemidos se convirtieron en sollozos y los sollozos se convirtieron en gritos de dolor y angustia.

- Es verdad, ella realmente se ha ido!- Soi Fong exclamó para sus adentros mientras empezaba a temblar.

- No lo entiendo, ¿por qué?, ella prometió que siempre estaría conmigo -continuó a llorando en el viento y las flores de cerezo no ofrecían consuelo de ningún tipo.

Había pasado una hora desde que se puso a llorar, pero las lágrimas seguían caliente y fluyendo como pequeñas cascadas. En este punto Soi Fong estaba sentada y apoyada contra uno de los árboles, mantenía los ojos cerrados tratando de calmarse. Pero entonces, una voz rompió el silencio.

- Hey, ¿estás bien? -Soi Fong abrió lentamente sus ojos, ahora de color rojo y se encontraron con la mirada de unos ojos de color azul oscuro. Y esos ojos pertenecen a un pequeño lobo negro del tamaño de cualquier lobo de plena madurez. Soi Fong rápidamente saltó al otro lado del bosque. Tomó posición de combate, pero el lobo se la quedó mirando con confusión.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?, sólo quería saber si estabas bien es todo- dijo el lobo con una voz femenina. Soi Fong miró al animal, pero rápidamente se desvaneció junto con su postura. A quien estaba engañando, ella no estaba en condiciones de luchar, pero mantuvo la guardia en alto. La loba se acercó cuidadosamente a ella y le preguntó de nuevo:

- ¿Estás bien, qué estás haciendo aquí? -Soi Fong la miro y le habló con una voz quebrada.

- No lo sé, sinceramente, he venido aquí con la esperanza de encontrar a mi señora, pero era evidente que no estaría aquí- entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo. El lobo saltó sobre sus patas traseras y se inclinó sobre la chica llorando y limpio las lágrimas con su nariz.

- Hey, no llores, podemos encontrarla, ¿Cuál es su nombre? –Soi Fong murmuró algo, las orejas del lobo se movieron.

- Lo siento, no entiendo, ¿podrías decirlo de nuevo? -esta vez mientras Soi Fong respondía, comenzó a temblar en el lugar.

- Y-Yoru-ichi -entonces empezó llorar en forma ruidosa mientras abrazaba el lobo de repente enfadado.

- Yoruichi, ¿te refieres a Shihouin Yoruichi? -preguntó ella, Soi Fong sólo pudo asentir, su voz se perdió en este punto.

- Entonces, sé quién eres- dijo el lobo y Soi Fong miró, sus ojos parecían decir -¿cómo es que me conoces? -el lobo se rió entre dientes.

- Bueno, todas las familias nobles saben quiénes son, y yo no soy diferente- y de repente en una nube de humo negro hizo que el lobo desaparezca y en su lugar había una niña, con la altura y estructura de Soi Fong. Su pelo era corto, a punto de la mejilla y negro. Su piel era de un marrón muy claro, pero sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos.

- Mi nombre es Akara Kurokiba, y por lo que dice todo el mundo, eres muy famosa en estos momentos -Akara sonrió, y Soi Fong se sonrojó.

- He oído hablar de ti. Tu eres un rival de mi señora Yoruichi –Soi Fong murmuró lo bastante alto para que Akara escuche y ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Así es, su familia y la mía han sido rivales desde que las cuatro familias nobles quedaron establecidas. Pero te puedo asegurar que soy muy diferente a ella- dijo Akara.

- Esa fue la primera vez que la vi –dijo Akara. Yoruichi se sentía desecha en medio de la historia. Y Akara estaba empezando a enojarse, pero estaba tratando de mantener la calma.

- Ella no dejó de llorar hasta la noche, así que le ofrecí quedarse conmigo hasta el día siguiente, así que podría ir con ella y ayudarla a explicar su desaparición al encargado temporal del escuadrón -dijo Akara y Yoruichi hizo una mueca ante el pensamiento de Soi Fong cerca de Akara.

- Afortunadamente, el encargado comprendió la situación de Soi Fong, así ella no se metía en problemas -Yoruichi sólo pudo asentir sin confiar en su voz en este momento. Luego Akara continúo.

Al día siguiente Akara había vuelto a la segunda división para comprobar el estado de la joven. Había estado lloviendo terriblemente ese día, así que tenía que correr, pero cuando ella había llegado hasta allí, Soi Fong no estaba en su habitación. Cuando ella preguntón nadie la había visto, esto había hecho enojar a Akara. Soi Fong estaba en un estado impredecible y nadie se preocupaba por ella. Así, corrió a la habitación de Soi cambiado en su forma de lobo y olió una de uniformes de la joven. Una vez que ella había recogido el olor se fue a buscarla.

(Fin del Flash Back interrumpido por Yoruichi -.-)

- He oído esta parte ya -Yoruichi interrumpió, Akara la miró con incredulidad.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó, y Yoruichi le explicó acerca de que Kuukaku encontró Soi Fong casi muerta en su puerta principal. Akara burló.

- Bien, pero ¿cómo crees que ha llegado allí? -preguntó señalando a sí misma. Los ojos de Yoruichi se abrieron y Akara asintió con orgullo.

- Así es, me encontré a Soi Fong en el bosque, había estado entrenando y cayó en un río mientras estaba practicando una patada, al verla me asuste y fui tras de ella. El agua nos arrastró río abajo. Una niña en su transformación animal con una persona inconsciente en la espalda realmente puede ser agotador -Yoruichi se imaginó a Akara como un lobo más joven tratando de luchar contra la corriente. Pero lo que la asustaba era el hecho de que Akara podría haber perdido Soi Fong en el río.

- Debe haber sido todo un reto -Yoruichi murmuró y asintió Akara.

- Lo era, pero lo logré,.. Seguía lloviendo y estábamos empapadas, pero por suerte me encontré con una casa, que supongo pertenecía a tu amiga, así que golpeé en la puerta y un hombre respondió, le dije lo que había sucedido, pero le pedí que no me mencionara. Entonces me fui -Akara explicó. Yoruichi se puso lleno de indignación.

- ¿Qué, la dejaste?, ¿por qué dejarla si sabía que estaba en problemas? -esta vez Akara, a pesar del dolor, se paró y gritó:

- Tenía miedo, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Si, fui cobarde y hui, pero al menos ella estaba a salvo, Y sabes qué, tu no estaba allí, así que no quiero regaños sobre dejarla, PORQUE TODO FUE POR TU CULPA! -Akara jadeaba en ese momento, luego de la nada Yoruichi le dio un puñetazo en la cara, Akara la miró y lanzó otro puñetazo antes de abordar a la ex princesa en el suelo. Ella y Yoruichi se enredaron lanzando puñetazos y cabezazos, Yoruichi utilizo sus piernas para conseguir zafarse de Akara y se la sacó de encima de su cuerpo y fuera de la habitación. Akara voló todo el camino hasta el patio, hizo una voltereta aérea antes de que sus pies se planten en la pared de atrás y arremetió nuevamente contra la gata. Akara, no quería luchar en su forma humana, así que cambio a su forma de lobo, extrajo sus garras y le enseñó los colmillos. Pero antes de que pudiera tocar a la mujer, Yoruichi desapareció. Akara aterrizó y patino volteando justo en frente del agujero por donde salió. Ella rápidamente desvió la mirada a su alrededor, pero no vio, ni sintió a su oponente. Caminó con cautela hacia el centro del campo de batalla, pero aun así no sintió nada.

Pero de repente el reiatsu de Yoruichi se hizo presente, era tanto, que todo el Seireitei lo sentía, pero antes de que Akara pueda determinar de dónde provenía, fue expulsada por el aire, y allí fue golpeada con una lluvia de patadas y puñetazos. Akara trató de esquivarlas, pero no podía, sólo podía bloquear dos de cada docena de patadas o puñetazos que recibía, mientras seguía buscando una apertura. Después de lo que parecieron horas, finalmente encontró una, Yoruichi envió su pierna para otra patada, sólo que esta vez fue detenida por la enorme mandíbula de Akara. Yoruichi gritó mientras sentía que los colmillos del lobo penetraban su carne y ambas comenzaron a caer. El impacto fue duro y provocó que Akara aflojara el agarre lo suficiente como para que Yoruichi zafara su pierna.

- Akara, Yoruichi! ¿Qué están haciendo? –grito Soi Fong. Ella había sido testigo de la mayor parte de la pelea, pero estaba demasiado conmocionada para hacer algo. Pero una vez que Akara había mordido la pierna de Yoruichi, Soi Fong no puedo resistirlo.

Akara se había detenido en ese momento y ella inclinó su cabeza con vergüenza. Su cuerpo le dolía y estaba sangrando de varios lugares y por si fuera poco su estómago le dolía demasiado. Yoruichi no estaba tan mal herida, pero su pierna sangraba mucho desde el último ataque de Akara.

- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?! –Soi Fong gritó mientras irrumpió hasta ellas. Akara estaba a punto de decir algo, pero fue golpeada por una abeja con los ojos llorosos, lo que causó que Akara tropiece y caiga.

- Estás herida, no estabas en condiciones de luchar -luego miró a Yoruichi que se espera el mismo destino. Pero Soi Fong solo hablo.

- Esperaba algo mejor de ti –para Yoruichi eso fue peor que el golpe que Akara había recibido. Yoruichi se estremeció cuando vio la expresión de dolor, decepción y algo más, que no podía descifrarlo.

- No sé quién empezó la pelea, ni me interesa. Estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes, ahora quiero que las dos se vayan a ver a Unohana para que las cure -ordenó severamente.

- Soi, yo... Yo soy respon… -Yoruichi comenzó hablar, pero estaba con partes de su cuerpo cruelmente cortadas.

- No quiero escucharlo, te di una orden ahora obedece o de lo contrario… -afirmó fríamente.

- Bueno, creo que metí la pata -pensó Yoruichi tristemente, Soi Fong ayudó al lobo a ponerse en pie. Pero Akara cayó de nuevo y comenzó a toser un poco de sangre. Yoruichi se estremeció al saber que ella agravó su estado.

- Yo te llevaré –dijo Soi Fong y Akara obedeció rápidamente. A continuación, el trío hizo su camino a la Cuarta División.

- Bueno, tengo que decir, que nunca espere que dos hijas de las familias más importantes, se comportaran como miembros de la División del capitán Zaraki -Unohana regañó no tan amablemente como solía hacerlo.

- Y creo que te dije que se mantenga alejada de las peleas, señorita Kurokiba -Unohana dijo mirando a la niña lobo, apenas consciente.

- Yo... yo soy, l-lo siento, es... es... mi...cul-pa -Akara dijo con un suspiro escalonado. Yoruichi que estaba en la cama a su lado, miró a Akara con tranquila sorpresa. Yoruichi, obviamente, había empezado la pelea, así que ¿por qué estaba tomando la responsabilidad de sus actos?

- Bueno, yo creo que eso no importa en este momento. Akara tiene un pequeño sangrado interno en el estómago, y la mitad de las costillas rotas. También tiene una fractura en la pierna derecha, por lo que tendrá que quedarse unos días para curar todo -dijo Unohana antes de pasar a Yoruichi.

- En cuanto a usted, señorita shihouin, su pierna tiene varios cortes profundos y tendrá algunas contusiones aquí y allá, pero puedes irte después de hacerte los puntos de sutura- Unohana dijo mirando profundamente en los ojos de Yoruichi. En eso Soi Fong había desaparecido, estaba furiosa con las dos y no podía soportar verlas en esa situación. En el momento que estaba arreglando el enorme agujero en la pared.

- No puedo creer que lo hicieron, ¿que habrá echo que esas idiotas empiezan a pelear? –Soi Fong gruñó mientras barría una gran poco de polvo y astillas de madera y de pronto Tsuki no Okami se materializó cerca.

- Creo que puedo arrojar algo de luz sobre ese misterio -dijo, aunque se trataba más como un susurro en los oídos de Soi Fong. Se dio la vuelta y vio que el lobo se sentaba cerca de ella.

- Es bueno verte de nuevo Soi Fong, o debería decir capitana Soi Fong –el lobo sonrió, y la joven capitana respondió.

- Soi Fong está bien, pero si tu sabes cómo comenzó esto, me encantaría escucharlo - dijo lanzando los escombros arrastrados hacia un basurero. Tsuki no Okami suspiró un poco, y comenzó a hablar.

- Pues ya ves, mientras Akara regresaba aquí el otro día, se encontró con Yoruichi, por supuesto Akara no estaba feliz por eso -Soi Fong se rió de esa parte de la información. Akara siempre se ponía de mal humor cada vez que se mencionaba el nombre de Yoruichi.

- Bueno, entonces, ¿porque podría haber iniciado esta pelea ridícula? -Tsuki no Okami, negó con la cabeza.

- No, ella no era, fue Yoruichi quien empezó la pelea, pero en su defensa, Akara había sacado algunas cuerdas más personales que la hicieron estallar –Soi Fong gimió de frustración.

- Genial, no puedo estar enojada solo con una de ellas, fueron las dos -gruñó con frustración, pero ese sentimiento se le fue de inmediato.

- Bueno, sólo lo hicieron porque ambas se preocupan por ti- Tsuki no Okami dijo sonriendo con complicidad. Soi Fong lo miro.

- Bueno, yo dudo que Yoruichi aún se preocupe por mí, e incluso si lo hiciera ya no me importa -ella terminó su frase poco convencida.

- Creo que los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto, y creo que tienes una visita -luego desapareció. Y tan pronto como desapareció, Yoruichi apareció en la puerta.

- Uh, hola abejita -dijo con cierto nerviosismo, Soi Fong miró sorprendido.

- Yoruichi-sama, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -Yoruichi sonrió.

- Bueno, yo pensé que ya que arme todo este lío, debería ayudar a limpiarlo –Soi Fong se ruborizó de repente cuando vio la sonrisa de Yoruichi.

- ¿Qué es esa sensación que estoy sintiendo? -pensó Soi Fong. Entonces, de repente Suzumebachi habló.

- Es como te dije antes, tu todavía tienes sentimientos por ella - entonces los ojos de Soi Fong se abrieron brevemente antes de volver a la normalidad.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? -continuó. Pero antes de que Suzumebachi respondiera de nuevo, Yoruichi volvió a hablar.

- Hola, de Sociedad de Almas a Pequeña Abejita, ¿me escuchas? -al decir esto Yoruichi agitó la mano delante del rostro de Soi.

- ¿Q-qué? -Soi Fong dijo saliéndose de sus pensamientos, y Yoruichi echo a reír.

- Te decía que debería ayudarte a limpiar ya que ocasione todo este desastre – decía la gata entre risas.  
- Oh, por supuesto... gracias -Soi Fong respondió, mientras Yoruichi sonrió y dio lugar a sus pensamientos.

- Tal vez, podría haber esperanzas todavía -entonces las dos se pusieron a trabajar. Y después de una media hora habían recogido los restos de polvo y ordenado el lugar. Yoruichi miró a su alrededor con orgullo, todo estaba exactamente igual que antes, excepto la pared.

- Bueno Yoruichi-sama, le agradezco su ayuda, y que se tome el tipo para limpiar -Soi Fong dijo mientras guardaba la escoba, Yoruichi se acercó por detrás arrinconado a Soi contra la pared.

- Hey, si es por ti haría cualquier cosa –le decía la gata casi con un ronroneo, mientras que Soi Fong volteaba con un rubor en su rostro.

- Bueno, eso es muy amable de su parte Yo-Yoruichi-Sam… - antes de que pudiera continuar Soi Fong sintió una suave presión contra sus labios. ¿Yoruichi la estaba besando?, eso no podía ser cierto, pero de repente sintió como la lengua de Yoruichi la forzaba abrir su boca, ella torpemente correspondió al beso de la gata. Al separarse Yoruichi la vio terriblemente sonrojada y temblando. Sin alejar su cuerpo de ella, le sonrió y bromeo.

- Huy abejita, creo que te falta un poco de práctica, si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso. - Soi se quedó en silencio apartando la mirada de la gata, lo que a Yoruichi le pareció un silencio incómodo. Pero antes de que hablara, una mariposa infernal llegó y poco a poco se abrió camino a Soi Fong. Ella suspiró poniendo su dedo índice para que pueda aterrizar.

- ¿Quién me necesita ahora? -entonces la mariposa comenzó a dar su mensaje, mientras la gata se separaba de Soi Fong. Cuando termino el mensaje la mariposa se fue, a lo que la capitana frunció el ceño con irritación, y suspiró.

- ¿Qué pasa? -Yoruichi le preguntó mientras se sentaba en una silla de la cocina.

- Oh, hay un reporte de una perturbación en la parte occidental del Rukongai y el comandante quería que valla a investigar -

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? –Soi Fong negó con la cabeza.

- Creo que puedo manejarlo por mi cuenta, debo estar de regreso en breve -en el momento en que había terminado la frase tenía a Suzumebachi en la mano y estaba a punto de irse, pero Yoruichi la detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa?, tengo que irme -preguntó la capitana con su actitud estoica de siempre. Yoruichi sonrió.

- Por favor, ten cuidado y vuelve en una pieza -Soi Fong se sonrojó ligeramente.

- Yo, siempre lo hago, así que no hay necesidad de preocuparse -luego se fue a la parte occidental del Rukongai.

- Pero siempre lo hago -Yoruichi susurró en el lugar donde la abeja simplemente desapareció.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Soi Fong llegó a las coordenadas de su orden. Ella estaba en una parte un tanto abandonada de la zona, pero se veía que había una residencia allí. En vista había tal vez cuatro personas que estaban caminando hacia algún destino.

- Qué extraño, sin duda este es el lugar adecuado -de repente, sintiendo una presencia detrás de ella, Soi Fong se dio la vuelta sólo para ser saludada por una mujer. Esta mujer tenía probablemente la estatura de Yoruichi, con la piel tan pálida como la luna. Su cabello era de un extraño color anaranjado, que alcanzó su espalda y los ojos de color rojo. Sus rasgos faciales eran algo así como los de una pantera. Su cuerpo, no era tan delgada, pero no era grande tampoco. No podía ver el músculo, pero allí estaban. Su atuendo era extraño. Ella vestía con un kimono a juego con sus ojos. Era negro con estampado de flores chinas. Y en el momento le estaba sonriendo.

- Oh, gracias a Dios que estás aquí, estaba tan preocupada que no vendrías –

- Me avergonzaría si no lo hacía, ahora por favor dígame lo que sucede aquí - la mujer asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Soi Fong suspiró y lo hizo. Caminaron durante unos cinco minutos hasta que llegaron a una cabaña que era posiblemente la mejor de la zona. Y cuando entraron y se establecieron, la mujer de cabello de fuego ofreció a Soi Fong un poco de té, porque no quería ser grosera tomó el té y bebió.

- Entonces, ¿qué era esta perturbación con la que necesitabas ayuda? -Soi Fong dijo, de repente comenzó a sentirse extraña, pero ella lo tomo con calma. La mujer suspiró.

. Bueno, yo estaba en mi camino a casa en mi caminata diaria, todo estaba bien, pero luego vi algo por el rabillo de mi ojo, luego de la nada saltó al frente y me trató de atacar - dijo un poco asustada. Soi Fong frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué le parece? -preguntó la mujer, la sensación empezaba crecer más y ella sintió una especie de vértigo.

- Lo siento, pero ¿qué tipo de té es este? -Soi Fong dijo, su visión comenzó a desdibujarse un poco. La mujer sonrió locamente.

- Bueno Soi Fong es una receta especial que prohibieron, hasta antes de su llegada-

- Oh! ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? –pregunto la capitana peligrosamente mareada.

- Yo te he estado observando, desde hace bastante tiempo, y debo decir que he aprendido mucho de ti -Soi Fong se levantó rápidamente, pero comenzó a balancearse en exceso. La mujer se levantó lentamente y siguió a la capitana mientras trataba de escapar. Pero la pobre abeja cayó justo antes de llegar a la puerta. La mujer la tomó justo antes de que golpeara el suelo.

- Oh pobrecita -la mujer ronroneó y Soi Fong se desmayó.

- Bueno, no tiene sentido estar aquí, mi señor ha estado muriendo por verte - dijo mientras besaba la parte superior de su cabeza.

- Y contigo, por fin podemos conseguir la esencia del lobo -dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba la mejilla pálida de Soi Fong y desaparecieron. Todo lo que quedaba era la espada de Soi Fong y una cabaña vacía.


	6. Chapter 6

. CAPITULO 6

(P.O.V de Soi Fong)

Abrí los ojos sólo para encontrarme con una vista borrosa. Parpadeé un par de veces hasta que se fue, y cuando lo hacía vi un techo. Mirando a mi alrededor, descubrí que estaba en un calabozo. No era de noche, y nada estaba goteando del techo ni nada, pero vi unas cuantas ratas correteando por el suelo. No es que me importe, las ratas nunca me parecieron tan malas. La habitación en sí era de un tamaño semejante al de mis aposentos. La pared principal estaba hecha con una barras de metal muy gruesas, como las que hay en las prisiones. Y en el centro había una puerta de madera.

- ¿Dónde demonios estoy? - murmuré, pero antes de que pudiera descifrar dónde estaba aparte de la mazmorra, los recuerdos del momento antes de desmayarme aparecieron y me enfade. Fui secuestrado, y por una trampa tan tonta, podría añadir. Y cuál es peor, ¿estar aún enamorada de ella o ser la capitana del Segundo Escuadrón y Comandante de las Fuerzas Especiales y caer en una simple trampa?

- Soy una idiota, ¿qué clase de capitana sería y caer con una táctica tan idiota? -Gruñí en la habitación haciendo eco, y luego suspiré.

- Yo… -Traté de levantar el brazo, pero no se movió. Levanté la vista y descubrí que mis brazos estaban atados con cadenas colgando del techo. Traté de mover las piernas, pero también estaban sujetas con cadenas que venían del piso. Sonreí, podía romperlas fácilmente con sólo un toque de mi reiatsu, entonces podría salir de esta caja de hormigón ridícula.

- ¡Qué tontos!- me dije mientras soltaba mi reiatsu, o mejor dicho trataba. Cuando traté de liberar mi reiatsu nada paso. Así que lo intenté de nuevo, pero sin prevalecer. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

- Oh! bueno has despertado, tenía miedo de que mi " té " te haya matado, aunque no contenía veneno, sabía que eras inmune, así que sólo usé un calmante a base de hierbas, también me tomé la libertad de manipular las cadenas de manera que no puedas utilizar tu reiatsu, pero el té ya lo ha hecho también, pero nunca se sabe con ustedes - dijo una voz extrañamente familiar. Cambié mi mirada hacia el frente, donde la puerta estaba abierta, y caminando con una especie de elegancia y una mirada depredadora era la mujer que me había secuestrado. Yo la miré como mi ira comenzó a subir.

- Tú, ¿dónde estoy y por qué me has traído aquí? -le grité y ella se limitó a reír.

- ¿Por qué no empezamos con la introducción antes de empezar a interrogar? -había caminado más cerca y sentí la necesidad de retroceder, pero al estar encadenada no me podía mover. Se detuvo a dos metros delante de mí, y su sonrisa de animal se desvaneció a un ser un poco mas amable, pero yo estaba segura de que estaba muy lejos de serlo.

- Mi nombre Hiroka, y es un placer conocerte -dijo poniendo obvio hincapié en la palabra placer, que me hizo estremecer ligeramente. Ella mostró sus dientes después y tenía colmillos afilados y caninos, y esto me hizo levantar la ceja ligeramente. Esta mujer tenía dientes de animales. Para ser honesta, con Yoruichi y Akara realmente no debería sorprenderme.

- Bueno, no me interesa quien eres solo quiero saber que hago aquí -le susurré y ella tarareaba, cuando se detuvo me hizo una mueca. Esta mujer era espeluznantemente e irritante.

- Bueno, eso no es una muy buena manera de hablar con tu captor -dijo mientras comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de mí, cada vez que ella desaparecía, volteaba la cabeza para encontrarla y para saber que intentaba hacer.

(P.o.v Normal)

- Estoy bastante segura que gritarle a mi captor es lo menos que se merece, ya que me llevó sin razón –Soi Fong murmuro. Después de caminar alrededor de Soi Fong se detuvo frente a ella.

- Ahora no digas eso, mi maestro tenía una razón importante para tu captura -pero antes de Soi Fong diga una palabra, Hiroka volvió a hablar.  
- Pero debo admitir… -dijo mirando Soi Fong.  
- Probablemente te hubiera secuestrado, incluso sin una orden de mi maestro -ronroneó acariciando la cara de Soi Fong. Ella tomó esa oportunidad para cortar los labios de la mujer con un cabezazo, como un depredador enojado. Hiroka rió mientras rápidamente retiró la mano.

- Vaya, eres una luchadora ¿verdad?, eso me gusta -y luego dio unos pasos hacia atrás, Soi Fong estaba empezando a hervir y temblar de ira, esta mujer estaba coqueteando con ella.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? –Soi Fong gruñó de nuevo, pero entonces otra voz entró en la habitación.

- Hiroka, ¿quieres que le cuente a nuestro maestro acerca de las burlas a nuestra invitada? -la voz, era de un hombre. Hiroka y Soi Fong miraron para ver al hombre de tez color oliva. Él no era tan alto como Hiroka, no obstante. Tenía el pelo corto color verde, para gran sorpresa de Soi Fong, el hombre era similar a Hiroka. Él llevaba pantalones de harén que coincidían con el cabello y los ojos, pero la única diferencia es que en lugar de una camisa, tenía un chaleco negro.

- Yo no me estaba burlando, solo estaba teniendo un poco de diversión es todo -dijo Hiroka ronroneando mientras miraba Soi Fong, que simplemente puso su mirada estoica.

- Bueno es suficiente, el maestro quería hablar contigo acerca de un asunto importante -Hiroka puso mala cara, tenía que dejar su nuevo juguete para salir un momento, pero ella suspiró.

- Oh, muy bien si debo hacerlo -se dirigió a la puerta, pero justo antes de irse completamente miró a Soi Fong y le guiñó un ojo. Una vez que ella se había ido Soi Fong suspiró con irritación y ligero alivio.

- Me disculpo, Hiroka puede llegar a excitarse demasiado cuando tenemos invitados que se quedan con nosotros -dijo el hombre solemne. A Soi Fong no le hizo gracia que usara la palabra "invitados".

- De todos modos, todavía creo que tengo el derecho de saber por qué me trajeron aquí, y eso que estoy colgando de cadenas como una araña -Soi Fong dijo mirándolo. Él asintió con la cabeza,

- Tú eres una capitana correcto, pero primero me gustaría presentarme –Soi Fong se quedó mirándolo, estas personas eran malas, pero al menos era educado con ella, en su mayor parte.

- Mi nombre es Kuto y soy 3er mejor luchador de mi amo –Soi Fong simplemente asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que continuara, lo cual hizo.

- La razón por la que estás aquí, es porque eres importante para la portadora del espíritu lobo -dijo Kuto. Soi Fong arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Te refieres a Akara?, ¿qué pasa con su espíritu? –Soi Fong preguntó.

- Tu amiga heredó la deidad de la familia Kurokiba –dijo Kuto como si diera una charla seria.

- Ya lo sé –Soi Fong respondió con enfado pero Kuto continuó.

- Sí, pero ¿sabes por qué sólo uno de los Kurokiba heredan el espíritu de cada generación? -Soi Fong abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salieron. Kuto rió entre dientes.

- Yo no lo creo, pero la historia de fondo es muy interesante, pero por desgracia no tengo suficiente tiempo para contarte toda la historia, así que voy a resumírtelo -el se aclaró la garganta.

- Cuando la familia Kurokiba se creó, la primera pareja estaba esperando su primer hijo, pero cuando llegó el momento para que el niño naciera, lamentablemente él estaba muerto -dijo Kuto sin atisbo de remordimiento.

- La familia lloró durante días, pero una noche fueron visitados por el espíritu lobo, el hizo un trato con ellos, les dijo que le iba a dar vida al niño y que iba a procurar el bienestar del resto de sus hijos -Kuto se encogió de hombros. Soi Fong no sabía sobre la historia de la familia Kurokiba.

- Algo me dice que hay más que eso, algo así debe venir con un precio –Soi Fong pensó con recelo.

- Ahora sé lo que estás pensando, algo así debe venir con un precio, así lo hizo, siempre que un niño de la familia Kurokiba hereda el espíritu, una vez en su vida, el espíritu se hará cargo de su cuerpo y tomara otras vidas como parte de pago –los ojos de Soi Fong se abrieron, Akara nunca le dijo eso.

- Y creemos que la masacre de Akara puede ser activada pronto, por eso estas aquí. Tu vas a atraer a Akara y si en uno de sus alborotos se presenta el espíritu lobo, nuestro maestro luchara con ella y usara su arma secreta para extraer el espíritu -Kuto sonrió cuando el miedo se mostró en el rostro de Soi Fong.

- Ella no sabe dónde estoy, así que dudo que venga -Soi Fong dijo mientras comenzaba a recuperarse.

- Y ella está actualmente recuperándose de una lesión, por lo que debo ganar tiempo para tratar de encontrar una manera de salir –Soi Fong pensó, mientras Kuto negó con la cabeza.

- Ahora no, pero tarde o temprano lo hará, me refiero a que ella querrá rescatar a su querida amiga del peligro, ¿no crees? -preguntó Kuto. Soi Fong suspiró, ella sabía que Akara vendría herida o no, y que sería más que seguro si se enteraba que la habían secuestrado. Pero algo asusto a Soi Fong más aún que la ira de Akara. La ira de Yoruichi sin lugar a dudas seria mucho peor.

- Bueno, capitana fue divertido hablar con usted, pero me temo que debo irme por ahora, me tengo que preparar para mi visita al Seireitei -entonces él dio unos pasas a fuera y cerró la puerta, dejando a Soi Fong gritando de frustración, ira y una pizca de miedo. Esto no iba a terminar bien, le gritaba su intuición.

- Akara no vengas, por favor -pensó Soi Fong mientras se le escapaban algunas lágrimas.


	7. Chapter 7

.Capitulo 7

(P.O.V de Yoruichi)

Estaba empezando a preocuparme, habían pasado horas desde que Soi Fong se había ido a su misión, y me dijo que volvería pronto. Yo había estado sentada en mi forma de gato esperándola en el borde de la pasarela de madera mirando hacia la luna. Gracias a Dios que estaba llena, así que podía ver todo con la luz suave.

- ¿Dónde estás abejita? -murmuré para mí misma. A continuación, un pensamiento cruzó por mi cabeza, bueno en realidad dos. Mi primer pensamiento fue que Soi Fong había cumplido con éxito su misión, pero estaba tan agotada que cuando regresaba a casa fue emboscada y asesinada por matones. Eso hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo. Pero entonces me acordé de que estaba hablando de Soi Fong, incluso si está cansada todavía puede patear algunos traseros. Y el segundo podría ser…

- Por supuesto que podría estar de vuelta y paso a visitar a Akara -susurré amargamente, decir su nombre me dio un mal sabor en mi boca. Suspirando, tranquilamente me dirigí a la cuarta división, para ver si Soi Fong estaba allí.

(P.O.V Normal)

Después de un viaje no tan relajante a la Cuarta División, Yoruichi se metió en la enfermería, estaba sorprendentemente vacía a excepción de Akara que actualmente estaba durmiendo y Unohana estaba revisando sus heridas. Unohana levantó la mano sobre el estómago de Akara y comenzó a utilizar su curación Kido. Akara gemía en voz baja mientras se realiza el proceso de curación, pero después de un momento se detuvo. Yoruichi se había sentido avergonzada de lo que hizo. Akara le estaba contando lo que había pasado y ella reaccionó de forma exagerada.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas Yoruichi? -dijo Unohana sin apartar los ojos de Akara. Yoruichi saltó con gracia en una cama de hospital junto a Akara.

- Venía a ver si Soi Fong había venido a ver cómo seguía Akara después de su misión, pero parece que ella no está aquí -dijo Yoruichi con un poco de alegría en su voz. Unohana miró Yoruichi con una ligera confusión.

- ¿Misión?, no sabía la capitana Soi Fong tenía una misión esta noche -Yoruichi se encogió de hombros.

- Sí, me lo dijo el Comandante Yamamoto la envió a la parte occidental del distrito Rukon para manejar una perturbación, pero aún no ha regresado -Yoruichi dijo con preocupación obvia por su antigua alumno.

- Bueno, estoy segura de que estará de vuelta muy pronto, ella es una mujer adulta que puede cuidar de sí misma -dijo Unohana con su habitual tono amable. La cola de Yoruichi comenzó a balancearse ligeramente.

- Lo sé, pero yo todavía estoy preocupada, ella se fue hace horas y no sé dónde está -Yoruichi suspiró mientras aplastaba sus orejas con preocupación.

- Bueno, algunas misiones toman más tiempo que otras, así que ¿por qué no se dirige a la cama?, es tarde, estoy segura que Soi Fong estará de regreso por la mañana -dijo Unohana. Yoruichi asintió, comprendiendo. Saltó de la cama y dio las gracias a Unohana antes de salir.

- Oh abejita, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí ahora -Yoruichi suspiró con voz monótona y maliciosa, mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Soi Fong, ya que ella no quería dormir en un árbol como solía hacerlo. Cuando por fin había llegado pateó la puerta abierta y la cerró cuando estaba dentro. Caminaba por la cocina, pasando por la sala de estar y llegando a la habitación. Luego saltó a la cama y lentamente se acurrucó en el lugar que más olía a la abeja eso le encantaba. Yoruichi acurrucó la cabeza en la almohada de Soi Fong y ligeramente respiraba su olor, que era a miel, Yoruichi sonrió en silencio. Después de unos diez minutos de hacer esto, la gata se había quedado dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Yoruichi se despertó bastante temprano, lo que era extraño para ella. Sus ojos dorados recorrieron lentamente la habitación y tristemente Soi Fong no estaba. Suspirando Yoruichi volvió a su forma humana y se fue al armario de Soi Fong, agarró otra muda de ropa que Soi le había comprado y se vistió. Cuando salió de la habitación, escudriñó el resto de la residencia, pero aun así, Soi Fong no estaba allí.

- Es oficial, algo pasó -Yoruichi declaró mientras salía del cuartel, como si se encontrara en su casa y volvió al cuarto.

- Todavía no regresa Unohana, creo que algo le pasó -dijo entrando en la oficina de la capitana, Unohana zumbaba en sus pensamientos.

- Muy bien, creo que una reunión de Capitanes de emergencia está en orden, voy a ir a informar a Comandante Yamamoto, pero tendrás que quedarte aquí hasta que yo vuelva -dijo Unohana antes partir. Yoruichi comenzó a caminar en círculos de la preocupación y el miedo innegable. Después de quince minutos Yoruichi se habían detenido al oír a Unohana.

- ¿Y bien? -Yoruichi le preguntó con clara preocupación.

- La reunión va a comenzar pronto, las mariposas han sido enviadas, y el Comandante te quiere allí, ya que fuiste la última en hablar con la capitana –respondió Unohana. Yoruichi asintió con la cabeza.

- Muy bien, entonces por favor, sígueme -dijo la mujer dándose la vuelta y dejando una vez más el lugar, sólo que con un gato muy preocupado detrás de ella.

En la Primera División, ya casi todo el mundo había llegado y permanecido en sus puestos, a excepción de Soi Fong. Unohana y Yoruichi acababan de llegar cuando las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse. Una vez que ella y la gata se encontraban en su lugar, comenzó la reunión.

- Me acaban de informar que la capitana de la segunda división no ha regresado de su misión -Yamamoto retumbó con su voz de tenor profundo.

- Debe estar de floja o algo así, ¿y que es lo que está haciendo aquí una gata callejera? -Zaraki Kenpachi fue el primero en hablar.

- Tú más que nadie deberías saber que la capitana Soi Fong no es floja, y no puedo responder a la segunda parte de tu pregunta –respondió Hitsuguya tranquilamente mirando al hombre imponente a su lado antes de mirar a Yoruichi que tenía una cara seria, que era inusual en ella. Zaraki se burlaba y no dijo nada más. Pronto toda la habitación empezó a lanzar sus teorías acerca de por qué Soi Fong no había regresado y de la presencia de Yoruichi, pero Yamamoto hizo callar a todos con su habitual grito atronador.

- ¡SILENCIO!, la capitana Unohana llegó temprano y me dijo que la capitana Soi Fong no había regresado de la misión que se la había enviado la noche anterior, pero no la había enviado a ningún tipo de misión -dijo Yamamoto. Luego se dirigió a Unohana, quien simplemente asintió y dio unos pasos hacia fuera para que todos pudieran verla mejor.

- Por lo que me había dicho Yoruichi, Soi Fong fue enviada a la parte occidental del distrito Rukon para investigar una perturbación, pero ella no ha regresado -dijo Unohana buscando el rostro de Yoruichi.

- ¿Así que usted cree que la capitana Soi Fong fue secuestrado por alguien? -preguntó Yamamoto.

- Estoy segura de que algo paso -dijo la gata saliendo de su lugar.

- Soi Fong nunca ha tardado tanto en cualquier misión y ella habría enviado algún tipo de aviso si es que sabía que le iba a tomar tiempo -Yoruichi dijo cuándo su voz comenzó a subir. Unohana le puso una mano en el hombro de para calmarla, y Yoruichi a regañadientes lo hizo.

- Bueno, ¿quién crees que secuestro a nuestro hermosa Capitana Soi Fong? –pregunto Kyoraku, y la habitación quedó en silencio. Nadie tenía ni idea de por qué alguien podría secuestrar a Soi Fong. Y todos pensaban que estaban locos por intentarlo, pero no lo admitirían en voz alta, pero lo que impresionados era que habían tenido éxito, lo que significa que el potencial enemigo era fuerte y astuto.

- Creo que puedo arrojar algo de luz sobre esta situación -dijo una voz. Todo el mundo miró a su alrededor, pero no veían a nadie. De repente, una luz azul despertó en medio de la sala provocando que Yoruichi y Unohana retrocedieran unos pasos. Las chispas se convirtieron en una llama zafiro del tamaño de una persona promedio, y cuando la llama murió, un hombre con el pelo verde se paró en el centro. Todos de inmediato sacaron sus armas y tomaron su posición de batalla, pero el hombre levantó la mano.

- Por favor, no quiero pelear, pero tengo algunas noticias que pueden beneficiar a todos -el hombre miró a Yamamoto. Se sentó allí por un momento antes de decir:

- Bajen sus armas y hable -cada uno cumplió con un cierto grado de nerviosismo y el hombre continuó.

- Gracias, señor, bien para empezar me disculpo por interrumpir su reunión -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- Diga que hace aquí o muera -dijo Yamamoto exigente y el hombre de pelo verde siguió su camino.

- Bueno, mi nombre es Kuto, y he venido en nombre de mi señor para decirle que la capitana y nuestra actual "invitada"… -Yoruichi gruñó y otra vez Unohana le puso una mano en el hombro y le sacudió la cabeza como para decir, "si le haces daño nunca la encontraras", por lo que Yoruichi se lo quedó mirando con una mirada de muerte.

- Continúe, mi paciencia se está agotando -se quejó Yamamoto.

- La capitana se encuentra detenida en nuestra fortaleza en la parte más oriental de la Sociedad de Almas, todo lo que tienes que hacer es ir a través del bosque sombreado, a través de los ríos gemelos y sobre una pequeña saliente se encuentra nuestra fortaleza, pero eso es todo lo que mi amo me permitió decir, pero si la quieres de vuelta, le sugiero que envíe a alguien rápidamente, Hiroka está cada vez más... Conectada a su capitana -Kuto dijo sonriendo. Y eso fue suficiente para que Yoruichi estallara, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Akara, en forma de lobo, corrió y se abalanzó sobre Kuto, cuando ella lo golpeó aterrizó sobre su espalda. Akara gruñía y sus garras estaban sobre su garganta.

- ¿Dónde está ella? -gritó, su piel se había elevado hasta el punto más alto y estaba temblando de ira.

- Ya se los dije –respondió respirando con dificultad por el peso de Akara. Yoruichi corrió a Akara y le dio una patada (no muy fuerte) fuera de Kuto y ella lo agarró y lo levantó. Cuando Kuto se había estabilizado, Yoruichi le dio un puñetazo y lo tiro al suelo.

- Hey, yo sólo soy el representante, no me mates -y luego chasqueó los dedos y desapareció con otra llama azul. Yoruichi gruñó y Akara saltó sobre ella Yoruichi aprovechando que había bajado la guardia en este momento.

- ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir? -Akara gritó y Yoruichi la apartó y se puso de pie.

- No es la amenaza, es un mensajero, y si no fuera por él, no habría conseguido la ubicación de Soi Fong -Yoruichi gritó de nuevo. Akara chasqueó los dientes con enojo.

- Bueno, si no hubieras dejado ir sola a Soi Fong, entonces no estaríamos en esta situación -dijo Akara saltando sobre sus patas traseras , para dar una patada a Yoruichi. Pero ella fue más rápida y se movió hacia la izquierda, agarró la pata del lobo y la arrojo. Akara rebotó en la puerta, pero antes de que ella se acerque lo suficiente a Yoruichi, Yamamoto lanzó su reiatsu que le causó, a ella y algunos otros capitanes caer de rodillas.

- ¡BASTA!, las dos -Yamamoto tronó, Yoruichi y Akara voltearon a Yamamoto cuando volvió a hablar.

- Ustedes son hijas de dos de las familias más poderosas de toda la Sociedad de Almas, pero están actuando como niñas -Yoruichi miró al suelo y Akara miró hacia otro lado.

- Voy a enviar a dos capitanes para rescatar a la capitana Soi Fong -pero antes de que pudiera terminar Yoruichi gritó:

- ¡Yo iré a por ella, y voy a pelear con quien sea que se interponga en mi camino! -Yoruichi amenazo con su Shunko. Akara bruscamente movió la cabeza hacia atrás y se dirigió a Yamamoto:

- Ella es mi mejor amiga, por favor déjame ir -y luego se sentó y bajó la cabeza. Yamamoto zumbaba en sus pensamientos al ver la reacción de las dos nobles ante la situación. Después un momento el Shunko de Yoruichi se había desvanecido y se quedó con una cara de indiferencia, de cualquier manera ella iba a ir a buscar a su pequeña abejita, y nadie se atrevió decirle lo contrario.

- Muy bien, si desean rescatar a nuestra capitana, pueden ir -Yamamoto comenzó a decir entonces Akara saltó por la habitación con entusiasmo.

- Pero tienen que ir las dos juntas –Terminó. Akara se congeló, y Yoruichi tenía una expresión de horror e indignación.

- ¿Esperas que salve a Soi Fong con este gato estúpido"? -Akara gritó señalando con una pata a una Yoruichi conmocionado. Cuando oyó esto Yoruichi fulminó.

- Y no se puede esperar que una estrategia o un plan de escape, funcione trabajando con un lobo gigante, mírala es una alfombra enorme -Yoruichi dijo lanzando un dedo acusador al perro.

- Ya he oído bastante, ustedes dos no han hecho otra cosa más que pelear desde que Akara llegó, y ahora que uno de los nuestros está en peligro deberían dejar de lado sus diferencias insignificantes e ir salvarla, de tales desgracias -auge Yamamoto.

- Lo que sea -murmuró Yoruichi mientras se daba la vuelta para irse y Akara se disculpó con el Comandante.

- Nos vamos en una hora perrito estúpido -Yoruichi decía por encima del hombro mientras se alejaba. Akara caminó fuera de la sala de reuniones. Una vez que ella se había ido Kyoraku habló.

- Bueno, eso fue divertido -entonces todos le lanzaron una mirada asesina, después de la reunión fue despedido.

En la segunda división, Yoruichi se incursionaba a la cámara de armas. Hasta ahora había reunido tal vez una docena de kunai y shuriken y los colocó en diversos lugares de fácil acceso entre sus ropas. Ella no los iba a utilizar, pero si algo aprendió como ex capitana y comandante de las Fuerzas Especiales, es que nunca se debe subestimar al enemigo.

Mientras tanto Akara había vuelto a casa para contarle a su madre sobre el incidente, e inmediatamente Akari se asustó. Akari había amado a Soi Fong como su propia hija y ahora estaba en peligro.

- Mamá está bien, Yoruichi y yo vamos a buscarla y traerla a casa -dijo Akara en un tono no tan seguro. Akari miró a Akara con una mirada de sorpresa.

- ¿Yoruichi Shihouin? -Akara asintió con la cabeza,

- Sí, el Comandante Yamamoto dijo que si nosotras no trabajamos juntas, entonces enviará a los capitanes para llegar Soi Fong, y yo no quería les hagan daño -dijo Akara, era verdad, ella prefería estar en peligro en vez de uno de los capitanes de la Corte.

- Bueno, si eso significa rescatar a Soi Fong, probablemente debas ir con esa Shihouin -dijo Akari con un suspiro. Akara sonrió a su madre.

- Bueno, me tengo que preparar, algo me dice que esto va a ser un paseo salvaje -

Akara dijo volviendo a salir, pero su madre la detuvo.

- Akara -dijo su madre en voz baja, Akara dio la vuelta para mirarla.

- ¿Sí? -le preguntó, su mamá le dio una mirada de preocupación y Akara sabía lo que significaba.

- Akara, sabes que es casi la hora de... que eso suceda -dijo la mujer y Akara miró hacia abajo.

- Lo se mamá -susurró antes de salir de la mansión. Akari silencio un gritó, ella sabía que los días se van por la vía rápida y la furia iba a venir, pero no temía por las personas que iban a ser heridas, temía por Akara. Cada pocas generaciones el Kurokiba que poseía el espíritu lobo se volvería loco después de enfurecer por algo que no podía manejar. Akara siempre fue una niña amable, Akari recordó cuando ella había pisado accidentalmente la cola de su perro. Lloraba todo el día y se disculpó muchas veces. Akari rió levemente ante el recuerdo. Tales días no volverian a pasar, y ella tenía miedo.

- Por favor, ten cuidado querida -Akari susurró mientras se volvía a ver a sus hijos. De vuelta en la Segunda División Yoruichi estaba en los campos de entrenamiento actualmente superando el relleno de un maniquí de entrenamiento. Todo su miedo estaba actualmente girando con su ardiente ira, lo que provoco una barrera invisible de golpes, y con golpe final utilizando el Shunko, desintegró el maniquí.

- Caray, no tenías que matarlo –escucho Yoruichi. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Akara en su forma humana poniendo su Zanpakuto alrededor de su cadera.

- Bueno, esa es la idea -Yoruichi dijo pateando los restos del maniquí. Akara se encogió de hombros.

- Muy bien, ya que tenemos unos veinte minutos, voy a ir a meditar en el patio -dijo Akara antes de dar la vuelta. - Creo que deberías hacerlo también, el estrés va a hacer que te salgan arrugas -Akara gritó por encima del hombro riendo. Yoruichi fulminó, arrancó el palo con brasas donde estaba el maniquí y se lo tiro a Akara, pero con los mismos sentidos, Akara sabía que lo iba hacer, así que se dio la vuelta y lo golpeo haciendo que se parta al medio. Luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

- Lobo estúpido, voy hacer una alfombra de suelo con su maldito pellejo -Yoruichi murmuró mientras se movía al siguiente maniquí de entrenamiento. Una vez Akara desapareció Yoruichi suspiró.

- Hay Soi, te extraño -de repente una brisa de viento soplaba suavemente alrededor de Yoruichi, como para darle algún tipo de comodidad.

- Gracias, supongo -Yoruichi dijo mirando al cielo. Finalmente veinte minutos pasaron volando, Akara y Yoruichi se dirigieron a la Puerta Norte del Seireitei. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, se sorprendieron de ver a quienes estaban esperándolas. Todo el Segundo Escuadrón se había presentado, un Omaeda estaba de pie delante de todos ellos con Yamamoto.

- ¿De qué se trata todo esto? –pregunto Yoruichi sorprendida y Yamamoto habló primero.

- Se entiende que esta misión es muy importante, ustedes dos deben rescatar a la capitana de nuestra Segunda División y traerla de nuevo a nosotros en una sola pieza -luego hizo una pausa antes de terminar.

- Viva o muerta -esto hizo que Yoruichi y Akara se estremecieran ante la idea de regresar con Soi Fong muerta, aunque en realidad alimentaba más su determinación de llevarla a casa con vida.

- Le aseguro que Soi Fong estará viva y nuestros adversarios serán vencidos cuando regresemos -dijo Akara y Yoruichi asintió. No había manera de que fuera a enterrar a su pequeña abeja.

- Muy bien, ahora creo que la Segunda División quería decir algo antes de su partida –dijo Yamamoto de pie a un lado de Omaeda que se acercó a ellas. Akara fulminó con la mirada, pero él parecía no hacer caso.

- Por favor, traigan a nuestra capitana a casa, ella siempre nos ha inspirado a hacer todo lo posible y superar todas las dificultades con nuestro mejor esfuerzo -dijo Omaeda antes de arrodillarse. Yoruichi miró hacia arriba y vio que toda la División estaba de rodillas también. Esto hizo sonreír a Yoruichi, todos respetaban y amaban a su capitana, eso era algo que tenían en común.

- Está bien, levántate, volveremos pronto -Yoruichi dijo palmeando la espalda del gran hombre. Omaeda se levantó y les dio las gracias. Entonces toda la segunda división le dio las gracias, al mismo tiempo antes de desaparecer en una gran ráfaga de viento. Una vez que se fueron Yamamoto hablo.

- La Operación Rescate a Soi Fong Acababa de Empezar. – Dicho esto se despidió y regreso a su división.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

- No puedo creer que tenemos que caminar -Yoruichi se quejó en voz alta mientras caminaban por un camino de tierra. Estaban a pocos kilometros del Seireitei, podian estar mucho mas lejor pero por el estado de Akara no podian usar el Shunpo.

- Ah cállate, la única razón por la que no podemos ir mas rapido es porque Unohana dijo que mi factura no ha sanado completamente y no quería que me arriesge a que empeore -dijo Akara mientras caminaba delante de la gata.

- Caminar es tan aburrido -Yoruichi se quejó nuevamente.

- Bueno, yo siempre he apreciado caminar, puedes tomarte el tiempo para ver todo lo que te rodea y apreciar su belleza -dijo Akara pero Yoruichi no le hizo caso. Por lo menos hasta que Akara añadió.

- Al menos eso me enseño Soi Fong -Yoruichi parpadeó con asombro.

- ¿De verdad dijo eso? -Akara asintió con la cabeza.

- Uh huh, las dos estábamos regresando de una misión pequeña, quería volver rápido a casa y decirle a mi madre lo que Soi Fong y yo habíamos logrado, pero Soi Fong me dijo que si nos apurabamos entonces podríamos perder la oportunidad de ver lo que nos rodea -Akara dijo con una mirada que parecía ir de nuevo en la memoria. Yoruichi lo pensó y decidió echar un vistazo. Estaban rodeados de frondosos árboles verdes y flores de colores aleatorios que cubrían ambos lados del camino. El cielo estaba despejado, los pájaros cantaban mientras volaban por los alrededores.

- Wow, realmente es agradable, Soi Fong estaba en lo cierto -penso Yoruichi. Akara captó la expresión facial de la gata.

- ¿Ves?, Soi Fong tiene razon -decia Akara, Yoruichi rió y rodó los ojos. Después de algunas horas de caminata, habían llegado a un pequeño pueblo. Era un lugar más próspero a pesar de la ubicación, tenia casualidad de estar en el medio de una gran pradera abierta que tenía un gran camino a través de él.

- Wow, parece un pueblo bonito, pero no hay que distraernos mientras estamos en esta misión -Akara dijo antes de transformarse con una nube azul en silencio, pero cuando la nube desapareció no era un lobo enorme, sino un pequeño cachorro negro y azul. Era un perro callejero de algún tipo, pero que era linda. Una de sus orejas estaba ligeramente inclinada.

- No sabía que podías hacer eso -dijo Yoruichi y esto causó que Akara sonriera lo mejor que pudo en su forma de perrito.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mi talento, pero esta transformación sólo va a durar por un tiempo -dijo Akara, Yoruichi no tenía ganas de ser visto por la gente, por lo que cambió en su forma usual de gato negro. Akara recogió la ropa de Yoruichi y, a su manera, las dobló y las arrojó sobre la espalda.

- Vamos a seguir adelante -decia Yoruichi mientras corría a una de las chozas y saltó hasta el techo.

- Si, adelante -respondio Akara y luego comenzó a correr en su forma de perrito por el pueblo.

Mientras tanto, en la Fortaleza, Hiroka traía un plato de comida a la celda de Soi Fong. Le gustaba estar al rededor de ella, y no sería tan divertido si estaba muerta de hambre. Al abrir el bloque de celdas vio a Soi Fonf revolverse en sus cadenas.

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo eso?, sólo vas a hacerte daño -dijo Hiroka, Soi Fong miró y se burlaba.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -Hiroka puso el plato de comida a nivel de los ojos de Soi.

- Te traje algo de comer, me di cuenta que ha pasado un tiempo desde que has comido -Hiroka dijo mientras dejaba la comida. Soi Fong le dirigió una mirada de sospecha antes de que se comparta con la mirada de irritación.

- Cómo se supone que voy a comer con estas cadenas -Soi Fong exigió, pero antes de que pudiera obtener una respuesta; un destello de naranja saltó a su alrededor, antes de que se diera cuanta de que producia eso la puerta de la habitacion se cerro sino de la habitación y Soi cayó al suelo, había sido liberada para su gran sorpresa.

- Bueno, primero yo no hice la comida para nada, y dos, que esperas, debes alimentarte, si no lo haces seria malo - Hiroka dijo mientras una sonrisa se deslizó a su manera a través de su cara. Soi Fong rodó una vez más sus ojos. Se levantó y estiró los brazos y las piernas, ya que no se habia movido en casi todo un día y la noche.

- Yo no creo que seria tan malo -Soi Fong dijo mientras hacía unas cuantas patadas y puñetazos para estirar sus músculos. Después de unos minutos de hacerlo, Soi Fong se sentó y miró a su plato de comida. No era algo que había comido antes, pero parecía americano.

- ¿Qué es esto? -decia Soi Fong descpncertada. Hiroka rió entre dientes.

- Bueno, eso es carne oscura de pollo al horno, las hebras verdes al lado de él se llama judías verdes, que no me gusta con honestidad pero de todos modos después de eso hay puré de papas, y el líquido marrón es algo Kuto llama salsa. Sabe mejor de lo que parece. Y el pan se llama un rollo -termino Hiroka. Soi Fong recogió el utensilio y asomó el puré de patatas antes de tomar un poco y llevarlo a la boca. La textura en sí era suave. Pero el sabor era intrigante y dejó un buen sabor en su boca.

- Bien bien, bueno se supone que debo verte, así que voy a quedarme por aqui -Hiroka sonrió espeluznantemente mientras se alejo fuera de la vista. Soi Fong se estremeció mientras continuaba comiendo y formaba un plan para escapar, y por el momento, su hora de la comida le pareció la mejor oportunidad. Una vez que terminó, lanzó la placa en la parte delantera de la celda.

- Así que, voy a tomar eso como que no te gusto la comida, lastima, Kuto lo hizo sólo para ti -Hiroka dijo mientras se acercaba a la vista y comenzó a recoger la placa. Soi Fong miró y no dijo nada mientras se levantaba.

- Esta es una extraña manera de cuidar a su prisionera -dijo Soi Fong pero Hiroka se encogió de hombros.

- El Maestro dijo que no quería que te lastimes, en cualquier forma o modalidad, bueno al menos hasta Akara este aquí de todos modos -Soi Fong se tensó ligeramente Hiroka habló.

- Pero hasta entonces, espero no sea pronto, porque no me gustaría ver que tu hermosa piel se estropee, soy tu cuidadora -dijo Hiroka y Soi Fong se burlaba.

- No importa, me voy a escapar independientemente -dijo Soi Fong y Hiroka sonrió con malicia.

- Por favor -entonces se dio la vuelta para irse.

- ¿No volveras a encadenarme? -Soi Fong pregunto, Hiroka negó con la cabeza en llamas.

- No, tu has estado encadenada suficiente tiempo, pero si realmente lo quieres, puedo hacerlo -dijo Hiroka, pero Soi Fong negó con la cabeza.

- Está bien, nos vemos más tarde linda -y Hiroka se fue, dejando Soi Fong libre de hacer lo que ella quería. Su primera opción era tratar de abrir la puerta, no es precisamente una táctica furtiva, pero valia la pena el intento. Soi Fong se acercó a la puerta con cautela. Puso su mano en la puerta, y no paso nada. Ella la abrió, y todavía nada.

- Esto es demasiado fácil, algo debería ocurrir -Soi Fong pensó mientras levantaba con cuidado el brazo y la empujó hacia la puerta abierta, y tan pronto como se fue medio camino, una gran tensión de electricidad se apoderó de su cuerpo lo que la hizo caer.

- ¡Ah! -dijo entre dientes mientras su cuerpo le dolia, particulas pequeñas de la estática bailaron en su cuerpo cuando se comenzó a retorcerse de dolor.

- Muy bien, salir por la puerta no funciona -penso Soi Fong mientras su vision se torno borrosa.

Mientras tanto, Akara trotaba por el pueblo. Niños y adultos por igual se detenian a acariciarla en la cabeza, pero Akara salia siempre corriendo. Y a los cuatro vientos, Yoruichi estaba caminando por los techos con gracia y riéndose de Akara.

- Eso es lo que tienes por cachorrita -Yoruichi rió y saltó con gracia a la siguiente cabaña y siguió su camino. Habían estado en el pueblo durante casi veinte minutos, y aún no había visto la salida.

- Esto está tardando demasiado, podríamos ser mucho más rapidas si no fuera por la lesión de Akara -Yoruichi masculló irritada. Su cola se contrajo mientras se acercaba el final de la azotea por la que caminaba.

- Esto es ridículo -Akara murmuró mientras esquivaba otro niño. Ella había estado esquivando a las personas desde que había entrado en la aldea. Y por si fuera poco tenía que guardar la ropa de Yoruichi que se caiga y se ensucie. Aunque en la mente de Akara, no le importaría dejarlos atrás, estaban añadiendo peso a su espalda. Akara saltó sobre la espalda de un niño mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella.

- Necesito apresurarme, no me importa si duele más tarde -Akara pensó mientras explotó en una nube y shunpeo fuera de la aldea. Yoruichi se había reído de la escena y rápidamente seguido detrás. Una vez fuera de la aldea, Akara se apoyó contra un árbol en el prado extenso lejos del pueblo y poco a poco se deslizó hacia abajo.

- Maldita sea, tal vez yo debería haber seguido andando -Akara gimió cuando su lesión comenzó a palpitar.

- Bueno, bueno, ¿qué le ha pasado al cachorro? -Akara oyó decir a una voz burlona. Miró hacia abajo para ver a Yoruichi que llevaba una sonrisa burlona y su cola balanceándose en la diversión. Akara fulminó con la mirada.

- Porque no vuelves a tu caja de arena, no podía aguantar más, esas personas eran muy cariñosos, por cierto aquí está tu ropa -Akara dijo mientras dejaba caer la ropa de Yoruichi frente al gato. La gata no habló mientras cambiaba de nuevo a su forma original, recogió su ropa y se vistio en una amplia zona abierta.

- Wow eres bastante valiente como para vestirte en plena luz del día -dijo Akara, mientras la gata sonreia divertida.

- Bueno, no hay nadie alrededor, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse -Yoruichi se encogió de hombros. Akara se sostenia del árbol, mientras se levantaba. Una vez que tuvo el equilibrio dejo el árbol de lado.

- Bueno, no tiene sentido estar aquí, vamos a seguir adelante, tenemos que encontrar el Bosque Sombrío de todos modos -Akara dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar por el camino de tierra una vez más y Yoruichi estaba cerca. A medida que el día avanzaba, Akara y Yoruichi Caminaron en silencio absoluto y en ocasiones entablaron una conversación sobre Soi Fong en el pasado y los acontecimientos que pasaron juntas.

- Sí, Soi Fong y yo pasabamos las noches juntas viendos las estrellas en el cielo -Akara dijo cuando cayó en sus recuerdos. Yoruichi no dijo nada, porque sabía que si lo hacía, se arrepentiría de sus palabras. Así que dejó que el lobo continuara

- Eso me recuerda que Soi Fong me dijo que encontro una constelación, nunca pude verla, pero ella dijo que parecía un gato jugando con una abeja -dijo Akara. Yoruichi sonrió ante la idea de la constelación.

- ¿D-de verdad? -Yoruichi le preguntó y Akara movió la cabeza de arriba abajo.

- Así es, y cada vez que la veia, ella suspiraba, no era un suspiro triste, pero nunca pude averiguar qué clase de suspiro que era -Akara dijo lanzando una mirada a Yoruichi. La conversación terminó y un largo silencio espeso lo reemplazó y siguió a la pareja hasta el atardecer.

- El sol bajo y aun no encontramos el bosque estúpido -Akara gruñó, su pierna la estaba matando, ya que no se detuvieron ese día. Yoruichi estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, no había notado el anochecer en absoluto.

- Eh, sí -dijo Yoruichi. Akara gruñó para sus adentros. Otras cuatro horas pasaban y toda la tierra se revistió en el tono negro, la única fuente de luz era la luna, su luz suave brillando y haciendo que todo sea más visible.

- Creo que deberíamos descansar un poco, se está haciendo tarde -dijo Akara, Yoruichi resopló.

-Sí, claro, esperas que acampemos en el centro de esta tierra abierta, que nos dejaria vulnerable a un ataque -dijo Yoruichi, pero Akara sacudió.

- Al parecer, se te ha olvidado lo que somos, podemos manejar cualquier ataque que se nos presente -Akara dijo antes de caer sobre una rodilla, la pierna le dolia mucho.

- Además he ido más allá de mi límite de caminar -dijo Akara mientras trataba de pararse de nuevo, pero no inmediatamente.

- Bueno, creo que podemos seguir un poco mas, deja que te lleve -dijo Yoruichi. Akara miró con incredulidad clara.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Preguntó Akara cuando Yoruichi se arrodilló delante de ella.

- Bueno, yo quiero encontrar algún tipo de cobertura, y cojeando con un perro herido no voy a llegar a ningun sitio, así que te sugiero que dejes que te cargue, o te dejo aquí -respondio la gata, que quería estar cada vez más cerca de Soi Fong. Akara se acomodo lentamente sobre la espalda de Yoruichi, y una vez que se sujeto, Yoruichi se levantó y shunpeo fuera de la vista. Después de unos minutos, la gata se había detenido en el comienzo de un bosque.

- Caray, se me cierran los ojos -dijo Akara, Yoruichi rió tranquilamente, y luego miró a la gran vegetación frente a ella.

- Parece que lo hicimos -dijo Yoruichi. Se veía el gran bosque frente a ellas. Los árboles eran altos y exigieron que se dieron cuenta que eran. Pero algo parecía fuera de este bosque. Estaba oscuro a pesar de la luz de la luna, y el espesor de la selva parecía explicarlo, y otra cosa parecía tener ominosa del bosque, que se quedó en silencio. No había sonido en cualquier lugar, e hizo temblar Akara.

- Parece que hemos encontrado el Bosque Sombrío -dijo Akara en una ligera molestia, Yoruichi sonrió.

- Sí lo hicimos, así que sugiero que nos pongamos en marcha, cuanto antes lleguemos ahí, cuanto antes salgamos, y cuanto más nos acercamos a Soi Fong -dijo Yoruichi mientras comenzaba a caminar, y no con valentía, en el bosque oscuro. Akara, aunque nerviosa, seguido muy de cerca.

Luego de media hora, Akara y Yoruichi habían caído en un pequeño claro.

- No puedo ver nada -Akara resopló y Yoruichi zumbaba.

- En días como estos me alegro de ser un gato, vamos a parar aquí, es un claro -Yoruichi dijo mientras se detenía. Akara se detuvo en seco y cayó al suelo.

- Gracias, estoy cansada -bostezó Akara. Todo estaba en silencio por un momento antes de que Yoruichi despida un repentino grito de batalla y disparó el Shunko hacia el cielo, esto causó que Akara saltara ligeramente.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -gritó Akara, pero antes de que pudiera obtener la respuesta empezó a llover ramas y hojas, y una vez que la lluvia había acabado, la luna se sentó encima de ellos, enviando sus rayos suaves.

- No puedo dormir sin una luz de noche -Yoruichi sonrió ampliamente y Akara se limitó a mirarla con una expresión de incredulidad.

- ¿Hablas en serio?, podrías haber atraído algo a nuestra ubicación -Akara gritó, y Yoruichi hecho a rei.

- Al parecer se te olvidó lo que somos, podemos manejar cualquier ataque que se nos presente -Yoruichi dijo mientras utilizaba las palabras anteriores de Akara en su contra. Y el lobo gruñó.

- No uses mis palabras en mi contra, de cualquier manera me voy a dormir -Akara resopló mientras volvia a su forma de lobo. Se acerco cojeando a la base de uno de los pocos árboles que cubrían el claro e hizo unos círculos en un área general antes de asentarse.

- Wow realmente haces esas cosas de perro -Yoruichi reia mientras seguía el camino de Akara y saltó a la rama más baja del árbol.

- Es ... un hábito ... -Akara bostezó, antes de que sus ojos azules comenzaban a caer. Yoruichi cambió en su forma de gato, y coloco la ropa debajo de ella, casi como un nido. Y pronto, tanto el gato como el lobo estaban profundamente dormidos.

(P.O.V de Yoruichi)

Oí un ruido riendo suave cuando me desperté, extraño, yo podría haber jurado que sólo había dormido unos minutos. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que no estaba en el árbol. No sólo eso, sino que el bosque había desaparecido también, en lugar de eso estaba en la. . . Segunda División? Extraño, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?, caminaba por la pasarela y vi que me dirigía hacia la oficina de Soi Fong. Oí la risa de nuevo, y estaba extrañamente relajada. Seguí el sonido dulce, hasta que me encontré a mí misma en el frente de la puerta de la oficina. Abrí la puerta y vi que la risa había venido del escritorio de mi abejita.

- ¿Soi, es que? -me pregunte con una gran esperanza, pero en lugar de una respuesta, un gato gris saltó sobre la mesa de atrás. Curiosamente el gato era más pequeño que la mayoría de los gatos adultos y sus ojos eran de un gris tormentoso extrañamente relajante. Tenía un par de anillos en sus patas delanteras y brillaban maravillosamente en la iluminación. En sus patas traseras tenía dos cintas blancas que envolvian hasta la mitad de sus piernas.

- Te pareces mucho a mi pequeña Soi -le dije a ella y el gato asintio. Parpadeé un poco sorprendida, yo no crei que ella me entendiera.

- Wow me puede entender, eso es muy bueno -de nuevo el gato gris asintió con la cabeza.

- Por supuesto que te entiendo, todos los gatos pueden entender a los seres humanos, aunque no podemos hablar -dijo el gato y sonaba muy parecido a Soi Fong.

- ¿Soi Fong? - Le pregunté, el gato me miró como si me hubieran crecido cuernos en la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -me preguntó y cuando abri la boca para hablar, ella me interrumpió y habló primera.

- Eso no importa, de todos modos, ¿has visto a un perro negro en cualquier lugar alrededor de esta área? -me preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza.

- No, he, no lo siento, ¿por qué, este perro es importante o algo así? -le pregunté y ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Absolutamente, el perro negro que estoy buscando es mi mejor amiga, no la he visto desde ayer y quería decirle algo importante -Me sentí mal, este gato estaba buscando a su mejor amiga y no tenía ni idea de a donde ella podría estar, por extraño que pareciera me resultaba familiar, pero sus orejas se aplanan y su cuerpo parecía desinflarse un poco, y sus ojos tormentosos parecían oscurecerse. Odiaba ver a la gente triste y animales que hablan no son diferentes.

- Te diré algo, tal vez puedo ayudarte a buscarla -trate de darle mi mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora. El gato al instante se animó y sonrió de la mejor manera en que un gato podría.

- De verdad, muchas gracias, sé que puedo encontrarla si tengo otra persona ayudandome -dijo emocionada.

- Muy bien, vamos a ponernos en marcha -le dije y el gato Soi saltó de la mesa hacia la puerta, la abrí y ella precipitadamente salio, rápidamente la seguí. Mientras caminábamos por la división me di cuenta que Soi gatito, tenía un paseo elegante, diablos era tan linda y se parecía mucho a mi de Soi Fong casi a la perfección. Suspiré abatida, echo tanto de menos a Soi Fong, y este gato que se parecía a ella no ayuda en absoluto.

- ¿Te sucede algo malo? -el gato me pidió, supongo que me oyó suspirar.

- No, sólo estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo, creo que una siesta estaría bien ahora -le dije sonriendo, y para mi sorpresa, ella se rió.

- Hablas mucho como mi amiga, ella hace lo mismo -se rió.

- Suena como mi tipo de perro, aunque no me gusta la mayoría de los perros, ¿cuál es su nombre? -cuando el gato dejó de reír mientras hablaba, me quedé muy sorprendido al oír el nombre.

- Es Akara, ella es increíble, y nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeñas -dijo con orgullo y sentí que mi corazón se hundía.

- Por casualidad, ¿Conoces un gato? -le pregunté con la esperanza de un sí. El ritmo de Soi gato se desaceleró y aplano las orejas.

- Sí, conocia un gato, ella era mi amiga también, pero ... -Soi gatito se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Que pasó? -le pregunté con temor a la respuesta.

- Ella me dejó -dijo en un tono un poco temblorosa, y mi garganta se apretó.

- E-Ella no dijo adiós -el gato gimió mientras su cola golpeó el suelo y sus orejas colgaba.

- Siento lo de tu amiga -le dije con la garganta seca, el felino se rió tristemente.

- Está bien, pero ¿puedo decirte algo? -preguntó.

- Claro, a-adelante -murmuré. El gato se volvió hacia mí, sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y tristeza.

- Me gusta mucho mas mi otra amiga, significa el mundo para mí, y tenía que decirle algo, que era tan importante que no podía mantenerlo oculto por mas tiempo, por lo que planeé decirle el día que se fue, pero cuando me entere de que había desaparecido, nunca llegué a decirle -dijo con lágrimas contenidas que amenazaban con desbordarse.

- ¿Qué ibas a decirle? -le pregunté en voz baja, me estaba empezando a sentir mal y la sensación de déjà vu ligero venía en su lugar.

- Yo, iba a decirle que la amaba -el gato susurró, pero he oído alto y claro. Sentí una extraña sensación, y era muy incómoda. De repente, una corteza continua fuerte rompió el silencio, miré hacia arriba para ver un gran perro negro ligeramente azul corriendo hacia nosotras, y se parecía mucho a Akara. Al instante, el gato gris se animó y corrió hacia el perro.

- Oh Soi Fong. Siento irme sin decirte, llegó una emergencia familiar y me entró el pánico, lo siento mucho -dijo el perro Akara mientras bajaba sus orejas y la cola pasó entre sus piernas. Me reí al ver eso, al menos hasta que Soi gatito, ¿qué diablos la acarició?, y pensé que los gatos y los perros eran enemigos mortales.

- Está bien Akara, yo quería aceptar tu oferta de vivir contigo, eres todo para mí -dijo el gatito Soi en un tono cariñoso. Quería matar a ese perro, y luego se volvió hacia mí.

- Oh, ella es Akara -y justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar Akara gritó:

- ¡Yoruichi... Yoruichi, despierta!

(P.o.v Normal)

Yoruichi se despertó con un sobresalto, rápidamente exploro su entorno, que todavía estaba en su rama.

- Oh Yoruichi, ahora serías tan amable de ayudarme a matar este Hollow -Akara gritó mientras esquivaba la cola del hueco. Akara estaba en su forma humana luchando con el Hollow. Yoruichi miró y vio la gran mascara del hollow. Ahora estaba intentando atravesar con su cola a Akara, pero ella saltó lo bastante alto como para que la cola se clave en el suelo.

- Fue un sueño -Yoruichi dijo aturdida, y luego hacer un clic en su mente.

- Y hay un hueco -Yoruichi cambió rápidamente a su forma humana y se vistió para ayudar a su compañera de viaje.

- Ya era hora -dijo Akara mientras le daba al hollow una patada con su pierna, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio. Viendo una oportunidad Yoruichi uso su Shunko y golpeó la máscara de Hollow. La máscara agrietada finalmente se rompio y el hollow desaparecio.

- ¿Que pasó, y de dónde salio ese hollow? -Yoruichi le preguntó desconcertada. Akara burló.

- Bueno, las dos estábamos durmiendo, pero me desperté porque seguiste maullando por algo, seguiste diciendo que no vaya, y cosas así, de todos modos, iba a ir al lugar más tranquilo, entonces senti una gran cantidad de reiatsu, y luego escuché un hueco, traté de despertarte pero no te movías -Akara explico y Yoruichi se limitó a asentir.

- Lo siento, tuve un sueño loco, ni siquiera puedo explicarlo -Yoruichi dijo tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido. Pero nada más que una nube llenó su mente.

- Bueno, ya que estamos despiertas, ¿quieres volver a dormir, o seguir nuestro camino? -Akara preguntó y Yoruichi bostezó.

- Por mucho que me quiero ir, no creo que sería buena idea rescatar a Soi estando cansadas -Akara asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien entonces, volvamos a dormir, pero por favor, trata de dormir en silencio -Akara dijo mientras bostezaba y se cambió de nuevo en su forma de lobo volviendo a su lugar en la base del árbol. Repitiendo el proceso que había llevado a cabo esa misma tarde, Akara finalmente se acostó y cerró los ojos. Dejando Yoruichi mirar hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas.

- ¿Qué fue ese sueño?, recuerdo el gato diciendo que quería decirle a un perro algo, creo que dijo ... -

- Te amo -susurró con una voz suave, y otro suave brisa sopló. Yoruichi suspiró.

- Sí que -luego se retiró a su lugar en el árbol. Al día siguiente Akara y Yoruichi viajaron a través del bosque oscuro, a veces tropezando con obstáculos, árboles y con las raíces de los árboles y arbustos. Pero al final lo hicieron con vida e ilesas.

- Eso fue terrible -Akara murmuró mientras sacaba varias hojas de su cabello.

- Espero que nunca tengamos que volver allí, te juro que sentí que algo me lamia -dijo temblorosa pero Yoruichi simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- No me importa, salimos de allí y estamos mucho mas cerca de mi pequeña abejita -decia la gata mientras Akara movia la cabeza a medida que más hojas cayeron.

- Eso es verdad, el siguiente es el rio -dijo Akara y Yoruichi seestremeció, odiaba el agua, pero al ser un gato tenia que crusar de todos modos.

- Me encanta el agua, sobre todo cuando se llega a nadar -sonrió Akara.

- Por supuesto, los cachorros siempre aman nadar -Yoruichi dijo amargamente y Akara la miro con reproche.

- Vamos gatita, que no tenemos todo el día -Akara llamó, estaba varios metros por delante de Yoruichi.


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno aca les dejo otro capitulo, se hizo esperar este xD pasa que andaba sin tiempo por temas de trabajo y estudio, bueno ya fue aca les dejo el capitulo despues me dicen que les parecio :D

Capitulo 9

- ¿Dónde estamos? -Akara preguntó mientras ella y Yoruichi caminaban a través de otro bosque, sólo que este tenía mucha más luz y no era tan grueso como el bosque sombreado.

- Bueno, es obvio que estamos en un bosque -Yoruichi dijo sarcásticamente, Akara resoplo.

- Sé que es mucho, pero me refiero a que si estamos más cerca de los ríos gemelos, hemos estado caminando y mi pierna me empieza a molestar -Akara dijo mientras se masajeaba suavemente la pierna herida. Yoruichi suspiro, este perro empezaba a gemir y se estaba jugando con sus nervios.

- Bueno, yo no sé lo cerca que estamos, y también me duele la pierna, pero tienes que callar, me esta dando un dolor de cabeza -dijo Yoruichi con calma pero con una amplia gama de mala gana.

- No tengo derecho a quejarme, por tu culpa me duele la pierna -se quejo Akara y Yoruichi se estremeció. Eso había sido un golpe bajo, y le dolio un poco, pero no mucho.

- Hey, todavía me falta contarte algo -Akara dijo en voz baja, y Yoruichi parpadeó sorprendida.

- Te lo diré si puedes manejarlo sin enloquecer de nuevo -dijo Akara mirando a Yoruichi sospechosamente, pero Yoruichi negó con la cabeza.

- Esta bien, adelante -dijo Yoruichi y Akara se aclaró la garganta.

- Bien, bueno después de irme no vi a Soi Fong durante una semana, me preocupe, pero algo me dijo que estaba bien -dijo Akara y los recuerdos comenzaron a inundar su mente.

(Flash Back)

Akara había estado muy preocupada por su nueva amiga. Había pasado una semana desde el accidente de Soi Fong y Akara todavía no la ha visto, aunque ella había sentido su reiatsu muy fuerte durante la semana. Akara fue a la Segunda División, para tratar de aliviar el castigo de Soi Fong, ya que no se había presentado a los entrenamientos. Pero una vez que llegó, vio que Soi Fong ya estaba allí y hablando con el encargado temporal del escuadrón. Y por los sonidos de la misma, las cosas no iban bien.

- Tú desapareces durante toda una semana, sin ninguna aviso y una vez que regresa desea reanudar su posición en el escuadrón -gritó el encargado y Soi Fong no dijo absolutamente nada, sus ojos estaban muertos y fríos.

- ¿No tienes nada que decir?, su familia se avergonzará de que uno de sus hijos fue lanzado fuera de las Fuerzas Especiales -Los ojos de Akara se abrieron.

- No, capitán, por favor no eche de las Fuerzas Especiales -Akara gritó mientras corría al lado de Soi Fong. El encargado la miro.

- Srta. Kurokiba, Soi Fong ha roto una de las reglas, y no quieres que se echada -él grito interrogante.

- Eso es correcto, la única razón por la que no se presentó fue porque ella estaba en recuperación, en casa de un amigo, lo sé, porque yo fui el que la llevó a recibir cuidados -Akara dijo mirando hacia Soi.

- ¿Qué estaba haciendo que la llevó a ese estado? -el encargado pidió. Akara hizo silencio, ella no quería decirle al encargado lo que realmente sucedió. Así que se le ocurrió una excusa a toda prueba.

- Ella me estaba ayudando con un Hollow -Akara dijo tan fríamente como sea posible, Soi miro a Akara con asombro, ella sabía que no era la verdad. ¿Por qué Akara, una persona que apenas había conocido, estaba mintiendo por ella?

- Un Hollow, ¿por qué no se me informó de esto? -el hombre dijo cambiando su visión de Akara a Soi Fong.

- No fue un gran hueco, no había mucha amenaza, pero Soi Fong hizo un excelente trabajo en acabarlo -Akara sonrió y el hombre zumbó en sus pensamientos.

- Muy bien, entonces, Soi Fong, no será expulsada, pero hay un montón de entrenamiento para ponerse al día -dijo el encargado. Soi Fong simplemente asintió y se levantó para irse.

- Puedo ayudarla, he hecho algunos de sus estilos de lucha antes -Akara se ofreció. El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

- Está bien, ambas pueden ir, pero Soi Fong, si se repite este acto una vez más, sera expulsada -dijo el hombre retirándose Akara y Soi Fong salieron de la habitación. Una vez fuera y fuera del alcance del oído del hombre, Akara exhalo en relieve.

- Oh, mujer eso estuvo cerca, pensé que ibas a ser expulsado -dijo Akara con alivio.

- Espera un minuto, ¿Soi iba a ser expulsada de las Fuerzas Especiales? -Yoruichi le preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. Akara asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí, pero si yo no hubiera dicho lo que dije, ella no estaría donde esta ahora -Akara pauso.

- Pero eso fue una pequeño tropiezo, se convirtió en capitana por su determinación, y su objetivo, a pesar de que dejó de lograrlo -Akara dijo mirando a Yoruichi, ella sabía que el objetivo original de Soi era matarla.

Yoruichi suspiró. Esto fue duro, pero podría haber sido peor. - Ok, ¿dónde estaba yo? -Akara preguntó en voz alta, antes de dar un "oh" al recordar.

Después de unos días de entrenamiento vigoroso, Soi Fong había alcanzado a todo el mundo, gracias a las sesiones de entrenamiento de Akara, y durante esos días, Soi Fong había comenzado lentamente a calentar a los nobles.

- Soi Fong, es bueno verte a trabajar de nuevo -dijo Akara dijo y Soi Fong entró en el patio de la Segunda División, tenían que barrer y arreglar los jardines un poco como una tarea por la tarde. Soi Fong dio un fuerte zumbido en respuesta, ella no había hablado desde su regreso de la Segunda División.

- Así que Soi Fong, ¿qué quieres hacer después de terminar aquí? -pregunto Akara mientras tomaba una oruga de rastreo inocente en la pasarela de hormigón y la dejaba en una pequeña rama. Soi Fong vio el gesto, pero no reaccionó a la misma, en lugar de eso dio Akara una posición de combate.

- Oh, quieres entrenar un poco más -Akara adivinó y Soi Fong asintió brevemente antes de barrer algunas hojas viejas en un montón de hojas que crece lentamente.

- Sabes Soi Fong, hay más en la vida, entonces, ¿por qué no tomar un paseo por el distrito Rukon conmigo?, me enteré de que hay algún tipo de evento -dijo Akara, Soi negó con la cabeza.

- No quieres, oh eso es muy malo, creo que seria divertido, pero eso está bien, oh tengo una idea -Akara exclamó y Soi Fong miró con leve interés.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a limpiar tu habitación, fui allí una vez y estaba peor que mi habitación -dijo en tono de broma Akara. Soi Fong se sonrojo un poco antes de que una mirada de una ola de emoción se extendió por su cara, Akara vio vergüenza, shock, ira, pero las últimas emociones cayó bajo sospecha y el cuestionamiento. Akara pensó que sabía lo que Soi Fong estaba tratando de hacer.

- ¿Por qué estaba en tu habitación?, te diré -dijo Akara antes de aclararse la garganta un poco. Soi Fong comenzó en ligera anticipación.

- Estaba preocupada por ti, así que fui a ir a ver, pero cuando vi que no estabas en tu habitación, me asusté y fui a buscarte -dijo Akara. Soi Fong miró con ligera sorpresa, nadie se había preocupado por ella en mucho tiempo.

- Siento haber entrado asi en tu habitación pero estaba preocupada -se disculpó Akara. Soi Fong levantó una mano y la sacudió como una señal de aceptación. Esto hizo sonreír Akara.

- Bueno, vamos de prisa, entonces que tienes un desastre alli -Akara bromeó, y Soi Fong puso los ojos al tiempo que oculto una pequeña sonrisa.

(Pausa del Flash Back)

- Limpiamos su habitación y déjame decirte, esa chica tenia toda la basura de la Sociedad de Almas -Akara rió y Yoruichi sonrió. Le resultaba un poco irónico, la Soi Fong que ella conocía era muy limpia y organizada.

- ¿Así que cuando empezo Soi a hablar de nuevo? -Yoruichi preguntó mientras ambas se agacharon bajo una gran rama baja colgante. Akara zumbaba en sus pensamientos.

- Creo que fue alrededor de seis meses después de tu la abandonaste -dijo Akara sin expresión.

- No hay necesidad de ser cruda al respecto -Yoruichi frunció el ceño, pero Akara simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- No me importa realmente -dijo con un tono de indiferencia. Los sentimientos de Yoruichi no eran exactamente por la preocupación actual del momento.

- Sí, fue seis meses después de que te fuiste y me acuerdo de la primera frase que pronunció -Akara se rió entre dientes, ya que el recuerdo lentamente pero con gracia se balanceaba en su mente.

(Continuación del Flash Back)

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Soi Fong, había perdido a su capitana, a punto de perder su lugar en las Fuerzas Especiales y conoció Akara Kurokiba. Quién había sido una muy buena amiga y entrenadora todo el tiempo.

Hoy en día, a Soi Fong se le había asignado una misión en solitario, y estaba mareada a pesar de su nueva actitud fría. Tenía frío a todo el mundo a su alrededor, a excepción de Akara y su familia, los había conocido durante su tercer mes de ser amiga de Akara, y ella tuvo que admitir que, a pesar de los dichos de su antigua capitana, la familia Kurokiba eran una familia muy amable.

- Bueno Soi Fong, he oído que tienes una misión en solitario hoy, sé que vas hacer un gran trabajo -Akara sonrió. Soi Fong en silencio se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. Akara dio unas palmaditas a su amiga en el hombro, y luego captó un destello de nerviosismo en sus ojos.

- Hey, puedo decir que estás nerviosa, pero todo el mundo lo hace, diablos me preocupo cuando tengo que hacer misiones para mi familia, pero sé que voy a estar bien, así que voy a poner toda mi fe en ti Bee Fong -Akara dijo antes de recibir un golpe suave en el hombro.

- ¡Ay!, ¿qué, no te gusta ese nombre? -Akara preguntó sonriendo y Soi Fong en silencio resopló y la miró. Akara captó la indirecta rápidamente.

- Bueno no voy a llamarte a Bee Fong, aunque suena lindo -se rió entre dientes Akara.

(Fin del Flash Back)

- Bee Fong -Yoruichi resopló, Akara sonrió levemente.

- Sí, pensé que era muy lindo, pero a ella no le gusto, así que seguí probando nombres, y por alguna razón le gustaba miel de abeja, así que empecé a llamarla así -Akara explicó. Yoruichi zumbaba en sus pensamientos, nunca había pensado en el apodo Bee Fong, tenia un sonido lindo, pero no era un nombre que usaría.

El dúo caminó por el bosque, de regreso en la fortaleza, Soi Fong estaba haciendo una sesión de ejercicio para mantenerse en forma. En el momento estaba acostada sobre su espalda, actualmente estaba haciendo abdominales.

- Quinientos sesenta y cuatro, quinientos sesenta y cinco -Soi Fong decía mientras lentamente se ejercitaba. Ella sabía que la mejor manera de fortalecer los músculos era hacer los ejercicios lentamente. Así que para las últimas horas había hecho mil quinientos abdominales y ochocientas flexiones. Ella tuvo que utilizar sus cadenas, pero hicieron un sustituto decente.

- Wow Capitana, te ves muy bien toda sudada -ronroneó con dulce voz Hiroka. Soi Fong hizo una pausa y miró a Hiroka antes de rodar sus ojos tormentosos.

- Bueno, no te acostumbres a eso, he terminado -Soi Fong dijo mientras arqueaba la espalda y apretó los dedos de los pies antes de hacer una voltereta hacia atrás, antes de secar el brillo apenas visibles de sudor en la frente.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí Hiroka? -Soi Fong preguntó irritada. Hiroka rió.

- Pues a partir de ahora nada, pero lamentablemente tengo que encadenarte por seguridad, al maestro no le gustaba el hecho de que te permita tener esa pizca de libertad -suspiró Hiroka. Y antes que Soi Fong pudiera decir una cosa, Hiroka la encadeno de nuevo y se dirigió de nuevo a su lugar como si nunca lo hubiera dejado.

- Eres muy rápida lo admito, pero la única razón por la que todavía puedes encadenarme es porque mi reiatsu esta comprimido para que yo no pueda usarlo -dijo Soi Fong, aunque no mencionó sus impecables habilidades en artes marciales. Un repentino recuerdo destelló en su mente. Era algo que Hiroka le dijo ayer.

- Yo he estado observándote desde hace bastante tiempo, he aprendido mucho -Soi Fong se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

- Gracias capitana, voy a tomar tu complemento para el corazón, pero estoy muy consciente acerca de sus excelentes habilidades de combate. Me sorprende que no los ha utilizado todavía, me pregunto por qué -dijo Hiroka sonrió con malicia. Soi Fong sonrió.

- Por lo que sabemos, podría simplemente estar esperando la oportunidad adecuada -dijo Soi, y Hiroka hecho a reír.

- Me encanta cómo habla la capitana, es muy ... vigorizante -ronroneó Hiroka. Soi Fong se estremeció en silencio. Realmente necesitaba escapar, y pronto. De repente Kuto apareció en una llama de zafiro.

- Ah, Kuto ¿qué te trae por aquí? -Hiroka sonrió y Kuto le devuelve la expresión.

- Bueno, yo he recibido noticias de uno de nuestros espías -dijo Kuto y Hiroka miró con interés fingido.

- ¿En serio, qué dijeron? -Hiroka preguntó mirando en dirección a Soi Fong. Soi miró a las dos personas hablando en frente de ella. No apreció el hecho de que estaban hablando como si no estuviera allí.

- Bueno, ellos dijeron que deberíamos estar esperando a nuestra" invitada especial" muy pronto, tal vez mañana o al día siguiente -Kuto dijo echando un vistazo a Soi Fong, quien mantenía un rostro de piedra. Pero por dentro se estaba volviendo loca.

- No! -Soi Fong gritó en su cabeza.

- No puede venir aquí, ella probablemente moriría -Soi Fong pensó en el miedo silencioso.

- Y también me dijeron que otra mujer la acompañaba -dijo Kuto sacando a Soi Fong de sus pensamientos frenéticos. Esta noticia hizo que Hiroka haga una cara seria, y Soi Fong pensó en la confusión. ¿Quién más estaría con Akara? La última persona que vio a Soi Fong antes de que ella fuera secuestrada y que posiblemente sabía que ella se había ido era. . . . . . . . . Entonces Soi Fong palideció.

- Yoruichi -accidentalmente dijo en voz alta y Hiroka oyó esto y el momento en que lo hizo ella resopló.

- Yoruichi dices, he oído hablar de ella, ¿no es cierto que es la mujer noble que abandonó la Sociedad de Almas para ayudar a su amante escapar de una especie de castigo o algo? -Hiroka soltó una carcajada. Al darse cuenta de que hizo que el corazón de Soi Fong se vuelva pesado, ella no quería oír hablar de Yoruichi.

- Sí, creo que fue algo así, y también he oído que es bien conocida por ser la shinigami mas rapida en toda la Sociedad de Almas -dijo Kuto, y Hiroka levantó una ceja en intereses.

- Oh, es que ahora, además, dudo que ella sea más rápida que yo, pero tendremos que ver cuando llegue -dijo Hiroka.

- Ciertamente lo haremos, así que tengo que ir a poner al día mi lucha, que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que he tenido una pelea decente. Y ahora que sabes que van a venir, sabes cual es tu nuevo trabajo Hiroka -Kuto dijo severamente antes de desaparecer en las llamas Azure. Momentos después Hiroka suspiró y miró a Soi Fong, quien a cambio miró con enfado. Esto hizo que Hiroka se quedara sin aliento por tanto reir.

- ¿Qué? -Soi Fong preguntó con un tono guardado. Hiroka suspiró.

- Bueno, capitana, antes de venir aquí a verte yo estaba hablando con mi amo, y parece sus planes para ti han cambiado -Hiroka dijo con un tono sorprendentemente grave.

- ¿Qué ha cambiado? -preguntó Soi Fong con cautela, lo que fuera, no sonaba bien, pero Soi estaba segura de poder manejar cualquier cosa, Hiroka estaba a punto de decirle.

- Bueno, por mi parte, tengo que extraer un poco de tu reiatsu, pero eso viene después de la sesión de tortura mañana -dijo Hiroka con lo que sonaba como arrepentimiento. Soi Fong resopló, había perdido su razón de vivir, y había sufrido durante un siglo. Así que cualquier tortura que Hiroka tenía reservado probablemente sería menos doloroso que lo que pasó.

- Hazlo de una vez -Soi Fong dijo con tanto veneno como sea posible. Hiroka la miró antes de flashear a distancia.

De vuelta con las dos mujeres, Yoruichi y Akara habían llegado por fin a los Rios Gemelos. Los ríos eran no más de medio kilómetro de largo horizontalmente. Eran bastante interesante, eran paralelas entre sí, y había un pie de tierra que separaba los senderos de agua. Pero lo peculiar de estos ríos, era que corrían en dos direcciones diferentes y uno era claro, mientras que el otro era oscuro y misterioso. Este espectáculo había muy impresionado la chica Kurokiba.

- Estos ríos son tan impresionantes, debemos cruzar nadando -dijo Akara emocionada, pero Yoruichi sacudió la cabeza y miró a la niña lobo emocionada.

- Imbécil, tu pierna fracturada te hará aún más lenta en el agua -gruñó, pero Akara agitó apagado.

- Tengo tres piernas extra para nadar, por lo que dudo que sea un problema -dijo Akara mientras iba a meter la mano en el agua clara. Hacía frío, al igual que en cualquier río, pero algo parecía extraño en el agua también, pero Akara no podía explicarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? -Yoruichi le preguntó mientras se acercaba a la chica Kurokiba.

- Algo en el agua parece extraño, pero no puedo explicarlo por alguna razón -Akara murmuró mientras saco su mano del agua. De repente, el agua brillaba antes de subir en un pilar líquido. Esto causó que Akara caiga hacia atrás y Yoruichi se puso en una posición de combate, si había un enemigo bloqueando su camino para llegar a Soi Fong, entonces este enemigo había escogido la lucha equivocada.

- ¿Qué es eso? -Akara preguntó mientras se levantó de un salto y se metió en su posición de combate también. De repente, el pilar dividida en tres partes y trenzado, justo antes de que arqueó una y se estrelló en la tierra. Una tenue luz había empezado a brillar en el centro del agua trenzada, pero en un instante se hizo más grande y comenzó a tomar forma.

- ¿Qué es eso? -pregunto Yoruichi. Akara negó con la cabeza, ella lo sabía. Por último, la forma fue tomada y el río trenzado finalmente se había roto, y en su lugar aparecio un gran pez koi. Era un hermoso pez koi, sus escamas eran tan azules como el agua, y brillaba en la luz del sol. Su cola era transparente, pero tenía pequeños peces nadando libremente en su cola. Sus aletas rotaban lentamente como un pez normal haría cuando estaba nadando. Sus ojos eran como arena como el fondo del río y que se centranban actualmente en las dos mujeres delante de el.

- ¿Quien se atreve a acercarse a mis Rios? -retumbó su voz. Akara estaba a punto de decir algo, pero de pronto se desarrolló un latido masivo en su cabeza. Se aferró a ella y dejó escapar un grito antes de caer de rodillas. Se había desmayado. Yoruichi estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder.

- ¿Qué hiciste con ella? -Yoruichi exigió a los peces grandes. El pescado se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

- No he hecho nada para el portador del espíritu, ahora vuelvo a preguntar ¿por qué has venido a mi hogar? -preguntó. Yoruichi fulminó, ella no queria explicar la situación actual, no tenia tiempo para ser interrogada por un estanque de peces de gran tamaño.

- Estamos en una misión para rescatar a uno de los capitanes del Seireitei, y es muy importante que lleguemos a ella -dijo Yoruichi con un dejo de urgencia. El pescado parpadeó ante la ex-princesa.

- ¿Cómo sé que no me estás engañando? -preguntó el pez con suspicacia. Yoruichi fulminó, cómo podría un pez que acaba de conocer considerarla una mentirosa, sobre todo porque ella había dicho la verdad.

- ¿Por qué mentiría sobre algo así? -Yoruichi gritó indignado. El pez comenzó a levitar hacia ella, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Esto continuó durante unos minutos antes de volver a su lugar original.

- Hmm, Shihouin Yoruichi has abandonado algo importante o ¿alguien? -el pescado preguntó en tono acusador. Yoruichi se quedó mirando a los peces con asombro evidente antes de que cambiara en mirada ilegible. El pescado se rió de la mujer gato.

- A partir de lo que tu espíritu me muestra, te fuiste dejando a un ser querido y lo has echado muchísimo de menos, y lo demás que vi... -pero fue interrumpido por gritar muy alto de Yoruichi de callar.

- Lo que me importa ahora es rescatar a Soi Fong -pero antes de que vuelvan a hablar, Akara agitó y se levantó de su lugar. Pero algo parecía diferente, su aura y sus ojos habían cambiado. En vez de color azul oscuro, eran de un color marrón dorado. Ella sonrió y hablo, sin embargo, el tono amenazante, era más profundo que la voz de Akara por mucho.

- Ah, Koi TAMASHI es tan agradable volver a verte -Akara ronroneó al pez. Koi TAMASHI miró Akara.

- Maiko, has decidido plagar esta generación -Koi TAMASHI exigió, y Maiko rió salvajemente.

- ¿Por qué TAMASHI, por qué decir una cosa tan cruel?, pero voy a responder a tu acusación de todos modos, he decidido residir en el cuerpo de esta joven -Maiko dijo señalando a sí misma. Yoruichi, que había estado callada durante toda esta escena no podía encontrar las palabras para hablar en este momento.

- Oh no, el amor golpeó al gatito de los poderosos Shihouins -dijo Maiko burlonamente y este complemento saco a Yoruichi de su momento de silencio.

- ¿Cuál está contigo Akara? -Yoruichi preguntó, claramente la escena de los últimos minutos no se había registrado en su mente rapidamente.

- Seguro que has oído de mí Srta. shihouin. He pasado en toda la historia de las cuatro familias nobles, pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que tú y mi compañera aquí tienen una misión que cumplir -dijo Maiko. Luego Maiko volvió hacia el koi y sonrió, dejando al descubierto los dientes caninos muy afilados.

- Bueno TAMASHI, lamentablemente tengo que irme, por ahora, Akara está empezando a hacer un escándalo, pero por favor, deja que estas bellas damas pasen, realmente están en una misión -después de eso Maiko cerró los ojos. Unos segundos después, ella abrió los ojos y eran azul oscuro, una vez más.

- ¿Que pasó? -dijo Akara parpadeando furiosamente antes de sacudir la cabeza. Luego miró el koi y a Yoruichi.

- Woo, que pez tan bonito -dijo Akara.

- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta aliento de perro, ahora volvamos a la cuestión que nos trajo aqui -entonces Yoruichi se volvió bruscamente y se dirigió a TAMASHI.

- Por favor dejanos pasar, estamos en un apuro importante, y no quiero perder mas tiempo, debemos rescatar a Soi Fong antes de que algo malo... -Yoruichi no podía soportar la idea de terminar la frase, no podía pronunciar las palabras. Ella bajó la cabeza y empezó a agitarla lentamente. Koi TAMASHI miró profundamente a Yoruichi y dejó escapar una sonrisa.

- Ah, parece que se preocupan profundamente por este capitán, tu espíritu es absolutamente brillante, tus palabras se cuipan, por favor, sígueme -dijo Koi TAMASHI antes de darse la vuelta y regresar al agua. Akara corrió detrás de los peces y Yoruichi caminaba detrás de ellos.

- Muy bien ustedes dos, con el fin de conseguir cruzar los ríos sin ningún tipo de daño deben responder a una de mis preguntas con la verdad -Koi TAMASHI dijo sabiamente. Ambas asintieron con la cabeza y esperaron a su pregunta.

- Srta Kurokiba, eres la primera, señorita shihouin por favor alejece cerca de mil yardas, no se te permite escuchar esta pregunta -dijo Koi TAMASHI. Yoruichi asintió y se alejo de inmediato.

- Ahora Akara, esta pregunta es muy personal y, sinceramente, espero que puedas responder con honestidad de lo contrario nunca podras cruzar -Koi TAMASHI dijo Akara y asintió con la cabeza.

- Muy bien, entonces, Akara Kurokiba, tercer hija del clan Kurokiba, ¿cuáles son sus intenciones para cuando rescaten a la capitana? -el pez preguntó expectante. Akara respiró hondo y suspiró.

- Mis verdaderas intenciones para cuando rescatemos a la capitana que también pasa a ser mi mejor amiga, es que voy a derrotar a su captor y volveremos a casa -dijo Akara. El pescado miró.

- Algo me dice que no es todo, ahora por favor termina -el pez dijo pacientemente. Akara frotó la parte posterior de su cabeza con vergüenza y un rubor apareció en su piel ligeramente bronceada.

- Bueno, yo también voy a decirle lo que siento por ella -el pez koi asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a girar su cola, y en un minuto una plataforma de agua había aparecido frente a ella.

- Toma esta plataforma y ve a través de ella, voy a enviar a tu amigo poco después -dijo el pez dijo y Akara dio un paso en la plataforma y se dirigió hacia el agua.

- En realidad Sr. TAMASHI ella no es mi amiga -Akara corrigio pero las palabras habían caído en saco roto, pronto ella se desplazaba rápidamente a través del agua. Cuando era apenas visible a los peces llamó a Yoruichi.

- Bueno, eso fue más corto de lo que esperaba -Yoruichi bromeó.

- Basta de bromas señorita shihouin, debe responder a su pregunta ahora, y si no respondes con sinceridad, entonces nunca cruzaras y no serás capaz de salvar a tu amada capitana -dijo seriamente el pez koi. Yoruichi suspiró.

- Está bien, entonces adelante que no tenemos todo el día.

- Como quieras -dijo el pez Koi luego se aclaró la garganta un poco.

- ¿Te gusta esta Capitana? -el pescado preguntó sin rodeos. Yoruichi quedo en shock.

- ¿P-Perdón? -se quedó sin aliento. El pescado miró.

- Ya me has oído, ¿te gusta como mujer esta Capitana? -Koi TAMASHI dijo con dureza.

- Sí, asi es -dijo Yoruichi sin vergüenza. Sabía que había amado a Soi Fong durante mucho tiempo y no queria ocultarlo mas.

- Ya me lo imaginaba, ahora si me permites hacerte una pregunta más, si se lo vas confesar a la capitana y ella te rechaza, ¿qué harías? -el pez Koi preguntó con un tono mucho más suave. Yoruichi rió sin aliento mientras el escenario se reproducia en su cabeza.

- Para ser honesta, probablemente sería miserable por el resto de mi vida, quiero decir que la amo tanto, yo no sé lo que haría sin ella -Yoruichi respondio con verdadera depresión en su voz.

- Vamos, no estes tan triste, tienes que ir a rescatar a tu capitana, y no puedo soportar ver a la gente llorar en el amor, es una experiencia muy dura, ahora ve -dijo el pez haciendo otra plataforma de agua para Yoruichi. Una vez Yoruichi estaba en el agua Koi TAMASHI hablo.

- No dejes que el miedo te detenga -luego desapareció en el río con un toque tranquilo, lo que provocó una ola pequeña para empujarla a través del agua.

- No lo hare -Yoruichi susurró. Luego se centró en conseguir travésar los ríos.

Al cabo de un rato, Akara y Yoruichi estaban al otro lado del rio. Por desgracia, sus zapatos estaban completamente empapados, pero eso no importaba. Finalmente estaban cerca de la guarida del enemigo, y nada iba a interponerse en su camino.

- ¿Crees que puedes correr una carrera? -Yoruichi preguntó y Akara asintió con la cabeza.

- Carrera ya, la meta es el final de dos millas -Akara sonrió antes de desaparecer en la nada. Yoruichi se burló.

- Perderas -entonces desaparecio en el aire. Dentro quizá diez minutos Yoruichi habían ganado la carrera, incluso con ventaja sobre Akara.

- Maldición, pensé que te tenía -Akara dijo sin ninguna pérdida de aire. Yoruichi le dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Nadie es más rápido que yo, es un hecho probado -Yoruichi se jactó mientras empezaban a caminar en un nuevo camino encontrado.

- Muy bien, cuando empezamos a acercarnos tenemos que formular un plan -dijo Yoruichi, Akara asintió.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero por ahora vamos a seguir caminando y ver lo cerca que estamos -dijo Akara. Y para el resto del día el dúo caminó y caminó, con una carrera de vez en cuando.

Pronto el cielo crepuscular los había encontrado de nuevo, pero la luz del cielo no las perturba. Estaban concentradas en su misión.

- Creo que estamos cerca -dijo Yoruichi mientras aminoró el paso. Akara levantó una ceja, y Yoruichi hizo un gesto a su entorno. Algunos de los árboles parecían estar cortados perfectamente, y el camino parecía que alguien lo hizo.

- Voy a reconocer el terreno, ya regreso -dijo Yoruichi antes de desaparecer en un Shunpo dejando Akara en sus propios pensamientos. Al darse cuenta de un pequeño parche de flores Akara se sentó cerca de ellos y comenzó a hacer algunas pulseras de flores. Fue cuando Akara se había quedado sin flores que Yoruichi regresó.

- ¿Qué tan cerca? -Akara preguntó mirando a Yoruichi.

- Alrededor de tres millas fuera sin contar la enorme garganta que rodea la fortaleza, que por cierto es enorme -dijo Yoruichi profesionalmente. Akara asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien entonces, deberíamos acampar alrededor de un cuarto de milla de distancia y planear el escape de Soi allí, entonces mañana atacamos -Akara dijo sonriente y Yoruichi asintio.

- Me parece legítimo, pero creo que debe salir de su fortaleza, que es bastante grande -Yoruichi insistió.

- Está bien voy a ver el estupido edificio -Akara dijo levantándose. A continuación, una vez más, shunpeo fuera hacia su meta. Una vez que se detuvieron en la marca del cuarto de milla en el que se iban a quedar, Yoruichi se detuvo, y le hizo un gesto a Akara desde a la parte superior de un árbol. Akara asintió y saltó a las ramas tras ella. Una vez que llegaron a la rama elegida, ambas se agacharon y Yoruichi empujó una de las ramas. Los ojos de Akara se abrieron, Yoruichi había estado en lo correcto, la fortaleza era enorme. Y la garganta no fue diferente.

El edificio en sí era aproximadamente la mitad del tamaño del Seireitei. Hubo un enorme muro que rodea la meseta, pero como Yoruichi y Akara tenía una vista de pájaro, se podía ver lo que residía dentro de la pared. Dentro había un enorme castillo que parecía que era de la Edad Media europea mezclada con el Japón Feudal. Fue tal vez cuatro pisos de altura con muchos pasillos abiertos en cada historia. El patio en la planta baja se divide en tres secciones de todo el castillo. La parte delantera parecía ser la apertura donde la gente entraba y salia. El derecho había un gran jardín con un estanque del tamaño de una pequeña piscina. Y lo rodeaban árboles y flores de todo tipo. Era hermosa, con toda honestidad.

Mientras que a la izquierda, habia lo que parecía ser un campo de entrenamiento, había algunas personas con uniformes multicolores.

- Parece que tendremos que luchar -Akara susurró cuando la rama se puso lentamente en su lugar. Las dos se deslizaron lentamente por el árbol y en silencio tocaron el suelo.

- Bueno, lo hicimos, ahora sólo tenemos que trabajar en nuestro plan de juego y mañana reclamaremos a Soi Fong y estoy dispuesta a luchar por ella -Yoruichi sonrió.


	10. Chapter 10

Y por fin llegamos al reencuentro, a ver que les parece :)

Capitulo 10

El sol aún no se había levantado cuando Yoruichi y Akara despertaron, todavía estaba oscuro por lo que la oscuridad hacía tapadera perfecta.

- Estas lista, va a ser una larga carrera -dijo Yoruichi en voz baja, lo único que estaba viendo era un par de ardientes ojos azules. Akara había cambiado a su forma de lobo, ya que tenía una mejor oportunidad con tres patas sanas y una lastimada.

- Por mí está bien, vamos a seguir adelante -dijo Akara antes salir trotando hacia la cornisa. Yoruichi siguio de cerca detrás de ella, sólo que iba por las copas de los árboles en caso de un ataque, de esa manera si Akara necesitaba ayuda, el enemigo no esperaba un ataque aéreo. Se trataba de una hora de camino, y durante ese tiempo Akara y Yoruichi repasaron el plan para rescatar a Soi. Una vez que habían llegado a la cornisa se escondieron detrás de un árbol enorme que parecía inclinarse y estirarse a través de la barranca oscura. Se extendió a siete puntos, y sus ramas estaban cubiertas con hojas de color verde oscuro de espesor, lo que significa cobertura perfecta.

- Ok, te acuerdas de lo que se puede hacer sobre la forma de llegar al otro lado de la derecha, esta carrera tendrá mucha más velocidad -Yoruichi dijo mientras caminaba sin esfuerzo en el tronco aparentemente estable del árbol. Akara resopló mientras arañaba el suelo para conseguir un mejor agarre.

- Nos vemos en el otro lado -dijo Akara antes de retroceder unos metros y despegar como un rayo. Ella se lanzó a la derecha del árbol y comenzó la caída libre, pero una vez que se hizo con el control de sí misma, se apoyó contra la pared y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad por la pared de la caverna. Ella sabía que si mantenía su velocidad, tendría pocas posibilidades de perder su agarre. De vuelta en la cornisa Yoruichi, se disponía a seguir Akara por la cornisa, pero por un momento se quedó mirando el lugar. Tantas emociones pasaron por su mente, pero el miedo, la esperanza y la ira sobre todo la dominaba en extremo.

- Voy a estar allí pronto abejita, te sacaremos de ahi, reciste, sé que puedes -Yoruichi murmuró para sí misma antes de copiar los movimientos de Akara y se lanzó por el acantilado y comenzó a acelerar por la pared rocosa. Sus emociones eran sus llamas de motivación.

Dentro de la fortaleza y en el calabozo Soi Fong actualmente estaba colganda. Tenía la cabeza colgada hacia abajo y estaba respirando lentamente. Si alguien le preguntaba cómo podía dormir colgando, probablemente no podría obtener una respuesta. Pero la verdad era que no estaba durmiendo ella estaba meditando. Estaba tratando de llamar Suzumebachi, pero como estaban separadas había sido difícil para ella.

- Levántate y brilla hermosa -una voz llamo, la puerta de la celda se abrio. Soi Fong abrió los ojos y vio a Hiroka caminar, tenía un largo y grueso látigo de cuero negro en espiral alrededor de su brazo y hombro como una boa constrictora. Ella sabía el propósito del látigo, y sabía que le haría daño, pero no le importaba, honestamente, ella había experimentado más dolor en 100 años después de lo que estaba a punto de recibir.

- Hola Hiroka, así que supongo que es la hora de la tortura -dijo Soi Fong sin emoción, Hiroka caminó y cuando se acercó, suspiró.

- Supongo que sí -dijo entonces Soi Fong y Hiroka gimió.

- Yo estaba realmente esperando que este día no llegara, pero tus amigas lleguaron antes de lo que esperaba, así que realmente quiero disculparme -Hiroka dijo mientras desplegaba el látigo. Soi Fong no dijo nada y cerró los ojos, si no lo veia venir, entonces tal vez no estaría tan mal. Hiroka levantó el látigo y se dispuso a romper el arma de elección, y luego ella también cerró los ojos antes de que una grieta repugnante explotó en la habitación. Acompañando la grieta aparecio un grito fuerte, rápido. El látigo había golpeado el estómago de la capitana y arrancó un trozo de tel, en su lugar había un brillante ribete rojo.

Soi Fong sintió el escozor del látigo y el dolor palpitante, pero no lloró, sí, ella gritó, pero no lloró, había sentido más dolor que esto, pero duele, no obstante.

- Ok, eso duele un poco más de lo que pensaba -dijo Soi Fong a sí misma como otro latigazo reclamó su estómago como propio.

- Lo siento -Hiroka susurro mientras seguía azotando a la mujer atada e indefensa. Con cada azote llegó un grito terrible de dolor, un grito tenso y fuerte.

Por lo que Soi Fong había contado, había recibido más de veinte golpes en su estómago, algunos golpearon el mismo lugar. Posiblemente cuatro en ambos brazos y en el momento sus piernas estaban siendo atacados sin piedad. No había pasado una hora, y ya la sangre empezaba a caer, en la piel de Soi Fong aparecian manchas y los restos de su antiguo y hermoso uniforme negro se pegaban a las heridas. El suelo estaba decorado con trozos negros y puntos rojos rubí y por encima de la pila, Soi Fong estaba jadeando ligeramente, la respiración se empezaba a ser difícil, y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

- No puedo ... -dijo Hiroka antes de dejar caer el látigo y retrocedio hasta la pared más cercana. Soi Fong miró a la mujer angustiada y dijo.

- ¿Te parece incorrecto? -Hiroka iba a hablar, pero una llama azul había estallado entre las dos. Kuto había llegado, y cuando las llamas se habían ido, kuto no parecía contento.

- Hiroka, ¿por qué no has terminado tu trabajo, el enemigo va a estar aquí hoy, y no estas terminando tu tarea -dijo con frialdad, Hiroka volvió rápidamente hacia él, pero no dijo nada. Kuto burló.

- Pensé que esto iba a pasar, así que le pedí a nuestro maestro si podía tomar tu lugar, y él estuvo de acuerdo -se abrieron los ojos de Hiroka.

- No, no puedes hacer eso -gritó, pero Kuto levantó la mano, de repente una bola azul brotó de su mano y golpeó a Hiroka en el estómago, se sacudió antes de caer al suelo. Ella se había paralizado temporalmente.

- Tu afecto por esta alma ha ido demasiado lejos, el maestro te ha considerado esto como una responsabilidad y ahora estas despojada de tu rango, una vez Akara llegue y obtenga, el espíritu el maestro dispondrá de ustedes -dijo Kuto duramente mientras caminaba hasta Soi Fong, quien en ese momento estaba sorprendida la escena que acababa de jugar en frente de ella.

- Ya que tu eres el cebo, se necesita hacerte más atractiva -dijo Kuto espeluznantemente antes de romper todas las cadenas de Soi Fong. Pero una vez que tocó el suelo, Soi Fong tuvo la oportunidad de pelear. Así que ella tomó rápidamente su postura y shunpeo en acción. Kuto, quien fue sorprendido, no vio las innumerables patadas y puñetazos que lanzo la capitana. Sin embargo, en su estado actual, Soi Fong no fue tan rápida como normalmente era. Pero todavía no podía ser vista por el hombre.

- Es hora de salir de aquí -pensó Soi Fong, decidió dar a Kuto una buena patada circular a la cabeza. Kuto salió volando a la pared trasera cerca de Hiroka que estaba riendo de la paliza que le dio a Kuto a pesar de su situación.

- Bien hecho capitana, pero le sugiero que escapar cuanto antes ... -pero Hiroka no llegó a terminar, Kuto le había disparado con otro orbe azul y ella cayó inconsciente de nuevo. Soi Fong miró Kuto antes Shunpear a la puerta. Pero casi tan pronto como salió corriendo, una mano agarró del brazo y tiró de ella.

Mientras tanto en lo profundo de la caverna, Akara y Yoruichi estaban corriendo hasta el otro lado del cañón. Yoruichi, que durante toda la carrera no había pensado en otra cosa que en Soi Fong, y cuáles fueron sus captores o que le habían hecho a su capitana.

- Ya voy abejita, te voy a sacar pronto, estoy casi allí -penso Yoruichi apuro los pasos para recoger a su ritmo. Akara, que había estado a unos pocos metros por delante de Yoruichi ya que había conseguido una ventaja, vio que Yoruichi estaba empezando a recoger su paso por el rabillo de su ojo, lo que tenía que concentrarse en no hacer.

- Mira yo sé que estamos casi ahí, pero tienes que mantener tu ritmo original, era parte del plan recuerdas -Akara llamó desde encima de su hombro. Yoruichi resopló y de mala gana redujo de nuevo su velocidad.

- Puedo ver la parte superior -Akara dijo mientras comenzaba a disminuir. Yoruichi fulminó en la parte superior con una determinación ardiente y aminoró el ritmo también. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el dúo había tocado ligeramente la tierra. Por fin habían llegado a su destino.

- Lo logramos -dijo Akara, Yoruichi sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien, ahora que estamos aquí, tenemos que transformar lo que no se puede notar fácilmente -Yoruichi dijo antes de cambiar a la siempre famosa forma de gato negro. Sus ropas cayeron bajo sus patas y se los llevaron a un arbusto cercano que estaba muy bien ubicado fuera de las murallas del castillo. Akara por otra parte había vuelto a su forma de perrito, al ver que era más pequeño que su tamaño gigantesco de lobo.

- Ahora, cuando tengamos a Soi, volveremos a este lugar y nos vamos para no volver jamás -dijo Akara y Yoruichi asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí, primero tenemos que separamos para ver lo que podemos encontrar -Yoruichi dijo con su voz ahora varonil. Luego, sin decir una palabra se alejo para encontrar una forma de entrar.

De vuelta en la celda, Soi Fong estaba tendida en el suelo casi media muerta. De alguna manera Kuto había logrado vencer a Soi Fong, ella tenía marcas azuladas en sus brazos, la espalda, las piernas y en el cuello. La sangre fluía lentamente por su boca, y ella luchaba por levantarse. Cerca de allí, Hiroka todavía estaba inconsciente. Soi Fong estaba mirando a Kuto que se acercó a ella con un aire de superioridad, con esto Soi Fong se enojó aún más.

- Bueno, Capitana, tengo que aplaudir que despues de pelear conmigo puedas ponerte de pie -Kuto rió mientras Soi Fong tambaleó ligeramente hacia atrás, hasta reafirmar su postura otra vez.

- Fui entrenada para este tipo de situaciones -Soi Fong sonrió débilmente antes de escupir algo de sangre en la dirección de Kuto.

- Ah, sí, también me sorprende que un capitán de su grado se quede cautivo tanto tiempo, wow, el comandante debe estar avergonzado -se burló antes de patear brutalmente su estómago y lanzo puñetazos a la cara de Soi Fong. Rápidamente extendió la pierna debajo de sus pies y logró derribarlo antes que él barriera con más patadas y puñetazos. Y durante unos cinco minutos, se mantuvo, a pesar de su dolor palpitante.

- Tengo que salir de aquí -pensó Soi Fong frenéticamente, por lo que, sin pensarlo, recogió a Hiroka inconsciente y shunpeo tan rápido como sus piernas actualmente sangrando podrían llevarla. Sorprendentemente Kuto no había ido tras ella, pero eso no era su principal preocupación en este momento. Todo lo que le importaba era encontrar una manera de salir de ese lugar.

Fuera del castillo, dos animales estaban al acecho en las sombras. Yoruichi había encontrado una parte envejecida de la pared y había logrado empujar algunos de los ladrillos sin hacer demasiado ruido. Así que por el momento, Yoruichi y Akara fueron sigilosamente hasta el lugar que habia encontrado la gata.

- Está bien, por la forma en que se organizan los guardias, creo que estamos en la puerta principal -penso Yoruichi con una sonrisa y un vago movimiento de su cola negra. Se había situado a sí misma lo más posible a uno de los árboles en el patio frontal de unos tres metros de un pequeño grupo de guardias, que estaban discutiendo algo sin importancia. Pero entonces algo le llamó la atención cuando un guardia salió corriendo y gritando.

- !El prisionero ha escapado, de su custodia! -Yoruichi sonrió al oír que Soi Fong se había escapado de la custodia, no es que la sorprendió, por supuesto. Pero eso significaba que encontrarla sería un poco más difícil ya que ella estaba en la carrera, y no sólo eso, todo el castillo estaría buscandola. Yoruichi rió para sus adentros.

- No es nada más que un peligroso juego del escondite -y luego salto fuera del árbol y volvio a donde había dejado a Akara antes de alcanzar la zona.

- ¿Qué has encontrado? -Akara preguntó en voz baja mientras Yoruichi estaba sentada sobre sus cuartos traseros.

- Bueno, estamos en el patio frontal, por lo que deberiamos, básicamente, caminando por la puerta grande -Yoruichi sonrió maliciosamente.

- Por la puerta grande eh, bueno a veces, lo mejor es caminar en línea recta -Akara se rió entre dientes, y luego Yoruichi levantó una pata delante de Akara como un gesto para decir que no había terminado de hablar, e inmediatamente Akara se silencio a sí misma antes de que Yoruichi continue.

- También oí a uno de los guardias diciendo que Soi Fong se había escapado de su custodia, por lo que ahora está en la carrera -dijo Yoruichi y esto hizo menear la cola de Akara de emoción.

- Bien Soi Fong, esto hará que la búsqueda de su mucho más fácil ahora -dijo Akara con un vigor alegre. Una vez más Yoruichi celebró una pata para arriba.

- Escúchame ahora, este nuevo fragmento de información ha cambiado ligeramente nuestro plan, ahora vamos a tener que buscar por todas partes con todo el mundo en la fortaleza en busca de ella también, así que no nos podemos permitir ningún desliz -Yoruichi advirtió.

- Entiendo -dijo Akara antes de mirar a la pared del castillo.

- Hey mira esto, hay una ventana abierta hasta allí -Akara dijo señalando con una pequeña pata azul una ventana en el segundo piso. Yoruichi siguió su pata y también vio la ventana.

- Bueno, parece que has encontrado nuestro entrada -dijo Yoruichi.

- Si bien para mí, pero ¿cómo vamos a llegar allí? -Akara se le preguntó en voz baja gritando exageradamente.

- Sé que los gatos pueden subir a alturas imposibles, pero yo soy un lobo, así que no puedo hacer eso -dijo Akara. Menos mal que Yoruichi había pensado en esto antes.

- Relajate estúpida, pensé acerca de esto y se me ocurrió una solución fácil -dijo Yoruichi mientras levantaba una de sus patas y miró por encima. La oreja derecha de Akara se movió a la espera.

- Bueno, ¿qué es? -Akara preguntó expectante.

- Es fácil, sólo tienes que cambiar a tu forma humana por un momento y una vez que estemos dentro, cambias de nuevo -Yoruichi declaró con una sonrisa orgullosa como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo. Esto dejó a Akara atónita por un momento.

- Yo podría haber pensado en eso, vamos -dijo Akara ya que rápidamente saltó sobre sus patas y corrió hacia el árbol más cercano cerca de la pared donde estaba la ventana, y Yoruichi lentamente se levantó y la siguió de cerca en silencio riéndose para sus adentros.

- Ah, eso es parte de lo que vuelve loca a mi abejita -penso Yoruichi orgullosa para sí misma, mientras caminaba con un paso arrogante.

Volviendo dentro de la fortaleza, una Soi Fong determinada y un poco asustada corría por los pasillos al azar con su inconsciente ex-vigilante, y aparentemente aliada sin confirmar. Ella había estado corriendo durante unos diez minutos, a pesar de su continua falta de sangre y el dolor insoportable en sus piernas, la espalda y los brazos. Soi Fong había logrado perseverar su intento de escapar. Pero cuando se doblo una esquina, se encontró con una gran escalera, Hiroka comenzó a moverse.

- Uf, ¿dónde estoy? -murmuró mientras Soi Fong saltó de la parte superior de la escalera y voló casi un tercio de la misma antes de caer en pie y continuar con su carrera.

- Bueno, es agradable ver que despertaste, tal vez puedas ayudarme a salir de aquí -Soi Fong dijo mientras comenzaba a saltar algunos pasos con cada zancada. Hiroka lentamente fijo su mirada a su alrededor, y un destello de familiaridad se registro en su mente confusa.

- Bueno, a partir de ahora, has logrado llegar al ala oeste de la planta subterránea, lo que significa que casi has llegado a las escaleras para volver al nivel del suelo, por lo que cuando llegues al final de las escaleras gira a la derecha y luego ve por el pasillo, a la izquierda y sigue hacia las escaleras -dijo Hiroka, Soi Fong llegó a la parte inferior de la escalera e inmediatamente siguió las instrucciones de Hiroka y giró a la derecha. Después de unos cinco minutos, el dúo había llegado a la escalera que los llevaría a la planta baja. Pero desafortunadamente las heridas dejaron si aliento a la capitana y se desplomó en la base de la escalera, Hiroka cayo cerca de ella.

- Ow -se quejo Hiroka, pero Soi Fong no dijo nada, había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre y sus heridas estaban palpitando.

- No me puedo mover -Soi Fong murmuró débilmente, y Hiroka la miró antes de levantarse lo más rápido que pudo. Soi Fong necesitaba ayuda, y rápido.

- Vamos, querida, tienes que levantarte, tus amigas van a estar aquí pronto -Hiroka dijo mientras levantaba a la debil capitana y fácilmente la echó sobre su espalda. Pero luego vino un pensamiento a la cabeza.

- Creo que te encontrarán más fácil si liberas un poco de reiatsu, una vez que llegamos allí, voy a liberarlo y voy a poder sacarte de aqui -dijo Hiroka antes de correr a la escalera.

- Vamos, Akara cambia a tu forma humana para llegar hasta aquí -Yoruichi silbó desde el alféizar de la ventana. Hacia casi diez minutos, que trataba de convencer al lobo de saltar pero Akara no se movió de su posición actual, que era una rama de unos cinco metros de distancia y por debajo de la ventana.

- Yoruichi, al parecer se te ha olvidado de mi pierna, si salto y aterrizo con esa pierna, no voy a ser capaz de ayudar a prevenir que los guardias nos encuentren -Akara dijo golpeando en silencio con el dedo su pierna lastimada. Yoruichi rodó sus ojos.

- Si no te levantas, voy a hacerte algo mucho peor, hemos llegado demasiado lejos para que dejes aquí, ahora ven aquí -dijo Yoruichi con su pelaje negro en aumento. Akara suspiró, sabía que Yoruichi tenia razon, habían llegado lejos por lo que una lesión no deberia detenerla.

- Muevete gata tonta -Akara dijo antes de saltar hacia el alféizar de la ventana, Yoruichi se había movido rápidamente, pra darle lugar. Y Akara tuvo la suerte de aterrizar en su pierna sana.

- Ok, ahora vamos a reunirnos de nuevo aquí, en este lugar, cuando encontremos a Soi Fong -dijo Akara mientras se transformaba en su forma de perrito. Yoruichi asintió y corrió hacia la izquierda mientras Akara fue a la derecha.

- Bueno, hasta ahora ha sido un pasillo sin fin, aunque me gusta la pintura -Yoruichi dijo mientras miraba las fotos de los árboles estacionales y paisajes. Pronto se las había arreglado para encontrar una escalera que parecían llevar hacia abajo, pero también vio otro grupo de escaleras que conducía a otros lugares. Perpleja, Yoruichi simplemente se quedó allí y comenzo a considerar sus opciones y escenarios para cada escalera. Su oreja derecha se movió y se metió en un rincón sombreado lo más rápido posible.

- Oh, espero que los otros guardias no hayan encontrado a la prisionera aún -un guardia de aspecto joven murmuró. Él joven se detubo en el mismo lugar de donde Yoruichi acababa de salir. Pero no se quedó mucho tiempo, oyó a alguien gritar algo y de inmediato salió corriendo. Después de un momento Yoruichi salio de su lugar y decidio tomar la escalera que conducía hacia bajo.

Mientras tanto Akara había sido más afortunada, el pasillo que había encontrado tenía una escalera de mármol que, obviamente, llevó al alza. Como no quería ir tan rápido Akara miró alrededor de la pequeña área abierta. Vio que las paredes tenían hermosas pinturas colgando de una pared. Debajo de las pinturas colgantes había una mesa de caoba con unos huevos decorativos orientales y un pequeño árbol bonsai. Por otro lado, parecía que un espejo se había fijado en el centro de la habitación, porque en el otro lado los adornos eran exactamente iguales.

- Diseño interesante, aunque me gustan mas las decoraciones de tipo Inglesas -Akara dijo mientras daba un paseo por las escaleras. De pronto se oyó guardias viniendo, por lo que Akara se retiró y fue a esconderse debajo de una de las mesas de caoba.

- Vamos, sé que está aquí en alguna parte -dijo uno de los guardias.

- Kuto dijo que si la encontramos, podemos conseguir una promoción -dijo otro mientras corrían. Akara puso los ojos mientras esperaba el momento adecuado para salir de su escondite y continuar.

- Está bien, lo logramos linda, ahora puedo revelar tu reiatsu de nuevo, pero una vez que lo haga, asegurate de comprimirlo, de lo contrario todo el mundo aquí va a saber dónde estamos -dijo Hiroka mientras se metió la mano en su manga y sacó una pequeña vil llena de un líquido claro. Pero en el centro había una pequeña hoja de menta. Ella se lo entregó a Soi Fong.

- Aquí bebe esto, te juro que es sólo agua con menta -dijo Hiroka, Soi Fong abrió lentamente los viles y lentamente tomo todo el antídoto. Y casi de inmediato una gran masa de reiatsu acumulada fluía, pero Soi Fong recordó lo que dijo Hiroka y lo ocultó rápidamente.

- Caray -dijo Hiroka con una risa tranquila.

- No podemos quedarnos aquí, alguien podría vernos, así que tenemos que encontrar un lugar para escondernos -dijo Hiroka mientras caía de rodillas y ayudó a Soi a sentarse.

- Gracias -Soi Fong murmuró mientras sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

- Hey ahora, no te desmayes en mí, si lo haces no sé si despertaras -dijo Hiroka y Soi Fong abrió los ojos de nuevo.

- Hmm, estas sangrando mucho, creo que debería cerrar una de esas heridas, ¿qué te parece? -Hiroka preguntó amablemente. Todo lo que hizo Soi Fong fue asentir.

- Yo sé dónde estamos, así que necesito que te ocultes durante un minuto, tengo un poco de alijo de material médico solo a un pasillo de aquí -Hiroka dijo mientras guiaba Soi Fong a una parte debajo de otra escalera en la habitacion donde se encontraban. Una vez que ella se había puesto en la parte más oscura de la escalera, Hiroka prometió volver lo más rápido posible antes de alejarce.

- Estoy tan cansada -murmuro Soi Fong, pero su mente le dijo que se quedara despierta.

- Vamos Soi, puedes hacerlo, lo que has pasado fue peor que esto - se dijo Soi Fong a sí misma como metodo para mantenerse despierta. Pero su cuerpo estaba luchando contra su mente. De pronto se escuchó algo que venia de a fuera de la habitación.

- ¿Hiroka? -susurró Soi Fong. No obtuvo respuesta, esperó un momento y el mismo ruido sonó de nuevo. Sintiendo una alerta de peligro, Soi Fong quería quedarse atrás y esperar a que la fuente del ruido se vaya, pero algo más le dijo que lo comprobara. Por lo tanto, utilizando la poca energía que tenía, Soi Fong consiguio arrastrarse en sus manos y rodillas en silencio desde su lugar y miro alrededor de la esquina, lo que vio hizo que en su rostro apareciera una sonrisa brillante a pesar de sus lesiones. Era Yoruichi, y en ese momento estaba inspeccionando el pequeño charco de sangre donde Soi Fong había estado.

Pero se dio cuenta de que los oídos de Yoruichi se redujeron y su cuerpo parecía desplomarse. ¿Estaba triste? De pronto se escuchó un pequeño gemido provienen del gato.

- Yoruichi -susurró para sí misma. De repente Yoruichi comenzo a hablar.

- Llegue demasiado tarde -dijo antes de comenzar a llorar. Soi Fong fue sorprendida por su aspecto, ella nunca había visto llorar a Yoruichi antes.

- ¿Acaso piensa que estoy muerto? -penso Soi Fong para sí misma. Ella sintió el repentino impulso de salir corriendo a asegurarse de que el gato herido emocionalmente estaba bien. Sin embargo, dada su condición, no lo podia hacer. Así que lentamente se arrastró fuera de su escondite, a mitad de camino, susurró.

- Yoruichi -pero su energia se agoto y ella se derrumbó. Yoruichi inmediatamente quebró la cabeza en dirección a Soi Fong y jadeó antes de transformarse de nuevo a su forma humana.

- ¡S-Soi Fong! -ella prácticamente le gritó, con lágrimas aún en los ojos, antes de salir corriendo hasta la capitana herida. Yoruichi quedó sin aliento ante la vista. Soi Fong estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza, con verdugones, hematomas, de prácticamente todos los colores, cortes, tanto superficial y profundos. Pero lo peor era que estaba cubierta de su propia sangre. Y una furia sin limites llenó su cuerpo.

- ¿Soi quien te hizo esto? -le preguntó con suavidad pero Soi Fong podía oír la ira en sus palabras.

- Kuto, pero eso no importa en este momento tenemos que encontrar Akara y salir -dijo Soi Fong que tuvo la repentina fuerza para ponerse de pie, pero sus lesiones causaron que cayera hacia abajo. Yoruichi la miró.

- Kuto -Yoruichi siseó cuando el recuerdo de su encuentro con él en la reunión de capitanes pasó por su mente. Pensándolo bien, ella deseaba haberlo matado.

- Voy a matarlo -se prometió a sí misma antes de levantarse.

- Vamos, más pronto nos encontremos con Akara, más pronto podemos conseguir ayuda -dijo Yoruichi, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, un destello de color naranja apareció frente a ella.

- Hiroka -dijo Soi Fong sin una pizca de sorpresa, pero Hiroka parecía enojada, el choque fue evidente en su voz.

- Woo, ¿quién es la mujer desnuda? -Hiroka preguntó mientras dejaba sus suministros médicos recién obtenidos. Soi Fong se rió débilmente a esto.

- Hiroka ella es Yoruichi, Yoruichi, ella es Hiroka -dijo Soi Fong y sus ojos se abrieron al mismo tiempo.

- Hiroka!-

- Yoruichi! -las dos dijeron al unísono. Hubo un silencio por un momento, luego Hiroka habló primero.

- Bueno, supongo que debería ser un honor conocer a la mas famosa de los Shihouin -dijo Hiroka pero antes de que Yoruichi hablé, Hiroka habló de nuevo.

- Por supuesto que estaría mintiendo si dijera eso, pero ¿sabes qué?, antes de que tengamos algún tipo de pelea, te sugiero que curemos a Soi Fong un poco, se ve terrible -dijo Hiroka antes que Soi Fong protestara de forma infantil, como respuesta a su insulto.

- Sabe que no lo digo en serio, eres hermosa, ahora vamos, tengo la sensación de que vamos a tener compañía pronto -dijo Hiroka antes de caminar hacia la pared más alejada de la pareja recién reunificada. Ella puso una mano en la pared antes de deslizar sus uñas a través. Después de un momento se abrió una puerta secreta, para sorpresa de Yoruichi.

- Vamos, no tenemos toda la mañana -Hiroka silbó, Yoruichi se apresuro a entrar con Soi Fong ahora en sus brazos, seguida rápidamente de Hiroka.

- Hey, ¿puedo hacerte una petición? -Hiroka le pregunto a Yoruichi mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigió a un armario cerca.

- Depende -dijo Yoruichi con cautela, y de repente un uniforme similar al de Hiroka fue arrojado hacia ella.

- Por favor ponte algo de ropa -dijo la mujer, y Yoruichi rodo los ojos. Ella no podía tener un descanso. Incluso en el medio de una reunión.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

- Soi Fong -dijo Akara con una voz clara de alivio y sorpresa al sentir de repente un disparo de reiatsu proveniente de la joven capitana.

- Estás bien, me alegro mucho -dijo Akara mientras agitaba su cola de emoción. Ella estaba a punto de dar la vuelta e ir a buscar a la capitana, pero una extraña aura de repente la rodeaba. Tenía una sensación de familiaridad, pero junto con ese sentimiento, salió con cautela y miedo.

- Hey Tsuki no Okami, ¿crees que deberíamos seguir este camino, porque tengo un presentimiento sobre algo, pero no se que es -Akara hablo con su Zanpakuto.

- Personalmente, creo que debes dar la vuelta, ya sabes dónde la capitana Soi Fong y... -pero casi de inmediato la voz de Tsuki no Okami se desvaneció.

- Tsuki no Okami, hey ¿puedes oírme? -Akara preguntó con sorpresa en pánico, pero no hubo respuesta.

- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? -Akara se preguntó a sí misma mientras comenzaba a saltar dos o tres pasos a la vez. En unos diez minutos, Akara finalmente había llegado a la siguiente planta. Éste sin embargo tenía dos pasillos en lugar de uno. En un pasaillo se podía ver que las paredes eran de un color marrón claro, aunque mal pintado en su opinión. Y el otro estaba brillantemente iluminado.

- Hmm, ¿qué camino? -Akara pensó mientras estaba entre los dos corredores. De pronto, una nueva voz extrañamente familiar le vino a la mente.

- Hola a Akara -Akara sacudió mientras su piel se erizaba en alarma.

- ¿Quién eres tú? -Akara murmuró para sí misma.

- No te acuerda de mí, eso es comprensible, eras tan pequeña cuando nos conocimos -dijo la voz en tono desagradablemente dulce.

- ¿Nos hemos visto antes? -Akara preguntó con pura sorpresa y la voz dentro rió entre dientes.

- Por supuesto, pero no espero que recuerdes alguno de nuestros encuentros -

- ¿Quién eres? -Akara preguntó con una ligera incertidumbre. Pero antes de que la voz pudiera responder, la oreja derecha de Akara parpadeó. Alguien se acercaba, y se aproximaba rápidamente. Así que inmediatamente Akara ebusco en el área alrededor de ella un lugar para ocultarse, por desgracia, lo único que parecía lo suficientemente grande como para que ella encajara era un gran jarrón junto al pasillo izquierdo. Tan rápido como pudo Akara corrió hacia el jarron, en un segundo salto y se lanzó dentro de el.

- Hmm, podría haber jurado que había alguien aquí -dijo una voz masculina desconocida, con una voz un poco irritada y un poco de dolor. Oyó suspirar antes de una breve risa.

- Bueno, estoy seguro, que ya se han hecho cargo de nuestra invitada de hoy -fue todo lo que Akara pudo oir antes de escuchar que mas voces provenientes de los pasillos, murmurando algo acerca de ver a su amo para verificar el progreso o algo así.

- Me pregunto de qué se trata -Akara pensó. Después de unos minutos de espera precavida, Akara en silencio salió del florero y lo más lentamente posible, se deslizó hacia abajo. Una vez que tenía las cuatro patas en el suelo, la voz regresó.

- Akara querida, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo -dijo en un tono un tanto preocupado. La oreja de Akara se movió con curiosidad ansiosa.

- ¿Qué pasa con... -Akara pero no terminó la frase, no sabía el nombre de esta voz en su cabeza.

- Espera, antes de hablar, ¿cuál es tu nombre?, no creo que lo hayas mencionado antes -la voz rió ligeramente.

- Querida, todo a su debido tiempo, ahora por favor, escúchame, me gustaría hablar de algunos asuntos contigo -dijo la voz. Akara asintió con la cabeza.

- Ok, pero ¿podemos hablar por el camino?, porque estoy tratando de encontrar algo -dijo Akara mientras comenzaba a caminar en la dirección de donde salió la voz misteriosa del hombre, el cual, por su conjetura, era el pasillo derecho.

- Muy bien -dijo la voz. Akara entró en la sala.

De vuelta en la habitación secreta, Hiroka estaba sanando algunas de las heridas más graves de Soi Fong. La mayoría de ellas en su espalda, al parecer, Kuto la había golpeado mucho más duro que Hiroka y había dejado profundos verdugones sangrientos en la espalda y los hombros. Soi Fong estaba tranquila mientras sus heridas estaban siendo tratadas, aunque ella dejó escapar, aunque no intencionalmente un quejido de dolor leve, la gata le decía que estaba bien mientras sujetaba su mano. Yoruichi iba a matar a Kuto, y era un hecho. Él había herido lo que era más importante para ella, y pensó que podía salirse con la suya. No si la gata tenía algo que decir al respecto. De repente, Yoruichi se salio de sus pensamientos violentos por un pequeño chillido de Soi Fong.

- ¡Ten cuidado! -Yoruichi espetó a Hiroka mientras acariciaba el cabello de Soi Fong. Hiroka miró a Yoruichi.

- Mira, ella tiene un montón de heridas, sé que duele, y va a doler -Hiroka gritó, mientras con una de sus manos apuntó las contusiones y arañazos profundos en la espalda de Soi. Yoruichi se estremeció ante la visión. Soi Fong, que había estado en silencio pestañeo e hizo una mueca de dolor, apreto la mano de Yoruichi levemente sacudiendola y la puso sobre la de ella antes de darle otro apretón para que se tranquilizara.

- Tranquila -Soi Fong murmuró en voz baja y Yoruichi asintió, a regañadientes pidio disculpas a la posible nueva aliada.

Un piso por encima de ellos, Akara hablaba con la voz en su cabeza, y las cosas parecían ir a ninguna parte.

- Mira Cariño, estoy preocupado por ti, no creo que debas perder el tiempo tratando de hacer algo como wasabi helado -dijo la voz casi con desesperación. Desde que habían empezado a hablar, Akara había hablado acerca de hacer wasabi helado.

- Hey que sería genial para cuando tienes la nariz tapada, comer un poco, y tu sentido del olfato estará de regreso más rápido que una chica fan persiguiendo a su ídolo -dijo Akara orgullosamente mientras rodeaba una esquina. La voz suspiró antes de murmurar en voz baja para sí mismo.

- ¿Ocurre algo?, ya sabes mi amiga Soi Fong me dijo una vez que generalmente es mejor hablar de lo que se murmura -dijo Akara con una nueva sonrisa adornando sus rasgos de perrito y su cola comenzando a moverse vigorosamente.

- En realidad, yo quería hablar contigo acerca de tu amiga Soi Fong -dijo la voz.

- Oh, ¿sabías de Soi Fong también?, ok ¿qué pasa con ella? -Akara preguntó mientras decidió girar a la izquierda y comenzó a subir una escalera de caracol.

- Estás perdiendo el tiempo con ella, querida -dijo la voz sin expresión y Akara se detuvo a medio paso.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, cómo que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo con ella? -Akara preguntó con incredulidad y ligero temor a lo que daba a entender la voz.

- Akara, sabes tan bien como yo que ella no se siente lo mismo por ti -dijo la voz en un tono no tan amable como antes. Akara se sorprendio por sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?, además yo sé que ella siente algo por mí, puedo sentirlo -dijo Akara un poco a la defensiva. La voz se burló.

- Tal vez lo hizo, pero ahora que su "adorada" Shihouin está de vuelta en su vida, probablemente te tire hacia fuera como un perro no deseado -dijo la voz con crueldad.

- Después de todo, tu eras sólo su reemplazo, nada más que un sustituto para el gato que abandonó a su pequeña abeja -dijo la voz con crueldad. Las orejas de Akara cayeron, así como la cola, ya que su ritmo se desaceleró y el corazón cada vez, extrañamente se ponia mas pesado.

- Reemplazo, eso un poco duro, pero sé que ella, no lo haría... -dijo Akara pero fue interrumpida rápidamente por la voz, que arremetió con otro comentario cruel.

- Eres una tonta, estás tan cegada por tus sentimientos equivocados hacia ella que no puedes ver la verdad -gritó la voz y Akara se encogió. Entonces, algo de repente se desencadeno en la mente de Akara y su cuerpo se sacudió hacia arriba.

- Lo entiendo, tu eres Maiko -dijo Akara casi acusadoramente. Maiko rió en voz baja.

- Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta, pero me temo que tu tiempo aquí ha terminado, al menos por ahora -Maiko ronroneó con malicia. Los ojos de Akara se abrieron.

- No, no ahora, no aquí, Soi Fong está aquí -Akara gritó con espanto, pero Maiko simplemente resopló.

- Tu sabías que este día llegaría, y no se puede detener, ahora vas a dormir -Maiko mandó, de repente Akara sintió una poderosa ola de cansancio a través de su cuerpo y ella se derrumbó antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. Se quedó allí inmóvil durante un rato, todavía con vida, pero ella no se movia. Era en su interior una historia diferente.

(P.O.V de Akara)

Lentamente abrí mis ojos y vi que estaba flotando en un vacío oscuro y borroso. Cuanto más Abrí los ojos, pude ver un poco mas claro. Y después de un momento, mi visión se había despejado y me di cuenta que estaba en mi forma de lobo, sólo que era del tamaño de un lobo mas grande que el de mi tamaño normal. No había estado en este tamaño durante mucho tiempo, en realidad, ahora que lo pienso, se me olvidó que podía cambiar a este tamaño.

- Bienvenido a mi casa Akara -Escuché a Maiko. Miré a mi alrededor el vacío y por un momento no lo vi, pero entonces aparecio de repente tres metros delante de mí. Me quedé sin aliento, parecía Tsuki no Okami, pero la única diferencia era que sus ojos eran una mezcla de oro y marrón.

- Así que es aquí donde vives, me imaginé que como espiritu estarías viviendo en algún gran bosque o algo así -le dije en un tono algo sarcástico mientras mi cola se balanceaba con mis palabras. Maiko le enseñó los colmillos en una sonrisa lobuna.

- Lo hice en un momento en el tiempo, pero ahora vivo en tu Zanpakutō, debo decir que, Tsuki no Okami es muy educado -dijo Maiko mientras se sentaba en cuclillas blancas como la nieve. Yo lo miré.

- ¿Qué has hecho con él?, no he sabido nada de él desde que su voz se desvaneció hace un tiempo -le exigí. Estaba asustada y furiosa, las cosas pronto se podrian poner feas. El simplemente levantó su pata derecha y saludó despreocupadamente hacia mí.

- Oh, está bien, yo sólo lo sellé para que se aleje por un tiempo, es todo, al igual que hice con todas las demás Zanpakutos de tus antepasados -dijo Maiko con un tono de complicidad. Gruñí y mi piel se levantó con furia. Maiko me dio una mirada.

- Ahora Akara, no hay necesidad de ponerse violento, no lo maté -dijo con un tono posiblemente honesto. Pero no me importaba, el todavía estaba aquí, y yo sabía por qué.

- Bueno, yo no sé tu, pero este vacío negro está empezando a deprimirme, ¿qué tal un cambio de escenario? -el vacío negro cambio a una zona montañosa cubierta de nieve, la luna estaba llena y la nieve caia suavemente.

- No está mal, me gusta lo que hiciste con la nieve -le dije. Maiko se encogió de hombros.

- Siempre he querido pelear en una montaña de nieve -y luego se puso de pie y arremetio a mí, pero cuando tomé una postura para luchar, saltó hacia arriba y hacia una estrecha cornisa de nieve, cubrió unos cincuenta o sesenta pies de alto.

- Supongo que tus padres te dijeron sobre lo que sucede después de que luchamos -dijo expectante y yo asentí.

- Lo sé, pero no quiero hablar más, vamos a acabar con esto -le dije en una postura de ataque repentino. Maiko no dijo nada, pero imitaba mis movimientos. Nos pusimos de pie inmóvil durante lo que parecieron horas, y luego desapareció. Lo miré y rápidamente, recorrí todo con mi visión periférica, de repente el olor de la tierra y los árboles del bosque se colaba por mi nariz y rápidamente saltó hacia mi, yo salte a la derecha. Maiko de repente se quedó donde estaba yo y me sonrió.

- Eres más rápida de lo que pensé que serías, aunque supongo que no debería sorprenderme ya que tienes algunas de mis cualidades -dijo Maiko en burlas y probablemente burlándose. Tenía razón, cada Kurokiba que hereda a Maiko obtiene algo de el. Esto era por lo que era capaz de esquivar sus ataques con tanta facilidad. Gruñí antes de desaparecer y salte a la repisa superior de la cima de un acantilado cubierto de nieve con rapidez. De repente, algo vino a mi mente.

- Hey, ¿quieres jugar a un juego? -y antes de contestar Maiko apareció a mi lado.

- Siempre me han gustado los juegos, ¿qué tiene en mente? -lo vi con interés, y esto era bueno de mi parte. Así que sugerí un juego que, aunque odio admitirlo, Yoruichi me mostró cuando éramos niños.

- ¿Qué tal un juego de etiqueta, es un juego bastante simple? -le dije y Maiko rio.

- Yo no soy tonto, sé de que se trata, aunque debo advertirte, nunca he perdido -Sacudí mi cuerpo para desacerme de la capa de nieve de encima.

- Eso está bien para mí, pero ¿qué tal si lo hacemos interesante, ya que se supone que debemos luchar, ¿qué lugar etiquetamos... -pero fui interrumpida. Que grosero, pensé mientras Maiko comenzó a hablar.

- Creo que en lugar de etiquetar qué tal un golpe libre -sugirió, aunque no era lo que tenía en mente, creo que funcionaría. Pero desde que mi pierna de atrás no estaba completamente curada voy más lento, así que tengo que estar más atenta. Recorrí todo el área y busqué el punto seguro más cercano, pero estar aquí hace bastante difícil ver más detalles. Vi a un pequeño bosque en el extremo, pero como tengo un abrigo negro, que se mezclan sería muy duro. De repente me había formado un pequeño plan en mi cabeza, que era arriesgado, pero podría funcionar.

- Por mí está bien... -entonces corrí por el acantilado y el corrió en una dirección aleatoria. Comprobé sobre mi hombro un par de veces, pero Maiko no estaba allí. No me sorprendió, estaba en su mundo, y probablemente sabía a dónde iba, pero para ser honesta, no sabía a dónde iba, así que tal vez podría usarlo a mi favor. De repente sentí una fuerza pesada que golpeó mi lado derecho. Me lanzo a gran distancia y me hizo dar vueltas en el suelo. Sentí que el mundo giraba por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza para despejar el mareo. Miré a mi lado y una pata blanca en mi caja torácica. Miré hacia arriba y vi a Maiko mirándome con una mirada de suficiencia.

- Etiqueta -dijo mientras sus garras penetraban mi costado. No hice mueca de dolor, pero sentí como un poco de sangre fluia por la herida que me estaba causando.

- Perfecto -pensé que antes de atacar, empecé a deslizar mis garras en todos los sentidos de su cuerpo, por suerte llegué a herir sus patas delanteras. Pero entonces sentí que me mordio la pata izquierda. La presión fue intensa, y me gritó antes de retroceder, entonces comenzo a girar en torno a mí hasta que me golpeo y me tiro en la dirección de un peñasco cubierto de nieve.

- Bueno, eso fallé -murmuré para mis adentros mientras me abracé a mí misma por el impacto, vi Maiko saltar delante de la roca y me pateo con sus patas traseras, con las garras extendidas. Di un grito ahogado, y una vez más sali volando, pero en otra dirección. Lo único que podía escuchar en ese momento era el viento frío a través de mis oídos, pero rápidamente se detuvo cuando choqué contra un árbol cubierto de nieve. El impacto causó que la mayoría de la nieve en el árbol a cayera sobre mí.

- Eso fue una cosa muy valiente, no he visto a nadie que intente un efecto de aturdimiento así desde hace dos generaciones, cuando ese hombre Kurokiba tonto trató de morder mi cuello y me tiro -dijo Maiko mientras miraba sus piernas ensangrentadas. Registré lo que dijo e inmediatamente supe que estaba hablando de mi bisabuelo Táchira Kurokiba. Nunca lo conocí, obviamente, pero mi abuelo me dijo que era un hombre muy valiente, pero desafortunadamente él murió durante su descontrol.

- Nunca me ha gustado la etiqueta que de todas formas -le dije antes de levantarme y sacudirme toda la nieve. Maiko rió.

- Muy bien, luchemos entonces -me dijo el y se lanzo por mí.

(P.O.V Normal)

- Yoruichi-sama -Soi Fong dijo en voz baja mientras Hiroka terminó de vendar la mayor parte de las lesiones externas de Soi. Yoruichi miró hacia abajo, hacia ella y sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

- ¿Qué es abejita? -Yoruichi le preguntó amablemente, Soi Fong le dio una sonrisa.

- Y-Yo... lo s-siento -entonces ella se quedó dormida. Yoruichi inmediatamente comenzó a entrar en pánico.

- ¿Soi? ... Pequeña Abejita... vamos, no me dejes! Despierta! -dijo a toda prisa, pero Soi Fong no se despertó. Hiroka puso una mano sobre su hombro.

- Cálmate, sólo est dormida, se despertará tarde o temprano, ahora escucha, no podemos quedarnos aquí por mucho tiempo, debemos irnos -dijo Hiroka mientras se levantaba y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Para Yoruichi eso sonaba bien, pero tambien malo y sospechoso. Bien, porque eso significaba que su misión estaba completa y podía llevarse al amor de su vida, malo, porque Akara estaba en algún lugar alrededor de la fortaleza colosal buscando a Soi, y era sospechoso porque acababa de conocer Hiroka en territorio enemigo.

Ahora, bajo circunstancias normales, Yoruichi habría simple y llanamente rechazado a Hiroka y tratado de encontrar otra alternativa, pero tenía a Soi Fong herida, y no sabia dónde estaban. Ellas estaba en peligro sin ser detectado, y sus opciones eran o quedarse y esperar la posibilidad de ser encontradas por Akara sin ser descubiertas, o confiar en Hiroka.

- Esto es difícil, pero tengo que conseguir llevar a Soi Fong casa tan pronto como sea posible y que Unohana la revise -penso Yoruichi para sí misma. Tantas cosas pasaron por su mente, pero la elección era dolorosamente obvio. Y a pesar de que iba en contra de su mejor juicio, Yoruichi decide seguir Hiroka, pero ella iba a mantener la guardia en alto.

- Está bien, voy a seguirte, sólo déjame a Soi Fong -dijo Yoruichi mientras suavemente tomo Soi Fong con el mayor cuidado posible, Yoruichi la coloco sobre su espalda y se aseguro un buen agarre a las piernas de Soi Fong.

- ¿Lista? -preguntó Hiroka y Yoruichi se limitó a asentir. Hiroka abrió silenciosamente la puerta y salió con Yoruichi por atrás. Pero tan pronto como salieron oyeron un terrible aullido fuerte y una ola masiva de reiatsu a través de toda la zona.

- Akara -susurró la gata en voz alta, casi no había reconocido el reiatsu, pero algunos de ellos pertenecía a ella. El resto era irreconocible, pero era poderoso. El aullido se detuvo por un momento, pero luego parecía cada vez más cerca.

- Tenemos que movernos -dijo Yoruichi y Hiroka asintio con la cabeza.

- Ven por aquí, esto conduce a otro nivel de este lugar, nos dara una cierta distancia -dijo Hiroka antes de correr delante de Yoruichi para liderar el camino. Yoruichi se demoró un poco, ella quería ver a Akara, pero en el momento estaba en un estado peligroso, y con Soi Fong herida, Yoruichi no podía arriesgarse a nada así que corrió con Hiroka y desaparecieron.

(P.O.V de Maiko)

Aunque me cueste admitirlo, Akara puso una buena pelea. Ella tenía muchas tácticas pesar de que le fallaron al final, casi me hace triste que me hice cargo de su cuerpo. . . . Casi, olí el aire y miré hacia abajo un cierto pasillo, podía oler a esa maldita Shihouin y no estaba sola. Por lo que sé Akara pierde el tiempo, he visto la forma en que Soi Fong mira a ese estúpido gato. Si Akara sigue sólo va a conseguir que su corazón se rompa, pero creo que puedo arreglar eso. Una sonrisa maliciosa aparecio en mi hocico blanco, la única cosa que tengo que hacer es encontrar el gato y la abeja estará allí.

Olfateando el aire otra vez, tome el olor de la Shihouin. Así que para hacerle saber que iba a venir Aullé lo más alto posible y lanze un reiatsu especial que me permite determinar la ubicación de mi potencial presa. Y por suerte para mí, mi nuevo destino es de sólo dos pisos de distancia. Así que aulle de nuevo para confirmar su lugar, entonces corrí hacia ellos.

(P.O.V Normal)

Por el momento Yoruichi y Hiroka habían dejado de correr, habían llegado a través de una gran entrada con doble puerta. Parecía estar hecha de metal, aunque los mangos eran de madera.

- Ok, una vez que pasas por aquí, hay una sala secreta que conduce al patio y se puede escapar de allí -dijo Hiroka mientras se acercaba a la enorme puerta. Pero en lugar de ir por la manija grande, se fue para el centro de la puerta, y una cosa interesante sucedió. Al parecer, había una puerta en la puerta, y una vez Hiroka abrió, hizo un gesto a Yoruichi para pasar. Por lo tanto, con cierta vacilación, Hiroka fue seguida por Yoruichi. Inmediatamente se vieron envueltas en la oscuridad. Un poco nerviosa, Yoruichi se aferró a las piernas de Soi un poco más firmemente.

- Hiroka, ¿dónde estás? -Yoruichi susurró en voz alta, pero extrañamente ella no respondió. La gata hizo silencio y escuchó a su entorno, lo único que podía oír era. . . nada. Ni siquiera podía oír la respiración Soi Fong. Espera un minuto, Soi Fong no respiraba.

- Oh, no -dijo Yoruichi en pánico mientras sacaba a Soi Fong de su espalda y suavemente la recosto en el suelo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, de la nada la habitación fue inundada de luces brillantes. Yoruichi miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en algo así como una sala de tribunal real medieval.

Había pancartas que cuelgan por encima de ella y todo el techo y había una larga alfombra púrpura que se llevó todo el camino hasta donde habia unos tronos. En los dos tronos más pequeños de la izquierda se sentó un hombre de pelo azul, que Yoruichi reconoció de inmediato, estubo en la reunión de capitanes. Y de momento le estaba sonriendo. A la derecha estaba Hiroka, que también estaba sonriendo a Yoruichi y en el trono mas grnade estaba sentada una figura negra encapuchada. No podía decir si era hombre o mujer, pero sabía que una cosa es cierta. Ella había sido engañada, y fue tan estúpida como para caer en ella.

Pero Yoruichi notó algo mas que de inmediato llamó su atención. Junto al trono principal junto a Hiroka habia otro pequeño trono, pero estaba vacío.

- Bienvenido, Shihouin, espero que su escolta la haya tratado bien -dijo Kuto y Yoruichi miró y envió su mirada hacia Hiroka.

- Supongo que sí, aunque no cabe duda de que me desagrada -dijo Yoruichi tan cruelmente como sea posible.

- Eso está bien, el pago llegará pronto -dijo Hiroka sabiendas.

- ¿Quién se sienta a tu lado Hiroka? -Yoruichi le preguntó. Hiroka simplemente se echó a reír un poco descolocada.

- En realidad, has cargado en tu espalda a la persona que ocupa este lugar -dijo Hiroka inexpresiva mientras señalaba a la Soi Fong supuestamente inconsciente. Yoruichi siguió rápidamente la mirada hacia "Soi Fong" que seguía tumbada de espaldas, con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿S-Soi? -Yoruichi le preguntó vacilante pero lo único que oyó del cuerpo era una risa cruel.

- ¿Qué necesitas Yoruichi-sama? -dijo la voz que no sonaba como la de su abejita, mientras abría los ojos y se incorporaba. En lugar de ojos grises la Soi Fong impostoras tenia unos verdes vibrante. Y su cabello comenzó a cambiar de negro azulado a verde lima.

- Bien hecho Jubei, cumpliste con tu rollo perfectamente -dijo la figura encapuchada en una voz de contralto profunda. Esto le confirmo a Yoruichi que el encapuchado era de sexo masculino.

- ¿Dónde está? -Yoruichi exigio.

- ¡¿Dónde está Soifon?! -grito Yoruichi mientras se activó su Shunko, Jubei desapareció rápidamente a su trono. El hombre encapuchado levantó la mano para Yoruichi.

- Cálmate Shihouin, la Capitana de la Segunda División está aquí -Yoruichi miró a su alrededor, pero no vio nada. De pronto algo caliente goteaba sobre su rostro. Ella se limpió y se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa, era sangre. Sentia miedo de mirar hacia arriba, pero aun asi Yoruichi debia ver y tan pronto como sus ojos se encontraron con la fuente de la sangre, casi gritó.

Soi Fong estaba colgada como una araña, totalmente ensangrentada. Tenía heridas abiertas en todo su cuerpo, su piel que era como una crema suave, lisa, perfecta, ahora estaba cubierta de moretones y ronchas de color rosa. Tenía cadenas en sus muñecas, tobillos y cuello. La gata no podía hacer nada más que correr hacia la pared y tomando impulso salto hacia la mujer encadenada. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sacó uno de los cuchillos kunai que había traído con ella y corto todas las cadenas. Una vez que estaba libre, Yoruichi agarró a Soi Fong y la abrazó estrechamente, aterrizando sin problemas en sus pies. Comprobo el pulso de la captana, por suerte Soi todavía lo tenía, pero era muy bajo. Esto significaba que estaba en peligro de perderla.

- Soi Fong -Yoruichi le susurró con la respiración entrecortada. Soi Fong tosió ásperamente ante el cansancio, abrió los ojos. Ellos estaban inyectados en sangre, pero Yoruichi pudo ver la sorpresa y alivio.

- Y-Yoruichi- S-sama -Soi Fong suspiró en silencio mientras levantaba una mano ensangrentada y la colocó sobre la de Yoruichi.

- Usted está aquí -dijo sonriendo débilmente antes de darse cuenta de la situacion.

- T-tienes que salir de aqui Y-Yoruichi-sama, usted y Akara están en p-peligro -dijo Soi Fong con dificultad ante la falta de aire. Yoruichi negó con la cabeza.

- Hemos venido hasta aquí para encontrarte y llevarte a casa y me estás diciendo que salga de aqui, eso es muy malo abejita -Yoruichi bromeó, aunque había considerado el peligro en el que se había puesto a sí misma.

- ¿Dónde está Akara? -pregunto Soi con voz cansada. Pero todo lo que Yoruichi podía hacer era encogerse de hombros.

- Para ser honesta, no tengo ni idea -de repente la puerta se abrió y un lobo blanco cruzó con sangre chorreando por sus garras y colmillos.

- Te encontré Shihouin -

Bueno aca termina este capitulo espero que les guste, perdon por los horrores ortograficos que andan dando vueltas por ahi jaja


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Yoruichi miró al lobo blanco actualmente cubierto de sangre. Su piel se elevó a su punto más alto con la mirada claramente buscando a Yoruichi.

- ¿A-Akara? -pregunto Yoruichi vacilante, pero el lobo blanco sólo aullaba de risa.

- Gata estupida, Akara se ha ido, si puedes recordar correctamente soy Maiko y nos encontramos en los ríos -dijo Maiko mientras lentamente se dirigió hacia Yoruichi y Soi Fong. La pelivioleta se arrodilló y puso Soi Fong en el suelo, con el mayor cuidado posible, antes de dar un paso adelante frente a ella.

- Yoruichi-sama -dijo Soi Fong, pero Yoruichi se limitó a sonreír antes de acariciar el pelo de Soi Fong y volviéndose hacia Maiko, hablo.

- Me acuerdo de ti, así que voy a tomar una conjetura y decir que esta es tu verdadera forma, aunque debo decir, te pareces mucho a la Zanpakutō de Akara -dijo Yoruichi observando el lobo que se acercaba a ella.

- Bueno, me alegro que no seas una completa idiota, tenía miedo que tu añoranza te hiciera olvidar -dijo Maiko cruelmente cuando se detuvo a unos diez metros de distancia de Yoruichi, la sangre aún goteaba de varias partes del cuerpo de Maiko y de su boca.

- Me estoy aburriendo, maestro ¿puedo ir a pelear? -pregunto Hiroka. Ella y todos los que habían sido testigos de la escena habían estado sentados pacientemente, pero Hiroka había perdido la paciencia.

- En un momento Hiroka, me gustaría hablar con el espíritu del lobo -dijo el encapuchado. Maiko y Yoruichi voltearon a ver a las cuatro personas sentadas.

- ¿Qué quieres encapuchado?, me estaba preparando para iniciar una pelea con esta gata -Maiko gruñó. Yoruichi desvió la mirada hacia Soi Fong y volvio a mirar a Maiko con preocupación. Aunque la mirada a Maiko en realidad era para Akara.

- Maiko, he investigado sobre ti, y tengo que aplaudir, nunca he visto que un espíritu toma posesión de un miembro de una familia noble, pero quiero saber ¿por qué ha elegido romper una de sus propias reglas al poseer el tercer heredero del clan Kurokiba? -preguntó el hombre muy intrigado. Maiko azotó la cola y tiró un poco de sangre en el suelo antes de contestar.

- Bueno, ¿con qué frecuencia la familia Kurokiba tiene una hija en su familia, es decir, de todos los Kurokibas que he visto en los últimos años, sólo diez de ellos eran niñas. Así que cuando me enteré de que Akara iba a venir al mundo, esperé -dijo Maiko como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo. El hombre zumbaba en sus pensamientos.

- Eso explica muchas cosas, oí que el hijo mayor había sido engañado de su primogenitura por alguna razón desconocida, ahora tiene sentido -dijo el hombre antes de chasquear los dedos. De repente, el suelo empezó a temblar. Pequeños trozos del techo empezaron a caer a su alrededor. Yoruichi fácilmente esquivó una parte enorme del techo, con un ligero salto a pocos metros a la derecha.

- Eso fue bastante fácil -Yoruichi rió para sus adentros, de repente oyó un ruido viniendo de donde estaba Soi Fong. Girando rápidamente la cabeza, Yoruichi vio una enorme nube de polvo.

- ¡Soi Fong! -Yoruichi gritó de miedo, los latidos de su corazón se habían duplicado mientras corría, cuando se rompió el trozo grande de la roca que había caído sobre Soi Fong con un retroceso enorme. Pero una vez que la roca fue arrasada vio nada más que un poco de sangre y restos del Haori de capitán.

- Soi Fong, no -Yoruichi susurró mientras caía sobre sus rodillas en el suelo. Ella se habia ido esta vez, y una vez más Yoruichi no pudo hacer nada para detenerla. Yoruichi recogió el Haori de capitán y se levantó.

- Lo siento Soi Fong -Yoruichi le susurró al Haori. De repente, una mano temblorosa descansaba sobre su hombro.

- ¿Qué haces en el suelo Yoruichi-sama, no has notadola agitación?, es peligroso que estes alli -dijo una voz muy familiar. Yoruichi inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y vio a Soi Fong, muy viva, en su uniforme de Comandante, que había sido destrozado mayormente en la parte de sus piernas. Tenia unos agujeros de tamaño mediano y cortes en la parte inferior de la parte trasera de los pantalones. Y la guardia del brazo izquierdo había desaparecido.

- Soi -dijo Yoruichi en relieve mientras abrazaba a la mujer sorprendida.

- Yoruichi-sama, no es el momento para abrazos, tenemos que encontrar un lugar seguro para estar de pie -dijo Soi Fong mientras agarraba la mano de Yoruichi y tiró de ella hasta trasladarse a donde había huido la abeja con la caida de la roca. Mientras tanto Maiko repentinamente había sido rodeado por una burbuja transparente. Como no quería estar alli saltó a la cima de la burbuja, pero una vez que la tocó, un golpe de electricidad se dio paso a través de su cuerpo y la hizo caer al fondo. La planta dejó de temblar, para gran alivio de Yoruichi y Soi Fong que se alejaban a un lugar mas seguro.

- ¡Dejame salir! -exigió Maiko que se puso de pie y miró al hombre y sus seguidores, Jubei dejó escapar una gran carcajada aguda y rodó sobre su silla.

- Cree que lo dejaremos ir -dijo Jubei entre risas antes de caer de su silla. Kuto, que había estado callado durante toda la prueba se decidió a hablar.

- Maiko verdaderamente has sido un tonto, pero supongo que es lo que tienes desde que Akara y esa mujer Shihouin ciegamente corrieron aquí sólo para salvar a un capitán que probablemente podría ser fácilmente reemplazado -dijo Kuto señalando en dirección a Yoruichi y Soi Fong. La abeja miró Kuto igual que la gata. Ella se había acordado que quería arreglar cuentas con él.

- Pero, independientemente, están atrapados aquí hasta que el maestro obtenga lo que necesita de ti -dijo Kuto. Hiroka suspiró con impaciencia evidente.

- Que aburrido, ¿puedo pelear con alguien? -Hiroka suplicó. El maestro encapuchado volvió a hablar.

- Muy bien, Hiroka si asi lo deseas, puedes luchar con la mujer Shihouin o Maiko, entonces Jubei puede tomar al que no has eligido -dijo el hombre, y Jubei gimió.

- Yo no quiero pelear, no puedo ver -Jubei se quejó. El hombre encapuchado suspiró.

- Está bien -dijo, pero antes de que Jubei pudiera hablar, una cuchilla se había clavado repentinamente en el pecho de Jubei. Y ella dejo de moverse.

- Oh señor, no tenía que matarla, aunque ha roto un montón de sus normas últimamente -dijo Hiroka mientras movía descuidadamente el cuerpo ahora sin vida de Jubei lejos de ella.

- Hmm, ya no es importante, ahora van a tener su diversión, pero no maten a la capitana o a Shihouin, quiero que ellas sean testigos cuando extraiga este espíritu salvaje y use su poder para acabar con toda la Sociedad de Almas -Yoruichi y Soi Fong abrieron los ojos en estado de shock, no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo, pero Kuto y Hiroka simplemente sonrieron. Entonces kuto habló.

- ¿Qué pasa con Akara?, seguramente podríamos encontrar un uso para ella -dijo, pero el encapuchado se burlaba.

- Es inútil para mí, una vez que extraiga a Maiko la descartare -dijo el encapuchado, Hiroka desapareció en un destello naranja y Kuto se vio envuelto en una llama zafiro. Yoruichi supo casi de inmediato que venía por ella y Soi Fong, por lo que le dijo a Soi Fong que buecara un lugar seguro para descansar y esconderse.

- No voy a dejar que luches sola Yoruichi-sama, no sabes lo que estas personas son capaces de hacer -dijo Soi Fong en un tono que no discutible. Pero Yoruichi argumento todos modos.

- No estás en condiciones de luchar, y no voy a permitir que te lastimen más de lo que ya estas -dijo Yoruichi mientras empezaba a empujar a Soi a una zona aislada, pero la beja inmediatamente se safo de Yoruichi y se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó furiosa. Yoruichi murmuró algo incoherente.

- ¿Qué?, hablé claro Yoruichi-sama, no la escucho -dijo Soi Fong. Pero antes de que Yoruichi pueda hablar un borrón naranja apareció frente a ellas.

- Hola Shihouin,¿quieres bailar? -Hiroka susurró antes de desaparecer a una ventana cercana y se deslizo a la azotea. Yoruichi se dio la vuelta y puso un firme control sobre los hombros de la joven capitana y le dijo:

- Lo que dije antes fue... que no quiero perderte de nuevo, ya fue bastante difícil la primera vez -entonces ella desapareció rápidamente llendo por Hiroka, dejando a una Soi Fong detrás que trataba de registrar las palabras de Yoruichi. Después de un momento Soi Fong negó con la cabeza, las palabras dulces de Yoruichi tendrían que ser pensadas más tarde.

- Akara necesita mi ayuda, lo siento Yoruichi-sama, pero yo no puedo hacer lo que me dijo -se decia Soi Fong a sí misma antes de hacer su camino hacia el orbe de cristal donde se encontraba Maiko.

- Voy a salir, y una vez que lo haga, mi tradición va a seguir y serás el primero en morir -Maiko aulló cuando Kuto perfectamente entró en la burbuja sin llamar a la electricidad estática. Kuto simplemente se rió mientras sacaba un látigo de cuero tachonado, que rápidamente se vio envuelto en una llama azul.

- Si tu me puedes vencer, aunque dudo que puedas, podras seguir adelante -dijo Kuto agitando la muñeca con el látigo de fuego disparando a Maiko. Pero Maiko fácilmente lo esquivó y extendio sus garras para arremeter contra él. Pero justo antes de que pudiera clavarle las uñas en el brazo, Kuto cambió de posición, y se las arregló para golpear y hacer volar al lobo unos metros de distancia, pero rápidamente Maiko se reafirmo y cayó sobre sus patas. Sólo que esta vez desapareció en la nada. Kuto, sin perder la calma o la concentración, esperó pacientemente a que Maiko se mostrara de nuevo.

- Los lobos son criaturas furtivas pero como el no tiene... -Kuto no llegó a terminar la frase, un destello de color azul blanquecino voló junto a él y dejó una delgada línea roja en su antebrazo.

- Hmm, supongo que eso es lo que me pasa por dejar la guardia por un momento -dijo Kuto a sí mismo antes de tomar el látigo y hazotarlo, unas cuantas grietas aparecieron alrededor de él. No hizo ningún sonido, pero después de unas cuantas rondas un grito de dolor fue oído desde no muy lejos. De repente Maiko cayó al suelo. Kuto había golpeado la pierna de atrás, y ahora estaba quemado y sangrando.

- Golpe de suerte -dijo Maiko moviendose rapidamnte, pero no tan rápido como antes, se levanto y se metio en su posición de batalla de nuevo.

- No vas a durar mucho más tiempo en esa forma Maiko, todo el mundo sabe que un lobo herido no es bueno en batallas -dijo Kuto mientras quebró su látigo flameado y deliberadamente ataco al lugar que acaba de golpear a Maiko lo que lo hizo saltar, pero el lobo aterrizo sobre su pierna mala y cayó al suelo.

- Qué lástima -dijo Kuto sarcásticamente y Maiko le gruñó.

- No sabes lo que soy capaz -Maiko gritó antes de saltar y explotar en una nube blanca. Pero una vez que la nube había desaparecido el lobo se había ido, pero en su lugar aparecio Akara. Bueno, casi, el pelo de medianoche de Akara había sido reemplazado con el pelo blanco azulado de Maiko, sus ojos eran dorados y tenía marcas de Tsuki no Okami. Pero aparte de eso, Akara todavía tenía el mismo aspecto.

- Muy bien, ahora que estoy más cómodo, vamos a dejar de jugar -Maiko sonrió antes de utilizar la capacidad de Velocidad del rayo de Akara para desaparecer en el aire y golpear a Kuto en la parte posterior de la cabeza y desaparecer de nuevo, a esto Kuto contraataca. En unos instantes sólo se podía ver destellos de los ataques de los dos dentro de la burbuja.

Soi Fong estaba mirando desde afuera tratando de encontrar una forma de entrar a la burbuja sin dañar su cuerpo ya dañado. No se atrevía a tocarla, después de tratar de escapar de su celda el día antes, ella estaba un poco escéptico al tocar cosas desconocidas.

- ¿Cómo puedo entrar sin ser dañada? -pensó Soi Fong para sí misma. Trató de pensar en tácticas lógicas, pero nada vino a la mente. Finalmente suspiró en derrota, no podía pensar en una idea. Y lo que era peor, ella no tenía su Zanpakutō.

- Esta situación no podría ser peor -murmuró la capitana con amargura. De repente vio un cuerpo volar en su dirección. Sin necesidad de protegerse a sí misma, Soi Fong observó que golpeó la pared. Y cuando vio que golpeó la base de la burbuja, cerca de donde ella estaba de pie, abrio sus ojos con sorpresa.

- ¡Akara! -gritó inmediatamente, pero cuando miró más de cerca, se dio cuenta que no era su amiga. Entonces, ¿quién era entonces?

- Soi Fong ayudeme -dijo una voz familiar en la cabeza de la capitana.

- Akara -dijo Soi Fong en una sorpresa de alivio. Akara rió en su mente.

- Sí, escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero sé una manera para que que puedas entrar -dijo Akara apresuradamente. Soi Fong esperó con expectación.

- Basta con pensar en tu meta y el orbe te permitirá entrar, pero no te distraigas o morirás -dijo Akara antes de que su voz se desvaneciera.

- Gracias -dijo Soi Fong antes de volver a su habitual expresión facial estoica, y ahora regresó determinada. Luego, después de un momento de pensamiento, tuvo su meta en mente y se cargó directamente en la esfera eléctrica. Una vez que estableció contacto no se hizo daño y Soi Fong había entrado con éxito en la burbuja.

- Bien, ahora tal vez pueda ayudar a Akara -penso Soi Fong.

- Maiko, levántate -dijo Soi Fong con incertidumbre. No sabía si ella había llamado a Akara por el nombre correcto o no, pero ella se la jugó y llamó a Maiko. Y para su sorpresa Maiko miró.

- Soi Fong, ¿cómo has entrado aquí? -Maiko preguntó más por curiosidad que otra cosa.

- Vine para ayudar a Akara, yo sé quién eres, pero dado que estas utilizando el cuerpo de Akara, no puedo permitir que te mueras -dijo Soi Fong mirándola por un momento.

- Bien, Kuto muéstrate -llamo Soi Fong brutalmente en la esfera aparentemente vacía. Una risa escalofriante hizo eco, entonces una llama azul muy familiar apareció a una distancia considerable.

- Bueno, bueno, si no es mi víctima de tortura, me alegro de verte viva -Kuto ronroneó causando perversamente en Soi Fong un estremecimiento involuntario ante el horrible recuerdo.

- Bueno, yo estoy aquí, y voy a luchar -dijo Soi Fong con una determinación ardiente mientras tomaba una postura de batalla. Kuto rió.

- Eres una tonta, estas severamente herida y no tienes tu arma, ¿cómo se puedes luchar? -preguntó antes de recibir una patada en la cabeza. Una vez recuperado, vio que ni Soi Fong ni Maiko se habían movido. Pero la capitana estaba sonriendo.

- No siempre necesito mi espada para luchar, me especializo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo -Soi Fong se jactó.

-Algo está mal -pensó Maiko mientras examinaba a la capitana aparentemente bien. Maiko cerró los ojos por un momento, pero cuando los abrió de nuevo se había cambiado a un color verde claro. Maiko a lo largo de los años usó esta visión llamada "barrido" para ver cómo se encontraba la resistencia y la salud de su presa antes de atacar, pero cuando vio a Soi Fong fruncio las cejas en la confusión y la pequeña preocupación. El cuerpo de Soi Fong sólo duraria tal vez dos o tres horas y media en esa situacion, la capitana estaba empezando a moverse como si no tubiera daño alguno. Maiko no entendía, pero sabía que una cosa es segura.

- Ella no va a durar mucho más tiempo -pensó Maiko. Ahora, normalmente una persona en el estado de Soi Fong no tendria destino para jugar, pero como la capitana era un caso especial, tenía que ganar y salir pronto.

Maiko cerró los ojos y después de un momento rápido los reabrio y volvio a tenerlos de color dorado.

- Bueno Soi Fong, ya que has venido a ayudar, ¿qué tal un equipo de etiqueta? -ofreció Maiko. Sonriendo ligeramente Soi Fong asintió con la cabeza.

- Muy bien, vamos -Maiko sonrió antes de desaparecer con la abeja por detrás. Kuto rió entre dientes.

- Esto será interesante -luego esperó a las dos mujeres. Escucho atentamente a su entorno, Kuto levantó el látigo y esperó. El orbe era muy tranquilo, tan tranquilo que la respiración puede ser considerado un gran chillido agudo. De repente, un destello de blanco y negro cruzó entre sí y golpeó a ambos lados de la caja torácica de Kuto. Pero Kuto agarró la pierna de Maiko y la hizo girar en Soi Fong haciendo que vuelen golpeando en la pared, por suerte Soi se acomodó y utilizó su reiatsu para detenerse en medio del aire, y una vez que lo hizo atrapo a Maiko y lo ayudó a estabilizarse.

- Esto va a ser difícil, tengo que encontrar una debilidad o algo -dijo Soi en voz baja a Maiko. Maiko fulminó con la mirada a Kuto, en busca de algún tipo de ventaja, un punto ciego. Pero hasta ahora nada se muestraba.

- No veo ningún punto ciego, por lo que tendremos que encontrar uno mientras peleamos -dijo Maiko a Soi Fong antes de desaparecer para atacar a Kuto desde atrás. La abeja se quedó y vio que la otra mujer fue capaz de utilizar todos los ataques de Akara, esto le dio una idea. Así que cuando vio a Maiko golpear al hombre en el centro de su pecho Soi se había acordado un ataque que Akara le mostró. Ella siempre utilizaba esa patada. Así que la capitana se coloco detrás de Maiko justo cuando el se puso en contacto con Kuto, y una vez que lo tenían, Soi Fong agarró los hombros de Maiko y se volcó hacia atrás y golpeó con sus talones la cabeza de Kuto, y luego lo utilizo de base para hacer una voltereta aérea y girando rápidamente su cuerpo pudo golpear la base de la columna vertebral de Kuto.

Esta acción causó que Kuto jadeara en voz baja. Pero él respondió tirando de su látigo y enredandolo sobre la cintura de Soi Fong. Ella gritó cuando las llamas envolvieron el latigo a su alrededor. Kuto la levantó en brazos y la estrelló contra la parte superior central de la esfera causando que sea no sólo electrocutada sino tambien quemada.

- ¡NO! -Maiko gritó mientras saltaba por el látigo. Sacó un cuchillo pequeño, que se había olvidado que guradaba en su ropa, y cortó la cuerda en dos. Maiko saltó y atrapó Soi Fong. Ella estaba en mal estado, pero por suerte todavía consciente.

- Bueno, eso dolió -bromeo Soi Fong débilmente cuando Maiko aterrizó en el suelo.

- Soi Fong no deberías estar luchando, si resives un golpe más de esa manera, no sé cuanto mas vas a resistir -dijo Maiko antes de que la capitana recién herida intente ponerse firme sobre sus piernas temblorosas.

- Oye, suenas como Yoruichi-sama, ella me dijo que no peleara, pero una amiga necesita mi ayuda -dijo Soi Fong. Una imagen semi transparente de Akara de repente apareció junto a Maiko y sonrió a Soi Fong.

- Eres la mejor amiga de una chica podría pedir, pero ten cuidado -susurró Akara antes de desaparecer. Entonces Soi Fong gruñó con frustración.

- Me gustaría tener Suzumebachi, con ella, la pelea podría haber terminado hace mucho tiempo -resopló Soi Fong. Maiko colocó una mano con garras en el hombro de Soi Fong.

- Podemos ganar esto, simplemente -pero inmediatamente Maiko gruño de dolor cuando resivio un golpe directamente en su ojo derecho con sorprendentemente dos látigos. Aulló cuando la llama cocinaba su carne delicada.

- Pensaste que podías romper fácilmente mi látigo con un simple cuchillo, realmente eres un tonto -Kuto rió antes de enrollar de nuevo su ya doble látigo. Soi Fong veia sorprendido la escena entre Kuto y la mujer lobo herida y sin duda ahora parcialmente ciega.

- Dígame Capitana, ¿alguna vez has oído hablar del monstruo griego llamado Hydra? -preguntó Kuto en un tono insultante y burlon. Y al no obtener respuesta, continuó.

- Bueno, Hidra era un monstruo feroz y cada vez que le cortaban la cabeza, más crecería, así que utilize ese mito para crear mi látigo Hydra. Ahora es más una amenaza -Kuto sonrió antes de levantar y duplicar el látigo flameado.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Yoruichi aterrizó en el centro cuadrado del techo un tanto nivelado. Ella sólo había seguido a Hiroka fuera sabiendo lo que sucedería si lo hacía. Un destello de color naranja apareció frente a ella.

- Ah, Shihouin Yoruichi, me alegro de que hayas venido, estaba segura de que te quedarías atrás para protejer a tu pequeña capitana -dijo Hiroka riendo. Yoruichi la miró sin decir nada en absoluto. Ella sólo quería terminar con esto y volver para proteger a Soi Fong.

- ¿Por qué perder el tiempo hablando cuándo podemos bailar? -Yoruichi sonrió mientras se dedicó a atacar. Ella estaba a punto de aterrizar una patada en la otra mujer, pero una mano la detuvo.

- Imposible, nadie es tan rápido como yo -penso Yoruichi mientras sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock. Hiroka la había detenido, y de momento le estaba sonriendo.

- Sabe, Soi Fong estaba equivocada acerca de ti -dijo Hiroka, y luego se echó a reír al ver a Yoruichi, a pesar de que probablemente no sabía de que se trataba, se tambaleó en sus movimientos y un destello de curiosidad brillaba a través de sus ojos dorados.

- Ella me dijo mientras la colgaba en sus cadenas que eras la Shinigami más rápida de toda la Sociedad de Almas, claramente exageraba -dijo Hiroka como un insulto cruel justo antes de tomar la otra pierna de Yoruichi y con un poco de esfuerzo golpeo a la gata.

- Yo soy la más rápida, y tengo un apodo para demostrarlo -Yoruichi se jactó cuando fácilmente se puso de pie como si nada hubiera pasado, Aunque su lado derecho palpitaba ligeramente.

- Jajaja eres muy divertida, pero algunos apodos se los da por error -dijo Hiroka entre burlas, pero Yoruichi simplemente se encogió de hombros, ella y toda la Sociedad de Almas sabía lo rápida que realmente era. Pero en lugar de tomar represalias con un comentario crudo, Yoruichi envió un golpe invisible para el estómago de Hiroka, y puesto que Hiroka había bajado la guardia para poder insultar a Yoruichi, el impacto fue mayor. Yoruichi rápidamente se retiró y se preparo para otro golpe.

- ¿Quién es más lenta? -Yoruichi se burló cuando aterrizó una patada destrozando la tierra y golpeando el mismo punto exacto en el centro del estómago de Hiroka. Esta vez Hiroka cayó de rodillas y tosió ruidosamente.

- O-Ok, tienes un par de golpes de suerte -Hiroka raspó ligeramente. Luego, para sorpresa de Yoruichi, Hiroka comenzó a ponerse de pie.

- Supongo que eso es lo que me pasa por bajar la guardia -dijo Hiroka, se aclaró la garganta y golpeó su estómago, se sentía tierno y palpitaba por el impacto de los dos golpes que Yoruichi le había otorgado.

- Pero no esperes que vuelva a suceder -amenazo Hiroka cuando levantó las dos manos a cada lado de su cara. Sus manos comenzaron a brillar de un color naranja opaco. Y en un movimiento fluido el brillo naranja se extendió por su cuerpo, como el sol de la mañana del mismo modo que se levantó para cubrir la tierra. Finalmente, cuando todo lo que se podía ver era la silueta de Hiroka, se oyó un chasquido repugnante pasar por todo su cuerpo. Finalmente algo sobre la mitad inferior de Hiroka comenzó a transformarse en una serpiente. Y en sus manos comenzaron a crecer cuatro garras pulgadas.

- Wagg! -Penso Yoruichi con disgusto, cuando el brillo naranja desaparecio por completo Hiroka sonrió a la gata sorprendida.

- Estas sorprendida, es normal supongo, no mucha gente ha visto una forma de batalla como la mía, ¿no es hermosa? -dijo Hiroka mientras levantaba su cola naranja y la batia a su alrededor un poco antes de dejarla caer en un golpe seco al techo.

- En realidad se ve bastante fea desde mi punto de vista -dijo Yoruichi sin expresión, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Hiroka gruñó envíando unos discos anaranjados que salian de su cuerpo. Pero siendo tan increíblemente rápido, fue que Yoruichi tomó algunos pasos laterales hacia la derecha en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los discos naranja volaron pasado por donde estaba la gata, pero luego se hizo un arco y se dio la vuelta. Yoruichi desvió la vista y vio que los discos se salían con la suya.

- ¿Qué diablos? -pensó frenéticamente mientras ella les esquivó de nuevo. Pero cada vez que se movía de alguna manera, volvian por ella otra vez. Finalmente se irrito, Yoruichi saltó lo suficientemente alto y esperó a que los discos se acercaran. Y justo en el momento los discos volaron a su ubicación. Yoruichi sonrió. Estaban justo donde los quería. Ella levantó su brazo derecho y se enfrentó a la directa hacia los discos que se acercaban. Una esencia blanca de repente comenzó a brillar en todo su cuerpo, girando lentamente alrededor de su brazo.

- ¡Shunko! -grito Yoruichi. Entonces ataco, pero cuando lo hizo una explosión de tamaño decente resultó, y Yoruichi caia al techo de nuevo. Pero en el último segundo se las arregló para aterrizar en sus pies.

- ¿Qué fue eso? -murmuró la gata para sí mientras se ponía de pie correctamente y se sacudió el polvo. Miró a su alrededor y vio que Hiroka no estaba a la vista. Yoruichi exploro con la mirada la zona donde se podria encontrar la mujer mitad serpiente.

- ¿Estas buecandome? -una voz horriblemente familiar llamó desde atrás. Yoruichi se volvió rápidamente y vio que Hiroka estaba de pie muy cerca, limandose las uñas.

- Pensé que te escapaste -Yoruichi sonrió. La declaración hizo que Hiroka se burlara.

- Oh, por favor, puedo ganar esta pelea, en cualquier momento, solo me estoy tomando mi dulce tiempo dulce contigo -dijo Hiroka casualmente mientras terminaba de limar su mano derecha, y la examinó.

- No soy una persona fácil de convencer -resopló la gata en bromas juguetonas. Hiroka miró a Yoruichi, no dudaba que fuera un gran luchadora, pero tenía que obtener una ventaja sobre ella si quería ganar rápidamente. De repente un recuerdo destelló en la mente de Hiroka, este pequeño chisme que había recordado era su carta de triunfo a la victoria, pero tenía que usarlo en el momento adecuado, de lo contrario la lucha podría ir en cualquier dirección.

- Vamos a probar que les parece la teoria -dijo Hiroka antes de convertirse en una mancha naranja y golpear a Yoruichi en la parte posterior de la pierna con su gruesa cola. Hizo caer a la gata hacia atrás, pero para recuperar su equilibrio, Yoruichi agarró la cola de Hiroka e hizo una voltereta hacia atrás, justo antes de aterrizar fácilmente en el techo de nuevo.

- Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso -Yoruichi sonrió antes de shumpear detrás de Hiroka y golpear con patadas a su cuerpo de serpiente en la parte posterior. Hiroka levantó la cola y fue por Yoruichi, pero la gata estaba un paso por delante de la mujer serpiente, así que agarró la cola de Hiroka y giró en torno a sí misma envolviéndo su cuerpo con su propia cola. Hiroka rodó una vez más sus ojos.

Ella tomó el control de su cola y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Yoruichi. Una vez que pensó que era lo suficientemente rápida, Hiroka volvió hacia el borde del tejado, y de repente dejo de girar a Yoruichi, pero a causa de la parada, Yoruichi se soltó y salió volando hacia el borde. Hiroka se deslizó tras ella y utilizo sus garras para golpearla en el aire, esto tubo un efecto parecido a golpear una pelota de béisbol con un bate. El impacto causo que Yoruichi volara hacia el otro borde del techo. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de aterrizar, Hiroka la había alcanzado y volvio a golpear a Yoruichi en su caja torácica.

- Esto debería ser divertido Shihouin, nunca antes he jugado al tenis -dijo Hiroka con voz claramente divertida mientras seguía cambiando de lado y volviendo a golpear a Yoruichi.

- Jagg! -Yoruichi jadeó cuando otro golpe la hizo volar.

- Tengo que cambiar esto, si no lo hago no podre ir a ayudar a Soi Fong -penso Yoruichi mientras trataba de enderezarse. Pero antes que Yoruichi pudiera incluso tratar de obtener el control de sí misma Hiroka utilizo su cola para golpearla y hacerla volar sobre el tejado.

- Bueno, eso fue divertido, pero creo que es hora de terminar con esto, tu pelea acaba de aburrierme, en realidad pense que podrías dar la batalla -Hiroka suspiró y colgo a Yoruichi sobre un hueco todavía oscuro del tejado.

- Antes de que te deje morir, quería decirte algo -dijo Hiroka. Yoruichi, a pesar de su ya creciente dolor, trató de conseguir liberarse del agarre de la serpiente.

- No tiene sentido luchar, no lograras soltarte, pero por favor, déjenme decirte esto antes de que me olvide, tiene algo que ver con tu preciosa capitana -dijo Hiroka decidida a jugar su carta de triunfo antes de tiempo. Yoruichi dejó de luchar ante la mención de Soi Fong.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? -Yoruichi miró inquisitivamente a la mujer serpiente, que llevaba una mirada de suficiencia.

- Bueno, me enteré de algo muy interesante acerca de ella, ¿sabías que habla entre sueños? -preguntó Hiroka, pero cuando no obtuvo respuesta a cambio, continuó.

- Bueno, tu pequeña capitana me contó una historia muy interesante la noche en que veniamos aquí -se rió Hiroka. Una vez más, Yoruichi no dijo absolutamente nada.

- Sabes cuando tienes una conversación con alguien es de mala educación no hablar -Hiroka señaló mientras miraba a Yoruichi.

- Lo siento, me estaba aburriendo -dijo Yoruichi con tanto veneno como sea posible.

- Eso fue grosero, pero todavía tengo que decirte lo que la capitana me dijo -dijo Hiroka. Una chispa blanca brillo en la mano de Yoruichi, pero pasó desapercibido de la serpiente cuando empezó a hablar.

- En realidad estábamos a mitad de camino a través del bosque de sombras cuando empezo murmurando algo -dijo Hiroka mientras sostenia aun a Yoruichi, perezosamente sobre el borde.

- Ella gimio cosas como, "no me dejes", y "por qué me dejas aquí sola" -dijo Hiroka imitando la voz herida de Soi Fong. Yoruichi se tensó ante las palabras hirientes. Ella sabia sobre los sueños de Soi Fong y lo que hablaba entre ellos, pero escuhar lo que Soi decia de otra persona, especialmente con su captor, que casi la mató.

- La culpa es tuya Shihouin, la dejaste a su suerte, aunque las dos sabemos que ella puede cuidar de sí misma, pero aun asi la dejaste sin avisar -dijo Hiroka con un tono de burla cruel. Hiroka sintió como Yoruichi comenzo a temblar, su carta de triunfo había funcionado. Pero al ver a la gata asi, era demasiado bueno para dejarla pasar, así que Hiroka decidió añadir sal a la herida.

- Si las cosas salen como mi maestro lo había planeado, creo que me voy a quedar con tu preciosa capitana, ella es muy linda, y necesitaré algo que me impida aburrirme -Hiroka sonrió. De repente gimio cuando sintió un dolor extraordinario ir a través de su cuerpo. La fuente venía de la mitad de la cola donde tenia sujeta a Yoruichi, cuando miro su cola estaba quemada y parcialmente destruida. Hiroka cayó y tiro a Yoruichi antes de tirar de examinarse los daños, que eran muy graves. La sangre continuaba fluyendo de las escamas chamuscadas y carne cruda. Un destello de color púrpura de repente voló por detrás y le dio una patada fuerte a la espalda.

El impacto causó que Hiroka volara, pero antes de aterrizar, el destello púrpura vino hacia ella desde el lado derecho y le dio una patada en el hombro enviándola a la otra dirección. Hiroka esperó a Yoruichi para atacar de nuevo una vez que se había detenido, pero ningún tipo de golpe o patada dolorosa llegó. En lugar de eso un fuerte reiatsu la mantenía inmovilizada. Sintió una presencia detrás de ella, y se sentía peligrosa y mortal. Luchó para moverse y enfrentar con la mirada a la mujer felina ahora enojada. Sus ojos dorados brillaban con lividez y odio hacia la serpiente herida, y que realmente la aterrorizaba en esta ocasión.

- Tú -la voz de Yoruichi hervía, Hiroka se estremeció un poco.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de ella?, te mataría incluso si tratas de tocarla -dijo Yoruichi llena de ira. Hiroka, a pesar de su posición, se las arregló para reírse de ella.

- Oh, y supongo que ella te prefiere antes que a mí, qué risa, hasta Akara tiene oportunidad sobre ti, ella estaba allí para recoger tu desorden -dijo Hiroka. Yoruichi sólo la miró, y sin decir nada agarró a Hiroka por su sangrienta garganta y la levantó del suelo.

- ¡Tú no la conoces como yo y tampoco esa estúpida chica poseída por un lobo! -gritó la gata y ella usó su Shunko y remató a la mujer serpiente lanzándola desde el tejado.

- Soi Fong es mia -murmuro Yoruichi mientras se giraba para volver por el agujero por el que salio al tejado, pero cada paso que daba era doloroso, había sido golpeada severamente y podía sentir algo de sangre corriendo por sus piernas y brazos. Su caja torácica latía, así que era difícil respirar, pero Yoruichi, estaba dispuesta a dejar su dolor para después, Soi Fong estaba en peligro por el momento y probablemente necesitaría ayuda. Yoruichi estaba a unos cinco pasos de un hueco que daba a la sala donde estaba la abeja, pero sus piernas cedieron.

- No necesito esto ahora mismo, vamos piernas, tenemos que terminar la misión aquí -regañó la gata a su propio cuerpo con voz temblorosa, se levantó lo suficiente para descansar en sus antebrazos.

- Maldita sea, tengo que levantarme -murmuró Yoruichi mientras lentamente se las arregló para ponerse de rodillas.

- Estoy cerca -la gata se encogió de hombros mientras lentamente se arrastró hasta el agujero, pero cuando por fin miró atraves de el, vio a Soi Fong enredada en el látigo flameado de Kuto, oyó gritar a la abeja cuando golpeó el techo y quedó electrocutada, así como quemada. Yoruichi sentía como la adrenalina corria a través de ella, asi que se levantó rápidamente para saltar por el agujero y atacar. Pero también vio a Maiko, ahora en forma humana, cortando el látigo y sosteniendo a Soi Fong antes de que cayera. De repente Maiko había gritado de dolor, y los ojos de Yoruichi se ampliaron, Kuto había quemado su ojo derecho. Yoruichi no pudo explicar el dolor que el lobo estaba experimentando en ese momento. Vio a Kuto levantar su arma para volver a atacar y de inmediato se lanzó a través del agujero, sin pensarlo dos veces.


	14. Chapter 14

Perdonen la demora, finalmente aca termine otro capitulo y se los dejo para que lo lean, perdonen los errores y bueno espero que les guste. Luego me dicen que les parecio. Saludos :)

Capitulo 14

Sintio un poco de sorpresa cuando Soi Fong vio a su antigua maestra de repente delante de ella. Y lo que la sorprendió más, fue la cantidad que Yoruichi estaba sangrando y los moretones.

- Y-Yoruichi-sama -dijo Soi Fong aturdida. Yoruichi la miró con una sonrisa innegable.

- Veo que no me escuchas acerca de no pelear, eso es muy grosero pequeña abejita -Yoruichi burlo ligeramente. Aunque, en realidad, se estaba volviendo loca; Soi Fong parecía peor, pero continuó como si estubiera perfectamente bien.

- Yoruichi, Akara necesita mi ayuda, no puedo dejarla -dijo Soi Fong haciendo un gesto hacia el lobo quemado a su lado. Alrededor de los ojos fue gravemente quemado. Su piel estaba casi completamente negra, y parte de su ojo quemado estaba cerrado. Yoruichi se estremeció ante el estado de Maiko. Realmente tenía que salir de este horrible lugar y conseguir ayuda tan pronto como sea posible.

- No quiero interrumpir, pero creo que estábamos en medio de una pelea -Kuto interrumpió de repente. Yoruichi cambio su mirada a su nuevo oponente.

- Lo siento, ¿te dijise algo?, estaba conversando con mi abejita detrás de mí -dijo Yoruichi. Kuto suspiró.

- Que grosera, no quiero creer que la cabeza del gran clan Shihouin fuera asi grosera -dijo Kuto con un tono no tan sorprendido. Yoruichi resopló.

- Bueno, para ser honesta, mi familia puede ser grosera a veces, lo admito, pero no soy tan mala -dijo Yoruichi encogiéndose de hombros. Soi Fong rodo los ojos antes de volverse para ver a Maiko. Kuto vio lo que estaba haciendo y de inmediato lanzo el látigo por ella, dandole poco tiempo a Yoruichi para reaccionar. Pero tuvo suerte y esquivó el arma en el último segundo. Soi Fong también vio el látigo asi que rápidamente agarró Maiko y shunpeo a otro lugar.

- Estuvo cerca, pero tengo que estar alerta -pensó Soi Fong con determinación.

- Maiko ¿estás bien? -preguntó Soi acomodandolo a su lado. Maiko asintió sin decir palabra, pero en realidad estaba sufriendo.

- Eres muy lento, no ayudarás aquí -dijo Kuto con una repentina falta de emoción. Yoruichi lo miró, esperando cualquier ataque que había planeado. Pero no pasó nada por un momento, hubo un silencio espeso a excepción de una ligera respiración entrecortada de Maiko. Así que viendo la oportunidad, Yoruichi se desvanecio en la nada. Kuto levantó el látigo y esperó a que Yoruichi reaparesca. Se quedó en silencio, pero de la nada, lo tomaron del cuello desde abajo. Yoruichi se encontraba actualmente en una posición en cuclillas a excepción de una de sus piernas que estaba recta y en el cuello de Kuto.

- Eso es lo que... -pero Yoruichi fue interrumpida rápidamente por el látigo de Kuto, que de repente serpenteaba alrededor de la pierna de la gata y la chamuscó. La ex capitana gruñó y Kuto levantó el látigo girandolo alrededor de Yoruichi como un lazo antes de tirarla hacia la base de la cúpula. Yoruichi oyó el rugido del viento en sus oídos mientras trataba de enderezarse, pero la velocidad era casi demasiado para ella, y ella era la diosa del paso flash. De repente, chocó con una masa, y no era la pared eléctrica que esperaba. En cambio, era suave y extrañamente cálido. Yoruichi levantó la vista para ver el lobo blanco que la miraba con un ojo. Maiko la había salvado.

- Maiko, Yoruichi - Soi Fong gritó mientras corría hacia ellos. Maiko miró hacia Soi Fong.

- Ella está bien, al menos eso parece -Maiko declaró antes de levantarse y enfrentar al enemigo.

- Tú imbécil, dejalas en paz, esta es nuestra lucha no la de ellas -dijo Maiko.

- Maiko... -Soi Fong empezó a decir, pero Maiko la interrumpió.

- Vete -dijo el lobo, Soi Fong miró con asombro.

- ¿Q-qué? -dijo Soi Fong. Maiko movió su cola en negacion.

- He dicho que te vallas, y llevate esa gata estúpida, esta no es tu lucha -dijo Maiko entre dientes causando que Soi Fong se estremeciera un poco. Yoruichi, que todavía estaba en el suelo sólo miraba, sin saber si debía decir algo o no.

- No, he venido a ayudarte, mirate estas mal herido -dijo la abeja casi gritando. Ante esto, Maiko giró y empujó a Soi Fong al suelo.

- No tienes derecho a decir que soy incapaz de luchar, te encuentras en un estado mucho peor que cualquiera en este lugar, has perdido demasiada sangre, y sin embargo, tontamente corres a la boca del lobo, tu cuerpo no puede soportar más castigo, sugiero que salgas ahora mismo o te sacare de tu miseria -Maiko amenazó con un ojo rojo ahora brillante y mostrando los colmillos. Los ojos de Soi Fong se abrieron, ella estaba pérdida en las palabras.

- Shihouin, deja de descansar perezosa y aleja a esa mujer obstinada de mi vista -ordenó Maiko. Yoruichi sin decir palabra se puso de pie y se arrodilló para recoger a Soi Fong.

- Vamos, vamos Soi -dijo Yoruichi en voz baja a la capitana de la Segunda División todavía conmocionada.

- Tienes que salir de la misma manera que llegaste -Maiko dijo mientras comenzaba a trotar hacia Kuto, que había sido extrañamente paciente y no hizo nada para atacarlos. Yoruichi asintió con la cabeza mientras se giraba y se apresuró a salir del campo de batalla.

- Ahora que están fuera del camino, creo que tenemos una pelea que continuar -dijo Maiko mientras se pelaje comenzo a erizarse. Ella dejó de trotar alrededor de cinco pies de distancia de Kuto.

- Hmm, lástima, esperaba hacerle un poco mas de daño a la capitana -Kuto suspiró casi sonando decepcionado. Maiko escupió un poco de sangre de su boca.

- Ella habria muerto si lo hubieras hecho, y creo que tu maestro dijo que no la mataran, ni a la felina tonta -resopló Maiko. Kuto rió.

- Supongo que es verdad, pero hubiera sido divertido atormentarla un poco más -confesó Kuto. Maiko rodó sus ojos rojos.

- Como sea -dijo Maiko. Corrió con velocidad vertiginosa hacia Kuto. Sus colmillos estaban desnudos y amenazantes, sus garras estaban extendidas sacaba chispas arañando el suelo mientras corria. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Maiko se lanzó sobre el hombre. Kuto, que había anticipado esto, levanto su látigo por encima de su cabeza, antes de aumentar las llamas en el látigo de cola doble y lanzo un golpe con el arma, Maiko dio una sonrisa lobuna antes de desaparecer momentos antes de que el látigo lo tocara. Kuto levantó una ceja azul antes de sentir una presencia detrás de él. Pero en el momento en que podía darse la vuelta, un par de colmillos, acompañado de enormes mandíbulas, había encontrado su camino en el hombro de Kuto. La sangre salpicó a ambos, pero más al lobo. Todo su rostro era ahora de color rojo con el goteo de la sangre de su presa.

- Gaaaaahh! -quejo Kuto cuando Maiko apretó la mandíbula más fuerte en el omóplato. Le clavó los dientes profundamente en el tejido y comenzó a rasgar el lugar. Kuto gritó en agonía. Su hombro izquierdo estaba en un terrible dolor, y Maiko en secreto disfrutando. Pero algo venía detrás de ellos.

- Necio, pensando que me puedes vencer -Maiko gruñó, la sangre burbujeaba mientras hablaba. Kuto sólo pudo gruñir y jadear por un momento, pero con el tiempo se convirtió en risa.

- Afortunadamente para mí, tú eres el tonto aquí, estabas consentrado tan profundamente en tu sed de sangre que olvidaste el látigo -dijo Kuto entre jadeos. Maiko alzó una ceja antes de sentir como algo lo quemaba. Un dolor agudo repentinamente emanaba de su pata trasera izquierda y la pata derecha. Maiko frenéticamente desvió la mirada hacia el suelo cerca de el, y vio que el látigo de cola doble había encontrado su camino alrededor de su pierna y pata. El dolor era insoportable, pero se negó a entregarse al dolor. En su lugar, comenzó a recitar un conjuro.

- Que la mañana escuche mi grito, como hago este llamado al cielo, el dolor que tengo es muy cruel, por lo que yo llamo al infierno para que luche por mi, vamos peones hacia delante -recitaba Maiko y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar . La cúpula se llenó con la luz. Y desde el exterior, Yoruichi y Soi Fong miraban con asombro.

- ¿Que está pasando? -accidentalmente Soi Fong preguntó en voz alta. Yoruichi hacía tiempo que puso a Soi Fong sobre sus piernas, y por el momento el dúo estaba viendo la pelea en el interior.

- Soi Fong, es el encantamiento del lobo -dijo Yoruichi. Soi Fong le dirigió una mirada de ligera confusión, por lo que Yoruichi tomó esto como una señal para continuar.

- Siempre que Maiko utiliza este encantamiento, significa que necesita ayuda de algún tipo y por lo que hemos visto hasta ahora, es probable que sea a causa de sus heridas -explico la gata sin mirar a la mujer más joven.

- ¿Has visto esto antes? -Soi Fong preguntó sin curiosidad. Yoruichi negó con la cabeza.

- No, pero mi tatarabuelo lo vio, Maiko estaba usando sus peones para destruir pueblos y personas -dijo Yoruichi con gravedad. Los ojos tormentosos de Soi Fong se abrieron en shock, nunca había oído hablar de una cosa tan terrible en todos sus años, además de los huecos, por supuesto. Su mejor amiga era un monstruo. De vuelta al interior de la esfera brillante, la luz finalmente había retrocedido. Ahora, en lugar de dos, había cuatro personas en el orbe. Bueno tres lobos y un demonio de fuego. Soi Fong jadeó en voz baja. Había un lobo negro medianoche, y un lobo blanco similar a Maiko, pero eran un poco más pequeños que el. Eran Akara y su Zanpakutō, Tsuki no Okami.

- Akara -susurró la abeja con incredulidad. Sin darse cuenta se puso de pie y había dado un paso hacia el campo de batalla de nuevo. Yoruichi vio el gesto y le puso una mano en el hombro sangriento de Soi Fong.

- Soi Fong, eso no es Akara, es sólo su forma de lobo -dijo Yoruichi en un tono estoico. Soi Fong miró a Yoruichi luego a Akara, a continuación, volvio a Yoruichi.

- Pero sus ojos son igual a los de ella, ¿cómo puede no ser? -preguntó Soi Fong. Yoruichi suspiró y simplemente dijo:

- Mira bien a sus ojos -Soi Fong miró y centró su vision sobre el lobo negro que estaba agachado listo para saltar en cualquier momento. Soi Fong pronto vio de lo que Yoruichi estaba hablando. Los ojos del lobo no tenian los ojos azules de confianza de Akara, en cambio, había perdido su color y parecía absolutamente hueca. Esto no era Akara. El lobo Tsuki no Okami era exactamente de la misma manera, los ojos hundidos y se desvanecidos.

Dentro del campo de batalla, Maiko y Kuto no se había movido un músculo.

- El hombre idiota, ahora se enfrentan a la ira del lobo - Maiko gruñó antes de usar el mismo esfuerzo que pudo lanzar a Kuto por el aire.

- Akara, lobo blanco, el ataque -

Maiko ordenó mientras miraba por encima de sus graves heridas. Inmediatamente los dos lobos se dispararon y apuntaron con sus garras y colmillos al hombre herido. Akara lo hizo primero, pero fue azotado inmediatamente en el lado. Ella aulló de dolor antes de caer, pero Tsuki no Okami vio esto como una oportunidad y se aferro con las pequeñas pero gruesas garras en el brazo derecho de Kuto y sus colmillos sujetaron el hombro dañado de Kuto. Kuto gruñó involuntariamente dejó caer su arma mortal. El lobo blanco, después de ver a su única amenaza potencial en el suelo, procedió a dar un tirón en el hombro de Kuto, se escucho un chasquido repugnante.

- Aaaaahh -gritó Kuto, el lobo blanco empezó a arrastrarlo, con cierta dificultad a su líder de la manada. El lobo negro en el momento estaba lamiendo sus heridas. Pero una vez que vio que su compañero había conseguido el objetivo, se levantó y fue a ayudarlo. Maiko miró a Akara con una mirada de desaprobación, cuando ella y Tsuki no Okami dejaron el cuerpo de Kuto a sus pies.

- Hmm, lobo blanco, muy bien hecho -dijo Maiko con rudeza, a pesar de que se suponía que era un cumplido. Kuto no podía mover los brazos, por lo que ahora era un blanco fácil. De repente Maiko golpeo a Akara en la cara lo que la hizo tropezar de nuevo antes de caer.

- En cuanto a ti, no puedo creer lo débil que eres, ¿cómo se supone que me ayudes a conquistar una ciudad, cuando ni siquiera puedes tener un éxito en esto -Maiko gruñó mientras ella chasqueó los dientes ensangrentados, el lobo negro resopló antes de volver su atención hacia el hombre que tenía delante. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa sádica y cruel.

- Bueno, bueno, parece que no puedes usar tus brazos, por lo que no eres más que un juguete del perro ahora -dijo Maiko con aire de suficiencia. De repente, los dos lobos gruñeron de acuerdo.

- Una promesa, voy a destruirte -dijo Maiko, al descuido Kuto rodó a distancia. Fue entonces cuando los lobos blanco y negro atacaron al hombre. La sangre brotaba a borbotones de las heridas que provocaban. Desde fuera, Yoruichi y Soi Fong vieron con horror como Maiko dejó que sus secuaces trituraran a Kuto. Sus gritos no podían ser escuchados, pero la vista era clara. Después de unos cinco minutos de ver como Kuto era lanzado al aire y desmenuzado, Maiko finalmento dio la orden de que terminaran. Maiko caminaba sobre los restos de Kuto, y se lanzó a su garganta, rasgandola y tragando los pedazos.

Desde el exterior, Yoruichi y Soi Fong miraban, pero cuando Maiko desgarró la garganta de Kuto, Yoruichi casi vomitó. Tuvo que taparse la boca y darse la vuelta. Soi Fong por otro lado se quedó allí horrorizada. Ella ha ayudado a esa criatura, trabajaron juntos y sin embargo, después de todo esto Maiko amenazó con matarla. Y por el momento, todo se sentía mal, en realidad más como extraño.

- Eso es horrible -penso Yoruichi antes de voltear hacia la abeja. Pero cuando vio a su antigua protegida como una luz en el suelo, ella corrió y se arrodilló a su lado.

- Soi Fong, Soi Fong, ¡despierta abejita! -dijo Yoruichi en pánico claro, sin embargo, Soi Fong se mantuvo indiferente. Yoruichi comprobo todos los puntos del pulso de Soi Fong y el corazón, y por suerte seguía latiendo, pero no tan rápido como debería.

- Tengo que sacarte de aquí -dijo Yoruichi recogiendo el cuerpo inconsciente de la abeja. La gata la cargo sobre su espalda. Después de que Soi Fong estaba segura en su espalda, Yoruichi se dirigio en silencio hacia la puerta por donde había entrado. De repente, las puertas se movieron, Yoruichi se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. El hombre encapuchado había cerrado la puerta, y Yoruichi fulminó con odio hacia él.

- No puedo dejar que te vallas por el momento, la diversión acaba de empezar -dijo el hombre. Yoruichi no tuvo tiempo ni la energía para luchar, su pelea anterior con el Hiroka ya fallecida y Kuto habían hecho un desastre de ella, y más lucha podría poner a Soi Fong en peligro aún más.

- Bueno, yo no lo estoy pasando bien, así que me gustaría salir con mi abejita de aquí -dijo Yoruichi con disgusto. Él se limitó a sonreír.

- Al igual que cualquier Shihouin, te vas siempre sin siquiera un adiós, y vas a dejar Akara así -dijo el hombre claramente con fingida decepción. Yoruichi rodó sus ojos, a pesar de que era verdad, Soi Fong necesitaba ayuda, y si se arriesgaba a tratar de sacarla de alli, en su estado actual, los resultados probablemente serían negativos debido al hecho de que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar. Ella iba a morir, dejando Akara y Soi Fong sin probabilidades de salir con vida. O en el peor de los casos, tendria que llevar un capitán muerto de vuelta al Seireitei, y tendría que vivir el resto de su vida odiándose a sí misma, por no proteger a Soi Fong y por no decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella.

- No me importa realmente, pero este lugar no es mi estilo, así que estoy lista para despedirme -dijo Yoruichi antes de explorar la zona rápidamente en busca de una salida. De repente se acordó del techo y Yoruichi fue por ella. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás antes de saltar a toda velocidad. Se puso tan cerca del techo, pero de repente el techo estaba cerrado. Yoruichi usa sus pies para detenerse antes de estrellarse en el techo y se enderezó antes de volver al suelo.

- No hay salida -pensó la gata amargamente mientras se ajustaba a Soi Fong en la espalda.

- Ya te lo dije, no iran a ninguna parte -el hombre encapuchado suspiró mientras se levantaba de su trono. Yoruichi retrocedió. Pero el hombre encapuchado se movio a la dirección de la esfera que había evocado hace horas. En el interior, Maiko ahora estaba solo, parecía que había enviado a sus secuaces al interior de su ser para otro momento. El hombre encapuchado ahora estaba parado a corta distancia de la esfera. Levantó el brazo derecho y tocó el orbe con su palma. El orbe comenzó a desaparecer.

- Finalmente -Maiko gruñó mientras se levantaba más inquieto. Tenía que poner la mayor parte de su peso, en sus otras patas pero sabía que todavía podía caminar, aunque correr sería un desafío. Maiko vio al hombre encapuchado a pocos metros y su piel se erizo llegando a su punto más alto.

- Tu -espetó antes de cargar contra él. Su cuerpo brillaba de nuevo, y los dos lobos aparecieron a ambos lados de sus flancos. El hombre simplemente se quedó allí, esperando a Maiko que iba a buscarlo. Maiko aumentó su velocidad tanto que era casi una mancha blanca. Pero aún así el hombre no se movio. Finalmente, en su último salto, Maiko se abalanzó sobre el hombre y reveló sus sangrientas garras. Los dos lobos simplemente se movieron alrededor completando la formacion de un ataque triangular. Pero como Maiko atacó primero, y fue tomado del cuello. Los lobos se detuvieron al ver a su líder quedar atrapado. Pero Maiko se negó a ser capturados de nuevo, así que comenzó a usar sus patas traseras para clavar sus garras en el hombre. Pero él se limitó a tomar pasos laterales para evitar los ataques de Maiko.

- Por lo tanto previsible, como siempre -el hombre suspiró mientras alzaba a Maiko sobre su cabeza y lo lanzó como una pelota hacia la dirección de la gata. Yoruichi no le prestaba tanta atención, pero cuando sintió a Maiko ser lanzado hacie ella, apenas salió del camino a tiempo. Maiko se estrelló contra la pared haciendo que se rompa hacia arriba hasta el techo. Akara, así como Tsuki no Okami corrieron en ayuda de su líder. El lobo negro se fue a su lado derecho, mientras que el lobo blanco se fue a su izquierda.

- ¡Qué divertido!, conseguir cuerpos sin mente para ayudarte -el hombre encapuchado se burlaba mientras corría hacia delante y dio una patada al dúo de lobos, enviandolos a través de la habitación con un rastro de ladridos y aullidos de dolor. Yoruichi miro con asombro en silencio mientras el encapuchado sin esfuerzo lanzó uno de los lobos alrededor de Maiko como un muñeco de trapo. Yoruichi vio esto como una oportunidad y corrió a esconder a Soi Fong en un lugar seguro. Ella se escabulló lejos a una esquina de la habitación y dejo a la abeja en una posición sentada. Yoruichi acarició suavemente la mejilla cortada de Soi Fong antes de salir de alli para ir a buscar una salida.

Mientras tanto, Maiko ya no podía soportar mas. Intentó ponerse de pie pero sus piernas le gritaban en protesta antes de ceder ante el dolor haciéndolo caer. El hombre encapuchado se acercó al lobo herido y sonrió.

- Es una pena que tenga que extraerte de esta manera, no es tan divertido -el hombre encapuchado dijo mientras levantaba su mano sobre el cuerpo herido y sangrante de Maiko. De su mano, una luz blanca empezó a brillar, con el tiempo empezó a tomar forma de una hoz. Una vez hecho esto, el brillo se hizo añicos como el cristal, y una hoz verdadera tomó su lugar. Era blanco y rojo, así de simple, aunque de hoja terriblemente afiladas y curvadas era tan negra como la piel de Akara. Maiko estaba indefenso ahora, no podía mover ni una pulgada.

- Pero antes de que extraiga tu espiritu, creo que es tiempo de que me de a conocer a ustedes -dijo el hombre antes de quitarse la capucha. Los ojos de Maiko se abrieron, así como los de Yoruichi.

- ¿Tú estás... -Maiko ni siquiera podía terminar la frase ante la sorpresa que fue tan impactante. Yoruichi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El hombre era de tamaño promedio para un hombre adulto. Tenia buena condicion muscular, a pesar de su aparente edad, en años humanos sería de unos cuarenta y cinco. Tenía el pelo negro, y lo suficientemente largo para tocar su espalda, aunque habia algunas canas en desarrollo en la parte superior de su cabeza. Tenía ojos marrones neutrales, y la piel marrón más clara. Llevaba un uniforme de batalla de algún tipo, se veía un poco como lo que llevaba Kuto.

- ¿Papá? -la voz de Akara preguntó con gran impacto, a través del interior de Maiko. El hombre sonrió maliciosamente.

- Hola mi querida hija, ¿cómo has estado? -preguntó antes de derribar con su hoz al lobo en shock. Yoruichi de repente desapareció y volvió a aparecer cuando se detuvo la hoz a centímetros del cuerpo de Maiko. La sangre fresca goteaba de la hoz, proveniente del antebrazo de Yoruichi. El padre de Akara le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

- No puedo entender Shihouin, sales corriendo de frente al peligro por una capitana que abandonaste hace muchos años y con mi hija, que yo sé que odias con una pasión innegable, y sin embargo aquí estas, recibiendo un golpe para ella, que niña tan tonta -suspiró cuando arrancó la hoz del brazo de Yoruichi ante lo que hizo una mueca de dolor y un gruñido.

- Vine aquí, porque Soi Fong me necesitaba. Y tomé este golpe para ella, porque si no lo hacía tendría que decirle a mi pequeña Soi-chan cómo su mejor amiga murió y verla llorar otra vez, por lo tanto no voy a dejar que eso suceda -dijo Yoruichi levantando su brazo ensangrentado a una posición de combate. El padre de Akara rodó los ojos.

- He vivido durante mucho más tiempo que tu, Shihouin Yoruichi, deberias saber que ni siquiera son una amenaza para mí, no interfieren -el padre de Akara burló mientras pasaba con un golpe aéreo que envió a Yoruichi en la dirección de la que ella venía.

- ¿Por qué, por qué estás haciendo esto? -Maiko preguntó débilmente. El anciano soltó un bufido.

- Mi hija es inútil, no se merecía el poder y la capacidad que le concediste, y la verdad estaba cansado de tener que lidiar con ella, así que la envié fuera por todos esos años para poder trazar su fallecimiento y restaurar la tradición familiar. Pero luego me di cuenta que no me gustaba la forma en que se llevó a cabo la Sociedad de Almas, así que comencé un nuevo plan para asumir el control, e imponer las reglas de la familia Kurokiba -el padre de la mujer lobo se encogió de hombros.

- No estaba preparado para la vergüenza del clan Shihouin, pero por suerte se me conoce por pensar sobre la marcha por así decirlo, así que me dieron un poco de información sobre ella y la usé a mi favor cuando llegaste con Yoruichi -dijo mirando a la gata, que le costó levantarse debido a su lesión recién obtenida.

- Pero ahora es el momento de poner el plan real en movimiento -el padre de Akara rió cruelmente antes de volver a levantar la hoz ahora sangrienta y tirar hacia abajo en el cuerpo maltrecho del lobo. Hubo un grito doloroso, ya que el hombre conocido como el padre de Akara cortaba el cuerpo de Maiko. Y muy lentamente, el espíritu lobo comenzó a fluir de las heridas. Viendo su oportunidad, el hombre, de la nada sacó un orbe en miniatura, como antes, y de alguna manera metio a Maiko en el interior. El espíritu del lobo, parecía peor por el desgaste, pero trató de vencer contra su pequeña prisión. El padre de Akara sonrió con orgullo mientras levantaba el orbe. Había conseguido su premio, ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era deshacerse de lo que no le hacía falta. Pero poco sabía que algo se movió en la esquina de la habitación enorme.

- No te puedo creer, me pasé toda mi vida tratando de ganar su aprobación, lo hice casi todo lo que pidió, incluso me tomé la misma formación que mis hermanos -dijo Akara débilmente mientras se sentaba lo mejor que pudo.

- Todo lo que quería era que tu puedas apreciar mis esfuerzos y que estés orgulloso de mí, y sin embargo todavía me desprecias -Akara murmuró mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas. Su padre no le dijo nada.

- ¿Qué va a pensar mi madre cuando se entere que me fui? -pensó para sus adentros. De repente, un nuevo pensamiento aparecio en la cabeza de Akara. Pero esto la hizo enojar.

- Tú, me hiciste salir por casi un siglo -Akara gruñó con nuevas lágrimas de rabia corríendo por su rostro. De alguna manera, un nuevo sentido de la energía fluía a través de ella, y ella comenzó a ponerse de pie.

- Tú me hiciste alejar de mi única amiga verdadera que tenía el corazón roto por su señora Yoruichi -Akara comenzó a gritar mientras señalaba a la cabeza del clan Shihouin ahora de pie.

- Todo para tu propio beneficio personal -Akara gritó antes de tirar una patada sorpresa a la mano de su padre, por lo que el orbe se disparo hacia fuera y volo a otro lugar.

- ¡No! -gritó Akara mientras corría hacia el orbe, con tanto esfuerzo como sea posible. Yoruichi, después de haber acabado de registrar la situación, hizo todo lo posible para Shumpear también por el orbe. El padre de Akara no podía tener ese orbe. De lo contrario desastre caería sobre todos ellos.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

- ¡Atrapalo Yoruichi! -gritó Akara cuando orbe voló por los aires. La gata identifico el orbe, y lo mejor que pudo, shunpeo en el aire y agarró el orbe. Era suave al tacto, pero también estaba caliente.

- Lo tengo, pero mi brazo está empezando a doler -penso Yoruichi cuando su brazo comenzó a latir más. Ella sintió que el padre de Akara venia detras y la barrio haciendola rodar fuera del camino.

- Niñato estúpida -burlo el hombre mientras pasó volando sobre Yoruichi con su hoz en la mano. Había pensado que escondido su reiatsu lo suficiente como para terminar con la suerte de la niña Shihouin, pero al parecer su sed de sangre no sacaba lo mejor de el. Pero otra oportunidad se manifestó, Yoruichi estaba ahora en el suelo, se había tambaleado en su aterrizaje, por lo que esto significaba que podría llevar a cabo otro golpe, y tal vez éste sería un éxito. Así que rebotó en la pared más cercana y se aseguró de esconder bien su reiatsu antes de atacar de nuevo.

- Eres mia Shihouin -pensó amenazadoramente cuando una salvaje sonrisa torcida por desgracia hizo su camino a través de su rostro. Él pasó por el aire sin hacer ruido, y muy a su suerte, Yoruichi no lo oyó venir. Por último, estaba dentro del rango de de ataque y apunto con su hoz al cuello de la ex capitana. Pero algo se interpuso en su camino antes de que pudiera golpearla. Pero en realidad golpeó algo. Yoruichi fue empujada fuera del camino, por una falta de definición.

- Pero que... -dijo Yoruichi de sorpresa cuando se acomodó a sí misma después de casi caer. A continuación, un grito de angustia se libera en el aire. La gata se volvió para ver quién la había empujado, y para su sorpresa y horror, era. . . Akara? Ella había sido golpeado en la caja torácica, y la sangre le brotaba. Respiraba entrecortadamente.

- E-Estúpida ga-ta -empezó a decir antes de que un poco de sangre empezara a caer de su boca.

- No debes bajar la guardia, no aprendiste nada como capitana -Akara jadeó a través de una garganta inundada de sangre. Le dio a su padre una patada en la mandíbula y logró hacerlo tropezar un poco, haciendo también que soltara el hoz que la chica aun tenia en su cuerpo. Yoruichi no podía creer que Akara recibió un golpe como ese por ella. Ellas habían sido enemigas desde que se pusieron los ojos el uno al otro. Así que, ¿por qué?

- Hey, deja de estar sorprendida frente a mí, no me estoy muriendo -Akara gruñó con un ligero dolor cuando ella escupió un pequeño charco de sangre. Yoruichi la miró como si estuviera completamente loca.

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?, estás escupiendo sangre, has estado moviendote con heridas terribles durante horas, sin mencionar que una hoz acaba de atravesarte -la ex capitana gritó señalando la hoz. Akara se encogió de hombros.

- Hey que podría ser peor, pero ahora no es el momento de hablar de eso, tenemos que derrotar a mi padre y obtener ayuda para Soi Fong tan pronto como sea posible -dijo Akara, se apoderó de la hoz y tiró de él hacia fuera. Ella gruñó de dolor y Yoruichi se estremeció, no podía imaginar tener que sacar la hoja del hoz de su cuerpo. Si, eso seria definitivamente una buena cicatriz en el futuro.

- ¿Tu tienes el orbe? -preguntó Akara, y Yoruichi asintió con la cabeza y se lo mostro. Dentro Maiko estaba tumbado de lado, pero por lo que Yoruichi pudo notar, su respiración no era la mejor. De repente, el astro fue expulsado de su mano y estaba en el aire una vez más, y el padre de Akara fue tras él.

- Mierda! -Yoruichi y Akara dijieron simultaneamente antes de ir tras el. En primer lugar el orbe estaba en posesión de nadie, pero el padre de Akara era el más cercano a conseguirlo primero. Pero el dúo se apresuro.

- Finalmente es mio -el hombre penso victorioso mientras alcanzaba el orbe, que no estaba a más de centímetros de su alcance. Y justo cuando iba a tomarlo, un destello de color púrpura vino desde abajo y se movio con el orbe hacia el techo.

- No lo creo -la gata rió entre dientes antes de usar un dedo para mover un poco de piel bajo su ojo hacia abajo y sacó la lengua como un niño antes de desaparecer, el hombre ese momento era un hervidero de rabia ante el acto atrevido de la cabeza del clan Shihouin.

- Maldita -murmuró, iba a acelerar su ritmo, pero recibió una patada en silencio en el hombro por Akara que había venido desde atras. Ella sacó la lengua con odio antes de empujarlo y yendo detrás de la mujer gato. Pero el hombre no quiso quedar atras y aceleró lo suficiente para poder tomar la pierna quemada de Akara, consiguio un agarre de acero sobre ella y la arrojo hacia el suelo. Akara había anticipado esta suerte, por lo que hizo un trompo sacacorchos antes de estar a tres metros del suelo. Una vez hecho esto, a un metro estiró su cuerpo para poner en contacto con la pared. Hizo una voltereta hacia atrás para que sus pies aterrizaran planos en la pared, el impacto hizo que apareciera una enorme grieta gruesa, Akara memoriza la grieta hasta el último detalle, ya que esa seria una posible salida. Con una sonrisa se apartó de la pared y se dirigió de nuevo al juego de mantenerse alejado.

- Ughh -una pequeña voz sonaba en un rincón abandonado lejos del peligroso juego que se está reproduciendo anteriormente. Soi Fong se había despertado, pero apenas. La vista era un poco borrosa al principio, pero después de una serie de parpadeos, Soi Fong habían conseguido una buena vista de lo que la rodeaba.

- Uh, ¿dónde estoy? -susurró para sí mientras examinaba la zona. Lo último que recordaba era a Maiko diciéndole que se apartara de su lucha o la mataría. Y después a Yoruichi sacandola del orbe y todo el mundo parecía borroso en el momento. Una repentina ola de dolor paso a través de ella, era insoportable, pero Soi Fong recordaba cómo había llegado estas heridas. Miró a su alrededor para tratar de encontrar a sus amigas, pero la habitación parecía vacía. El miedo y la conmoción estalló a través de ella, sintiéndose abandonada por el momento, pero una llamarada repentina de reiatsu irrumpieron desde el aire. Vio a Yoruichi, Akara, y un hombre extrañamente familiar saltando alrededor. Parecía que estaban tratando de conseguir algo de la forma en que se mantrnian haciendo paradas bruscas en el aire y todo. El problema era que la abeja no sabía lo que era. Un pensamiento peligroso pasó por la mente de la capitana herida al pensar en volver a ver a Akara. Si ella estaba en su forma original, entonces ¿significa eso que el hombre encapuchado se había apoderado de Akara y extrajeron Maiko de ella?

- Oh no, eso es lo que todos están tratando de conseguir -murmuro la capitana con horror. Tenía que ayudarlas, por lo que convoco toda la limitada fuerza que le quedaba para intentar ponerse en pie. Se aferro a la pared y se levanto lentamente.

- Muy bien, la motricidad son todavía capaces de ser utilizados, eso es suficiente -señaló la capina lista para entrar al juego. Cuando ella se había puesto de pie , inclinó su cuerpo contra la pared al sentir una pulsacion en su prima, manchas de sangre aparecieron de nuevo. Pero tenía que ignorarlo, ella lanzó un golpe falso en el aire delante de ella y un dolor sordo latía en su hombro.

- Brazo dañado, eso no esta bien -dijo Soi Fong a sí misma antes de tirar de la pared y tambaleante obtener el equilibrio. Hasta aquí todo bien, sus piernas temblaban de vez en cuando, pero todavía podían trabajar. Para probarlos barrió los dos pies en el aire e hizo una patada doble aérea, que aterrizó con éxito y sonrió, incluso con daños aún podría ser una amenaza potencial. De la nada una esfera clara golpeó la plaza en la parte superior de su cabeza.

- Ow -gruñó ella mientras cogía el elemento ofensivo. Ella lo miró y para su sorpresa, Maiko estaba dentro. Parecía que estaba con mucho dolor. Ahora, normalmente la mayoría de la gente probablemente simpatizan en una situación como esta, pero Soi Fong no era como la mayoría de la gente, así que miro el orbe sin palabras. Tenía tantos comentarios de odio, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo una daga paso por delante de ella y se posó y parcialmente en la pared agrietada. Soi Fong miró para ver de donde el proyectil peligroso vino y vio que era del hombre que había visto no hace ni diez minutos. Él se acercaba a ella, y rápido, Soi Fong no tenía mucho tiempo para reaccionar, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a su izquierda para que no se quede atrapado en la esquina. Pero su pierna derecha ceodio sobre si de repente y ella se derrumbó con el orbe bajo ella. Afortunadamente no se rompió. El hombre se acercaba, pero ella no tenía el lujo del tiempo para levantarse y moverse.

- Soi Fong -gritó Yoruichi cuando vio toda la escena. No quería que el padre de Akara matara a su abejita y obtuviera el orbe, pero ya estaba tan cerca de ella, que tenía que actuar con rapidez.

- Akara, ¿te acuerdas de esa maniobra de combate que nuestro viejo maestro nos enseñó cuando éramos pequeñas? -dijo Yoruichi apresuradamente.

- ¿Quieres decir que la bala Crane? -Akara adivinó y Yoruichi asintió.

- Esa es la única, hay que llevarlo a cabo en estos momentos -dijo la ex capitana mientras se movía a Akara. Akara asintió con la cabeza antes de agarrar ambos tobillos magullados de Yoruichi y utilizando toda su fuerza para empezar a pivotar a su alrededor como un lazo. Después de ganar suficiente impulso y velocidad Akara lanzó Yoruichi al padre de Akara. La gata estaba en posición fetal, pero al cabo de unos segundos estiró las piernas hasta donde podía ir y ella comenzó a girar a través del aire.

- Espero que esto funcione -penso la gata ya que se centró en su objetivo móvil. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Yoruichi detuvo la maniobra e hizo una voltereta hacia atrás, pero a medida que lo hacía, ella le disparó a su pie izquierdo arriba y sobre su cuerpo. Miró a su potencial como destino, su pie aterrizó en algo. Miró hacia abajo y vio que lo había golpeado en la cabeza.

- Perfecto -penso Yoruichi con orgullo antes de terminar su voltereta hacia atrás poniendo su pie derecho en el pecho del hombre y empujandolo. Ella salió volando de él y se lanzó hacia la capitana sorprendentemente consciente. Vio que Soi Fong estaba un poco sorprendida, pero eso no era importante en este momento, Yoruichi tenía que alejarla.

- Bien hecho bolsa de pulgas -Akara murmuró por encima de la acción. Por una tuvieron éxito en hacer esa tecnica. Su maestro estaría orgulloso. Akara vio a Yoruichi obtener a Soi Fong y la vio regresar. Ella suspiró y miró a su padre horrible. Vio la expresión facial de el cuando Yoruichi lo había golpeado dos veces, había angustia y nada más. Ella lo vio caer y oyó un ruido sordo, estaba tranquila desde donde estaba de pie, pero estaba segura de que era más fuerte desde una distancia más cercana.

- Hey, bien bolsa de pulgas -dijo Akara sin mirar a Yoruichi que acababa de llegar, con Soi Fong en los brazos. Oyó a la gata reír un poco, a pesar de que sonaba como que le dolía.

- Hey, ¿qué puedo decir?, tengo que cuidar a mi abejita -dijo la pelivioleta en tono de broma. Akara zumbaba en sus pensamientos sin apartar los ojos de su padre que seguia sin moverse. Estaba segura de que después de ese ataque en particular, había muerto.

- A-Akara -dijo con voz ronca pero familiar. Fue entonces que Akara optó por mirar a sus compañeras, a Soi Fong en particular ya que ella era la que la había llamado.

- ¿Si miel de abeja? -preguntó Akara sinceramente, Soi Fong sonrió débilmente antes de mostrarle un orbe sangriento con el espíritu lobo dentro.

- Creo que... esto... es... tuyo -dijo antes de que sus ojos cayeran cerrados y su cuerpo se relajara, aunque el orbe se mantuvo firme en su lugar. Akara suspiró antes de agarrar su lado donde estaba la hoz. Estaba empezando a doler más que antes. Respiraba entrecortadamente por un momento. Yoruichi la miró con preocupación.

- Hey, ¿estás bien¿, yo sé que el dao que te causo la hoz tuvo que haber dolido -dijo Yoruichi preocupada. Pero Akara agitó la cabeza antes de tomar lo que era suyo por derecho.

- Voy a estar bien, pero tenemos que salir de aquí e irnos de nuevo a casa, definitivamente necesitamos ayuda -Akara bromeó cuando una de sus piernas comenzo a temblar un poco.

- No me digas que tengo que cargarte a ti también -Yoruichi suspiró pero Akara negó con la cabeza.

- No, puedo sola, estoy lastimanda es todo -dijo Akara con los dientes apretados.

- Creo que somos todos, vamos -Yoruichi reía sin aliento antes de cambiar la posición de Soi Fong por una que sería más fácil de llevar. Incluso con una gran cantidad de sangre perdida, Soi Fong todavía era un poco pesada. Cayeron al suelo como un ascensor. Mientras Yoruichi se posó en sus dos pies, como lo haría cualquier gato, Akara no fue tan afortunada, ella tuvo que aterrizar en una posición de rodillas.

- Lo digo en serio, te voy a cargar si no puedes continuar -ofrecio Yoruichi, pero una vez más Akara negó con la cabeza.

- Te lo dije antes, estoy bien, ahora vamos, nos apareció una manera de salir -dijo Akara señalando a la pared donde su padre la había lanzado anteriormente. Después de unos momentos de pasos dolorosos y cuidadosamente caminar cerca de su padre supuestamente murto, habían llegado a la pared. Pero Yoruichi no veia la salida.

- No hay ningún agujero aquí- señalo Yoruichi con expresión de disgusto. Akara puso los ojos.

- Yo lo sé estúpida, dame un segundo -murmuró Akara antes de dar a la pared un golpe sencillo con la mano izquierda. Al principio no pasó nada, pero luego la pared de repente se rompió y se hundió más, para hacer un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que unas seis personas la atraviesen con comodidad.

- Tu decías -dijo Akara con los dientes apretados mientras agitaba su mano. Yoruichi se encogió de hombros.

- Después de mí -entonces la gata camino por el agujero, Akara pronto la siguió murmurando oscuridades sobre la felina y la gente no tiene la cortesía de dar las gracias en estos días. Pronto el dúo de heridos y una capitana, habían vuelto a los pasillos confusos de esa misma mañana. La ex Comandante de las Fuerzas Especiales camino por innumerables pasillos y escaleras, pero tuvo parar de vez en cuando, las lesiones de Yoruichi estaban actuando al igual que las de Akara. Y después de una hora de caminar y detenerse Akara finalmente había tenido suficiente.

- Estamos perdidas -afirmó en tono frustrado, golpeó el punto más cercano cerca de ella, que por desgracia, era una pared, ahora tenian una pared con una grieta y una ligera mella en ella. Yoruichi fulminó con la mirada.

- Oh por favor perdóname si no conozco el camino como la palma de mi mano, no quieres parar y preguntar por direcciones, oh, ¿qué tal si encontramos un directorio?, tal vez una de esas opciones pueda sacarnos de aquí -dijo Yoruichi sarcásticamente mientras dieron un giro y comenzaron a caminar por otro conjunto de escaleras.

- Sí, de hecho lo agradecería -respondió Akara continuando la broma.

- Pues lo siento cachorrita, no hay nada de eso aquí -Yoruichi resopló con irritación cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera y luego a otro pasillo.

- Necesito una ventana -dijo Akara mirando a su alrededor. Yoruichi se encogió de hombros, suavemente sujeto a Soi Fong en su brazo no lesionado y la acunó antes de usar el otro para acariciar su rostro antes de regresar el brazo a la posicion anterior sujetando a la capitana. Una vez que Akara encuentro una ventana se acercó y la abrió haciendo un agujero enorme. Yoruichi miró hacia atrás y vio a Akara sobre el borde.

- ¿Vas a saltar? -pregunto la gata incredula mientras daba la vuelta y caminaba a hacia la chica Kurokiba.

- Nos vamos -dijo Akara apuntando hacia abajo. Yoruichi miró y vio que era un salto de tres pisos con gran parche de arbustos. Yoruichi intercambiaba miradas entre el suelo y la sonrisa de confianza en la cara de Akara.

- No, no es una casualidad -dijo Yoruichi alejándose del agujero peligroso. Akara no se detuvo sonriendo.

- Pensé que serías más valiente, despues de todo los gatos caen de pie -Akara burlo a la ligera.

- No es eso, soy la gata más valiente del mundo, pero tengo preciosa carga en mí en este momento, así que tenemos que ser cuidadosas -dijo Yoruichi suavemente mirando a Soi Fong, cuya respiración era a la vez suave y entrecortada. La mayor parte de la sangre se había secado, pero algunas gotas todavía seguian viajado por sus brazos, el estómago, la cintura y las piernas.

- Lo sé, pero ahí es donde entro yo -dijo Akara antes de sacar el orbe ensangrentado con Maiko en el interior, quien sorpresivamente comenzó a verse mejor.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Yoruichi, pero antes de que pudiera obtener una respuesta Akara rompió el orbe en el suelo causando una nube blanca en erupción alrededor de ellos. Yoruichi mantubo cubierto el rostro de Soi Fong para que no inhalara el humo. La gata lamentablemente inhalo accidentalmente un poco de él y comenzó a toser y jadear.

- Oh, nos vas a morirte con un poquito de humo -dijo Akara con una voz ligeramente más profunda. Cuando el humo se había despejado Akara había aparecido una vez más en su gran gloria lobo. Pero todavía tenia lesiones, algunas que tenia Maiko habían sanado, pero la mayoría no.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -le preguntó la gata cuando el lobo herido camino levemente cojeando hacia ella antes de pasar a su lado y quedar de rodillas como un caballo facilitando el montaje de su jinete.

- Subete, vamos -dijo Akara. Yoruichi se quedó allí pasmada por un segundo. Pero al parecer, Akara no esperaba respuesta.

- Anda o vamos a perderla gata, tenemos que conseguir ayuda pronto -insistio Akara, Yoruichi aseguro a Soi Fong rápidamente sobre Akara antes de saltar.

- Bueno vamos entonces -dijo Akara antes de retroceder y correr hacia la salida recién hecha. Y cuando se encontraron con la gravedad Yoruichi tuvo un repentino impulso, por lo que gritó

- Vas a hacer que nos matemos! -antes de agarrar Soi Fong para evitar que se caiga en su viaje. Akara puso los ojos ante la caída libre hacia los matorrales. Ella había inclinado su mitad delantera hacia adelante para poder obtener una buena velocidad de viento. Una vez que lo había conseguido se dejó caer cerca de la tierra, antes de retroceder un poco y aterrizar en sus dos patas delanteras. El impacto provocó un ligero dolor en ella, pero lo ignoró, no se detuvo, de hecho, se echó a correr. Yoruichi y Soi Fong casi se cayeron, pero la gata reacciono y se agarra mas fuerte de la cintura de Soi Fong y de la piel de Akara para que no se caiga.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Yoruichi gritó mientras el viento rugía junto a ella, pero Akara no la escucho.

- Sujetate bien a mi espalda, y no te detengas hasta que lleguemos -estaba decidida a conseguir la ayuda, estaba realmente preocupada por Soi Fong. Akara podría decir que Yoruichi la estaba mirando como si estuviera loca.

- ¿Es una broma?, nos tomó casi dos días para llegar a la fortaleza, no hay manera de que tu seas capaz de cargarnos hasta el Seireitei, sobre todo porque estas herida como Soi y yo -grito Yoruichi incredula. Pero Akara no prestó atención a la protesta de la felina. Se acercaban rápidamente al borde de la llanura de la fortaleza asi que aumento su velocidad junto con la liberación de reiatsu en sus patas. Finalmente todos llegaron a la orilla, pero Akara siguia corriendo hacia adelante.

- Ya casi -pensó la chica lobo para sí misma mientras saltaba del borde para llegar al otro lado de la trinchera oscura. Su reiatsu se estaba acabando y estaba empezando a tomar más esfuerzo para llegar al otro lado, pero desde que estaban casi allí se empezaba a despreocupar. Sus patas delanteras aterrizaron con seguridad, pero sus patas traseras cayeron causando que quedara colga. Yoruichi sintio la gravedad y aumento su agarre lo mas fuerte que pudo. Lo que era bueno ya que Soi Fong se apoyaba en gran medida de ella.

- Mierda -pensó Akara mientras sus garras traseras desguarraban la pared para encontrar un lugar de agarre. Pero no pudo encontrar nada por un momento.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?, levantate! -grito Yoruichi. Akara hizo todo lo posible para obtener un control, los primeros intentos no fueron precisamente un éxito, pero después de rasgar la pared de roca, Akara involuntariamente había echo un pequeño agujero. Puso una pata en el y empujó hasta que estubo a salvo en el otro lado. Ella se movió un poco, pero nada más que eso.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Akara mirando hacia atrás para ver al dúo. Yoruichi se aferraba a Soi Fong con un brazo. Tenía un rostro sin expresión, por lo que era difícil de decifrar.

- Bueno, si estás bien, entonces continuemos -entonces Akara despegó como un guepardo tras su presa. A pesar del dolor que ignoraba por el amor que le tenia a Soi Fong. Necesitaba ayuda más que ella, y no iba a dejarla por nada.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Habían pasado casi tres horas desde que Akara había tomado a Yoruichi y Soi Fong sobre su espalda y corrió como con una misión. Yoruichi de alguna manera había logrado conciliar el sueño. A Akara no le importaba, no necesitaba una migraña en el momento (asi consideraba a la gata, una migraña). Tenía bastante de qué preocuparse. Akara no disminuyó su ritmo durante toda la carrera a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba pidiendo y protestando en contra de sus movimientos. Akara levantó la vista hacia el cielo, el sol estaba ligeramente hacia la derecha, lo que significa que la tarde había llegado. Esto era bueno, en opinión de Akara, si mantenia su ritmo, estarían de vuelta en el Seireitei, y en la Cuarta División por la noche.

Akara estaba empezando a reconocer la zona a su alrededor, se acercaba rápidamente al los Rios Gemelos. Sabía que el espíritu del río estaba probablemente alrededor, mientras se acercaba a un árbol recién caído, saltó sobre el, y al mismo tiempo dejó escapar un débil y ronco, pero suplicante aullido, con la esperanza de atraer la atención del pez gigante.

- Por favor, que me haya escuchado -rogó el lobo en su cabeza mientras aterrizó el simple salto. No quería a nadar con las mujeres en su espalda. Desde ese horrible incidente con Soi Fong hace tantos años, Akara ha tenido miedo a nadar con cualquier tipo de persona. Pero ahora tenía dos personas con ella, y no sólo eso, una estaba en extrema necesidad de ayuda y la otra, aunque no tan mal, necesitaba ayuda también.

- Por favor, me han oído -pensó Akara cuando estuvo seis metros del primer río. Cuanto más se acercaba, Akara más miedo sentía.

- Vamos, por favor! -ella prácticamente gritó en su cabeza mientras se acercaba al agua. Entonces el río, sin previo aviso, comenzó a brillar y tomar forma. Afortunadamente, el sol de la tarde eclipsó la luz de otro modo Akara hubiera quedado ciega. Pero en lugar del río tomando la forma del espíritu del río, tomó forma de un sencillo puente de arco. Akara se puso un poco escéptica al principio, pero una vez que comenzó a correr hacia el puente sus dudas se desvanecieron tan rápido como llegaron. El puente de líquido se sentía completamente sólido, que era sorprendente, pero algo agradable al mismo tiempo. Era la sensación que tienes cuando posas la mano sobre un material suave pero firme y se obtiene una sensación de relajación. Eso es exactamente lo Akara sentía mientras por el puente.

- Buena textura -Akara pensó distraídamente. Ella se enderezó rápidamente, aunque antes de continuar. Ella miró hacia atrás para ver si Yoruichi y Soi Fong aún dormían, y asi fue. Verlas de ese modo le parecio bastante interesante a la chica lobo.

Akara se dio cuenta que estaba cerca del próxima río y vio que se había convertido en un tipo diferente de puente. Y a partir de la forma en que se separaron por el medio Akara estaba adivinando que era un puente levadizo.

- Una buena variedad, supongo -Akara murmuró mientras recogía su velocidad un poco para cruzar la novia ahora separarse.

- No voy a pagar para cruzar -Akara bromeó en voz alta con la esperanza de que el espíritu del río escuchara antes de saltar en el trimestre separado puente. Por mala suerte la superficie del puente era muy resbalosa.

- Mierda, los saltos no están funcionando -pensó Akara frenéticamente mientras ella arañaba el agua tratando de frenarse a sí misma, pero desde que tenía un peso extra eso no estaba funcionando para bien. Así que se deslizó alrededor. Estaba perdiendo rápidamente el control de sí misma, y el final del cruce líquido se acercaba rápidamente.

- Es oficial, odio puentes -gritó mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba el impacto.

- Perro estúpido -gruño Yoruichi cuando de repente saltó frente al lobo, dejando a Soi Fong en la espalda de Akara. Ella puso su espalda contra el pecho del lobo y comenzó a tratar de frenarla clavando los talones en el agua. Akara se mantuvo arañando el suelo, pero podía sentir que empezaba a dar la vuelta otra vez.

- Eso es todo -pensó que una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza. Mordió la parte posterior de la camisa de Yoruichi y la levantó como un lobo lo haría con su cría y la coloco de nuevo en la espalda. Ella había visto este tipo de cosas antes, no podía recordar dónde, pero sin duda podría ayudar. El puente levadizo estaba volviendo poco a poco más y más alto. Y después de unos cinco minutos de arañar el puente Akara finalmente logró detenerse. Podía sentir a Yoruichi agarrando su piel, y estaba sufriendo.

- Ay, ay! eso duele maldita! -Akara gruñó con los dientes apretados. Pero esto sólo hizo que el agarre de Yoruichi se hiciera mas duro.

- Oh, así que quieres que nos caigamos a la muerte, eso es simplemente maravilloso -Yoruichi gritó furiosamente mientras apretaba su agarre y pegaba a Soi Fong a su cuerpo, derepente Akara perdió agarre en sus patas traseras, en ese momento Yoruichi aflojo el agarre de Soi Fong y empezó a caer. El tiempo se congeló por un momento, antes de que el agua de repente se diversificó y atrapó a la Capitana, para gran sorpresa de Yoruichi. El agua se movía segun su camino rápidamente y Yoruichi sujeto a la capitana antes de desaparecer en el resto del agua.

- Whoa -fue todo el pensamiento de Yoruichi mientras envolvía sus piernas y Akara, que de repente tuvo una idea.

- Voy a saltar -declaró la chica lobo que volvió la cabeza para mirar al suelo.

- ¿Qué? -dijo Yoruichi sorprendida.

- Tu no puede hacer eso -dijo Yoruichi con una voz que sería casi imposible discutir con.

- Sí, bueno, estoy bastante segura de que no vamos a morir, he saltado desde distancias mayores y sobrevivi -dijo Akara. Y antes de que pudiera decir nada Yoruichi Akara soltó y se torcio a sí misma todo lo que podía para sumergirse hasta el suelo.

- ¡Estás loca! -gritó la gata mientras se aferraba a Soi Fong y a Akara. El lobo sólo puso los ojos antes de volver a concentrarse en aterrizar correctamente. Yoruichi estaba gritando insultos hacia ella mietras Akara trabajaba en su línea de pensamiento.

- Ok, así que cuando me acerco lo suficiente, voy a enderezar mi cuerpo, entonces cuando llegue a unos treinta centímetros del suelo, voy a doblar las piernas para amortiguar el impacto -pensó Akara. Y cuando se cumplieron sus pensamientos, los ejecutó, pero el aterrizaje era inestable.

- Ok, nota mental, siempre planificar el aterrisaje -pensó Akara mientras hizo una mueca. Ella se había golpeado el hueso de la risa en el rellano, y la sensación no era agradable. A menudo se preguntaba por qué lo llamaron un hueso de la risa, claramente no fue gracioso cuando fue golpeado. Quién inventó la palabra era una persona cruel. Después de ajustarse a sí misma en el suelo y se agito para secar el agua, con gran disgusto de Yoruichi, Akara estaba en marcha otra vez. Ellas no estaban tan lejos. El único obstáculo que les quedaba era el Bosque Sombrio, que se dirigía hacia la recta final.

Una media hora más tarde, Yoruichi habían logrado impulsar la cordura de Akara por la puerta. Había pasado los últimos veinte minutos cantando "Noventa y nueve botellas de leche en la pared", y siguio hasta el cuarenta y dos, ya que perdió la cuenta después de un tiempo. Akara sólo quería que se callara antes de que decida meter su cabeza en el suelo y gritar.

- ¿Por qué no cierras la boca?! -gritó Akara sobre su hombro mirando al gato del canto. Yoruichi le dio una sonrisa con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

- ¿Sabes qué?, ya no quiero cantar mas esta canción -dijo Yoruichi. Akara casi saltó de alegría, pero como estaba corriendo no lo podía hacer. Pero su felicidad se truncó después de un tiempo.

- Creo que voy a cantar algo mejor! -exclamo la gata. Akara sintio ganas de llorar, este viaje iba a ser horrible.

- Los gatos son muy lindos, y yo soy un gatito, y me bailar, bailar, bailar -comenzo a cantar Yoruichi y Akara aullaba en la molestia, era peor que la canción de la botella. Otros veinte minutos pasaron y Akara estaba empezando a preocuparse. Sus piernas estaban empezando a temblar mientras corría y su visión se volvia ligeramente turbia. Ella sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente. No tenía tiempo para esto, así que incremento su velocidad. El repentino cambio de ritmo hizo que Yoruichi pare de cantar. Trató de decir algo, pero el viento rugiente la ahogaba.

- Tengo que llegar antes que baje el sol -decidio Akara mientras su visión se volvia completamente negra por un momento.

(P.O.V de Yoruichi)

Actualmente yo cantaba una canción que escuché en el mundo de los vivos. Kisuke me dijo que a veces la gente canta cuando se aburren en viajes por carretera, pero lo hice por una razón diferente. No voy diciendole a todos esto, pero tengo miedo por mi vida en este momento. Bueno, no tanto por la mía, pero si por la de Soi Fong, que todavía esta desmayada por su pelea en la fortaleza. Tenía heridas que han causado la muerte de un shinigami inexperto, pero Soi Fong había pasado por mucho más de lo que debería haber pasado. Y ahora su vida puede estar llegando a su fin. Cada veinte minutos, he estado revisando los signos vitales de mi pequeña abeja, y hasta ahora estoy empezando a no sentirlo como deberia. Nunca he estado tan asustada en mi vida.

- Vamos Abejita, lo vas a lograr, ya casi estamos en casa -le susurré sonriéndole a ella, a pesar de que no va a responder. Sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, pero que rápidamente las limpie. Tenía que ser fuerte, por nosotras dos.

- Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo -susurré mientras le apartaba algunos cabellos del rostro. Entonces la abracé, pero por un breve instante, sentí que mi piel se estremecia. Sentí su ropa mojada de sangre en mi piel, y no me senti bien. De repente me acordé de algo, se suponía que molestara a Akara durante el viaje.

- Creo que voy a cantar algo mejor! -empeze a cantar. No podía ver la expresión de Akara pero si lo hubiera hecho, apuesto a que estaría riendo.

- Los gatos son muy lindos, y yo soy un gatito, y me bailar, bailar, bailar -pero no llegue a terminar la primera línea debido a que Akara había comenzando a aullar. Esto me hizo sentir un poco mejor. Me incliné hacia delante y me apoyé contra Soi, ya que ella estaba frente a mí. Su espalda era un espectáculo horrible, cada parte de mí deseaba haberla encontrado antes. Pero estoy feliz de tenerla conmigo otra vez. De repente el cambio de velocidad de Akara me saco de mis pensamientos. Iba más rápido que antes. Y una vez más, no le digas a nadie de esto, pero en realidad estoy un poco preocupada por ella tambien.

(Fin P.O.V)

El dúo consciente no habló después de que Yoruichi cantara sus canciones en seis ocasiones, y Akara verdaderamente apreciaba el silencio. Es decir, hasta que llegaron al Bosque Sombrío. Fue entonces que Akara decidió reducir la velocidad.

- Yoruichi, va a ser oscuro allí y no voy a ser capaz de ver, así que necesito que seas mis ojos otra vez -dijo Akara con cautela al entrar en la boca de la selva siempre en silencio. El silencio era ensordecedor, pero de vez en cuando Yoruichi rompía el silencio, dirigiendo a Akara para evitar las ramas, árboles caídos y cosas por el estilo. De repente, el sonido de la ruptura de una rama sonó seguido de un grito fuerte.

- Pensé que habías dicho que valla hacia la derecha y el pato-Akara gruñó mientras se quitó de encima los trozos de madera. Yoruichi por su parte soltó una carcajada.

- No, te dije a la izquierda y el pato, se divide en zonas, así que te lo merecías -resopló la gata. Akara azotó la cola a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Yoruichi.

- ¡Ouch! -gritó Yoruichi esperando una disculpa del lobo.

- No voy a pedir disculpas -Akara rió mientras saltaba sobre un árbol caído de tamaño mediano. A pesar de que ya era de noche, Akara podía sentir la mirada de Yoruichi en la parte posterior de su cabeza, lo que acaba de hacerla reír.

- Eres una idiota, estúpida cachorrita -dijo Yoruichi con los dientes apretados. Akara burló mientras se abria paso a través de un montón de árboles inconvenientemente situados, con la ayuda renuente de Yoruichi.

- Wow, una gata imbécil y un perro callejero estúpido, mujer tus insultos son muy divertidos -dijo Akara con sarcasmo.

- Miel de abeja me ha llamado peor, asi que vas a tener que hacer un mejor trabajo con tus insultos -dijo Akara. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Yoruichi tomo represalias, Akara se detuvo de repente, a pesar de que ella dijo que no lo haría, no importa qué.

- ¿Por qué te detienes?, no tenemos tiempo para esto -dijo Yoruichi. Pero Akara siseo que se callara. A continuación, un grito terrible resonó a través de la zona oscura, por lo que aumento la piel de Akara. El grito era inconfundible. Había un hueco en las inmediaciones.

- No podemos luchar contra un hueco -susurró Akara lo suficientemente alto como para que Yoruichi la pueda oír.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé?, pero está cubierto de sangre, y se va a encontrar con nosotros si no mantenemos el movimiento -Yoruichi le susurró en la oscuridad.

- Por lo general, en circunstancias como esta, yo diría que nos separamos y reagruparse en algún lugar escondido, pero viendo que una esta inconsciente, no puedo hacer exactamente eso -Akara pensó para sí misma. No podía arriesgarse a un combate, sus piernas estaban empezando a doler, pero eso no era importante ahora. Entonces una idea despertó en su mente.

- Yoruichi, vamos a ir a los árboles -Akara susurró en voz baja, entonces lo más rápidamente posible se agachó al suelo y se disparó hasta el árbol más cercano.

- Vas a tener que llevar a Soi Fong hasta que salgamos de aquí -dijo Akara antes de cambiar de nuevo a su forma original. Yoruichi para entonces tenía a Soi Fong en brazos y aterrizó a su lado. Yoruichi vio que las piernas de Akara temblaban, no se sorprendió demasiado, Akara había estado andando sin parar, durante horas cargo el peso de dos personas adultas.

- Muy bien, vamos a pasar -dijo Yoruichi antes de tomar una carrerilla para saltar al siguiente árbol, mientras Akara la imitó. El grito del Hollow todavía resonaba a través de la zona, mientras que el dúo intentó escapar. Su guardia era muy alta en este momento, no sabían donde estaba el hueco, y sólo su grito podría ayudarles a siquiera considerar su ubicación. Akara estaba preocupada. A veces, cuando aullaba, parecía estar más cerca y otras veces parecía más lejos.

- No entiendo dónde está -dijo Akara parando en silencio una vez más en una rama gruesa que se expuso a la luz. Yoruichi se detuvo cerca de ella.

- No lo sé, pero no puedo preocuparme por eso, si nos detenemos ahora, hay una mayor posibilidad de que llegue a nosotras -dijo Yoruichi empujando a Akara para que se mueva. Akara miró a su lado por un segundo, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió. Sobre unos veinte metros de distancia, un gran par de ojos amarillos le devolvió la mirada. Su cuerpo le dijo que huyera, correr tan rápido como sea posible, pero tenía otros dos a tener en cuenta, por lo que centró su mirada de nuevo frente a ella y se desaceleró un poco para mantenerse al paso de Yoruichi.

- Yoruichi, necesito que te quedes tranquila -dijo Akara sin mover los ojos de inmediato. Yoruichi la miró inquisitivamente. De repente se levantó de la tensión que emanaba la gata.

- Vamos a mantener el movimiento y fingimos que no nos vemos, y luego ya veremos lo que pasa a partir de ahí -dijo Akara antes de aterrizar en una rama y recoger su velocidad. Yoruichi estaba justo detrás de ella. Y por un tiempo, la tensión se borro, pero el Hollow no parecía estar cerca. Por supuesto, cada hueco tiene diferentes tácticas para conseguir su presa potencial. La mayoría se ve de frente, pero entonces no era de los pocos que en realidad planeaba su ataque. Y al parecer este fue uno táctico.

- Esto me está matando -pensó Akara, la paranoia empezó a patear su cordura. Ellas habían estado moviendose durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo y ni hablar de que ese lugar era más oscuro que un agujero negro, por lo que contaba solo con la voz de Yoruichi. Y era demasiado para ella. Algo tenía que suceder pronto, o iba a volverse loca.

- Cálmate lobo, tu tensión si es muy obvia, también hay una rama que cuelga baja, así que sugiero que te dirijas al pato -dijo Yoruichi claramente irritada, y en el último segundo Akara estuvo sobre la rama.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar la sensación que estoy recibiendo, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí? -preguntó Akara aunque sabía en parte la respuesta.

- Bueno, la primera que pasamos por aqui nos tomo cerca de un cuarto del día, y desde que hemos llegado aquí paso alrededor de una hora, en realidad no lo sé, así que lo mejor que puedo decir es que vamos a llegar al Seireitei cuando lleguemos allí -dijo Yoruichi.

- ¡Atención!, ramas cruzadas, puedes pasar por debajo o saltar -añadió la gata rápidamente. Akara paso con la primera opción y se deslizan bajo, pero se rascó el brazo sobre una pequeña ramita afilada. Gracias a Dios que no le dolía demasiado.

- Gracias por el aviso -respondio Akara mientras intentaba ver a la mujer gato. No obtuvo una respuesta, porque un rayo repentino de luz de color naranja disparó entre ellos.

- Woaa! -gritó Akara mientras saltaba de una manera y otra.

- ¿Qué fue eso? -gritó Yoruichi desde un árbol a pocos metros de donde estaba parado.

- Creo que encontramos al Hollow -respondió Akara cuando dos luces naranja se produjeron cerca de ella. Saltó rápidamente al árbol de Yoruichi y se fue corriendo. Otro rugido sonó a través del bosque, que los había encontrado y se venia tras ellos.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - dijo Yoruichi mientras ambas se abrian paso a travez de las ramas. Sonidos de la caída de árboles y ramas que se rompian detrás de ellos las llevó a ir más rápido inconscientemente. Akara acumuló su cerebro para los planes razonables, ya que tenía tres, pero no iba a funcionar, debido a su ubicación.

- Yoruichi, has un agujero en las copas de los árboles, como lo hacías antes -dijo Akara apresuradamente.

- Puedo intentarlo, aquí, tómala -dijo Yoruichi cuando se detuvieron detrás de un árbol. La gata entrego a Soi Fong a Akara que la tomo en silencio y se movio al arbol más cercano en la parte superior y la dejo alli. De vuelta en la rama inferior Akara estaba escuchando lo que la rodeaba. El aullido se había detenido, pero las ramas seguían rompiendose, lo que significaba que el hollow estaba tratando de acercarse sigilosamente hasta ellas. Y a partir de los sonidos de los pasos, que se acercaba a ella y a Soi Fong. Así que se subió a una rama cercana y se agachó.

- Vamos Yoruichi, esta cada vez mas cerca -pensó Akara, el árbol comenzó a temblar de los pasos del hollow que se aproximaba. Los pasos que indicaban que se acercaba más y más, el corazón de Akara latía tan rápido que le dolía. Entonces, en ese preciso momento el hollow estaba prácticamente al lado de ella. Contuvo la respiración cuando el Hollow gritó y miró alrededor. Akara se congeló en su lugar, temerosa de que cualquier tipo de movimiento haría que el Hollow la encontrara y la matara a ella y a Soi Fong en ese mismo momento. Se sentía como una hora, antes de que el monstruo finalmente se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Akara lentamente dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

- Por un momento pensé que íbamos a morir allí mil de abeja -susurró Akara al cuerpo inconsciente sobre su espalda. A pesar de que no obtuvo respuesta le guiñó un ojo.

- Vamos a llegar a su casa en poco tiempo abeja -sonrió Akara. Entonces el grito familiarizado resonó en sus oídos. Ella sonrió mientras miraba en silencio la luz del día penetrar en la decoloración de la zona oscura. Fue entonces que Akara salió de su escondite, y echó a correr hacia la abertura. Vio a Yoruichi que iba hacia ella. Cuando logró salir, vio toda la parte superior del bosque.

- Sí, ya casi estamos fuera de aquí -aplaudió Akara.

- Casi en casa -respondio Yoruichi mientras Akara le ofrecia regresarle a Soi Fong, que en secreto estaba ansiosa por tenerla de vuelta en su espalda. En cierto modo era reconfortante.

- Correria, pero mis piernas no están tan cerca ni de dar siquiera una broma -dijo Akara con una ligera sonrisa. Yoruichi rió.

- Naah está bien, siempre se puede correr cuando estamos en mejores condiciones -dijo Yoruichi antes de saltar desde la parte superior del árbol. Akara sacudió la pierna antes de ir tras ella. Saltaron y saltaron por lo que pareció un corto tiempo, y antes de darse cuenta, habían llegado a la parte exterior de la selva. Entonces Akara instantaneamente cambió de nuevo a su forma de lobo otra vez.

- Muy bien, vuelve, te lo dije una vez que salimos de ese horrible lugar que te llevaria el resto del camino, así que date prisa, está oscureciendo -dijo Akara en voz exigente. Ahora, normalmente Yoruichi no toma órdenes de nadie, (que no sea Soi Fong, en ocasiones) pero Akara no sólo la había ayudado a salvarla, tambien recibió un golpe para ella. Así que lo dejo pasar, al menos por ahora. Así que se subió y se establecio, como lo había hecho antes, Soi Fong sentada en la parte delantera y Yoruichi en la espalda. Una vez que se habían asentado Akara respiró hondo. Se volvió a la dirección ya familiar. Akara aumento gradualmente su velocidad hasta donde no era más que un borrón azul negruzco. Esta vez nada la haria parar.

* * *

De vuelta en la Sociedad de Almas, en la Cuarta División, la Capitana Unohana actualmente estaba en control de unos once Shinigamis que pensaron que sería una buena idea hacerle una broma a Kenpachi mientras dormía. El resultado no fue bueno por asi decir. Y ahora ella estaba vistiendo las heridas casi curadas mientras regañaba a los Shinigamis.

- Espero que todos ustedes hayan aprendido la lección, ahora se pueden ir -dijo Unohana con su voz amable de siempre. Los Shinigamis sin decir una palabra se dirigieron de nuevo a su División y Unohana volvio a sus propios pensamientos. Esto no era del todo inusual, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estaba trabajando sin parar, ya sea por sí misma o con su maravillosa Teniente Isane. Hablando de eso, ¿dónde estaba?

- C-capitán -dijo una voz dulce y tímida. Unohana se volvió para saludar a la mujer muy alta.

- Ah, Isane, ahí estás, ¿cómo estás esta hermosa tarde? -preguntó Unohana amablemente. Isane se sonrojaba como de costumbre, lo que para Unohana era bastante adorable.

- Bueno, capitana estoy un poco preocupada -dijo Isane mientras se sentaba en una de las camas para pacientes que se encontraba desocupada.

- ¿Qué pasa con mi querida teniente?, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo -dijo Unohana acercándose a ella. Isane la miró antes de mirar hacia abajo a sus manos.

- Akara y Yoruichi, se han ido por casi dos días, me preocupa que no encuentren a la Capitana Soi Fong... o no puedan regresar -susurrba Isane con temor. Unohana suspiró mientras acariciaba la espalda de la mujer preocupada, aunque ella también tenía estos pensamientos durante su ausencia, pero sabía que Yoruichi era una persona fuerte, sobre todo cuando se trataba de la Capitana de la Segunda División.

- Entiendo tu preocupación, pero hasta que el comandante diga lo contrario, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que regresen -dijo Unohana apenas pudiendo demostrar la seguridad que siempre le birndaba a su teniente. Isane la miró antes de suspirar con aceptación.

- Supongo, pero estoy asustada de que no vayan a volver, tendríamos que decirle a dos familias nobles que sus hijas murieron en la batalla, y también tendríamos que informarle a la Segunda División que su Capitana no respondió , sé que es difícil para ellos, pero la Capitana Soi Fong se preocupa por ellos, sé que lo hace, así que me hubiera gustado verla de nuevo -Isane suspiró con tristeza. Unohana la acarició de nuevo antes de levantarse.

- ¿Quieres un poco de té Isane?, creo que te ayudará a calmarte un poco -dijo Unohana mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Isane asintió en silencio.

- Sí, por favor -y en eso, Unohana se fue con una sonrisa prometiendo estar de vuelta. Unos minutos después Isane seguía sentada pensando en sus compañeras y en sus salud, esperaba que no sufrieran daños tan graves y que se encontraran bien. Luego de un momento más tarde la Capitana Unohana entró con un juego de té y unas galletas.

- He traído un poco de té verde y galletas de avena con pasas, sé que son tus favoritas -dijo Unohana mientras dejaba la bandeja en una mesa cercana y sirvió dos tazas para ella e Isane. La teniente murmuró las gracias antes de morder una galleta. Ella no sabía que su capitana recordara su tipo favorito de galletas, tal vez lo había mencionado una vez junto a ella. Así que esto fue un gesto cariñoso con ella. Y por un tiempo, el dúo habló de cómo su día había ido y qué esperar mañana.

- Así que tiene que ir a la reunión de capitanes de la mañana, ¿le gustaría que cuide de la División entonces? -preguntó Isane tomando un sorbo de su té. Unohana sonrió para sus adentros.

- Eso es muy amable de tu parte Isane, gracias -Isane sonrió tímidamente antes de sentirse en un silencio reconfortante, luego de la nada, un aullido sonó. Isane saltó y Unohana simplemente se quedó allí, se imagino lo que posiblemente podría estar haciendo ese ruido. Era tranquilo por momentos antes de irse y volver de nuevo con mas enfasis, pero esta vez un débil reiatsu vino con él, antes de desaparecer. Unohana al instante la reconoció.

- Isane, quiero que tengas unas camas de hospital listas -dijo Unohana antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

- S-Sí Capitana! -dijo Isane antes de salir. Unohana asintió con la cabeza antes de ir a conseguir algunos de los otros miembros de la Cuarta División para llevar camillas y seguirla. Viajaron a la Puerta Norte, que ya había sido abierta para ellos. Una vez fuera de la puerta, Unohana escuchó el aullido de nuevo, aunque esta vez era tensa. Unohana les dijo que se quedaran atrás mientras shunpeo a la fuente de los aullidos. No llego muy lejos tal vez unos cien metros de la puerta, pero cuando se enteró de la fuente del grito, ella se sorprendió en voz baja. Era Akara, por supuesto que la había conocido, pero eso no era lo que la sorprendió. Fue el hecho de que Akara estaba cargando a Yoruichi y Soi Fong en su espalda. Ella estaba gimiendo y sangrando, y parecía que estaba a punto de colapsar.

- ¡Ayúdala! -grito Akara antes de perder el conocimiento, haciendo que tanto Yoruichi y Soi Fong se cayeran. Akara de repente empezó a convulsionar antes de cambiar de nuevo en su forma humana.

- ¡Trae las camillas! -gritó Unohana con urgencia, y de inmediato la otra cuarta división de shinigamis se encontraban recogiendo los cuerpo con cuidado para regresar a la Cuarta División. Por la forma en que el trío se encontraban, iban a tener mucho trabajo.

* * *

Bueno este es mi auto regalo de cumpleaños asi que lo comparto con ustedes, espero que no me hayan extrañado ya que no pude actualizar anteriormente pero bueno pronto les dejare el proximo capitulo, pero quiero mas reviews o voy a pensar que la historia no les gusta :(


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

(P.O.V de Yoruichi)

Cuando me desperté, la habitación era un desastre borroso, no podía concentrarme en nada. Ugh, mi cuerpo se siente pesado, ¿dónde estoy? Lo último que recuerdo es en realidad a Akara y a mi corriendo en un pueblo en el primer día de nuestra misión, supongo que me desmayé o algo así. Gemí mientras trataba de concentrarme en lo que me rodea. Empecé a oír pitidos, así que cuando mi visión se volvió me di cuenta de que tenía cables en ambos brazos y había un monitor cardíaco cerca de mí. Así que todas estas pistas me llevaron a la conclusión de que estaba en la Cuarta División, lo que significaba que Akara nos había llebado a casa de nuevo. Sonreí para mis adentros mientras me tiré a una posición sentada. Supongo que ese perro no es completamente inútil después de todo. A continuación, un pensamiento se disparó en mi mente. Soi Fong, ¿dónde está? Sentí que mi ritmo cardíaco iba más rápido junto con el monitor cardiaco. De repente oí la puerta abrirse y a alguien corriendo a mi lado.

- Yoruichi-san, debe calmarse su cuerpo no puede manejar la emoción -dijo con urgencia a pesar de que ni siquiera se ha movido.

- Soi Fong, ¿dónde está, qué pasó con ella? - le pregunté frenéticamente.

- La Capitana Soi Fong se encuentra en la unidad de cuidados intensivos en este momento, sus heridas eran muy graves, usted tambien estubo allí, pero su estado no era tan malo, así que la trasladamos aquí -explicó la enfermera.

- Oh Yoruichi, me alegro de que estés despierta -dijo una voz familiar. Miré hacia la puerta y vio a Unohana parada allí con su sonrisa habitual, aunque se veía muy cansada. No me sorprende, sin embargo, las horas que tiene que trabajar era más que una locura.

-¿Dónde está Soi Fong, está bien, que le pasó? -Yo, básicamente, repetía una y otra vez. Unohana dijo a la enfermera que vaya a ver a los otros pacientes, así que pensé que tenía que hablar conmigo, debo admitir que me asustó. Pero, ¿qué se puede esperar cuando se está en la enfermería? Así que puse mi mejor cara de valentia y esperé. Una vez que se cerró la puerta, sentí la tensión en el estómago, pero Unohana me hizo sentar la cabeza un poco.

- Bueno, ¿cómo esta ella y Akara también, cómo y dónde están? -le pregunté sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. Tomó una silla y se sentó junto a mi cama.

- Bueno, para empezar, tanto la Srta. Kurokiba y la capitana Soi Fong se encuentran actualmente en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, el cuerpo de Soi Fong estaba en muy mal estado cuando Akara las trajo de vuelta, y ella tampoco estaba muy bien -Yoruichi asintió con la cabeza, aunque sabía el hecho.

- Está bien, responde a una de mis preguntas, ¿cómo estan ellas? -le pregunté, me moría de ganas de saber. La capitana Unohana suspiró, eso no era bueno, un suspiro en un hospital nunca fue bueno, sobre todo cuando era de la capitana.

- Voy a hacer esto tan simple como sea posible para ti -advirtió Unohana. Me senté y esperé.

- Cuando ustedes tres estubieron de vuelta, tenian terribles heridas, y tu has tenido la suerte de tener la menor cantidad, saliste con costillas rotas y moretones, que fueron fácilmente curadas, tambien tenias rasguños y un esguince en el ligamento de la pierna izquierda -me dijo Unohana. Pero yo no quería saber la suerte que tenía.

- Muy bien, muy bien para mí, pero ¿qué pasa con ellas? -insistí, Unohana suspiró de nuevo.

- Como he dicho antes, han tenido lesiones malas, si no hubieran de regresado cuando lo hicieron, sé que es un hecho, tanto Akara y Soi Fong habrían muerto -dijo Unohana sin perder el ritmo. Yo estaba pérdida en las palabras, no han muerto. Así que eso quería decir que... estaría bien?

- ¿Así que estan vivas? -le pregunté a conseguir ávido de respuestas. Unohana vaciló, lo que no era una buena señal.

- No sé realmente, Soi Fong perdió mucha sangre y las heridas empezaban a infectarse. Akara atraviesa un agotamiento de reiatsu, ademas sufre de quemaduras de segundo grado, y su herida de arma blanca era profunda, por lo que tomó una gran cantidad de tiempo cerrarla, había tanto daño en ambas que sera dificil que logren salir adelante -explicó Unohana. Yo no podia respirar, no sabía si iban a estar bien. De repente tuve otra pregunta, pero murió en mi garganta. Unohana parecía haber percibido mi angustia.

- Estamos haciendo todo lo posible Yoruichi, sólo ten fe en ellas, estoy segura de que van a lograrlo, sus cuerpos necesitan adaptarse a la medicación que se les ha dado, pero si tuviera que tomar una conjetura, yo diria que deberían empezar a responder a finales de la semana -hice una nota mental de esa frase. Fin de la semana.

(Fin P.O.V)

Yoruichi paso el resto del día en la cama pensando en Soi Fong, y lo mucho que quería verla. Pero ya no podía salir hasta mañana, lo único que podía hacer era pensar y pensar en la abejita. La sala quedó en silencio por un tiempo, es decir, hasta que gruñó el estómago de Yoruichi, en realidad rugió, ya que no había comido nada desde antes de la infiltración.

- Ah, estoy tan hambrienta -gimió Yoruichi cuando su estómago gruñó por segunda vez. Y como si fuera una señal, Isane entró de repente con una bandeja de comida.

- Buenos días Yoruichi, estoy encantada de ver que estas despierta -dijo Isane amablemente mientras dejaba la bandeja junto a la cama Yoruichi en la mesa. Yoruichi inmediatamente tomó y engulló literalmente en cinco segundos.

- Dios mío, se me olvidó que tenía un gran apetito, voy a ver si los chefs pueden hacer algo más de comida -dijo la joven teniente claramente divertida. Yoruichi le dio un guiño de agradecimiento antes de limpiarse la cara y recostandose de nuevo sobre la cama. A medida que el día avanzaba, Yoruichi comio más de treinta bandejas de comida, para disgusto de los cocineros, que se les acabaron los ingredientes así que tuvieron que ir al mercado para abastecerse de nuevo. Entonces llegaron visitantes. Todos los capitanes y los tenientes fueron a ver cómo estaba Yoruichi y felicitarla por conseguir traer a Soi Fong de regreso, ninguno más agradecido que Omaeda por supuesto. Ukitake dejó a Yoruichi una bolsa enorme de dulces, Kyoraku le dio Sake, pero Nanao le dio un golpe en la cabeza diciendo que Yoruichi no lo necesitaba ya que se encontraba en la enfermería. El gesto hizo reír a la gata. Toshiro y Matsumoto entraron, no estubieron mucho tiempo ya que Matsumoto le dio un abrazo, que casi terminó matándola, ya que sus atributos estaban justo en la cara de Yoruichi y empezó a ahogarse. El capitán de la Décima División se disculpó antes de tomar a su teniente y retirarse. Al final del día, Yoruichi estaba cansada, de no hacer absolutamente nada más que estar en la cama todo el día. Se recostó y esperó a encontrar el sueño hasta que su puerta se abrió de nuevo.

- Lo siento, pero Isane dijo que nada de visitantes por esta noche -murmuró Yoruichi mientras sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para dirigirse al visitante. Pero no era un visitante, era Unohana, y llevaba un largo artículo envuelto en una tela blanca.

- Oh, hola Unohana, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti, cómo se encuentran Soi Fong y Akara? - Yoruichi la miro con pánico cuando ella se sentó inmediatamente. Unohana se rió en voz baja.

- He venido a decirte que Akara está un poco mejor, su reiatsu está empezando a volver. Pero Soi Fong sigue sin responder, pero yo quería mostrarte esto -dijo Unohana mientras desenvolvió la tela para revelar la Zanpakuto de Soi Fong.

- ¿D-dónde la encontraste? -Yoruichi le preguntó sorprendida.

- En realidad, la Segunda División recorrió la parte occidental del distrito Rukon y la encontró, pero cuando se lo dieron al teniente Omaeda, la Zanpakutō no dejó que la tocara, así que vine a mostrarte que la encontraron antes de irme a devolverlo a la capitana Soi Fong - Dijo Unohana antes de envolverla de nuevo.

- Me alegro de que la encontraron, sólo desearía que Soi Fong la haya tenido con ella, no estaría en el estado en que está ahora -dijo la gata con tristeza.

- No fue tu culpa Yoruichi, nadie sabía que esto ocurriría -dijo Unohana amablemente.

- Debería haber ido con ella, nada de esto habría sucedido -volvio a decir la gata con pequeñas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Al ver las lágrimas, Unohana se acercó y palmeó el hombro de Yoruichi.

- Este tipo de cosas han sucedido antes, pero por favor no te preocupes para mal sobre ella, el estrés no va bien con los pacientes en curación -dijo Unohana antes de levantarse para irse.

- Duerme bien Yoruichi, y a la salida de mañana, siéntate libre de visitarla -entonces ella se fue sin decir una palabra. Yoruichi se quedó en silencio mientras observaba a la Capitana de la Cuarta División salir. Una vez que ella se había ido completamente Yoruichi se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama. El dia había sido largo a pesar de los hechos ocurridos, y sólo quería que sea mañana para ver a su abeja. Entonces cerró los ojos y esperó a que el sueño la inundara.

A la mañana siguiente Yoruichi se había despertado con un sudor frío. Ella había estado plagada de pesadillas durante toda la noche alrededor de Soi Fong y Akara. Había soñado que Unohana entró y dijo que Akara se habia recuperado, pero que Soi Fong había muerto. Había soñado que, en el funeral tuvo que enterrarla mientras las lágrimas empaparon su ropa. Los detalles no eran los mas bonitos, así que dejo de pensar en ello. Unohana llegó una hora más tarde, lo que le permitio a Yoruichi irse, pero quería ver a Soi Fong y Akara primero. Unohana se lo permitió así que se fueron.

Cuando llegaron a la unidad de cuidados intensivos, Unohana le dijo a la gata que no las tocara ni nada alrededor. Luego, después de una serie de precauciones de rutina, el dúo entró.

- ¿Dónde están? -dijo Yoruichi en voz baja mirando por el pasillo lleno de habitaciones a ambos lados de la sala.

- Están al final del pasillo a la derecha, sigueme -entonces Unohana tomó la delantera. El pasillo era largo, y en el camino, se podía oír una mezcla de ruidos que varió de monitores a gemidos de dolor y quejas acerca de cosas al azar. Los enfermeros se mantenian corriendo por delante de ellos al pasar de una habitación a otra para controlar a los pacientes. Después de un breve tiempo, finalmente habían llegado al final de la sala y se dirigió a la derecha. Y en la puerta había un letrero que decía:

Sala: 236

Ocupantes actuales: Capitana Soi Fong, y Akara Kurokiba

Por el bienestar de los pacientes, solamente puede entrar un visitante un momento.

Unohana abrió silenciosamente la puerta y permitió que Yoruichi entrara, ya que sólo una persona podia hacerlo, por las reglas de la Capitana como se dijo anteriormente.

(P.O.V de Yoruichi)

Cuando entré en la habitación lo primero que vi fue a Akara y todo a su alrededor eran flores, tarjetas, globos y osos, creo que no fui la primera en verla. Tenía una gasa envuelve alrededor de su antebrazo, de manera que las distintas agujas no se soltaran o salieran de lugar. Tenía una máscara de oxígeno, aunque parecía que estaba tratando de respirar por sí misma. Su pecho subía y bajaba más o menos de vez en cuando, pero aparte de eso, era suave. Ella parecía estar bien, lo que era bueno. Me acerqué a ella y suavemente colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Sentí algo en mi pecho, pero sabía que demasiadas emociones se mezclan entre sí para ver quién podía ser expresada por primera vez. De mis ojos empezaron a brotar un poco de lagrimas. Akara había hecho tanto por mí y Soi Fong. Cuando salí de la Sociedad de Almas se hizo cargo de Soi Fong, la salvó quién sabe cuántas veces, tuvo la culpa de mi cuando peleamos aquel día en el cuartel del Segundo Escuadron, llegó incluso a tomar un golpe para mí y por si fuera poco, a pesar de todas las lesiones que ya habia recibido, nos cargo a Soi Fong y a mi todo el camino de vuelta a casa. Ella era una persona mucho mejor de lo que yo puedia llegar a ser.

- G-gracias Akara, yo no sé lo que hubiera pasado sin ti -le susurré antes de ir a ver a la persona por la cual tenia mas miedo. Alrededor de dos pasos de la cama de Akara estaba Soi Fong, se veia absolutamente terrible. Ella también tenía una máscara de oxígeno y su cuerpo estaba completamente envuelto hasta el cuello y las muñecas. Aunque estoy segura que sus piernas estaban envueltas también. Tenía tantos cables en ella, que casi parecía una momia mecánica.

Pero su rostro estaba intacto gracias a Dios. Me senté a su lado, y abri la boca para decir algo, pero nada parecía salir. Así que puse mi mano sobre la suya y suspire entrecortadamente. Me quedé mirandola fijamente durante lo que parecieron horas, esperando que haga algún tipo de movimiento, pero todo lo que obtuve es una respiración superficial.

- Yoruichi, es hora de irte -dijo Unohana. De mala gana moví mi mano de Soi, pero antes de irme toque mi frente con la de ella y le susurré:

- Te veré mañana -me aleje antes de que mis lágrimas comenzaran a caer.

(Fin P.O.V)

Unohana le había explicado a Yoruichi, una vez que estaban fuera de cuidados intensivos, que tendria acceso a sus dos amigas en cualquier momento de la tarde. Yoruichi estaba agradecida y agradecio a Unohana por su ayuda. Antes de salir de la Cuarta División, y para el resto del día, Yoruichi habia cambiado a su forma de gato y se aventuró sin rumbo por la Sociedad de Almas. Caminó por el Seireitei, viajó a través de la Rukon, incluso se fue a su casa, por supuesto, una vez que lo hizo, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta lamentando su decisión de venir. Así que en lugar de eso se fue a un lugar donde se sentia segura. Las arboledas del Sakura, por lo que con gracia se escabulló probablemente en el refugio mas seguro que sólo ese lugar le garantiza.

- Finalmente lo hize -penso la gata cuando llego al centro de la arboleda, donde ella y Soi Fong habían pasado sus últimas horas juntas antes de su gran salida. Cerezos en flor revoloteaban en silencio como la nieve en el suelo a su alrededor, y en ocasiones sentia el movimiento de la brisa sobre su piel y de la tierra a sus pies. Ella sintió que el silencio era relajante y tranquilizador, y lo necesitaba.

- Me gustaría que Soi Fong estabiera aquí, me sentiria mucho mejor -pensaba la gata para sí misma mientras se acostó en una particularmente parche largo de hierba alta. Y por un tiempo, pareció relajarse, pero duró poco.

- No puedo hacer esto, tengo que ir a otro lugar -el gato espetó antes de saltar y salir corriendo del lugar sagrado. La razón era porque en cuanto cerraba los ojos, los recuerdos de Soi Fong y ella inundaban su mente, tanto de cosas buenas como de malas. Luego, tan pronto como las había dejado, escenarios terribles comenzaron a tocar y mezclar esos recuerdos, y era demasiado, Yoruichi sentía que iba a explotar. Así que decidió volver al mundo de los vivos hasta mañana.

A su llegada, fue recibida por el tendero siempre entusiasta.

- Yoruichi, hace un par de días no te veo, ¿cómo van las cosas? -dijo con una sonrisa, pero cuando vio la nube de depresión metafórica que se cierne sobre su amiga, toda la felicidad se fue.

- ¿Le pasó algo? -Yoruichi se limitó a asentir antes de caminar adentro, Kisuke justo detrás de ella. Una vez que se habían establecido en la casa y Yoruichi se enderezó lo suficiente como para hablar, dijo a Kisuke los recientes acontecimientos que han tenido lugar. La historia horrible tomó cerca de una hora de decir ya que la voz de Yoruichi acerca de cada diez minutos se rompia antes de descomponerse llorando. Pero se las arregló para ser contada, y Kisuke se sorprendió. Nunca se imaginó que un padre se volvería contra su propia hija para que pudiera hacerse cargo de la Sociedad de Almas, y estuvo a punto de matarla en el proceso, fue mucho más de lo que Kisuke podría imaginar en su mente.

- ¿Así que Unohana dijo que sera dificil que despierte? -Kisuke preguntó con cautela. Yoruichi se encogió de hombros.

- E-ella dijo que no sabía -susurró la gata, aunque era lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara.

- Yoru, lo siento, pero Soi Fong es una pregunta difícil, estoy seguro de que va a salir adelante -dijo Kisuke con confianza. Pero Yoruichi no parecio escucharlo. Sus miedos y el dolor la estaban comiendo viva.

- No sabes qué aspecto tiene en estos momentos, está herida y quemada por todas partes, y Unohana dijo que había perdido mucha sangre, a pesar de las transfusiones puede que no sea lo suficientemente -murmuró la ex Capitana tristemente mientras las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en su rostro.

- No quiero hablar más de esto, me voy a la cama -dijo Yoruichi levantándose bruscamente. Kisuke suspiró en la comprensión.

- Entiendo lo que sientes Yoru, pero no creo que ocultarte aquí va a hacer que esto mejore, creo que deberías volver a apoyarlas -dijo Kisuke serio. Yoruichi negó con la cabeza sin decir nada.

- Vamos, creo Soi Fong agradecería ver tu cara cuando despierte -dijo Kisuke tratando de persuadir al gato angustiado.

- De eso se trata Kisuke, me temo que no se despierta -dijo Yoruichi abatida. Kisuke suspiró.

- Bueno, yo todavía creo que deberías visitarla al menos a ella, no te dijo Unohana que tanto Akara y Soi Fong deberían responder al final de la semana -Kisuke le preguntó tratando de pensar de nuevo en palabras previamente declaradas de Yoruichi.

- Eso es lo que dijo Unohana, pero yo no lo sé... -Yoruichi empezó a decir, pero el hombre del sombrero del cubo la cortó.

- Creo que dice el refrán, no lo sabes hasta que lo intentas -dijo Kisuke simplemente. Hubo un silencio entre los dos viejos amigos, aunque el silencio era más partidario de Kisuke, ya que él tenía razón, y Yoruichi estaba tratando de ser una cobarde para evitar lo inevitable.

- Bien, sólo quiero cambiar mi ropa -dijo el gato antes de ir arriba. Se había despertado con la ropa que Hiroka le había dado. Así que cuando ella se puso su forma de gato se aseguró de tirar la ropa. Kisuke sonrió en señal de victoria mientras veía a su amiga a subir las escaleras, él tenía razón y nada iba a cambiar eso. Después de que el gato había desaparecido, el científico se dirigió a su laboratorio para abrir la puerta. Yoruichi tenían una larga semana por delante.

* * *

Bueno aca les dejo otro capitulo, la verdad cuando Yoruichi llora yo lloro como una boluda jajaja a quien mas le pasa eso? xD gracias por los Reviews! quiero mas xD sino no subo los ultimo capitulos, todavia no decido si van a ser dos o tres :)


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18: Ultimos Dos Capitulos, espero que les guste xD

Yoruichi se abrió paso a través de la Cuarta División. Habían pasado dos días desde que Yoruichi había corrido de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, pero desde su charla con Kisuke, ha permanecido en el cuarto de Soi Fong y visitando tanto a Akara como a Soi Fong desde entonces. El primer día, Yoruichi hablaba con las dos de las cosas más inesperadas, que van desde el clima, a los pequeños fragmentos de chismes que circulan en las Trece Divisiones.

Al día siguiente, que era, de hecho, ayer, Yoruichi, había traído unas flores para las dos. No sabía las favoritas de Akara, por lo que tomó un viaje extraño a la casa Kurokiba. Akari estaba agradecido por lo que Yoruichi había hecho, aunque en su opinión no había hecho mucho. Después de su aventura en la casa de su peor enemiga, Yoruichi había descubierto que la flor favorita de Akara eran las orquídeas. No necesitaba preguntar sobre el favorito de Soi Fong ya que ya lo sabía. A Soi siempre le habían gustado las flores Perritos durante todo el tiempo que podía recordar.

Y por suerte, Yoruichi conocía una floristería en la ciudad que las vendia, las flores perritos eran algo escasos en torno a la Sociedad de Almas. Después de conseguir las flores Yoruichi salió a toda velocidad a la Cuarta División. Dejó las flores con sus respectivos titulares, y habló con ellas sobre más chismes y pensamientos personales.

Yoruichi se sentía un poco mejor. Unohana dijo que Soi Fong y Akara estaban avanzando en su recuperacion. Las transfusiones de sangre de Soi Fong se habían instalado y estaban funcionando perfectamente. Y el reiatsu de Akara iba a volver a su estado original, así que los dos estaban fuera de peligro. Para gran alivio de Yoruichi, hoy iba a contarles una historia a las dos que había pensado no hace mucho tiempo.

- Buenos dias, espero que estes durmiendo bien -Yoruichi sonrió. La habitación estaba extrañamente silenciosa, con excepción de los monitores que daban pitidos cada dos segundos. Se sento en su silla de siempre entre Soi y la cama de Akara.

- Bueno, como dije ayer, voy a contarte una historia -dijo Yoruichi. A pesar de que no tuvo respuesta lo tomó como una señal de aliento.

Había una vez un gato callejero, era tan negro como la noche sin luna y sus ojos tan amarillo como el sol. Ahora este gato particular tenía un amigo que era un gato amarillo desaliñado. Ahora bien, estos dos habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo y lo haciamos casi todo juntos. Encontraron un pequeño callejón en una ciudad grande y lo reclamaron para sí mismos. El gato negro se aseguró que su territorio no fuera invadido y el amarillo... y el amarillo no hizo mucho. Pero estaba bien, al negro le gustaba saber que ella podía manejar todo.

Pero un buen día, mientras que el gato amarillo había ido a buscar algo de comida o algo así, el gato negro se dio cuenta de que se sentía extrañamente solo. El sabía que su compañero era un buen amigo, pero ella quería más que eso, pero no de él.

- Esto es una locura -el gato negro murmuró mientras se paseaba alrededor de la boca del callejón. El decidió patrullar un poco, así que dejó su callejón y caminó en una dirección aleatoria. Pero casi tan pronto como llego al siguiente callejón escuchó silbidos y las cosas que se caian. El gato negro de nuevo miró y vio a tres gatos marrones sujetando para arriba a un pequeño gato gris. El gato negro estaba a punto de acudir en ayuda del gato gris, pero se quedó paralizado cuando vio cómo el gato gris se defendió. La forma en que esquivó y arañó a los otros gatos era increíble para el gato negro. Y por unos momentos gloriosos el gato negro miró con asombro. Hasta que uno de los gatos le jugó una mala pasada y azoto la cola debajo del gato gris, lo que la hizo deslizarse hacia arriba. A continuación, los tres fueron tras ella. Pero de vez en cuando, el gato gris sería valiente e intentaba un golpe.

- Está bien eso es suficiente -pensó el gato negro y fue al rescate del gato gris, primero golpeó al gato que sujetaba al gris para que este quedara libre, entonces en ningún momento fueron atrapados por los demás.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -preguntó el gato negro al gris. El gris se apresuró a responder.

- Soi -dijo el gato gris. El gato negro le sonrió a la que se hacía llamar Soi.

- Bueno Soi, luchas bastante bien, aunque tuve que ahorrate al final -el gato negro dijo impresionado aunque había algunos toques de burla mezclado en su voz. El gato gris resopló con irritación leve.

- Yo los hubiera derrotado fácilmente si no hubiese tropezado -el gris se sentó por dicho antes cojeando.

- ¿A dónde vas? -el gato negro preguntó con curiosidad, ella no quería que el gato se vaya tan rápido.

- Donde quiera que me lleve el viento, yo no tengo una casa -dijo Soi sin tomarse el tiempo para hablar. Estaba a punto de salir del callejon cuando se desplomó y cayó. El gato negro corrió a su lado y la ayudó a levantarse.

- Bueno, yo no creo que el viento se te a llevar a ninguna parte hasta que te sientas mejor, ¿porque no vienes y te quédas conmigo un poco mas? -el gato negro sugirió con una sonrisa. Soi no respondió al principio, probablemente por pensar en ello, pero finalmente accedió a ir.

- Entonces, ¿dónde vives? -Soi preguntó desde encima de la espalda del gato negro.

- Aquí -dijo el gato negro mientras caminaba por el callejón de al lado. Y de inmediato fueron recibidos por un gato amarillo desaliñado.

- Ah Yoru, me alegro que estes de vuelta, me encontré con algo de nosotros... -pero él no dijo nada cuando se dio cuenta del gato gris en la espalda de yoru.

- ¿Quién es tu amiga Yoru? -el gato rubio preguntó apuntando con su cola hacia Soi. La piel de Soi aumentó al ver el otro gato. Le era especialmente difícil llevarse bien con los gatos machos y tolerarlos.

Después de esa última frase Yoru rió un poco, a Soi simplemente no parecio que le agradara Kisuke, estaba bien con ella. De repente, Yoruichi se dio cuenta que la habitación estaba silenciosa.

- Que mal, me he perdido en mis pensamientos por un momento, ¿dónde estaba? -dijo Yoruichi a la deriva de nuevo a sus pensamientos. Pero una nueva voz habló.

- Creo que estabas en la parte donde explicabas la dificultad de Soi con felinos machos -Yoruichi se volvió para ver a Unohana de pie en la puerta con su tipica sonrisa junto con la madre de Akara. Parecía que habían estado allí por un tiempo corto.

- Oh, lo siento, mi hora de visita se acabo -dijo Yoruichi mientras se levantaba. Unohana negó con la cabeza.

- Todavía no, tienes cerca de cinco minutos para el final, tu historia sonaba interesante -Yoruichi sonrió tímidamente.

- Bueno, es un trabajo en progreso, pero es de esperar que tenga un final feliz -dijo Yoruichi aclarándose la garganta antes de levantarse. Puso la silla en su lugar antes de decirle adiós Akara y a Soi Fong.

- Estaré de vuelta el día de hoy, nos vemos luego, chicas -dijo la gata antes de abrir una ventana y Shunpear a distancia.

- Muy bien, usted tenía razón Unohana -Akari suspiró cuando entraron en la habitación. Unohana fue a revisar los signos vitales cuando Akari había dicho eso.

- ¿Que quieres decir? -dijo Unohana cortésmente si había un aire de saber en su voz. Akari sonrió.

- Usted sabe muy bien lo que quiero decir, de hecho, Yoruichi es el amor de mi hija Soi Fong -Akari suspiró mirando a la capitana inconsciente. Unohana se rió entre dientes.

- ¿Desde cuándo ha sido la capitana Soi Fong tu hija? -preguntó Unohana con una ceja levantada mientras se movía para comprobar a Soi Fong. Akari se rió entre dientes.

- Siempre he considerado como tal, después de todo, ella es la mejor amiga de Akara, y han pasado por muchas cosas juntas -dijo Akari pensativa.

- Lo sé, las he visto tanto en mi División montón de veces -Unohana sonrió y Akari se unió a ella. Pronto la sala se quedó en silencio otra vez, así que Akari tomó esto como una oportunidad para ir a sentarse al lado de su hija. Ella tomó la mano de Akara y suspiró, ninguna madre quiere ver a su hija herida. Pero no podía dejar de sentirse orgullosa de Akara. Ella arriesgó su vida para salvar a su amiga, y se fue con su máximo rival para hacerlo. Akari sabía que no mucha gente que haria eso.

- Lo hiciste muy bien mi pequeño perrito, estoy muy orgullosa de ti -dijo Akari, su voz vaciló ante un par de lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por su rostro.

- Por favor, despierta -susurró en el oído de Akara antes de apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Unohana estaba revisando el pulso de Soi Fong, y muy a su gusto, el pulso de la abeja estaba casi volviendo a la normalidad, por lo que se despertaría en cualquier momento. De repente, un pequeño ruido interrumpió el llanto Akari y los pensamientos de la capitana. Akari levanto la cabeza y miró a su hija y vio que sus ojos revoloteaban lentamente abiertos.

Akari jadeó y la capitana tranquilamente se acercó y miró por encima a Akara. Akari sonrió mientras más lágrimas, ahora de alegría, cayeron por su rostro. La chica lobo parpadeó lentamente para que sus ojos pudieran adaptarse a su entorno. Hasta ahora, la habitación era un poco borrosa, pero se dio cuenta de que había dos personas cercanas a ella. Y después de parpadear más, vio el pelo negro y los ojos azules familiares y dio una débil sonrisa.

- Mamá, ¿qué estás haciendo y que hago aquí, donde estoy? -Akara preguntó con voz ronca y cansada. Trató de incorporarse, pero otra mano que no era de su madre le impidió moverse.

- Tranquila Srta. Kurokiba, todavía no eres capaz de moverte mucho, así que te sugiero que no te muevas por un tiempo -aconsejó Unohana.

- Bien entonces -dijo Akara, de repente algo le pasó por la mente.

- Espera, ¿dónde está Soi Fong y Yoruichi, dónde están? -Akara preguntó mirando alrededor.

- Relajate pequeño perrito, Soi Fong esta a tu lado -dijo Akari señalando la cama de al lado otra vez. Akara se volvió y vio a la capitana casi momificada. Abrió la boca en silencio, la chica noble lesionada sabía que Soi Fong estaría en la UCI (Unidad de Cuidados Intencivos), pero no esperaba que de ese modo llena de vendas. Pero al menos no era un envoltorio ridículo, aunque algunos lugares estaban más envueltos que otros.

- ¿No se ha despertado todavía? -preguntó Akara mirando a Unohana.

- No, ella no lo ha hecho aun, y no espero que recupere la conciencia hasta el final de la semana -explicó Unohana. Akara resopló.

- ¿Qué pasa con Yoruichi? -preguntó Akara antes de darse cuenta de las orquídeas púrpura junto a ella, junto con otras flores, tarjetas y otras baratijas destinadas a su mejora.

- Ella no estaba tan malherida como tu y la capitana Soi Fong, y fue dada de alta hace unos días -dijo Akari.

- De hecho, ella ha estado viniendo todos los días a visitarlas a los dos desde que salió del cuarto, en realidad sólo hace un momento estubo aquí, pero puedo garantizar que va a regresar -Unohana aseguró.

- ¿Ella trajo esas orquídeas? -preguntó Akara mirando sus flores. Akari se rió entre dientes.

- De hecho lo hizo, fue sorprendente cuando se presentó en la casa y preguntó al respecto -Akari se rió al ver la expresión del rostro de su hija, shock total.

- Ella... hizo eso por mí -pensó Akara para sí misma.

- Bueno, supongo que tendré que darle las gracias más tarde -continuó la joven lobo antes que Unohana la sacara de sus pensamientos.

- Sra. Kurokiba, ¿has oído lo que he dicho? Unohana preguntó. Akara movio la cabeza en la dirección de la capitana.

- Lo siento, no te oigo, ¿qué dijiste? -se disculpó. Unohana suspiró.

- Le dije que la estaremos moviendo fuera de la UCI en unos pocos minutos, ya que ha recuperado la conciencia -explicó Unohana.

- ¿Qué pasa con miel de abeja? -preguntó Akara cambiando su mirada a su compañera de cuarto.

- Ella se quedará aquí hasta que se despierte, pero cuando usted pueda controlar completamente los movimientos de su cuerpo, se le permitira visitarla -dijo Unohana. Akara asintió comprendiendo.

- Bien, entonces -luego miró a su madre, que tenía que saber algo.

- ¿Mamá, Yoruichi le dijo lo que nos pasó cuando fuimos a rescatar a Soi? -Akari se quedó callada por un momento, y la Kurokiba más joven, por una vez en su vida, no podía leer la expresión facial que su madre estaba haciendo, y eso le preocupaba un poco. Pero antes de que Akara pueda expresar su preocupación por su madre ella hablabo.

- Sí cariño, ella me dijo lo que había pasado, y fue una sorpresa para todo el mundo -dijo Akari moviendo un poco de su cabello negro detrás de la oreja.

- Entonces, ¿qué va a pasar ahora? -preguntó la joven llena de preocupación, su familia y los sirvientes de la casa significaban el mundo para ella.

- Podemos hablar de eso más tarde cuando te sientas mejor y me haría sentir mucho mejor si vuelves a casa para terminar tu recuperación -dijo su madre. Akara pensó que estaría bien, pero sabía que la última palabra tenía que venir de Unohana, por lo que las mujeres Kurokiba miraron a Unohana que había estado estudiando a las dos. Ella se rió de su similitud y las expresiones faciales.

- Supongo que eso está bien, pero por ahora vamos a llevarte a la enfermería -y como si fuera una señal, algunas de las enfermeras aparecieron de la nada. Se quitó los IVs, y después de que eso se llevó a cabo de manera cuidadosa pusieron a Akara en una silla de ruedas que había sido traída.

- Esto fue rápido, ustedes realmente tienen un buen sistema por aquí -Akara rió mientras era llevada fuera del cuerto con su madre cerca. Una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada Unohana miró al único paciente lesionado que dejó en la habitación.

- Bueno Stra. Fong, parece que estamos solas ahora -dijo Unohana, aunque no obtuvo respuesta.

- Es por eso que quería decir esto, tienes que despertar pronto querida, tienes a todos aqui con mucha preocupación, pero lo más importante, Yoruichi ha sido la más preocupada, puedo ver el miedo, la preocupación y sobre todo esperanza en sus ojos, y no solo oiste esto de mí, Yoruichi realmente te ama, a pesar de que se dice asi misma que no -dijo Unohana. Una vez más no hubo respuesta.

- Nos vemos en el próximo chequeo -dijo Unohana antes de dar la vuelta y hacer su camino a la puerta. Y antes de cerrar la puerta se dio cuenta que la mano de Soi Fong se movio un poco. Ella sonrió con cariño antes de salir. Tal vez las cosas van a mejorar con más rapidez de lo previsto.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: El Final

Ya se había corrido la voz de que Akara al fin había despertado y fue trasladada de la UCI, las esperanzas de Yoruichi habían llegado más alto para su Pequeña Abejita. Ella la visitaba mucho, y siguió trayendo flores para ella, junto con pequeñas figuritas y muñecos de gatos negro, ya que sabía lo mucho que le gustaban a Soi Fong. Continuó su relato sobre el gato negro y el gato gris llamado Soi, aunque la historia parecía estar arrastrandola a través. Después de visitar a Soi Fong, Yoruichi podría ir a ver ahora recién a su nueva amiga Akara. Pero aún bromeaban y se insultaban entre sí, a pesar de que se reirían al final, al igual que cualquier amigo haría. Y hoy no fue diferente. Yoruichi oyó un gruñido de fastidio falso mientras caminaba.

- Pensé que le dije a la enfermera que te mantenga fuera -gimió Akara mientras se sentaba. La gata rodó sus ojos, incluso cuando la chica lobo estaba jugando, era un poco irritante.

- Oh, cállate que me metí con algunos dulces humanos -dijo la gata lanzando una bolsa de plástico. Akara levantó su brazo derecho y lo agarró antes de examinar los detalles. Era pequeño y marrón, aunque había varios colores en él en forma de círculo con pequeñas letras en ellas.

- ¿Qué es esto? -Akara preguntó agitando la bolsa.

- Esos son chocolates y su sabor es increíble -Yoruichi explicó. Akara miró la bolsa y frunció las cejas, lo que no se veía como chocolate para ella. Tal vez la bolsa era el chocolate. Así que mordió la bolsa y rasgó una esquina antes de escupirla.

- No me gustan este chocolate -dijo Akara dijo poniendo la bolsa de chocolate en su regazo. Yoruichi se rió de ella.

- No, tienes que abrir la bolsa, el chocolate esta en el interior -Akara se sonrojó en ligera vergüenza antes de rasgar un poco la parte superior de la bolsa. Dentro había confites de diversos colores, cuidadosamente Akara cogió uno y se lo metió en la boca. Y casi de inmediato se dejó toda la bolsa en la boca y se los comió. La boca de Yoruichi cayó. No creía que Akara engulliria la bolsa entera de una sola vez.

- Por Dios, ¿tu madre nunca te dijo que te tomaras el tiempo para comer? -preguntó la gata incredula. Akara, que seguía comiendo unos pocos que no alcanzo a tragar, se encogió de hombros.

- Eres ridícula -Yoruichi resopló divertida. Akara la miró con una cara escandalizada y se señaló a sí misma en forma de pregunta.

- Sí, estoy hablando de ti, eres ridícula -Yoruichi concluyó. Akara puso los ojos antes de tragar lo que quedaba de los chocolates.

- Bien entonces, en realidad quería hablar contigo hoy Yoruichi -dijo Akara serio. Yoruichi levantó una ceja.

- ¿Qué pasa con... -tenía una ligera sensación de que sabía de qué se trataba, Akara se movió en la cama para poder sentarse más, aunque moviéndose todavía continuo.

- Bueno, se trata de Soi Fong -dijo Akara. La corazonada de Yoruichi era correcta.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? -le preguntó la gata.

- La amas ¿no? -pregunto Akara con cara de palo, lo que hallo a Yoruichi con la guardia baja. Pero tenía la sensación de que esta discusión llegaría tarde o temprano, por suerte siempre la había preparado. Ella había admitido sus sentimientos a Unohana y Kisuke, Byakuya tambien lo sabía pero nunca sabría como lo supo. Así que Akara, su nueva amiga, y posible interés amoroso de Soi Fong, no sería un gran problema.

- Sí, yo la amo, ¿tienes un problema con eso? -desafió Yoruichi. Akara suspiró antes de sacudir la cabeza. La habitación estaba tranquila, hasta que Akara comenzó a reír.

- ¿Que es tan divertido? -Yoruichi exigio, esta visita se suponía que seria una agradable, pero supuso que no iba a ser lo mismo.

- Es sólo que no es justo -Akara suspiró antes de acostarse en su cama. Yoruichi levantó una ceja.

- ¿Que no es justo? -le preguntó. Akara burló en voz baja.

- Bueno, pensé que lo sabias, pero voy a darte el beneficio de la duda, de todas formas -Akara suspiro nuevamente. Yoruichi esperó a que se lo explique.

- Soi ambién te ama -dijo Akara inexpresiva. Los ojos de Yoruichi se abrieron, muchas emociones corrían por su rostro como una máquina tragaperras en un casino. Pero cuando se detuvieron, aterrizó en una alegría incierta.

- ¿E-ella lo hace? -la gata preguntó con cautela. Akara la miró.

- Seguro estas bromeando, ¿cómo no sabes que te quiere?, ha sido evidente -dijo Akara.

- ¿Cómo?, desde que he regresado, ella se aseguró de que me de cuenta que no me quiere de vuelta -Yoruichi suspiró con tristeza. Una vez más Akara se burló.

- Bueno, esa es su forma de jugar duro para castigarte, simplemente no te estas esforzando lo suficiente -Yoruichi fulminó débilmente, la joven lobo estaba en lo cierto, por desgracia, Yoruichi no lo estaba intentando lo más que podía.

- Pero si no me crees, déjame decirte algo que pasó un par de años antes de que me fuera -dijo Akara. Hizo un gesto para que Yoruichi tomara asiento, y lo hizo. Luego se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿Te acuerdas que te conté que Soi Fong no hablaba por alrededor de seis meses? -preguntó Akara. Yoruichi asintió lentamente.

- Bueno, voy a decirte la primera frase que alguna vez me dijo, y no voy a repetirlo asi que escucha atentamente -dijo Akara advertida, y Yoruichi escuchaba con atención.

(FlashBack)

Akara y Soi Fong estaban tomando un paseo por el río en el que Soi Fong había caído seis meses atrás cuando Akara la había conocido. Estaban riendo y hablando de lo que vino a la mente. El clima era absolutamente hermoso. No estaba demasiado caliente y no había ni una nube en el cielo, por lo que la luz del sol podría tocar todo y a todos sin ningún tipo de obstáculos.

- Hey miel de abeja -dijo Akara mientras ambas caminaban junto a un árbol cubierto de capullos en flor. Una joven Soi Fong le envió una mirada juguetona, como si dijera: "No me gusta cuando me llamas así." Pero Akara simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Escucha quería decirte algo -dijo Akara mientras se detenia. Soi Fong la imitó y la miró con ojos curiosos.

- Sé que salimos mucho, y creo que es un montón de diversión, pero me gustaría más de ti -dijo Akara. Soi Fong miró y esperó, aunque secretamente ella podría haber sabido lo que iba a suceder.

- Soi, me gustas mucho -dijo Akara. Soi Fong parpadeó sorprendida por un minuto, era evidente que la confesión no era algo para lo que la abeja estaba lista. Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa a Akara.

- Soi Fong, eres una persona hermosa que merece alguien a quien amar, y yo quiero ser esa persona -dijo Akara con la esperanza de obtener algún tipo de respuesta por parte de su amiga. Soi Fong continuó mirando a Akara en silencio. Y luego toda la zona se quedó en silencio. Pero alguien rompió ese silencio.

- Akara, gracias por tu confesión, significa mucho para mí, pero yo... Me encanta Yoruichi -Soi Fong habló en voz baja. Los ojos de Akara miraron al cielo, no había oído hablar a Soi Fong en tanto tiempo.

- Soi -empezó a decir, pero Soi Fong interrumpio.

- Por favor no te lo tomes a mal, pero aún así me encanta Yoruichi y nada va a cambiar eso -continuó la abeja. De repente Akara sonrió y abrazó a Soi Fong.

- Has hablado, por fin hablaste -chilló emocionada.

- ¿No estás enfadada?, te rechacé -preguntó. Akara se apartó de ella.

- Eh eso era una posibilidad muy remota de todos modos, pero finalmente hablaste, me perdí en tu voz ya sabes -Akara sonrió. Soi Fong parpadeó antes de reírse con su amiga.

(Fin del FlashBach)

- Eso es lo que pasó -Akara suspiró al recordarlo. Yoruichi miró, claramente pérdida para las palabras. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Y al parecer Akara escuchó sus pensamientos, porque lo siguiente que dijo fue:

- Deja de pensar en voz alta, es mejor creer lo que acabo de decir, porque eso no es algo sobre lo que mentir -Yoruichi le dio una mirada de incredulidad, pero pronto cambió a la excitación.

- Oh, Dios mío, ella me quiere de vuelta! -Akara puso los ojos.

- Para ser la persona más rápida de la Sociedad de Almas, eres lenta en estas cosas -dijo Akara. Yoruichi se levantó y fue a darle a Akara un abrazo incómodo, pero Akara la empujó hacia atrás.

- Ah aahhh, deja! -dijo riendo. Yoruichi la soltó y se echó a reír con ella.

- Ve a verla idiota, creo que ella apreciaría ver tu cara cuando se despierte -dijo Akara. Yoruichi asintió y desapareció.

* * *

Ya en la UCI, la gata llego a la habitación de Soi Fong y silenciosamente abrió la puerta. Dentro, Soi Fong todavía estaba acostada, inconsciente del mundo. La ex capitana se acercó a ella y se sentó tan cerca como era posible. Agarró una de las manos envueltas de Soi y la puso entre las suya. Quería confesarle sus sentimientos a Soi Fong cuando este viva y bien, pero su confianza habia decaido un poco. Aunque Akara había confirmado los sentimientos de Soi Fong hacia el gato negro, por lo que ahora sería un buen momento como cualquier otro.

- Soi, escucha, tengo que decirte algo -dijo Yoruichi mirando hacia abajo en la figura debajo de ella.

- Nunca podre disculparme lo suficiente por dejarte aquí sola ante el mundo, pero tu no sabes lo mucho que quería llevarte conmigo, todos los días pensaba en ti y en todo lo que hicimos juntas -su voz comenzó a flaquear con cada palabra que decía lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos. Ella los cerró por un momento, y cuando lo hizo, los ojos de Soi se cerraron fuerte ligeramente. Yoruichi se secó los ojos y continuó.

- Soi Fong eres por mucho la mujer más hermosa que he tenido el placer de conocer, sé que las cosas entre nosotras han sido inestable desde mi regreso, pero... -y luego se echó a llorar. Esto era mucho más difícil de lo que Yoruichi se esperaba, y era angustioso tener la sensación de que la persona que amas nunca podrá oír las palabras "Te Amo". Y pora Yoruichi era mucho peor. Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de la capitana y siguió sollozando. Y mientras lo hacia no se percató de que una mano pálida se situo en su cabeza y lentamente la acaricio.

- Yo-Yoruichi -dijo una voz ronca voz poe lo bajo. Pero la mujer no parecía escucharla.

- Oh Soi, me gustaría que pudieras escucharme, Te amo tanto! -exclamó.

- Yoruichi -dijo la voz un poco más fuerte y esta vez el pálido brazo hizo un esfuerzo para empujar a la mujer llorando hacia arriba. Yoruichi dejó de llorar y rápidamente se sentó. Se secó los ojos y cuando su visión se ajusto vio un par de ojos grises cansados mirarla. Yoruichi jadeó, ella había despertado.

- Hola -dijo Soi Fong. Yoruichi comenzó a sonreír inmediatamente. La abeja levantó el brazo y usó su mano para enjugar algunas lágrimas perdidas de la cara de su antigua maestra.

- Siempre fuiste mucho más bonita cuando no lloras -dijo Soi Fong. Yoruichi rió un poco.

- Supongo, pero tu eres mucho más bonita despierta -dijo la gata ampliando su sonriza. Un ligero rubor se abrió camino en la cara de la capitana, que era una buena señal, en opinión de Yoruichi.

- Soi, tengo que decirte algo -dijo Yoruichi, pero Soi Fong negó con la cabeza.

- Te oí cuando estabas llorandome Yoruichi -dijo Soi Fong riéndose un poco. Era el turno de Yoruichi para ruborizarse en este momento.

- ¿Ya has oído todo eso? -Soi Fong asintió

- Sí, y aunque traté de ocultarlo, Te amo demasiado Yoruichi -confesó Soi Fong. Esas fueron las palabras más grandes que Yoruichi había oído en toda su vida. Soi Fong también la amaba, nada podría detener esa sensación de ella ahora.

- ¿Tú... -lo unico que pudo decir la gata llena de alegría. Soi Fong asintió con la cabeza.

- Siempre -dijo. Yoruichi bajo la cabeza hacia Soi Fong y la besó suavemente, ya que todavía estaba despertando.

- Por favor, ¿puedes dicirlo de nuevo? -Yoruichi le preguntó en voz baja. Soi Fong lo hizo gustosamente obligada.

- Te amo Yoruichi -dijo la abeja con una sonrisa. El corazón de Yoruichi se llenó de felicidad. Esta había sido la pena y la espera insoportablemente larga, Soi Fong amaba a Yoruichi y viceversa. Hoy en día nada podía ser mejor.

* * *

Cinco semanas más tarde, la Capitana de la Segunda División y Comandante de las Fuerzas Especiales estaba una vez más de pie en una azotea mirando su tren de subordinados. De pronto, una nueva presencia se dio a conocer y la abeja sonrió.

- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí Capitana Kurokiba? -preguntó sin apartar la mirada de su escuadrón.

- ¿No puedo visitar a una compañera Capitana? -dijo Akara. Soi Fong puso los ojos.

- A medida que la nueva Capitana del Escuadrón Nueve se integra, sus responsabilidades son lo primero -respondio la abeja con diversión. Akara suspiró.

- Yoruichi tenía razón, eres muy bueno de Capitana -dijo Akara de pie junto a ella.

- Eso es tan aburrido, como un cadáver, sabes que si sigues así, es posible que tengas el pelo gris más rápido -bromeó la joven lobo antes de recibir un puñetazo en el brazo.

- Ay, estaba bromeando! -gritó frotando su brazo. De repente, un gato negro saltó encima de la cabeza de Akara.

- Hay una enorme rata en mi cabeza, sacala de alli -dijo Akara pretendiendo entrar en pánico.

- Hey, yo soy mejor que una rata -el gato siseó antes de saltar al hombro de Soi Fong ronroneando en su cuello. Soi Fong se sonrojó un poco antes de reírse.

- Hola Yoruichi -sonrió mientras acariciaba las orejas del gatito.

- Hola Abejita -dijo antes de sentarse en el hombro de su amante.

- Agg -dijo Akara antes de pretender hacer callar a sí misma. El gato se puso los ojos. Luego las tres se echaron a reír, la vida sería buena desde entonces.

The End (Ei Fin)

* * *

Bueno este fue el ultimo capitulo de Gato Vs Lobo: La lucha por Soi Fong, espero que les haya gusta tanto como a mi que fue la razon por la cual decidi compartirla con ustedes, bueno espero pronto poder publicar algo mas que sea de su agrado, pero quiero Reviews! sino nada -.- jajaja que anden bien! Saludos, gracias por su paciencia y por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia, Besos y Abrazos para todos :)


End file.
